It Starts With Goodbye
by Kaasuten
Summary: Haruhi left Japan after graduation for school in Boston. Saying goodbye to the Host Club was the hardest thing she had ever had to do; and not seeing or speaking to them for four years was worse. With graduation around the corner, she returns to Japan to intern at a law firm, a law firm it turns out that deals closely with all the families of the former Host Club. [Completed]
1. Chapter 1

**It Starts With Goodbye**

 **Chapter One:**

Haruhi bit down upon the eraser of her pencil, anxiously digesting the pages of her human resources textbook. Every word was beginning to feel like gibberish to the small girl as she brushed her bangs out of her face and heaved a heavy sigh. The book _was_ in English after all and while she was fluent in the language by this stage in her life she still got lost in translation when reading any literature. American textbooks had become the bane of her existence.

Groaning out loud, she received a harsh glare from the librarian. "Sorry," she breathed, barely a whisper. She was so close to graduating she could almost taste it and all that would be left after this set of finals would be to take a work-study or internship at a law firm. Once she was finished she would just have to take the bar and she would be a legitimate lawyer.

Glancing around, Haruhi felt lost in the packed library, filled with students all eagerly awaiting exams to start the next morning. Some she recognized as students she had shared a classroom with over the last four years and others she had no doubt were students who had neglected their studies until finals time. She knew quite a few of those types of students.

A pang of heartache slid through her as her thoughts were filled with last minute study sessions, helping with papers and working on projects… and the boys who had occupied all of her High School career.

For a long moment she stood, frozen in her seat, replaying the memories in her mind as they assaulted her senses. She could remember each of them with vivid clarity regardless of the time that had passed between their goodbyes and her future. Biting down upon her lip to calm its trembling, Haruhi hastily pushed her belongings into her school bag and headed out the door of the massive library and into the midday sun.

It had been four years since she had stood in the same room as any of the Ouran High School Host Club and she wasn't about to let their memory cause her any more pain than it already did. She had started a new chapter of her life and moving on had been the hardest thing she had ever done.

The warm sun danced across her alabaster skin, sending waves of calm and comfort through her. Closing her eyes, she lifted her face to greet its rays, glad for the peace and serenity of the quiet campus.

Boston had its charms, but it was nothing compared to Japan. The food was always greasy and the people weren't always so nice to her, but those who had accepted her as her own had made her time here unforgettable. College had been a scary thought and moving to another country had been even scarier, but her support team had been great and her studies had improved greatly as soon as she put her mind to her cause.

Her mother would be proud and lord knew her father was.

As if he _knew_ she was thinking about him, the tiny pink cell phone in her backpack began to ring. Dropping to her knees in the middle of the sidewalk, Haruhi dug through her textbooks and school papers following the sound of one of her favorite songs. "Where is it?" She huffed, the heat of the summer making the sidewalk almost unbearable. "Where is it?!" She repeated again, finally wrapping her slender fingers around the phone and pulling it to her ear. "Hello?" She answered, using the back of her hand to wipe the sweat off of her brow.

"Haruhi!" Her father practically sang from the other end of the phone line. "How is my favorite daughter today?"

"I'm your only daughter." She retorted, her voice deadpan but a light smile turning up the edges of her lips.

"Still my favorite," she could practically see him grinning on the other end of the phone. They were two completely different people with completely different personalities and still, every time Ranka called her, Haruhi's mood was instantly lifted. "How are you doing, sweetie?" He asked, a more serious tone to his voice.

"I'm studying, a lot." She admitted hesitantly. "I've been driving myself crazy with finals but I know I'll be able to return home in a week and I just want to get this all _over_ with." She hadn't spent much time thinking about her return to Japan but the reality was, Haruhi was excited. She missed her home and her father and her life before graduation.

But she knew nothing would be the same again. It couldn't be. She'd burned to many bridges when she left.

"You should be having fun, too, Haruhi." Her father tried to scold her, but the tone in his voice only made her laugh at him. "You have five days left before you leave America and who knows when you will be back?"

"For graduation?" She offered, her grin taking up her entire face. Her goals were in reach, just a few months of internship back home in Japan and she could return to walk for her diploma.

"My daughter… a graduate of Boston College." They both sat in silence, neither needed to say what the other was thinking. Haruhi's mother would have loved his moment. Her mother would have been planning a return party and food and would have set her up with all of the connections she needed upon her return home. "Have you begun packing?" He asked as Haruhi finally began her short walk back to her apartment.

"Yeah. Everything is pretty much boxed up and there are some guys coming over tomorrow to ship everything to you. With any luck, my stuff will arrive before I do."

"And your apartment here will be all ready for you when you arrive, too. I may even start unpacking some of your things for you," he sounded giddier than normal.

"Alright," she laughed, placing the key in the lock and opening the door to the apartment she had lived in for the last four years. "I can't wait to be home."

"Have you told him?"

Dropping her bag to the floor just inside the door, Haruhi heaved a heavy sigh. By _him_ she knew her father was talking about Tamaki Suoh and she didn't have the answer he was fishing for. "He doesn't want to talk to me. Not after last time."

"You don't know that, Haruhi. I've heard rumors." Ranka's voice now took on an air of sadness mixed with a little bit of hope.

Haruhi didn't want to hear the rumors; she didn't want to talk about him at all. Not after the last time. "I don't want to do this right now…"

"Alright, honey. Go and enjoy your last few days in America. I'll see you soon." Ranka made a noise that Haruhi was sure meant he was blowing her a kiss from thousands of miles away.

"I love you, Dad." Hanging up the phone, she dragged herself across her small living room, throwing herself down upon the soft couch and placing her small arm over her eyes. Her father had a way of digging up the past when she didn't want to have it unburied. But if she was being honest, she had thought about the Host Club first. Their memories had struck her hard in the library and her father was right; they did deserve a call from her.

But they were the past and she needed to keep moving towards the future. She resolved herself to forget about the Host Club as her exhausted frame drifted into sleep. Falling into dreams of the last moments she had ever spent by Tamaki's side

 _The darkness echoed around her as Haruhi sat with her knees pressed firmly to her chest in the window of Music Room Number Three. Her breathing was the only sound reverberating in the halls and as she sat there she reminisced on all of the times she had participated in the Host Club._

 _Her memories were fond and filled with laughter and kindness and the best friends she could have ever asked for. But their time together was drawing to a close and saying goodbye to them now would be the hardest thing the Fujioka girl had done since burying her mother all those years ago._

" _Haruhi?"_

 _Her eyes snapped up, greeting the familiar dark blue almost violet orbs she had come to know and care for over the last four years. Tamaki Suoh. He looked concerned, but even concerned he looked perfect. His hair was tousled in just the right way, his dark black suit clinging to his body in all of the right places, his tie straightened perfectly. He was the epitome of business world perfection and she knew he was thriving in his fathers business._

 _College was just a side thought for Tamaki Suoh, he already had the job when he was ready to accept it and so she knew what was coming next would be a shock to him. For the last few months their group of friends had done nothing but discuss summer vacation and the many vacations they were going to take together. Honey wanted to go to Spain. The twins bickered back and forth about which beach would be better, Costa Rica or the Bahamas. Mori wanted to go to the mountains, maybe the Swiss Alps. Kyoya simply wanted to invite the girls and make it their last final hurrah as a Host Club and Tamaki had been adamant on traveling to Paris._

 _But Haruhi would not be going with them, and she hadn't told them why._

" _Sorry, Tamaki." She whispered sheepishly, not able to meet his eyes. "I was just saying goodbye." The words felt heavy on her tongue. Today would be filled with goodbyes. Goodbye to Ouran, goodbye to the Host Club, goodbye to her friends and the music room and hardest of all, goodbye to Tamaki._

" _You'll be alumni now," he smiled, his bright reassuring smile that had always served to bring her peace in her darkest times. "You can always come back and visit. Or volunteer."_

 _She nodded her head, biting back the lump that was forcing its way up her throat. "I think it'll be very hard to come visit for awhile."_

" _We'll all go with you. We'll make it easier." He extended his hand, ready to take her off to meet their friends where she would receive her High School diploma._

" _I mean… it will be hard because I'll be so far away." Her voice was barely a whisper, inaudible if he hadn't been straining to hear it._

" _So far away?" He repeated. "Where are you going?" But the look of dread that had crossed his soft features told Haruhi he already knew. The talk of Haruhi going off to law school had been taboo. No one had discussed what college she might choose because none of the boys were looking into colleges themselves. Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to become fashion designers like their mother and they didn't really need to go to school for that. Honey and Mori were already finished with their third year of business school and Kyoya had just finished his first year with them there._

 _It was only Haruhi that had remained the unspoken unknown._

 _Slowly rising to her feet, Haruhi smoothed out her uniform and rang her hands together nervously. "Boston."_

" _America..." The word was immediately off his lips, taking a shaking step back from where she lingered by the windowsill. He seemed to be thinking, lost deep in thought, as he possessed exactly what Haruhi was saying._

 _She was immediately reminded of all the nights they had spent talking and planning and working out the future. They always made grand plans for what would happen after. After college. After law school. After Tamaki took over the business. After, after, after._

 _It had all ended with the same conclusion; whatever they did they would do it together._

 _It had taken very little time after Lady Eclaire had left for Tamaki to realize his true feelings and even less time for him to make them known. He had always loved Haruhi and a part of her had always known she loved him, too._

 _Telling him goodbye would be the hardest thing she had ever done in her life, even if it was only four years of school._

" _Well that's it then… I'll go with you." The words seemed so natural from his lips, the smile creeping over his soft features. He had made up his mind and there was nothing that Haruhi could do to stop him._

" _You can't… what about your fathers business?" Haruhi asked, her eyes wide as she thought about the implications of his moving to another country._

" _The business will still be here when I get back." He shrugged, nonchalantly._

" _What if someone tries to take over for you?"_

" _So what if they do?" He asked, raising an eyebrow._

" _You could lose everything."_

" _I could lose you."_

 _The small girl stumbled back as his words hit her, the back of her knees bumping against the edge of the windowsill as she tumbled to sit upon it. Visions flashed across her mind of Tamaki miserable and unhappy in America, of him coming to hate her, of his family business falling to ruin all because she had tricked him into falling in love._

" _I'm going with you and that's final." He smirked, crossing the distance and grasping her hands gently in his._

" _You can't." She could see him ten years down the line, blaming her for all for taking everything from him._

" _And why not?"_

" _BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU!"_

 _The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, echoing in the abandoned music room and down the hall. All the nights they had spent planning their futures together vanished forever with five little words._

 _Of course she didn't mean it, she did want Tamaki, she wanted him more than she had known was possible, but she wouldn't let him ruin his life for her. It was not too late, as he stood their shock written all over his face, she knew she could take the words back and fix what had started to crack. It was not too late to fix what she had almost broken. But Haruhi was not yet done digging her grave._

" _I don't want you, Tamaki. I want my own life. I don't need some spoiled bastards paying my way through life and earning me success I don't deserve." Lies. Lies. Lies. She really did not want their money but she needed their friendship, their compassion and mostly she needed his love. "I don't want to be a part of this life anymore."_

" _I see." The shock was replaced by a momentary flash of hurt and a constant look of understanding. "You could have told me all of this earlier… Or were you just leading me on because my father paid your scholarship?" His words burned her like venom, sinking deep into her veins where they would live forever. He was hurt, she knew he didn't mean to retaliate and wound her, but she had brought this upon herself._

" _I don't want you to come to America. I-"_

 _Tamaki held up his hand to silence her, straightening out his form and smoothing his suit jacket as he went. "Don't worry_. _ **I**_ _don't ever want to see you again."_

 _He turned on his heels, heading back the way he had come. "I'll tell the others. Don't bother coming around again." Without another word he left the music room, the door clicking closed behind him as he went._

 _Slowly the girl sank, off the bench and landing upon her knees on the cold tile floor. Her shacking hands lifted to her lips, tears streaming from her eyes as the sobs began to work their way from her chest._

 _He was stupid to believe her and she was stupid to give him up. Her career meant everything to her, but so did Tamaki. Her promise to her mother, her promise to her heart and the pain her choices had inflicted on the blonde Adonis she had fallen for, it all was too much for the small girl to bear._

 _She could hear the pomp and circumstance radiating through the halls signaling that the ceremony had begun but Haruhi did not move. She remained upon her knees, sobbing into her hands as her graduation passed._

And she never spoke to anyone from the Host Club again.

 **Authors / Note:** This is exciting. This idea came to me the other day and I just wanted to roll with it. I kind of tied some of the anime into some of the manga and am going to proceed from there. Essentially, Haruhi really hurt Tamaki and now she's returning to Japan for the first time in four years… Everyone will be in this story eventually. For now… let's see what happens, shall we?

As always, please review and tell me what you think. I'll work this story as I work all my others; chapters will come out on Monday. Want more than one a week? If I get three reviews I'll post the next chapter early.

Much love!

Kaasuten


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"You may now unbuckle your seatbelts and gather your belongings. On behalf of all of us here at Delta Airlines, we'd like to thank you for flying with us today."

Haruhi stretched out, releasing the tension in her body as she slowly roused herself from sleep. The flight had been decent and had been much less nerve wracking then the flight to the United States. That had been her first time flying and though the members of the Host Club had told her all about getting into an airplane, she hadn't properly been prepared. She had always assumed she would take her first flight at their side, she hadn't thought it would be after breaking Tamaki's heart.

It took less than twenty minutes for Haruhi to gather her belongings and make her way to the baggage claim where she was able to spot Ranka immediately. He was wearing a brightly colored jacket and dark pants, an even brighter colored scarf wrapped around his neck as he waved a large sign that had her name written all over it.

"Haruhi!" He called, beaming brightly and with pride as he tried to flag down his more than embarrassed daughter.

As much as his antics annoyed her, the small girl had to fight back the beginnings of a smile as she was reunited with her flamboyant father for the first time in four years. There were many things she had missed about Japan; her father was definitely close to the top of that list. "Hey Dad." She spoke, finally allowing just the edges of her lips to pull up into a smile as she was wrapped into his arms tightly.

"My darling daughter, returned from her triumphant conquering of the Americas. Take no prisoners! Leave no man alive!" Her father cried out dramatically.

She rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath as she glanced around Ranka carefully. A part of her had known better than to expect anyone else to show up for her return. But another part that was buried deep and almost smothered had hoped they would have learned of her homecoming and come to make amends.

No one else was there.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Tired?" The questions were shot at her like rapid fire. Ranka barely gave her time to process one before another was shot in her direction. How had school been? Did she miss America already? Had she made many friends? They were all questions Haruhi had answered time and time again while on her many phone calls with her father but something about being together again made him want a refresh.

She half nodded and half mumbled nothings in answers to most of his questions as she allowed him to pull her through the airport and towards the public transportation that would bring them back to where her new apartment would be waiting for her.

"You'll have all of tomorrow to unpack then," Ranka beamed, patting his daughter on the shoulder as they sat side by side on the trolley. "I'll of course come over tomorrow after work to see how I can help."

"You really don't have to do that, Dad." She had envisioned her first day alone in her apartment to just be that; a day alone. She would have a few hot cups of tea, put on some soft music and organize the mess that had been her life. Then she would start _fresh_. She was returning to the comforts of home without needing to return to the places that held such haunting memories. She had a new apartment, a new job and a new life. Eventually she would find new friends and maybe even a new boyfriend all of which would one day fill the gigantic Host Club sized hole in her chest.

"Of course I do. I'm your father. It's my job to help! I can… hang up shelves! And build your bed!" He stood triumphantly from his seat, drawing the attention of half the trolley car.

A deep red crimson crossed over Haruhi's features as she tried, unsuccessfully, to sink back into the chair and disappear. "Do you even know how to hang shelves?" She asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

For a moment Ranka looked lost in thought, racking his brain for any knowledge of shelf building. "I can learn." He grinned as he began leading her by her shoulders towards the exit of the airport. "You're going to love your new place, sweetheart. But you know you could always come back and live with me if you wanted. It's not too late to change your mind."

Haruhi smiled gently at her father, leaning lightly into the familiar warmth. "I just need a fresh start, Dad. You can come visit any time you want…" Taking note of the glint in his eyes, Haruhi quickly revised her offer. "Within reason."

"I would never overstay my welcome," Ranka smirked, a sure sign that he would in fact be bothering her on a rather frequent basis.

"Where have I heard that before?" She rolled her eyes, her heart hammering in her chest slightly at the memories of her father and the Host Club meddling in her personal business. Her father had belonged in that group of boys just as effortlessly as she had. How long would it be before she ran into them? How long could she pretend she was never going to see them again?

"Let's get you home, shall we?" Ranka grinned, helping Haruhi bring her bags up into the trolley.

XXXX

"That's the last one!" Ranka practically sang, folding up the last cardboard box and rubbing the back of his arm over his forehead.

"I can't believe we unpacked it all." Haruhi breathed in relief, letting her body fall onto her couch.

"Are you ready for work tomorrow?" Ranka asked, grabbing two glasses of water from the sink and handing one to his daughter.

"I'm excited and nervous all at the same time. It will be interesting to see what kind of work they have me doing and what type of clients I'll be working for."

"What kind of law do they practice?" Ranka asked.

"Mostly business law. It's not my end goal but from what I've heard they write amazing reference letters for their interns." Haruhi explained, pulling out an envelope from one of her now organized drawers and handing it to her father. "That's got lots of information in it on my new bosses and some of the work I'll be required to do."

"It looks like you'll be very busy for the next couple of months." Ranka yawned, already bored by the information presented before him. He made an effort to flip through a couple of the pages she had given him before sealing up the envelope again and placing it on her coffee table. "I want to know what you're wearing to your first day! Come on!" He leapt from his seat, grasping Haruhi's arm and dragging her towards her bedroom. "Show Daddy what you're wearing!"

XXX

 _I am going to be so late!_ Haruhi practically screamed at herself as she threw on a pair of two-inch solid black heels and checked her hair one more time in the hallway mirror. Her father had spent too much time diving through her closet and drawers the night before and the small girl had barely gotten any sleep.

She couldn't blame Ranka for everything; her nerves had been a bigger part of why the small dark haired girl had barely gotten any sleep. She had tossed and turned for a good portion of the night worrying about what her boss would be like and what would happen if she suddenly blanked on all of the information she had been taught in college. This was the big league now, no margin for error, and on her first day Haruhi Fujioka was running late.

She couldn't remember the last time she had been this late for anything and as she sprinted from the front door of her apartment building towards her new office two blocks away she could only worry more. What if she failed? What if they fired her for being late? The what if's were going to be enough to kill her.

The air conditioning inside the new office building hit her with a sense of calm relief. There was only so much she could do to change what was to come. She needed to enjoy the moments. This was the first door opening to the career she had always dreamed about. She wasn't going to let fear or worries stop her from keeping the promises she had made to her mother.

She would not let breaking Tamaki's heart be in vain.

"You must be Fujioka?"

Haruhi snapped her eyes to the warm and comforting gaze of a beautiful boy with dark black hair. He tilted his head to the side slightly, waiting for a response from her, looking her up and down as he tried to assess her. "Yes, that's me." She smiled, bowing slightly before him.

The boy bowed in return, keeping the files he was holding clutched tightly to his chest, "Welcome. My name is Ishibashi, Reiji Ishibashi. I'll be your handler for the entire duration of your internship. If you have any questions or run into any problems I will be here to help."

"Will you be showing me around for the day?" She asked, straightening up and running her fingers over the soft fabric of her dark grey work suit.

"We have to attend a meeting this morning with the entire office and then I'll show you to your cubicle and around the place. You're going to be the only intern this semester so the boss is going to expect a lot from you. Mostly you'll be working on paperwork and attending preliminary meetings with our clients. I hope you're good with a computer." Reiji smirked, gesturing for her to follow him down the hall.

She wanted to scoff; of course she was good with a computer. She had been top of her class in Ouran and as it stood in that moment she was second in her graduating class at Boston University. Haruhi could learn anything if she put her mind to it. Instead, she gave a weak smile and nodded her head. "I think I can handle it all."

Grinning, Reiji opened the door to the conference room and let her inside, motioning towards a couple of seats towards the back of the room. Interns didn't get chairs at the main table, and Haruhi had been expecting that. She was just glad she was going to be part of the meeting at all.

"Welcome, Welcome!" Boomed a loud voice.

Haruhi's attention was drawn to a tall and lanky man who stood at the head of the table, addressing the room. He was well dressed in a dark blue suit, his hair beautifully disheveled around his face. First Reiji and now this man? What was it with Haruhi working in places that surrounded her with beautiful men?

"We're going to get right into business but first, I was told that we have a new intern joining us today." He spoke again, causing a violent blush to cross over Haruhi's features. "Miss Fujioka? Would you care to rise?"

Her feet instinctively obeyed his request, lifting her from her chair to stand before the room. In a fluid movement she had bowed low and respectfully to her new coworkers. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"I'm sure you'll do well here." The man smiled, waving towards her in a dismissive manner. Her time in the spotlight was done. In a flurry of movement he was off, discussing problems that had risen over the weekend and new clients who were bringing their business into the firm. He discussed court cases and new laws whose information needed to be distributed immediately.

Haruhi tried to listen, but it all seemed to be too much.

"That's Akiyama. He's the big boss here. Just remember to always get your paperwork turned in on time and to be respectful when you see him in the halls and you'll have him eating out of your hand," Reiji explained in a hushed whisper. His body leaning so close that his arm practically rested against Haruhi's.

Her first thought was that he was far too comfortable around her; her second was that he was just being nice. She was the new girl and he was trying to teach her the ropes, trying to keep her from getting herself into trouble.

"And Reiji?" Akiyama called, snapping both Reiji and Haurhi out of their inner thoughts.

"Yes sir?"

"You and Miss Fujioka will be sitting in on the lawsuit against Monpetite in ten minutes." He stated with a smile. "Welcome to the firm, Miss Fujioka."

Once Akiyama had exited the conference room, Haruhi let out a sigh she hadn't realized she was holding. She had been waiting for this day all her life and now that it was here she felt overwhelmed. Ten minutes on the job and she was already going to sit in on a lawsuit? Her experience here would really give a new meaning to _hit the ground running._

"The Monpetite lawsuit?" Haruhi asked once she was again alone with Reiji.

"A couple of the bigger companies here in Japan were swindled out of a lot of money by the Monpetite family from France and luckily enough three of them have chosen to use our law firm to process their legalities. We haven't met with any of the families who lost money yet, but the first is going to come in today to meet with us." Reiji explained, once again motioning that she should follow him out of the conference room and down a hall.

"How much did they lose?" Haruhi asked.

"Just over two billion yen." He explained, grimacing slightly. "And that's just the company that's coming to visit with us today."

Haruhi breathed out an astonished whistle. "That's a lot. Is it likely we'll be able to get any of that money back for them?"

Reiji shrugged his shoulders. "Probably not. But we're going to do our best. Akiyama has put our top lawyers on the case. At the very least they'll get something back when it's all said and done."

"Who is the family?" Haruhi asked as she was led to a chair in the far side of the room. A place where she could observe yet not be a distraction to the lawyers all huddled around the table. Some she recognized from the meeting just a few minutes prior and some she knew were there to represent the Monpetite's.

"Here they come now." Reiji grinned, gesturing with his shoulder to where a group of well-dressed men were entering the room, chatting quietly to themselves as they entered. One man in particular caught her attention. He was shorter than the rest, with perfectly tousled blonde hair. He took no notice of her, but Haruhi Fujioka was completely transfixed with him. "The Haninozuka's."

Her heart stopped dead in her chest as the representative from the Haninonzuka family took his place at the table, his eyes skimming the room before landing upon hers.

Seemingly in unison their eyes widened in recognition and Haruhi barely whispered his name, "Honey…."

 **Author's / Notes:**

 **Jazzy-Booey:** So this is my plan, to basically have her bump into members of the Host Club randomly. I thought this was the best one to start with. I am also not a big fan of weak heroines. I have one pretty big moment of weakness planned for after her reunion with one of the Host Club Members but for the most part I plan to keep her strong. After all, this is Haruhi we're talking about.

To all others: Thank you for your overwhelming support. I did NOT think this story would take off the way that it did. I felt like this chapter was a bit rushed but I didn't want to spent a lot of time writing Haruhi's return to Japan. I wanted to get right into what this story is going to be all about; which is her new internship and seeing the Host Club members again. On that note…. I cannot wait to show you what I have in store for Honey.

As always, read and review. Three reviews will get the next chapter out faster.

Much Love;

Kaasuten


	3. Chapter 3

**RECAP**

"Here they come now." Reiji grinned, gesturing with his shoulder to where a group of well-dressed men were entering the room, chatting quietly to themselves as they entered. One man in particular caught her attention. He was shorter than the rest, with perfectly tousled blonde hair. He took no notice of her, but Haruhi Fujioka was completely transfixed with him. "The Haninozuka's."

Her heart stopped dead in her chest as the representative from the Haninonzuka family took his place at the table, his eyes skimming the room before landing upon hers.

Seemingly in unison their eyes widened in recognition and Haruhi barely whispered his name, "Honey…."

 **Chapter Three:**

Keeping her attention on the meeting at hand was almost asking too much of the small Fujioka girl. She could feel Honey's gaze upon her as she tried to take notes and she almost melted every time his sweet voice would add input to the current case. In the four years that had passed, Honey had seemed to grow up a lot, but she wasn't completely sure if the change was legitimate or if he was putting on an act for the sake of his family business.

 _Who else is involved in this scandal?_ Haruhi found herself wondering, scribbling words down upon her notepad as they seemed to be relevant. _Did he recognize me?_ Surely from the looks he was casting in her direction he knew who she was? The question that she needed to be asking was what would he do now that he knew she was back in Japan? Would he want to talk to her? Would he tell the others she was back? How would the rest of the Host Club react? Would Tamaki even care?

Reiji nudged her gently with his elbow. " _Focus._ " He hissed, gesturing to her trembling hand and the less than perfect chicken scratch that littered her notepad. No one would be able to read her notes later and she knew she would be forced to rewrite them.

 _Ten minutes on the job and I've already run into one of the many people I wanted to avoid._ She thought, closing her eyes and taking a couple of deep and steadying breaths.

Four years had passed and Honey had not reached out to her once. Four years he could have sent letters or asked for her side of the story when it came to her untimely break up with Tamaki. But the Host Club was loyal and Tamaki was their King. Betraying him for Haruhi had probably never crossed their minds.

"I think we have enough for today, don't you?" Honey asked in his sweet business voice, pulling Haruhi from her innermost thoughts. Her eyes rose, finding him staring right at her once again. There was no doubt in her mind now, he remembered her.

"Yes Mr. Haninozuka. We'll reconvene in a week's time. Is there anything else we can do for you?" One of the lawyers asked, rising from his seat.

"Yes actually." Honey's lips pulled up into a half smile. "Her," he nodded towards where Haruhi was sitting, shock crossing every inch of her features. "She's your intern no doubt?"

"Miss Fujioka? Yes?" The lawyer seemed just as confused as Haruhi was.

"I would like to consult with her on the notes she's taken this morning. If that's okay with you?" Honey asked.

Haruhi wasn't breathing; she knew what Honey was doing. He wanted to speak with her in private and pretending he didn't know her was the easiest way to get around it.

"Pardon me, Mr. Haninozuka." Reiji interrupted, rising from his seat beside Haruhi. "I've taken notes today, too, and I'd be happy to stay behind to discuss them with you."

"No." Honey smiled politely. "I'd rather discus with your intern. It's always nice to have a fresh eye… especially one who isn't on my payroll. I understand your internships are unpaid?"

The lawyer nodded, taking a deep breath. "Miss Fujioka. Will you please go over your notes with Mr. Haninozuka."

Rising to her feet, Haruhi bowed awkwardly. "It would be my pleasure."

Reiji looked back and forth from Honey to Haruhi, taking a deep breath. "We'll reconvene after lunch, Haruhi." He patted her shoulder gently.

The girl stood still, quietly and unmoving, as the conference hall emptied leaving only Haruhi and Honey behind.

"Is that really you?" Honey asked, tilting his head to the side innocently. His business persona dropped when he was no longer being observed. As she looked him over, Haruhi took note to how little Honey had really changed. Buried under the business and legality, he was still the same sweet loving boy she had known in school.

"Mmhmm." She nodded, biting down on her bottom lip nervously.

"Where did you go?" Honey asked, sitting down and gesturing for Haruhi to do the same.

"Tamaki didn't tell you?"

Honey shook his head. "Tama-chan told us you had decided not to be part of the Host Club anymore now that school was over. He told us you had repaid your debt and that saying goodbye was just going to be too hard for you."

Haruhi felt her breath catch in her chest. Even after breaking his heart, Tamaki had still been kind to her. He hadn't called her out on the heartless monster she had been that final day. He had left her memory in tact.

"He said you asked for us not to reach out to you…" Honey smiled sadly. "It wasn't easy not tracking you down…. So where _did_ you go?" He asked again.

Haruhi brushed her fingers through her bangs. "I went to college in America. I'm almost finished getting my law degree… I just have to finish this internship."

"Your hair got long…" Honey reached out running his fingers through her soft hair as if no time had passed between them at all. Honey could always be relied upon to ease the tension, to not hold grudges. His love for Haruhi had been strong in school and was obviously still strong now. "So did mine, see?!" He grasped her hand gently in his and put it in his hair, smiling brightly.

"Yes, very long." Haruhi smiled slightly despite herself.

"And you missed us, didn't you Haru-chan?" Honey asked, releasing her hand.

"Very much." She admitted.

"All of us?" He smiled.

"All of you. Every day."

"Then why couldn't we visit you? Why couldn't we write you?" He asked, pouting slightly.

"Because…" Haruhi wanted to tell Honey everything. She wanted to tell him that she was afraid, that she didn't want to take Tamaki's future away from him and that she had needed to break his heart in order to save his future. But Honey wasn't known for keeping his secrets well. "Because I needed to keep my promise to my mom. I needed to finish school."

"I think I need cake." Honey admitted, smiling brightly up at her. "Your boss said you didn't need to be back until after lunch. So let's go get lunch!"

"Honey, I…"

"No excuses. I'm technically your boss for a little while so you have to do what I say. Just don't tell anyone I'm going to eat cake." He grinned, throwing a casual wink in her direction. "Shall we, Miss Fujioka?" He teased, putting back on his professional air.

"I guess I can't refuse with logic like that… can I?"

XXXXX

"THAT CAKE WAS DELICIOUS!" Honey grinned, pushing his plate away and waving to the waitress to bring him another plate of Strawberry Shortcake. "Do you want my strawberry, Haruhi? I know that they're your favorite."

Haruhi smiled lightly, nodding her head and poking at the strawberry on his plate with her fork and popping it into her mouth. "Thank you." She smiled once she had finished it.

"So you really haven't spoken to anyone since before graduation?" Honey asked, waiting patiently for his next piece of cake.

"Nope. And I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone that I'm back or where I'm doing my internship. I'm not ready to see anyone else yet, Honey." Haruhi smiled, hoping he would understand.

"I may have already told someone." Honey smiled apologetically.

Haruhi's face fell. "Who?"

"Me."

Turning in her seat, Haruhi's eyes landed upon the tall and unemotional boy turned man. He was taller now, if that was even possible, dressed in an impeccably pressed suit that seemed to almost match Honey's. His hair was cropped shorter than she remembered but his stature hadn't changed at all. He was still stoic and unmovable. He was a polar opposite of the boy bouncing in his seat across from her.

"Mori-senpai." She blinked up at him in surprise. She should have known that the first thing Honey would have done in finding her is reach out to his bodyguard and best friend. The two were less of opposites and more of two halves to the same person. Anywhere Honey went, Takashi was not far behind.

"Your secret is safe with us." He promised, pulling out the empty chair at their table and taking a seat beside them.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. Takashi missed you, too!" Honey admitted, smiling brightly as his second piece of cake was placed before him.

Nodding his head slightly, Takashi took a cup and the pot of coffee that had been sitting before Haruhi, stirring himself a cup.

"Are you back for good now?" Honey asked, biting off a huge piece of his cake.

"I'm back for awhile at least." Haruhi offered, stirring the tea that sat before her. "I have six months of internship here and then I head back to Boston for my graduation… after that I'll go where the jobs are, I guess."

"You can come work for me!" Honey beamed.

"Eat your cake, Mitsukuni." Mori interrupted.

"I don't think working for any of the Host Club families would work." Haruhi smiled appreciatively. "But thank you for the offer."

"And we can't tell Tama-chan that you're here?" Honey asked.

"Especially not Tamaki." Haruhi spoke.

"He'll find out soon enough." Honey huffed, popping another piece of cake into his mouth.

"I think it's time for me to head back to work. Thank you for lunch, Honey-senpai. Here." She put a card down on the table before him, one with her phone number and her new address written upon it. "If you promise to keep my secret we can get together again soon."

Honey watched with a smile upon his lips as Haruhi exited the small diner, popping yet another piece of cake into his mouth. "I told you she hadn't forgotten about us, Takashi."

Takashi nodded, also watching as the girl vanished through the door and around the corner. "Why didn't you tell her about Tamaki?"

"What?" Honey asked. "About his family also using Haruhi's lawfirm for the Monpetite suit?" He smiled innocently. "I guess it completely slipped my mind."

"Mitsukuni." Mori warned, his voice even.

"I can't tell Tama-chan she's working there and I forgot to tell her Tama-chan will be coming into her office soon." He shrugged, popping yet another piece of cake into his mouth. "They'll know soon enough."

 **Author's / Note:**

 **DeadBat-7Fold:** Yes, we're going to see a lot more of the Ouran Students outside of the Host Club. The next chapter will have a new reintroduction but not one of the Host Club members. So that's something to look forward too!

I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story so far. This chapter is a little shorter than most of the rest will be but it has a lot of foreshadowing. Honey has basically promised that Tamaki and Haruhi will run into each other again… But not any time soon.

As always, please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Much love;

Kaasuten


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Haruhi threw herself down upon the couch, stretching upon its comfort in a desperate attempt to release her muscles of her stressful day. Reiji had been working her harder than she had expected and many nights she had skipped lunch and dinner all together to finish typing notes, sending faxes and making coffee or tea for the clients. She had always imagined that being an intern would be a glamorous life. She had pictured all the networking she would do and all the friends she would make. Realistically, the only friends she had made were the two boys from the Host Club she had accidentally run into and the only networking she had done was with this couch.

Only twenty-three weeks left to go.

For a long time she lay still with her face pressed into the soft suede of her couch. She imagined getting a cold and spending tomorrow wrapped in blankets and sipping bowls of hot soup. It wasn't until her phone vibrated loudly on her glass coffee table that she remembered Ranka and the glorious release of the weekend.

Tomorrow was Saturday, which meant no intern work and a picnic in the park with her over eager father and Honey. The two had missed each other almost as desperately as she had missed the Host Club and who was she to keep them apart?

Pulling her face from the soft couch, Haruhi opened the text message from her father and scowled slightly. Of course she would be expected to do the cooking for tomorrows outing. But what exactly should she cook?

Honey would be easy. She could make him any type of sweets and he would be placated but Tanka would be more difficult to please. All her father had ever complained about while Haruhi was away was that he couldn't eat her delicious cooking. She would have to make something extra special for her father.

Rising to her feet, the small girl shuffled across her living room and into the kitchen. She paused, momentarily, in front of the refrigerator to prepare herself for its blinding light before pulling it open and inspecting the goods inside. She glanced from shelf to shelf, her face falling as she realized… she had nothing to cook with.

A weeks worth of to-go containers reminded her just how busy her intern life had been and just how little time she had for shopping and cooking and other personal necessities. Groaning audibly, the small girl ran her hand along the line of her face, stopping to gently massage her temples. _I guess I'll go shopping then._ She thought, turning on her heels and heading towards the door.

She slid her feet into a pair of worn but comfortable penny loafers and pulled a light sweater over her shoulders. All she needed to do now was find the closest grocery mart.

It only took her ten minutes of walking to find the cute little produce store nestled three blocks down from her little apartment and by the time she had reached it she knew exactly what she was going to cook for the picnic the next day.

Busy searching the isles for the necessary ingredients, Haruhi barely noticed the small girl following her up and down the lanes. She didn't notice the incredulous glare or the shifting feet and it wasn't until someone reached out and grasped her arm that Haruhi took notice to anything at all.

"Excuse me, Miss. Are you Haruhi Fujioka?"

Glancing around at the newcomer, Haruhi immediately recognized the uniform as being the predecessor to Ouran. But the blonde haired girl standing before her was unfamiliar. Had the Host Club really left such a legacy behind?

"Who are you?" Haruhi asked, once again looking the girl over. Haruhi hadn't made a habit of meeting elementary schoolers before her departure to the Americas.

"I didn't think you would remember me," She laughed, tilting her head to one side as she smiled, an adorably Honey-ish trait. "We met a few times when I was very little and you know my older brother. Allow me to introduce myself properly." Grasping the edges of her skirt, the small girl gave a polite and respectful bow towards her elder. "I am Kirimi Nekozawa."

Haruhi blinked back her surprise. "Neko… zawa?"

Kirimi nodded, a bright smile upon her gentle features. "I should have known you were a girl. I think my big brother always sort of did."

Haruhi felt cornered and shocked. Four years out of the country and she never once heard from anyone in Ouran. One week back in Japan and she had bumped into Honey, Mori and now Nekozawa's little sister? What else did her new life have in store for her? "You've grown up."

"Yes!" The petite girl grinned. "I'm thirteen now and I'll be going to Ouran next year!"

"Kirimi? What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked, gazing around the grocery mart. It was rare to ever see anyone from the Ouran families out running their own errands. It was even rarer to think of Kirimi being allowed out on her own without the supervision of her over protective brother.

"Big brother likes commoner chocolate. Tamaki gave him some once and now he makes me stop here for him sometimes when he wants it." Kirimi explained. "In fact! Big brother is in the town car right now! Come see him!"

Before Haruhi really understood what was happening her basket of goods fell upon the floor with a clatter and Kirimi was dragging her through the middle aisle of the store. Kirimi was babbling along about middle school and Ouran Academy and how she had always known there was something strange about Haruhi. But the small girl being dragged was barely listening. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her nerves grating against her. If people kept finding her like this it wouldn't be long before her secret was out to everyone.

"Kirimi," Haruhi began to protest as the large black town car with darkened windows came into view. "I don't know if this is,"

But Kirimi merely waved her off, opening the back door of the town car and clambering inside. With a firm yank of Haruhi's hand, the small commoner girl tumbled into the back seat and flinched as the door was slammed behind her. It was dark, too dark for Haruhi's eyes to adjust quickly, but she could hear the surprised intake of breath from the other side of the back seat.

"Kirimi what do you think-"

Haruhi recognized the voice immediately as Nekozawa, the Prince of the Black Magic Club.

"Look Big Brother!" She laughed, adjusting herself in the seat beside Haruhi. "I found a friend. Do you remember Haruhi Fujioka? You all went to High School together. Remember? She was friends with brother Tamaki!"

"Haruhi?" He asked incredulously.

Her eyes were beginning to adjust, focusing in on the darkness that surrounded them. The first thing she noticed was that Nekozawa was no longer wearing the dark black clock he had donned every day of High School. Instead, he was dressed in a form fitting black suit similar to the ones Honey and Mori had been wearing just days before. His blonde hair was let loose in messy sweeps over his alabaster forehead and the way he sat, legs apart slightly with his arms crossed over his knees breathed nonchalance and a new comfort with his body that he had lacked when she had known him.

"Nekozawa? Is that really you?" She blinked back her surprise, now fully adjusted to the darkness. It was obvious that his photophobia had not passed but he seemed to have grown into it and become more comfortable with it.

A lithe and somewhat sadistic smile crossed over his lips. "It is. But look at you. I always knew there was something _strange_ about you. A girl pretending to be a boy so she can entertain young women? What a scandal."

Haruhi felt the color leave her face. "It wasn't quite that scandalous."

He reached behind him, rapping his knuckles against the window that separated his compartment from the driver in the front. "Do explain."

"I owed the Host Club a debt. Brining in clients was the easiest way to repay them." The car lurched into motion, causing Haruhi to cry out in slight distress. "Where are we going?"

"To the Nekozawa Mansion, of course." He stated, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"But… I was shopping…" She groaned, her face falling as Kirimi nudged her arm gently.

"Mama is making dinner and we can't be late. I'm sure she won't mind guests." Kirimi explained.

 _Dinner with yet another set of rich bastards… how does my life always come down to this?_ She heaved a heavy sigh, relaxing back in her seat as she waited for them to arrive at their destination.

"I've heard many delicious rumors about you, Haruhi. Most of them make sense now." He smirked.

"Yeah? Like what?" She asked, her voice deadpan.

"Like how Tamaki Suoh fell madly in love with you and you broke his heart." Again Nekozawa spoke with such nonchalance it cut the small girl to the core. Had everyone heard of her heartbreaking romance? It was Tamaki Suoh after all.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she rolled her eyes, feigning innocence as best she could. "But I would prefer if meeting me today remains between us. I'm doing my best to avoid the Host Club."

"Then _that_ rumor at the very least is true." Nekozawa smirked as the car pulled to a stop outside of his elaborate mansion.

"And what rumor is that?" She asked as the vehicle pulled beneath the building into a darkened garage where it would be safe for Nekozawa to exit the vehicle and enter into his home.

"That you never showed for graduation because you tired of us… how did you state it? _Rich bastards_ and that you ran off to some fancy college in some other country." Again with the nonchalance. It was really starting to grate on Haruhi's nerves.

"At least part of that is true." Haruhi huffed once again begin grasped by the arm and pulled from the town car by an overly eager Kirimi.

"Come and see my room!" Kirimi giggled, yanking on Haruhi's arm and pulling her from the garage into the main mansion.

"I don't think I've got much of a choice." Haruhi groaned. "You've practically kidnapped me. Haven't you?"

"Yes!" She grinned.

Nekozawa followed behind them at a slow enough pace, leisurely pulling his cell phone from the pocket of his suit jacket. He scrolled through the names until he came to one in particular that caught his interest.

 _One ring. Two rings. Three rings._

"What do you want?" Came a harsh voice from the other end of the line.

"Relax. I'm calling one business partner to the next. You'll never guess who came for dinner tonight." He grinned, his sadistic smile crossing over his lips.

"Who?"

"Haruhi Fujioka."

 **Author's / Note:** Again another rather short chapter. The next one will introduce yet another character from the show who is NOT from the Host Club and we'll see more Honey and Mori. Please enjoy.

 **DeadBat-7Fold:** I just couldn't see Tamaki being spiteful. No matter how much Haruhi hurt him he loved her so purely. He protected her memory out of love.

 **Animepixie:** I'm so glad you're enjoying it and I hope you enjoy what's coming soon.

 **KanameZeroYuki:** I think Honey is just so innocent. He couldn't harbor negative feelings for Haruhi because he's just too sweet. And Mori goes where Honey goes.

 **Chalice13:** I'm a big fan of the cliffhanger so you're going to see a lot of those in my chapters. I'm sorry!

As always; Much love!

Kaasuten.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Haruhi leaned back against the pink frill of Kirimi's canopy bed as she sat on the floor with the small girl. She had grown, as had they all she assumed, and the very thought made a light smile cross her lips. Often she had imagined the world ending when she left, of everyone staying as they were. It was nice to see how accomplished everyone had become over the years she had been gone.

Kirimi was rambling on and on about trivial middle school matters like boys she thought were cute and how beautiful her end of year dress was going to be. Haruhi nodded along and tried to look amused, but her mind was somewhere far away.

She thought about what her life would have been like if she had stayed in Japan instead of going to America. Would she have ever gotten used to their world with its fancy parties and its lavish spending? It was easy to see how effortless it had been for Kirimi and Nekozawa to accept her for who she truly was. Could the rest of the people she had grown to know and love have done the same?

"Is it true that Tamaki fell in love with you?"

Haruhi's eyes widened at the young girls intrusive question, her gaze snapping up from the magazine on the floor to meet the inquisitive blue eyes of her blonde interrogator. "Where did you hear a silly thing like that?"

Kirimi shrugged her shoulders, "There have been rumors floating around since you disappeared. Everyone has heard them."

She was suddenly reminded of the rumors her father had mentioned on the phone weeks ago when she had still been in Boston. "What rumors have you heard?"

"Well you know what happened to Tamaki after you left, right?" Haruhi shook her head. She had made a point not to dig for information on the tall Adonis who still held her heart in its entirety. "He _disappeared._ For almost six months after big brothers graduation, no one saw him. Some say he went to France to see his mother. But the big rumor is that he chased _you_."

"Me?" Haruhi whispered, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah. Everyone thinks that Tamaki fell in love with you and finally admitted it on the day of graduation. They say that the implication of a yaoi relationship was too much and that you were afraid to shame your family." Kirimi chuckled. "The rumors that would fly if everyone knew you were a girl!"

Haruhi didn't want to seem pushy but the girl was getting off topic. "So they think he followed me?" She casually questioned, wondering if Kirimi could hear the way her nervous heart was pounding in her chest.

"Yes!" Kirimi looked so excited. "They all speculated that you left the country for school to escape the Host Club and that Tamaki followed you to make sure that you were okay. And then, six months later, he just reappeared! He stepped up and took over his father's company and Mr. Suoh finally retired. It's all Tamaki's now, the business that is, and he's literally the most eligible bachelor in all of Japan!"

 _ **Bachelor.**_ Haruhi did not miss the casual way Kirimi threw that word at her. She knew the small girl had no idea what she was doing, but the implication of her statement hit Haruhi like a freight train.

Tamaki never married.

For a moment she allowed herself to fantasize that he had waited, lost in desperate hope that she would return to him. That he had followed her to America to make sure she was okay and that, when he realized that she was fine he had returned to take his place in the family business. Maybe if she called him, maybe if she reached out and told him she had missed him every day…

 _I don't ever want to see you again._

Her entire frame stiffened as those haunting words shifted over her. Tamaki was unmarried because he was busy. He had gone to France to visit his mother. These were truths that she knew. He didn't love her anymore.

"So?" Kirimi snapped her from her daze. "Did you love him?"

Haruhi smiled weakly. "No."

The door opened slowly, catching both girls attention as a tall and familiar man stepped through the entranceway and into Kirimi's bedroom. His arms were tucked into the pockets of his suit, a wicked smile across his features. "Hey Haru-chan."

Haruhi rose slowly to her feet, her mouth hanging open slightly as she looked him up and down. He looked polished, better groomed than the last time she had seen him. "Kasanoda?"

His smile softened slightly.

Hers intensified, blinding as she quickly crossed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was one of the only people she had kept in contact with during her time in America, and though she had told him she was coming home, she hadn't expected to see him this soon.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her gently, all of his previous uncomfortable nervousness gone with four years of growing up. "It's good to see you, too."

As she stepped back, her smile still captivated her face. "How did you know I was here?"

Kasanoda smirked. "I'm business partners with Nekozawa. He's not good at keeping secrets."

Haruhi shot the cowering Nekozawa a look. "Even after I specifically asked you not to tell anyone."

"I'm actually here to rescue you. I figured you didn't really want to have dinner with these rich bastards." He laughed.

"'I'd much rather have dinner with you, ya rich bastard." She teased. There was something about him, something comforting that she had chosen to cling to. He knew her secret, he knew her old friends and he knew she loved Tamaki.

"You're leaving already?" Kirimi whined.

Haruhi smiled genuinely at the girl, the first real smile she had spared her since she had been kidnapped from the grocery store. "How about I give you this?" Haruhi pulled her business card from her pocket and held it out to the blonde haired teenager. "We can have a girls day sometime soon. No big brothers allowed." She felt her smile fading slightly. This was twice in a matter of days she had given out her number and her address. She hardly doubted that soon everyone would know where to find her.

 **Xxx** _ **Later**_ **xxX**

Kasanoda leaned his chair back on its rear legs, their meals mostly picked away before them. He had been nice to Haruhi, insisting on paying for her dinner but at least taking her to a burger join around the corner from her apartment that was more reasonably priced. She didn't feel incredibly indebted to him. They had spent hours talking about everything under the sun. It had started with Mei, and how his relationship with the bullheaded teenager had progressed. He never could have imagined finding someone so perfect for him and he had Haruhi to thank for finding her. It was because of Haruhi's involvement in the Host Club that he had ever been introduced to the woman that he would one day make his wife.

"You're going to propose?" Haruhi asked, dumbfounded. It was hard for her to wrap her mind around the fact that people she had gone to High School with were now thinking about things like marriage. It felt like graduation had been days ago, not four years. It felt like they should still be worrying about trivial things like their childhood, not bringing children of their own into the world.

Kasanoda smiled lightly. "I think it's time. We've been together for three years now and I doubt I'll ever find anyone else willing to put up with my bad attitude."

"Does she have any idea it's coming?" Haruhi asked.

"God I hope not. She'd try to put her sticky fingers into every detail if she knew. Her father's already said yes, though. He knows I'll take good care of her and I'm sure my money impresses him." He rolled his eyes slightly. That was the nice thing about girls like Haruhi; they didn't worry about money. All she had ever wanted was happiness. He knew that she had never been interested in Tamaki's money the day she had told him of their break up. She had given up the most important man in her life so that he wouldn't lose his company. She gave up everything for him.

"I'm happy for you, Kasanoda." She smiled, honestly. "Mei's a lucky girl."

"It'll be you next, you know."

She blanched. "I doubt it."

"I'm serious. Someone is going to realize you're awesome and sweep you away." He smirked, popping another fry into his mouth.

"Right now I just need to worry about surviving this internship and what I'm going to do now that so many people seem to know I'm back." She huffed.

"So the first was Honey?" Kasanoda chuckled.

"The first? What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, her brow furrowing.

"You don't honestly believe that Honey will be the _only_ member of the Host Club you run into, do you?" He cocked a brow at her. She couldn't be that naïve, could she?

"I _hope_ he's the only one I bump into." She huffed.

"You do know that the Haninozuka family isn't the only one that was affected by the Monpetite scandal, right?"

She looked at him with a blank expression. "I know three families were wounded by the scandal."

"Haruhi…." Kasanoda's smirk fell from his face. "They were all Host families."

Her heart stopped in her chest. All three were Host families? Only three other families remained, after all. She already knew that Honey's family had been effected… Mori claimed his family had no part… so the only three families remaining that could have been involved were Kyoya's, the twins, and _his._

"Tamaki's business was involved." A statement, not a question.

Kasanoda merely nodded. "Are you ready to see him again?"

Haruhi was silent for a moment, closing her eyes and breathing deeply to calm herself. She would not be weak. Never again. She had vowed the moment she pulled herself from the floor of Music Room Three that she would _never_ be weak again. "I can handle this, Kasanoda…. He does not affect me anymore. I've moved on."

He scoffed. "Liar."

 **Authors / Notes:**

 **Kaori-Anna:** I'm glad you like this! Yes, there are a lot more chapters to come and I'm still working on it!

 **Guest:** Thank you so much for your praise! I'm trying to keep my characters as true to the anime/manga as possible so I'm glad you like them.

 **Angelic123:** I'm glad you love it :D

 **Bmg20:** So I answered a couple more questions in this chapter for you. Obviously Honey let us all know that Tamaki was involved with the lawsuit but now Haruhi knows. But now you also know some of the rumors!

 **Bluuechocolatemilk:** It's always that way for poor Haruhi. She just wants to get her chores done and these rich bastards always get in her way ;D

 **Chalice13:** So when I mentioned Nekozawa smiling "Sadistically" I didn't really mean the character was sadistic, but the way he smiled always seemed, I don't know, evil? That was just the impression I got from him. I'm also a big fan of the side characters. For instance, Mei. There will be a lot of Mei in this story and I was actually really glad you commented for Kasanoda because I always planned for him to be Haruhi's comfort zone! A part of her past she was able to keep after losing the Host Club. As for Tamaki, he is by far my favorite character in all of Ouran. So while I'll have to break him a little from time to time, I promise to be gentle about it. :D

 **Deadbat-7fold:** I love the Nekozawa's too! Yet another underrated side character like Kasanoda and Mei.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Honey sat with his legs crossed on the floor of the giant ballroom, a plate piled high with cake upon his lap. He loved business meetings with this particular group of people, some of the only men in the world who really understood him for who he was. Popping a strawberry into his mouth, he listlessly listened as the younger boys babbled over their next course of action.

"Do we have to go?" Hikaru groaned, rubbing his temples as he sat upon the edge of the grand piano. Kaoru lazily draped his arms over his brother, resting his chin upon the other boy's shoulder.

"If you ever want to see any of your money back." Huffed the tall blonde Adonis as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. Even frazzled he still looked perfect. "It should just be a bunch of boring men telling you how they're not getting anything done."

"They're actually doing a pretty good job, Tama-chan." Honey smirked, popping another strawberry into his mouth to hide his amusement. "And their intern is very cute."

Takashi shot Honey a blank look, knowing full well what the smaller boy was doing. They had kept their word and had not mentioned anything about Haruhi to any of the other boys from the Host Club. But every so often, Honey dropped a hint or clue. Today he was being blunt.

"Well let's hope this _cute_ intern is smarter than the rest of those lazy idiots." Tamaki said, rolling his eyes as he took a seat on the piano bench.

"We didn't really lose _that_ much money." Kaoru rationalized. "We could just let this one go and try again."

"That much?" Kyoya raised an incredulous brow. "IT's not about the money, Kaoru. It's about the scandal. It was your choice to invest in this hair brained plan of Tamaki and Honey's."

"It wasn't hair brained," Tamaki practically swooned in typical King fashion. "It was a brilliant idea that would have revolutionized the Japan we know and love."

"It was hair brained," Honey chuckled. "It would have been nice to see a real Host Club though."

"It would have been a beautiful center of the arts," Tamaki groaned. "So much more than the Host Club we had known before."

"So we have to go?" Hikaru asked, rolling his eyes at Tamaki's childish behaviors.

"You have to go," Kyoya chuckled.

"Say hi to the pretty intern for me!" Honey laughed, popping another bite of cake into his mouth.

 **Xxx** _ **meanwhile**_ **xxX**

She placed her forehead gently against the cold wood of her desk. Long hours and late nights had started to get to her and her _go-get-'em_ attitude was slowly deteriorating into her desperate need for sleep and a day to herself.

"Haruhi?"

She snapped herself up into attention, trying to make it look like she hadn't been taking a momentary rest. Her eyes landed upon Reiji who was casually leaning against the door of her cubicle. "Sorry…"

He waved a hand at her, dismissing her apology. "We've been asked to stay late again tonight. Tomorrow we've got big clients coming in from seven of our cases."

"Great…" She breathed, placing her head down upon her desk again.

 _ **Xxx late that night xxX**_

Reiji yawned, stretching his arms out above his head in a wide sweeping motion. "IF I have to look at one more file I'll probably shoot myself." He smirked, tossing a casual wink in Haruhi's direction.

"I know the feeling," She smiled, brushing her hair out of her face with an exaggerated sigh. "The glamorous life of an intern and her handler."

"I think at this point you're handling me," he joked. "Mr. Haninozuka really took to you and the boss has noticed. If you keep impressing the clients like this I wouldn't be surprised if he gave you an official position when you graduate."

Haruhi's face fell. She hadn't officially decided what she wanted to do after graduation but working for a law firm that directly serviced Tamaki's company was definitely not on her list of dream jobs.

"Don't look so excited, kid."

She smiled lightly. "I'm just exhausted. Think we can sneak out now?"

"I think I can get us out through the back door with nobody noticing." He smiled, gathering the files and putting them back where they belonged.

Haruhi took her belongings, slipping her arms into her jacket and putting the strap of her brief case over her shoulder.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand," Reiji joked, holding open the door to the back stairwell for her.

 _ **Xxx the next morning xxX**_

She swatted defensively at the shrill sound of her alarm clock, groaning as the night before came back to her in dizzying clips. She and Reiji had left the office around ten, five hours after she was usually released from work and it had been Reiji who suggested drinks at the bar next door.

She didn't like to drink, not because she didn't like the taste but because her body was so small and couldn't handle the intoxication.

One drink. Two drinks. Three drinks and she was stumbling out the door of the bar with her heels in her hand. She stepped lightly down the sidewalks, leaning heavily on Reiji's shoulder as he led her home safely.

Blinking back the hangover, the small girl rose from her bed, pulled her robe around her frame and stumbled towards the kitchen for the coffee and ibuprophine she hoped would keep her sane for another long day. Rubbing her eyes as she entered the bright living room she could already smell the coffee.

Her eyes focused on the tall frame of a man leaning against the counter and Haruhi screamed.

Reiji jumped, almost dropping the coffee mug he held in his hands as his eyes widened. "Jesus, Haruhi. Relax!"

She stood, arms wrapped around her chest as she tried to process what his presence in her home implied. "Oh god… We didn't… did we?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "You passed out on me the second you unlocked the door to your apartment. I put you to bed and took up residence on your couch."

She noticed that his clothes were wrinkled slightly but even so he still looked well groomed. Dark black pants clung in all the right places and the sleeves of his white oxford button down were rolled to his elbows.

"Coffee?" He smirked, holding a second cup out to her. "And maybe you should change since we have to be at work in…" He glanced down at his watch as Haruhi took a large swig of the life saving liquid. "Twenty minutes."

"Shit!" The small girl cursed, placing her cup of coffee back down upon the counter and practically sprinting back into her bedroom. She brushed her hair so that gentle curls fell down around her shoulders, adjusting her makeup so that her eyeliner and lipstick didn't look as if she had spelt in it. She dressed in a light pink button down shirt with long sleeves and a black pencil skirt before hopping her way into the living room, pulling on a pair of panty hose and modest black heels.

"And I've always heard that girls take forever to get ready," Reiji chuckled, shouldering her brief case and handing her a refreshed cup of coffee.

"I was practically a boy in High School," she admitted honestly, smirking to herself at how true that statement actually was.

"A pretty boy I'm sure." Reiji smiled. She knew he was flirting with her, a light blush crossing her features as they walked side by side from her apartment building. "Are you ready to sit in on another meeting?"

She breathed a sigh, brushing her hair from her face. She really did need a haircut. "Am I ready to listen to a bunch of spoiled rich men complaining that they lost their money? No."

"It's not all bad. Some of them are actually quite nice. The clients we're meeting with today are actually really funny if you stop and take the time to really get to know them." Reiji shrugged.

"I spent a lot of time with guys like this in High School. I'm not really interested in spending time with them now." Haruhi smiled sadly, recalling all of the time she had spent with the Host Club. The Club would be coming back into her life soon enough, Kasanoda had warned her of that. She couldn't tell what the future would bring for her, but she knew she would be forced to see Tamaki at some point soon.

"Haninozuka really likes you." Reiji smiled, giving her a knowing glance. "I hear he's unmarried. Maybe you could…"

Haruhi held up her hand and laughed. "He's like someone I used to know. That's all. He thinks I'm good at my job and he values my opinion. I'm not looking to marry up," She teased, but the smile no longer reached her eyes. Once that had been the idea, to marry someone she didn't deserve and to be happy for the rest of her life. But she had given that all up a long time ago. She didn't have time for daydreams anymore.

She turned the last corner before their office quickly, lost in the memories of the life she could have had when her body hit full force into the tall and lanky form of a man. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, steadying her before she could fall to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, would ya?

Everything in Haruhi's body froze, her muscles aching from the hangover. She released a breath and brushed her bangs from her face as the man steadied her on her feet and released his hand from her waist.

"Why don't _you_ watch where you're going," she retaliated, lifting her gaze to meet a pair of warm topaz eyes she knew well.

His own eyes widened as she brushed the messy bangs from her face, recognition spreading through him. "Haruhi?"

She took a half step back, stumbling against Reiji who placed a hand upon her back to balance her. "H-Hikaru?"

 **Author's / Note:** Oh wow! I could never have predicted this story would have the reaction it's gotten! The reviews are coming in so fast I'm having a hard time keeping my updates level. I'm so grateful for you all and I'm so glad you love my little fantasy world. Please let me know what you think of our first sign of Tamaki since the breakup and the dynamic changing between Haruhi and Reiji!

 **Deadbat-7fold:** I love Kasanoda and Mei together, too! I'll have them showing up together in the next couple of chapters, I think. Maybe even next chapter!

 **Bmg20:** I'm trying very hard to find where connections would fit best and though I like Nekozawa I just didn't think he would go into business with Tamaki or any of the other hosts. Maybe Kyoya, but I thought that was a bit of a stretch. Kasanoda seemed like a likely business partner for him.

 **Frostflamer:** Appealing is a good word! I'm glad you think it's appealing and I hope it continues to appeal to you as I have MANY more ideas.

 **Bluechocolatemilk:** It took a lot of thinking but finally I decided that I liked Kasanoda as her friend, it seemed reasonable as he was always so fond of her. He would be that connection to the Host Club that still kept her far enough away, you know?

 **Superunicornrainbowgirl:** Firstly, your name is awesome. Secondly, I hope this has answered who the third family is. I just figured Kyoya was too smart to get involved in anything as silly.

 **Jazzey-Booey:** Haruhi? Giving up? Ha. Never ;D She's going to rock this new world she's been thrust into.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

He stared down at the small girl before him with wide eyes, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. At first he tried to tell himself that he was wrong, that this long haired girl with the loud mouth couldn't be the same mousy girl who had pretended to be a boy all through High School.

And then she spoke his name, like an unanswered prayer that he had been waiting years for. Part of him felt relieved, a long forgotten heartbreak finally being mended… But the dominant part of him, the hot headed and easily angered part, burned red with forgotten rage.

How long had she been back in Japan? Why hadn't she reached out to him or his brother or any of the others upon her return? If goodbyes being too hard had been the real reason she had left without saying anything to them, returning should have been their mending point. If she had ever cared for him at all she would have come to see them the moment she landed in their home country.

Before he knew what he was doing he had reached out and grasped her upper arm. His grip was firm, but even in his anger he was gentle with her. The boy she was with however disagreed.

"Get your hands off her," Reiji practically snarled, roughly grabbing at Hikaru's hand and pulling it from Haruhi's small frame.

Hikaru glanced down the length of the other boy, taking note of his wrinkled clothes and Hikaru's bag over his shoulder. He could see the way the boys hand rested gently on Haruhi's lower back as he placed himself protectively closer to her, ready to yank her away from Hikaru should he reach out to grab her again.

Hikaru opened his mouth to retaliate, but Haruhi's movements were faster. She placed a gentle hand upon Reiji's arm and gave him a weak smile. "I'll meet you inside, okay?"

Reiji blanched, looking at her with incredulous eyes. "Are you serious?"

Haruhi nodded, her gaze turning towards where Hikaru stood glanring at her. "Hikaru is an old friend."

Reiji's eyes narrowed as he looked back and forth between the strange pair. "I'll just be inside the door. If you need me…" He hesitated for another moment, still glaring angry daggers at Hikaru who now stood with a snarky smirk upon his lips and his arms crossed over his chest.

Once Reiji had disappeared into the building, though Haruhi could see him watching them through the window, she blew air through her messy bangs. "What are you doing here, Hikaru?"

The boy raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Me? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I work here." She stated plainly, gesturing towards the building.

 _Say hi to the pretty intern for me._

Hikaru blanched. Honey _knew_. He knew and he hadn't told anyone or prepared them for her. "You're the intern." A statement, not a question.

Haruhi merely nodded.

"Master Hikaru! I see you've already met Miss Fujioka. She's the best and brightest we have to offer here." Akiyama gloated, a smile upon his features as he gently clasped Haruhi on the back with a strong hand. "The board is already upstairs in the conference room. Shall we join them?"

Hikaru's gaze softened as he worked to control his anger, turning his attention from Haruhi to where her boss was standing. "Yes. I'm rather busy today and would like to take your progress back to my brother."

Kaoru. Haruhi visibly flinched at the mention of the other Hitachiin twin. Loosing everyone had been one of the hardest parts of her life, having them slowly trickle back was becoming increasingly harder.

Akiyama kept his hand upon her back as he chatted with Hikaru about golf and other work related topics, guiding her towards the conference room where the meeting would be taking place. Part of her wanted to duck out, to escape before she was forced to sit through their meeting. Part of her wanted to stay.

Every so often she would catch Hikaru's gaze, her eyes begging with him to understand the position she was in. When their eyes met, his gaze would suddenly harden and he would look away.

The damage she had done was irreparable.

 _ **Xxx later xxX**_

Four hours later and Haruhi could feel herself nodding off; a quick but gentle elbow to her ribs jolted her upright as Reiji saved her from the embarrassment of falling asleep. A light and grateful smile fluttered over her lips as she silently thanked him, returning to her feverish scrawling.

None of her notes made any sense and she would have to beg Reiji to let her copy some of his later. For now, she was distracted imagining the life that Hikaru and Kaoru had created for themselves.

In her head they had both married a pair of wealthy and snarky twins that rivaled their juvenile personalities. They lived in a big house all together and had forcibly taken over their mothers design company. They were happy and successful and still up to all of their old tricks.

She had so lost herself in the fantasy of their imagined lives that she hadn't noticed the rest of the room stand for their goodbyes. Hastily she jumped to her feet, bowing low in Hikaru's direction in show of respect. But the boy did not move. He stood and gazed down upon Haruhi for a long moment, mentally berating himself for all of the time that had been lost.

The exchange between them did not go unnoticed by the rest of the men in the crowded room.

"Can I speak with you in private, Miss Fujioka?" The anger still burned in his eyes and as she rose back to her full height she could feel the fear rippling through her. How angry was he? "Perhaps you could grant her the rest of the day to assist my constituents and I with her legal expertise?"

His words were so formal, so business, that Haruhi's illusion of the happy-go-lucky and scatterbrained boys shattered around her.

"I think Miss Fujioka is already assigned to another case for today." Reiji spoke, his voice sharp and his aggravated glare directed at the former Host.

"What are you talking about, Reiji? I think we can spare Miss Fujioka for the day. She can write her reports in the morning." Akiyama sent a pointed look in Reiji's direction. If their highest paying client wanted to take the intern from the office for the day, then he could. His look dared Reiji to argue.

"I…" Haruhi wanted to protest, she wanted to refuse… but she couldn't find a valid reason. "Let me put away my files and I'll meet you in the lobby…" She whispered dejectedly, gathering her things and heading out of the conference room towards her cubicle.

Reiji was not far behind. "You don't have to do this, Haruhi." He spoke comfortingly. "If you don't feel safe going with him…"

Haruhi held up her hand, silencing Reiji's protest. "I'll be fine. I already told you, Hikaru is an old friend. He was startled to see me before, is all."

"Is he an old boyfriend?" Reiji asked, crossing his arms over his chest and watching her with cautious eyes as she steadied herself to go find Hikaru.

"Not this one," she smiled, reassuringly. _But I'm sure you'll meet the old boyfriend soon._ "I'll see you later," she breathed, brushing past him as she headed towards the library.

She felt his presence before she saw him, as he snaked across the lobby and wound a protective hand around her waist. Being this close to any member of the Host Club always left her breathless and reeling, and in her anxious state she allowed Hikaru to guide her through the crowd of people and towards his town car parked right out front.

Stealing glances up at him, Haruhi could only imagine the way he was going to react to her. She could see the line of stress etched into his forehead. She knew it was taking a lot for him not to have it out with her in the lobby in front of everyone. Hikaru had really matured but underneath his polished exterior he was still the same easily irritated boy who had saved her from a thunderstorm all those years ago.

He held the door open for her and she climbed inside his car, sitting across from him in the backseat as he waved his hand and motioned for the driver to take them to… where? Where was he taking her? Normally the idea of being whisked away in the back of a car by a man would have frightened her, but deep inside she knew no matter how angry Hikaru was, he would never hurt her.

"Where's Kaoru?" Haruhi asked, biting down on her bottom lip gently. This was a safe conversation, she assumed; safe enough to prolong his wrath a bit longer.

"He'll be meeting us soon."

"You told him I was back?" She asked nervously.

"No." He glared at her through narrowed eyes. "He's doing business with Tamaki today."

"Ah." She knew what Hikaru was doing; he was protecting his time with Haruhi by keeping her presence from their King. The story that Tamaki had told about her departure left him looking heartbroken. No doubt they all believed he still loved her.

The car pulled to a stop outside of a park that Haruhi didn't recognize and Hikaru climbed out. Slowly she followed after him as he stormed down a path. They seemed to have been walking forever before he rounded on her. The tips of his ears were red, no doubt an effect of holding his anger in.

"Where the hell did you go?" He practically yelled.

She closed her eyes and took a calming breath. "Boston."

"Why the fuck didn't you say goodbye?"

She flinched slightly at the volume and tone of his voice. This was the reaction she had been expecting from all of them. Honey and Takashi had been so kind and understanding of her plight that they had weakened her expectations. She had been treated so kindly by the elder two that her expectations had changed. She didn't think she would get such harsh treatment from the boy now fuming before her. "I…" She wanted to tell him the truth, that Tamaki had told her to stay away and she had. That breaking his heart had been a lie and that she had done it for all of their benefits…. But Tamaki was their King, he was _her_ King, and just as he hadn't defamed her name she wouldn't tarnish his. "It was too hard… I thought if I said goodbye to everyone I would have changed my mind about going."

This seemed to take him aback slightly, his anger seeming to fade. "You didn't even walk the stage."

"I didn't want to see any of you." This part at least was true. She hadn't wanted anyone to see how hurt she really was.

"You never fucking wrote to us." She could see his anger rising again. "Tamaki I could understand. You dumped him flat. But the rest of us? What the hell did we ever do to you to deserve being treated like that?!"

She took another calming breath. She could not be weak. Desperately she tried to recall the lie Tamaki had told them all.

 _Tama-chan told us that you had decided not to be part of the Host Club anymore now that school was over. He told us you had repaid your debt and that saying goodbye was just going to be too hard for you._

"It was too hard for me, Hikaru. I just didn't know what to do and running seemed like my best option. I had to do this, I had to leave and I had to go to college and I had to really make something of myself without all of you… because Tamaki would have given me everything. He would have opened every door for me and I never would have known what I could do without your money." Part of what she said was true, she had wanted to prove to the world that she could do things on her own but their money had never been the deterrent for her. Her choices making Tamaki hate her had been the most terrifying thing she could imagine. Losing him was easier because in the end she knew he would end up happy.

"So you left because our parents are rich? You left because we would inherit their money?" His face contorted to mirror the disgust she felt within her heart. "That's your excuse? That's… That's fucking heartless!"

Again she flinched, her body convulsing as she sprung into action. Quickly she closed the distance between them, folding into him as if it were natural. Her arms wrapped around his waist, her cheek pressed against his strong chest. Her arms were wrapped as tightly around him as she could. "I'm sorry…" She breathed; squeezing her eyes closed as she held onto him and silently prayed he would understand. "You're right. It was heartless. I didn't think of anyone else's feelings… I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

For a long moment he stood incredulously, eyes wide as he listened to her apology. Slowly the ice upon his heart melted and slowly he wound his arms around her, caving in upon her body as he gripped her tighter and rested his cheek upon the crown of her head. "It's okay," he whispered, honestly believing his words. Forgiveness would be far down the road, but for now his anger was placated.

Their toy was back.

The moments seemed to tick by them, neither willing to release the other. She had needed this, the friendship she had lost all of those years ago. She longed for the understanding that, even after all of the heartache and time that had passed still resided within her greatest friends. They couldn't hate her for long, could they? One day they would need to forgive her and one day she would give herself?

"Who's the girl?"

Startled, Haruhi stumbled a half step back from their embrace, though Hikaru's arms remained wound around her loosely.

Her eyes met with that of the newcomer and her heart stopped in her chest.

"Kaoru?"

 **Author's / Note:** Your support is so overwhelming! I'm glad you all love this story as much as I love writing it. We're going to see Kaoru in the next chapter and then we'll go back to some of the other characters who are less known from the show… Maybe Renge? Or the Zuka Club? I've got many ideas brewing. Thank you so much for your love! On a side note; your reviews are coming in so fast and I'm trying to keep up with my promise to update after every three reviews... unfortunately I've got to get some school work done too so there won't be another update until Monday... Unless I get ten reviews for this chapter. If I get ten reviews I'll update again.

 **Deadbat-7fold:** I'm very glad you liked drunk Haruhi. It was hard for me to decide how to portray her. She's always so well put together that I figured drunk Haruhi would be the opposite, care free and without inhibitions.

 **Bmg20:** I don't know why I feel every chapter needs to end with a cliffhanger… It's going to keep happening though so I'm glad you like it lol

 **KanameZeroYuki:** Hotheaded… somewhat. I think there will be more to it later. Haruhi can't show her weakness so she resolved the situation as best as she could, opening her heart and apologizing for what she had done to them.

 **Wealhtheow1:** There is going to be a lot more of Tamaki as the chapters go by. I have a lot planned for after he and Haruhi run into each other but that's still quite a few chapters away. I think I want him to be the last reunion she has.

As always; Much love!

Kaasuten


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

His eyes were filled with disbelief, glued to her features in a mix of shock and confusion. Clearly when he had first walked up behind his brother in the sweet embrace of a woman Haruhi had been the last person he had been expecting. No one seemed to be breathing. Hikaru's hand upon her lower back burned into her senses, the harsh reality that the world of her past was starting to collide with that of her future made her feel light headed and faint. She blinked back the surprise, the silence passing through them all like a scythe.

No one spoke, they just stared.

She felt adrift in the sea of time. This moment, with Kaoru staring at her with wide eyes, felt reminiscent of the moment he had first realized she was a girl. She could feel the heat rising beneath her cheeks, and his gaze remained unwavering.

 _Say something…_ She inwardly screamed. _Yell at me, scream at me, anything! Just say something…._

Hikaru's fingers flexed against her back, giving her just enough time to rationalize his actions before she was shoved forward. She stumbled, unable to stop herself as she fell ungracefully into Kaoru's arms.

His arms instinctively opened to receive her, wrapping them protectively around her body as he steadied her falling form. Her hands had sprawled out in front of her and now clutched at the soft fabric of his suit jacket. Her eyes were wide, her forehead pressed against his strong chest as she breathed in his familiar scent.

She was reminded again of how natural it felt to be in the arms of either of the Hitachiin boys. Her body fit against them perfectly, as if they had always been meant to accept her. She didn't lift her gaze, afraid of what she might see hidden in his eyes. Hikaru had been so angry, she could only imagine Kaoru would be, too. She braced herself against his wrath.

But instead of yelling at her as she had expected him to, Kaoru wrapped his arms around her body. She fit like a puzzle piece against him, his body folding over hers as he held onto her just as tightly as she had been holding to Hikaru just moments before. Her face was pressed to his chest and if she looked from the corner of her eye she could see Hikaru. He stood with his hands upon his hips, a sad smile plastered over his face. They had been waiting for this reunion just as long as she had.

Relief flooded through her as she closed her eyes and relished in the feel of strong arms around her.

"Is it really you?" Kaoru breathed, his chin pressed gently against the crown of her head as he clutched to her in desperation. It was almost as if he feared letting her go meant she would disappear into the nothingness again.

"Yeah," she whispered, taking a deep breath and feeling the weight lift from her shoulders. "Yeah, it's me."

She felt another pair of strong arms wrap around her as Hikaru joined them. The three of them stood in the silence of the abandoned park, wrapped in an embrace that would look rather scandalous to any passerby's. She kept one hand clutched to Kaoru's jacket, the other snacking around the boy's neck as she laced her fingers with Hikaru's. These were her brothers and she was their toy.

Reluctantly, Kaoru stepped back and detached himself from the mess that had become of the trio. "Where did you go?"

Haruhi smiled lightly, pulling at a strand of her shoulder length brown hair. It still amazed her how alike the two brothers were. Kaoru had started with the same question that Hikaru had, except his version had been a little nicer. "I went to college in Boston. I needed to prove to myself that I could accomplish all my dreams on my own."

Kaoru blinked away the memory. He could see Haruhi sitting on the floor of their bedroom as Hikaru wandered into the kitchen to find something for them to snack on. Her hair was short, still cut like a boy and a few weeks out from the graduation ceremony that would separate them for four long years

" _Do you think I really have what it takes to become a lawyer like my mother?" She had asked, her brown eyes wide and filled with an unspoken fear._

He had laughed at her, told her she was being ridiculous. What exactly had he said? _Tamaki will make sure you do everything you've ever wanted to do._ Looking at her now, he couldn't help but feel responsible for the schism that had separated them. He had put the idea of inadequacy in her head and she had simply acted on it. He made her feel like she had something to prove. "And you're back now?"

Haruhi's smile faltered slightly. "For awhile, yes. I still haven't graduated so once this internship is over I'll have to return to America to collect my diploma."

 _Internship._ The word struck him and he couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes. He exchanged a knowing glance with Hikaru and in unison they whispered a name. "Honey."

"What was that?" Haruhi asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Does Honey know you're back?" Hikaru asked, resting his arm upon his brother's shoulder in an effort to look nonchalant.

Haruhi nodded her head. "He had a meeting with the office on my first day. I made him promise not to tell any of you I was here."

Kaoru squeezed his eyes shut, willing back his desire to overreact. Hikaru, however, was not so kind. "You made him promise? You didn't think we would have wanted to see you, too?"

"I've already admitted I was selfish, okay?" What more did he want from her? Did she really need to spell it out for him? Her decision to hide from them had nothing to do with the Hitachiin twins personally, but the man who had ripped her heart straight out of her chest. "It's not you I was avoiding."

Understanding crossed Kaoru's features, "Tamaki."

Haruhi merely nodded.

"He would freak if he knew we were keeping this from him." Kaoru sighed, running his fingers through his tousled hair.

"Just for a little bit longer. Let me… prepare. It's not going to be a pretty reunion."

 _Or were you just leading me on because my father paid your scholarship?_

She flinched slightly at the memory, blowing her bangs back from her face. "I promise he's going to figure out I'm here sooner rather than later."

"Well yeah." Kaoru scoffed. "He's got meetings in your office all week next week."

Next week; so their reunion would be that soon? Was she really prepared for this? "I won't tell him you knew I was back."

"So America, huh?" Kaoru asked, looking her up and down. It was amazing to see the changes that four years had made to the small girl. She was taller, though not by much. Her hair had grown out past her shoulders and had begun to spiral in light curls near the ends. Even her body seemed different, aged and more mature with curves in all the right places. No one would confuse Haruhi Fujioka for a boy any longer.

She smiled. "You would love Boston. There is this coffee shop that sells instant coffee just down the street from my old apartment…. I thought of you two every time I went…" She babbled on, allowing Hikaru to guide her gently by her elbow down the walkway and towards where the town car was parked. Together the three old friends piled in, heading off to a more secluded area where they could share stories of the last four years and reminisce. As she sat in the back seat of the town car, watching as Hikaru and Kaoru told her all about their fashion design company and their new home, she realized exactly what had been missing from her life. _This_ was where Haruhi Fujioka really belonged.

 _ **Xxx Late that Night xxX**_

She laughed, throwing her head back against the leather seats of the town car as all of her cares had bubbled away. Hikaru rambled on about the time they had lost Honey in a pastry shop and Haruhi found herself glad to see the Host Club had remained close. Not much about their personalities had changed though their faces had aged and their responsibilities had grown.

The twins told her all about the project they had been working on with Honey and Tamaki to build a real Host Club. They had planned to open a building in the heart of their community that would offer companionship and the fineries of life. It would be a place where the arts and politics meshed in one room where culture would be preserved.

She couldn't help but see the beauty in the idea and feel a pang of sadness that some con artist had swept away the funding they had dedicated to it. It was the perfect business for the former Host Club.

"You smile more." Kaoru stated, smiling across the back of the town car at her.

"I what?"

"You smile more." Hikaru answered for his brother. "You seem happier now."

That alone made her heart ache. He really had no idea how wrong he was. Haruhi had never been happier than she was all those years ago. She had never loved a group of people as much as she had loved the rich bastards that had wormed their way into her life. She didn't smile more now because she was happier, she smiled more because they had taught her how to simply let go and enjoy life as it came. "I'm just glad to have you both back now."

"We're still mad at you," Hikaru spoke, trying to smother the edges of a smile as he glared at her.

"Very mad." Kaoru confirmed, nodding his head in agreement. "You'll have to do a lot of making up for all the time you were away."

The town car pulled to a stop outside of Haurhi's apartment building. "I look forward to it." She grinned. "I'll see you… tomorrow? Honey, Mori, Kasanoda and Mei are coming over for tea. You should come, too."

"Your boyfriends here." Hikaru's voice had lost all of the kindness and lightheartedness it had just possessed.

Her gaze turned to the front doorway of her apartment building, her eyes landing upon the tall frame of Reiji. He stood with his back pressed against the wall of her building, his arms folded over his chest. The small girl glanced down at her watch, 9:55pm. How long had he been waiting on her stoop for her?

"I should probably go and explain all of this to him." She sighed, closing her eyes and readying herself.

"Tamaki is not going to like this." Hikaru huffed, failing to cover the fact that he didn't like it either.

"Tamaki has no right to care." Haruhi snapped back, gathering her bag from the floor and exiting the town car. "I had a lovely time today. See you both tomorrow." And with that she closed the door and turned to face the worried eyes of her handler.

 _ **Xxx Inside xxX**_

"For the last time," Haruhi sighed, putting her bag down upon the counter in her kitchen and leaning against it. "I said I'm fine. I wasn't kidnapped. Hikaru and his brother simply wanted to catch up."

"That didn't seem like a cozy reunion to me," Reiji huffed, looking her up and down with concern as if he would find some sort of trauma upon her tiny form.

"I already told you, Hikaru was surprised to see me. I didn't exactly leave on good terms the last time I was in Japan." She brushed her hair behind her ear. "There's a lot to my past with these boys that you just can't understand." More than that, there was a lot to her past that she simply did not want to explain.

"So this morning when you said you spent a lot of time with guys like them in High School…" He trailed off.

"In my defense, this morning when I said that I had no idea that they were actually the guys I spent a lot of time with in High School." She laughed, pouring them both a cup of tea as the kettle started humming.

"So he was an old boyfriend?"

She lifted a delicate eyebrow, surveying him curiously. She could understand the worry for her safety, but why did he seem so concerned with her love life? "No. I never dated Hikaru or Kaoru. We were just very close friends. I only dated one boy in High School and that was only for the last two years or so."

"The guy in the picture on your desk?" He asked.

Haruhi took a deep breath, closing her eyes and mentally recalling all of the pictures that sat upon her desk at the office. There were pictures of her and some of her friends from America, pictures of her and her father, a picture of her mother and yes…. A picture of her dancing with Tamaki at their Ouran fair the night that Eclaire had tried to take their King away from them. "Yes… That's him." She smiled sadly.

"Did you break his heart?" Reiji teased.

A pained expression crossed over Haruhi's features and instantly Reiji regretted the question. "Yes…" She breathed.

"What happened?"

"I needed to go to school and he had a company to run." She answered honestly for the first time.

"You let him go."

"I had to. If I had let him give everything up to go with me to America he would have hated me eventually… Not immediately… But someday he would have looked back on all he gave up for me and he would have hated me for it." It was amazing how her honesty lifted much of the weight off her shoulders. She hadn't even been honest with her father when it came to the reasons she had chosen to leave Tamaki behind. It hurt too much to voice her insecurities out loud. "He deserved better and I couldn't let him chose me over his father's legacy."

Reiji sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head at her before bringing his gaze back to hers. It was filled with meaning and sincerity. "No man could ever regret choosing a woman like you, Haruhi."

And this time, she couldn't calm the blush that seeped through her cheeks.

 _ **Xxx In the Office xxX**_

He lifted an eyebrow, gazing incredulously at the picture frame he held in his hands. He remembered this moment with absolute clarity, a time when their world had seemed at peace for the first time in a very long time. He could remember the way she had twirled around the floor with each of the Host Club members, her dress flowing around her as she twirled gracefully across the floor. They had loved her; unlike they had ever loved another woman. He smirked, tipping back the nameplate on her desk; _Fujioka._

Chuckling lightly, he placed the picture back where it belonged. "And so it begins."

 **Author's / Note:** Again you all amazed me with your overwhelming support. I love waking up in the morning to all of the comments and all of the ideas you have for directions this story should take! Firstly, I'm going to try to post the link to the picture Haruhi has upon her desk. For some reasons my links have not been working lately so hopefully this one goes through.

/r/oqw0ar/8

Secondly, I hope you enjoyed Kaoru's reaction. I figured he was the more level headed of the twins and he would react more like Honey and Takashi.

Lastly, please let me know in your comments how you think Tamaki will react to meeting Haruhi again. I'm interested to see what you all think will happen. Also; I would like to know who you would most like to see in this story outside of the Host Club. Renge? The zuka club? Honey's little brother? You tell me!

 **DeadBat-7Fold:** This chapter ending is just for you. I made a point not to end it with a name this time ;D

 **KanameZeroYuki:** Tamaki is a weakness for Haruhi but I think it's more than that. She _**loves**_ him. Even after she chose to end their relationship she still loves him and I don't think she could ever really "call him out" on it. She has too much respect for him.

 **Hita-chan:** This chapter was very hard. I was worried I would be repetitive so I left a lot of their talking it out up to your imagination. I just felt the twins are so similar and yet still so different. I hope you enjoyed Kaoru's reaction as well. There will be a lot more about how everyone is handling her return in the next chapter.

 **Superunicornrainbowgirl:** I think, deep inside, Kaoru knows that theres something they aren't being told. He's smart, they're all smart, but I think he's starting to piece together that Haruhi left for reasons other than what she's telling them. Remember, he was the one who put into Haruhi's head that Tamaki would open all the doors for her success.

 **Mrpmrp:** That's still a few chapters away but it's coming up soon. I am curious how everyone wants Tamaki to react though.

 **Bmg20:** I know exactly how you feel. I have a story I read on this sight that always seems to pop up when I'm driving home from work. It really makes my nights better. I'll try to keep posting so that you can have that relaxing read after work!

 **Jazzy-booey:** I'm sorry! I'm in love with the cliffhangers and I can't just post the whole story in one go! That would be cheating lol Also there is probably going to be a little ReijixHaruhi for at least one of the upcoming chapters. I happen to think they are adorable together :3

 **Chalice13:** Please don't ever feel like you have to apologize to me for not reviewing each chapter. That is totally not why I do this. I enjoy writing these stories as much as you all enjoy reading them. I'm just glad that you're taking time to read them at all! That means the world to me.

 **LadyGrey1174:** Every time I post a new chapter I feel that way. I want to crawl behind my couch and hide from you all. I'm just waiting for a chapter where you all really hate the characters and come after me with pitch forks and torches LOL

 **Alice Kitten:** I'm really glad you like Reiji and Haruhi together because so do I. HOWEVER I also really love Tamaki and Haruhi…. I think I'm going to have some fun with their hearts for awhile ;D

 **Kaori-Anna:** Ah Renge… She's one of my favorites. I don't know if I'm going to have Tamaki "hear" about her. I think it would be way more dramatic if he and Haruhi happened to bump into each other somewhere…. I just don't know where yet…

Again, thanks for reading and please keep reviewing! I love you all!

Kaasuten


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

 _This was my idea._

 _I chose this._

He reminded himself again and again, sitting tall with his hands folded gently in his lap. There were few things in his life that Tamaki Suoh had complete control over; this was one of the few.

His grandmother patted his knee awkwardly, something that should have been consoling but lacked any of the much needed affection. "You're making the right decision," she tried to reassure him. This was just business for her, nothing more and nothing less. For Tamaki this was the end of his freedom, the end of his _life._

He gave her a ghost of a smile, though the light never quite reached his eyes. He was drowning in a pool of what-if's that he would never admit to having. The door to the ballroom opened slowly, revealing an elderly man in a nice suit and a woman wearing a flowing blue dress. Her hair was pinned back elaborately, blonde curls falling over her shoulders in delicate ringlets. _You'll make beautiful children_. His grandmother had tried to reassure him.

And in the end, that was what this meeting was all about; children. Tamaki was getting older and nearing his twenty-fourth birthday. He was well into the proper age range to start having babies. He had waited long enough. The Suoh fortune needed an heir and he had long since come to understand that it would take him far too long to find a marriage of love.

 _I guess I'll take after my father, after all._ He thought to himself, rising from his seat to greet the newcomers.

"Ah, Tamaki my dear boy!" The boisterous man clasped Tamaki upon the back. "I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Sologne."

Tamaki smiled respectfully and took the woman's small hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing her knuckles gently. "The pleasure is mine."

Xxx Later xxX

Tamaki dropped into a chair in Kyoya's living room, an aggravated huff blowing over his lips.

"I take it the meeting went well?" Kyoya smirked knowingly, pouring both men a cup of coffee.

"She's _horrid!_ Absolutely boring! She doesn't like anything I like and she's just so… so…" He waved his hand, hoping his friend would understand what he was trying to get at.

"Proper?" Kyoya offered.

"Yes!" He made a triumphant face before falling further into the chair. "I didn't know an arranged marriage would be so…"

"Boring?" Kyoya offered again, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sipping his coffee.

"Yes! I know it needs to be done but,"

"Does it?" Kyoya interrupted.

"What?" Tamaki blinked back the surprise of the interruption. Normally Kyoya was silent; normally he let Tamaki babble on and on. Interruptions were a rare occurrence in their dynamic.

"Does it need to be done? You're twenty-three, Tamaki. Hardly at an age where you need to worry about not being able to father an heir," Kyoya shrugged his shoulders, pretending to be far less interested in his friend's affairs than he really was. At this point in their friendship he was more than invested in Tamaki's wellbeing.

"But grandmother said…"

"Your grandmother also made you leave the Host Club and kept your mother from you. I hardly think she's the best judge of what should and should not be done in this particular situation." Kyoya's words were harsh, but even Tamaki knew that they were true.

"I've already told Sologne's father that I would consider his proposal…"

"Exactly, _consider_. That means you can still decide to refuse." Kyoya lifted an eyebrow and sighed at the clueless expression that crossed Tamaki's face. "What does your mother think of all of this?"

"She still thinks I should wait for…" He trailed off, his overly emotional eyes showing what he didn't want to say.

Haruhi. They _all_ wanted Tamaki to wait for Haruhi.

"Let me ask a favor of you," Kyoya started, a plan already hatched inside his mind. "Wait to accept Sologne's offer until after we have wrapped up this court case against the Monpetite's. You're warped desire to father children can wait that long, right Daddy?" Kyoya smirked, using Tamaki's old nickname to placate his childish friend.

Tamaki instantly brightened. "Right, Mama!"

Xxx That Night xxX

He walked slowly into his room, hanging the jacket of his suit over the post of his bed. Every night got longer and though he put up a brave face in front of his friends, he was beginning to lose pieces of himself. Ever since that night…

The brown mahogany box seemed to call him from across the room as he lay down upon his bed, fully clothed. He just felt so _listless._ He could feel the box calling to him from where he had placed it the night before. _Not tonight._ He willed himself, rolling to turn his back to the box. _I don't want to do this tonight._

But tonight was all he had. Promise or no promise to Kyoya his mind had already been made up. He was tired of waiting for something he knew would never happen, tired of pretending he was okay when the last four years had turned him into a hollow shell of the man they had once known.

With another huff, the man turned again so he was facing the box again. He glared at it, willing it to explode upon the vanity and disappear. He didn't want the heartache, he didn't want the memories… but memories were all he had.

"No!" He huffed, pulling the pillow over his head and burying his face into the soft mattress. He breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of his cologne and the lingering smell of the coffee he was brought every morning.

"Okay!" He yelled, throwing his body up and crossing the room. "You win!" He spoke to no one, staring at the box as shaking hands reached for it.

It was lighter than it looked but the weight it placed on Tamaki's shoulders was heavy. He lifted the small box and carried it to the bed, placing it down upon the soft mattress as he knelt upon the floor. Slowly he lifted the ornate lid and exposed the contents.

One by one he pulled out the items hidden inside. First were a collection of concert tickets, fair admittance and movie tickets. Beneath were the heavier items, the ones that reminded him of _her_.

A bottle of her favorite perfume that had been left behind, a keychain from the fair and one of the fancy tuna rings. Lastly was the small box covered in red velvet. The one thing he hadn't been able to touch since the day he put it away.

Slowly he traced his fingers over the top of it, pulling the small box and balancing it in the palm of his hand. He was afraid, afraid to let her go and afraid to say goodbye to the life he had clung so desperately to. He had planned to give it to her after she got her diploma; he had planned to surprise her with it once she had officially graduated school.

Opening the box his eyes landed upon the small diamond ring…. And Tamaki broke for the last time.

 **Author's / Note:** So… This chapter was actually supposed to come after Tamaki found out that Haruhi was back…. But! So many of you have guessed what my plans for Tamaki were that I decided to post this chapter early. It gives you a little insight into what he's going through and how he's felt since Haruhi left. It also shows _**why**_ he reacted so extremely when they broke up.

I'm also updating my procedure for posting new chapters. I get so many reviews so quickly that its hard for me to keep up so from now on 20 reviews per chapter will get you an update early. Though since my original promise was 3, I will start trying to post chapters on Monday and Thursday.

I love the feedback you all are giving me and I can't wait to see what you think of the chapters to come!

Special offer to the first person that knows what the fancy tuna ring is: I'll add you as a character to one of the later chapters! 3

 **Wealhtheow1:** I'm not really ready to tell you all who was in her office; but you'll find out very soon!

 **Squid:** There's a lot more drama to come!

 **Angelic123:** It's hilarious how everyone thinks the guy in the office was Kyoya! You'll find out who it was soon enough.

 **Bmg20:** It could be any of those characters! I like the idea of bringing Renge into the story as well and I think we'll see her soon. She's one of my favorites.

 **Hita-Chan:** I'm definitely thinking about making Reiji a more prominent character. I think there's a lot about him that could be explored and I just love Original Characters because I can do whatever I want with them! *insert evil laugh here*

 **DeadBat-7Fold:** Oh no! I hope your ankle gets better soon! I broke my foot once and it was the worst week of my life! I also like the idea of the Zuka club… and they are definitely going to make an appearance… You'll see soon enough ;D

 **Jazzy-Booey:** I like you xD That is basically how my head works on a daily basis. Today while I was writing Kyoya's chapter I was like "WHAT IF THIS HAPPENS?!" "AND HARUHI COULD DO THIS!" "AND KYOYA" "AND REIJI" "AND LIFE!" I literally happy squeal in public sometimes when writing…. It's embarrassing ;D

 **Fanfictionlover124:** I definitely think there are going to be a lot of feels for Tamaki. I'm not ready to bring him into the story yet; but I figured you all would like to see a little bit more of him.

 **HeartCheshire:** I pull my hair out on a daily basis… This story has my heart in knots and I haven't really finished writing it in my head yet. My plans change with each day so I'm on just as much of an emotional roller-coaster as you are! I also haven't decided who Haruhi is going to chose yet… Or if she'll even realize Reiji is falling for her :3

 **Chalice13:** WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY PRIVATE CHAPTER NOTES?! Seriously…. I had this chapter written out MONTHS ago before I ever even posted his story. This was supposed to be a one shot that led to me wanting to write "It Starts With Goodbye". The moment I saw your review I literally had a moment where I had to check what I had posted last and made sure I hadn't accidentally posted the story outline XD Not all of your predictions are true… But good call on Tamaki searching for an arranged marriage. How did you know?! Also; everyone seems to think it was Kyoya at the end of the chapter…. But was it? :P

 **Alice Kitten:** You dislike the Tamaharu?! How dare you say that! Just kidding… I respect everyone's choices. In fact; before I read the manga I used to ship Haruhi X Hikaru! The manga just wrapped everything up for me so beautifully.

 **Bluechocolatemilk:** Exactly! THANK YOU! It was hard for me to relate to Haruhi either when writing this. She caused so much pain for everyone including herself because of "what might have been". There was no way to tell how Tamaki would have handled losing the company or if he even would have! She caused her own pain. But if you really pay attention to her character flaws in the manga and in the anime that's the kind of person she is; she puts others first and in this instance the only person she was thinking about was Tamaki.

 **Kaori-Anna:** Everyone thinks the mysterious picture-looker was Kyoya. Maybe it is; maybe it isn't. We'll find out soon. As for how I update my stories; my guaranteed updates are on Mondays. There will (hopefully) always be a chapter on Monday. I used to update every time I got three reviews but within an hour of uploading these chapters I seem to have ten reviews waiting for me! So I've raised that limit. In order to get an extra chapter I'll need twenty reviews. I'm also on a bit of a writing binge so I'm writing chapters really quickly. It seems every day or every other day a new chapter has been posted. So really… I have no idea how I do my updates and they really just kind of come as I finish writing the chapters XD


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's / Note 1:** Congratulations to DeadBat-7Fold on being the first person to correctly answer what the fancy tuna rings were! For those of you who didn't know; in the manga Tamaki and Haruhi go to a festival on New Years and Tamaki buys them both plastic rings with plastic Fancy Tuna pieces on it. He got one and she kept the other. Thanks for participating and DeadBat-7Fold; I hope you enjoy your appearance in this chapter!

On another note…. Not a single review said anything about the fact that Tamaki had a FREAKING ENGAGEMENT RING! He was going to propose to Haruhi the day she broke his heart!

 **Chapter Ten:**

Mei wiggled the fingers of her left hand in Haruhi's face, marveling at the large diamond that was nestled there. She fell into a long and detailed explanation of the uncharacteristically romantic proposal that Kasanoda had managed to plan all on his own. He had really outdone himself and Mei's glowing demeanor was infectious. Even Haruhi felt light and bubbly as she listened to her friends excited babbling.

"I'm so happy for you, Mei," Haruhi smiled sincerely as she decorated a platter with cheeses and fruit for the group of boys who filled her living room. Honey already had a huge plate of cakes and cookies he had brought with him from an upscale bakery near his home. "Kasanoda is a lucky man."

"I'm a lucky girl!" She squealed, gathering what she could to help Haruhi carry it out. "I have you to thank for all of my happiness, Haruhi. I would never have met Kasanoda if it wasn't for you."

Haruhi merely smiled.

"Haru-chan!" Honey called excitedly, running a full circle around her slender frame. "Bun-Bun wants some tea!"

Haruhi chuckled lightly, setting down the platter and kneeling in the empty space between Hikaru and Kaoru. Instinctively the boys scooted closer, crisscrossing their arms behind her back as they gingerly cradled her to them. Normally their closeness would have irritated her; today she leaned against them gratefully. "I brought a cup out just for him," she smiled, tapping the cup across the table with the tips of her fingers to where Bun-Bun was seated.

"What are your plans for after your internship, Haruhi?" Mei asked, nestled perfectly in Kasanoda's lap.

Haruhi noted how natural the two looked together and how relaxed even Kasanoda seemed to be. She remembered when even the closeness of a woman would have sent him into crimson blushes. "I'm not really sure. Originally I was thinking about moving back to America but now…"

She gazed around the room at all of her long lost friends. It was evident to her now that home was here… with them.

In response, both of the Hitachiin boys wrapped tighter around her, clinging to her tiny frame. "We are _not_ letting you go this time." They chimed in unison. Their hold on her was comforting.

"I don't think I want to go anymore," She whispered. "I think I'll see if I can get a job here."

"We're always hiring at our company," Honey grinned, nudging Mori in the shoulder. The stoic man grunted in acknowledgement.

"Well when the time comes I'll keep that in mind," She smiled gratefully.

Three sharp knocks on the door sent a wave of silence through them all. Detangling herself from the embrace of the twins, Haruhi rose to her feet and headed to greet the newcomer. "Did we invite anyone else?" She asked, to which Honey merely shrugged. Everyone they were expecting had already arrived.

She leaned against the door, pressing her ear to the thick frame. "Who is it?" She called.

"Just open the damn door!"

Her eyes went wide, her lips curving up into a light smile as recognition dripped through her. She _knew_ that voice. She had spent four years arguing with and bonding with the owner of _that_ voice. Hastily she pulled open the door and revealed the small girl Haruhi had been roommates with all through college; Alexa.

She was short, though still a few inches taller than Haruhi, with short brown hair and big brown eyes hidden behind intelligent looking glasses. She had a backpack big enough to pack Honey away slung over her shoulders and she looked as if she had swam across the ocean. Every inch of her was soaked to the core. "What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked, the edges of her lips still taped into a light smile.

"I'm _backpacking."_ Alexa groaned, exaggerating the word as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You said I could stay here whenever I wanted, didn't you?"

Haruhi sighed, stepping aside so that Alexa could step through the door. "I did think you'd at least call first."

"Well… I didn't. And I'm here now." She grinned, throwing her bag down upon the ground.

"Haru-chan? Who is it?" Honey called, peeking his head around the corner and glancing at the newcomer with a look of interest and confusion.

"This is Alexa. My roommate from Boston," Haruhi explained.

"Is this him then? Tamagachi?" Alexa asked, her English accent completely destroying the name she had heard time and time again during their four years together.

"Tamaki?" Hikaru grinned evilly, snaking his way around Honey and into the small hallway followed closely behind by his brother.

"She talked about Tamaki?" Kaoru asked, his evil grin mirroring that of his brother.

"Yes! All the time." Haruhi stamped down upon Alexa's foot, silencing her immediately. "What the hell was that for?!" The American girl glared.

Haruhi sent her a pleading look. It was too late, though. All four of the Host Club boys had heard it…. Haruhi had spoken about Tamaki. _All the time._ And why else would a girl speak about an ex if she weren't still in love with him? They all shared the same mirrored grin.

"Why don't we get you into something dry?" Haruhi asked, grasping her friend by the elbow and dragging her towards the bedroom.

 _ **Xxx Haruhi xxX**_

The small girl sighed, sitting upon the edge of her bed as Alexa pulled on a pair of Haruhi's jeans and an oversized hooded jacket; they had been lucky even in college. They were exactly the same size and sharing clothes had been easy.

"So you lied to all of them?" Alexa whispered, shooting Haruhi disapproving glances. "You lied to _me_. I thought you said you and this Tamashi person,"

"Tamaki," Haruhi corrected.

"Whatever. I thought you two broke up because of college? I thought you said you still loved him?"

Haruhi violently hushed her friend, glancing nervously at the door. It wouldn't surprise her if Hikaru and Kaoru or even Honey were pressed against the door and eavesdropping on the girls. "We _did_ break up because of college and I _do_ still love him. But they can't know that. When I told Tamaki I was moving to America he wanted to follow me. I couldn't let him do that."

"He'd have lost everything…" Alexa sighed. She could understand the choice that Haruhi had made. She understood the why. She just couldn't understand why Haruhi felt the need to lie about it. "Why didn't you tell your friends?"

"They never would have let me go."

"Why haven't you told them now?"

"Because they're still very close with Tamaki." Haruhi huffed. "I told Tamaki I didn't want him."

"You broke his heart to save him." Alexa sighed again. "You had the perfect boy and you let him go."

Haruhi merely nodded.

"And you won't tell him that you still love him… why?" Alexa asked raising an eyebrow. "Maybe he's still single? Maybe he still loves you?"

 _I don't ever want to see you again._

"Because he told me he never wanted to see me again…" She breathed, the first time she had ever spoken those words out loud.

"What. An. Ass."

 _ **Xxx Meanwhile xxX**_

"You _heard_ her," Kaoru practically cooed. "She said Haruhi talked about him _all_ the time!"

"Yes, but she doesn't talk about him _now._ Ever." Honey stated plainly. "Except for when she decided she wanted to tell us why she left."

Hikaru gave Honey a pointed glare. "Maybe it's because she knows we're business partners with him."

"Or because she knows we're all still good friends," Honey offered, sticking his tongue out in response to Hikaru's glare.

"She could be afraid to lose her internship," Kasanoda spoke, still holding Mei gingerly in his arms.

"She could know about Sologne." Mori spoke for the first time.

Silence fell over all of the boys; nervous glanced passing between them before Mei finally sighed in agitation. "Do one of you mind telling me what a Sologne is?"

"Not what," Hikaru frowned.

"Who." Kaoru finished.

"Sologne is Tama-chan's _intended._ " Honey whispered sadly.

"Intended?" Mei's brow furrowed in confusion. "His intended what?"

Kasanoda held her tighter, grateful that he had not been forced to follow in Tamaki's footsteps, blessed to be marrying for love. "The Suoh matriarch decided its time for Tamaki to produce an heir… So she's arranged a marriage."

"Sologne is Tamaki's bride." Honey explained, clutching Bun-Bun to his chest.

This time, both twins glared in his direction. "She _might_ be his bride." They hissed in unison.

"You mean there's still time to stop this?" Mei asked, a ray of light shining at the end of the tunnel.

"Of course!" Hikaru smirked. "He hasn't agreed to anything yet."

An evil grin spread between Hikaru and Mei as they simultaneously rose to their feet. "You thinking what I'm thinking, kid?" He smirked.

"Hell yeah I am!"

"Operation fix TamHaru begins!" Honey cried excitedly, jumping up and down between the two.

Violently, the rest of the group hushed him.

 **Author's / Note 2:** Again… No one said anything about the ENGAGEMENT RING! Was that just not as big of a surprise as I thought it would be? Just a few more chapters until we see Tamaki!

 **Bmg20:** We'll see who the Mysterious Picture-Looker was soon :]

 **Hita-chan:** I guess my best response to this would be… when is Kyoya ever _**not**_ aware of everything going on around him? ;]

 **Reader** : So Reiji knows she dated Tamaki; he's just never met Tamaki. So that will be interesting.

 **Ihasredchair:** It really didn't sound like something Kyoya would say… does it? ;]

 **KanameZeroYuki:** I love how Tamaki can be so broken and wounded but because of who he is still be so… fun. You know? His personality is still so intoxicating.

 **Guest:** Your answer was correct!

 **Pitchingirl94:** So those were all really great ideas and the fact that you said you want to write a fanfic and then gave such an awesome idea for what should happen in this story makes me think you definitely should try to write one! I would definitely read it.

 **Chalice13:** For serious. No more hacking into my computer for you. I actually almost did kill off Tamaki's grandmother! I almost made his decision to form an arranged marriage be because she had died and not because she was insisting XD

 **Mrpmrp:** I'm enjoying writing this almost as much as you are all enjoying reading it. So I'm very happy to be posting all of these chapters for you folks!

 **Coolgemgem:** You made an account just for _me?!_ I'm honored and thrilled and so excited to see that you like my story that much! :D This chapter is for you, darling.

 **Alice Kitten:** If you have internet access there is a website I can try to find for you where you can read manga online. And don't worry! Most of my story content will come from the show. There are just a few little secrets hidden here and there. I'll be having another contest in another couple of chapters and the answer to that one will come from the anime.

 **Kaori-Anna:** That's exactly what the fancy tuna ring was! I promise I'll keep updating hopefully as loyally as I can.

The next few weeks are finals so I'm upping the stakes. 20 reviews for an early chapter…. Or whenever I decide I want to post another one ;D

Much love;

Kaasuten


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

"He'll see you now."

Kyoya Ootori rose from his seat, brushing off his suit as he followed behind the slender woman. She was dressed in dark charcoal colors that enhanced the beauty of her alabaster skin and blonde hair. It was evident that his business associate had a type when it came to the women he chose to associate himself with.

With a winsome smile she opened the door to the office and stepped aside to allow Kyoya to pass through. He returned her kindness with a curt nod and settled his eyes upon the older man behind the ornate desk. His light brown hair showed speckles of his age, while his deep brown eyes were inviting and welcoming. Still, something about the man and the way he had summoned Kyoya left the youth feeling out of place.

"Ah! Kyoya, welcome." The elder gentleman smiled, waving his hand at the empty chair placed in front of the large desk. "Please, come in. Take a seat."

Kyoya nodded politely, folding himself into the soft chair respectfully. "I will admit I was surprised to receive your call."

The man's smile never waivered. "I had a meeting a few nights ago… With Akiyama."

"Any news on the scandal?" Kyoya asked, raising a brow.

"This meeting was purely leisure. But I did do a little more research on our _intern._ " The man smirked. "I see she accepted Akiyama's job offer."

"It was a very compelling offer." Kyoya shrugged.

"I do believe our joint venture is coming to a close, don't you?"

Kyoya nodded. "It would seem our efforts are at an end. Not that I'm sure they will have a beneficial outcome. Your son can be very… stubborn."

The man smiled warmly. "He is, after all, a Suoh."

Kyoya allowed the edges of his lips to tilt slightly, trying to hide his amusement from the Suoh patriarch. "He won't be happy when he learns how much of his personal life you've chosen to interfere with."

"Neither will she. But in the end, I think they'll thank us. Don't you?" Yuzuru asked, leaning his elbows upon the desk and pressing his fingers together in front of him.

Kyoya merely shrugged. "I think they may surprise us both."

 _ **Xxx That Night xxX**_

"Alexa? Are you home?"

No one answered her call, a sure sign that her friend had left to do some late evening shopping or maybe even some sightseeing. The quiet was comforting and Haruhi was grateful to have at least a little bit of time on her own. Three days prior, her college roommate had arrived upon her doorstep and, while having a guest had been a handful, it was nice to have another girl around. Stepping out of the rain and into the warm comfort of her home, Haruhi glanced at her dripping reflection in the hallway mirror.

 _A little water never hurt anyone. Besides, people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks._

An aggravated sigh blew over her lips as the small girl forced the memory from the recesses of her mind. Kicking off her penny loafers and ringing out her damp hair, Haruhi sluggishly guided herself towards the kitchen. The day had been long and all she wanted now was a warm cup of tea.

Once the tea had been made, she placed a large file folder down upon the counter and began flipping through its pages. Sipping gingerly at the hot liquid, she familiarized herself with the Monpetite case; she had been lucky thus far and no one had really relied on her for any significant information. Her luck, however, could only last so long.

A low grumble ran through her, sending shivers down her spine as she looked towards the living room window. The storm was worsening and still there was no sign of Alexa. Haruhi would weather his one alone.

Attempting to drown out the distant groaning of the storm, she continued to flip through the pages of the file folder. Most of the files were filled with a mixture of her notes and the ones that Reiji had taken during their sessions with the Host Club. It was the last couple of pages that interested her the most.

The first sported a picture of Honey and was filled with information on his business practices. It had a long list of all that he had lost in the scandal.

The next two pages were similar, with individual pictures of Hikaru and Kaoru that Haruhi noted, with displeasure, were mixed up. Kaoru's picture was tacked to Hikaru's biography and vice versa. She would make a point of fixing that when she returned to work the next day.

The last page was _his_ and tacked to the top right corner was his picture. He looked taller, more muscular, and his hair fell in long shags over his eyes. Detaching it from the folder, she brought it closer to her face to examine it more thoroughly. He looked well put together and professional. Still, she couldn't help but notice how unhappy his eyes looked.

A sharp crack of lightening followed by a loud rumble of thunder echoed through her home.

Without thinking, Haruhi dropped her cup of tea into the sink and was off towards the living room. She subconsciously kept his picture clutched tightly to her chest as she pulled a blanket from the back of the couch. Dropping to her knees in front of the coffee table, her heart raced as she counted the seconds. _One onehundred. Two onehundred. Three onehundred._ She waited for the next bolt of lightening to illuminate the sky. Gently she draped the blanket over her head before she climbed beneath the table.

She clung to his picture desperately, her entire body trembling as the thunder grew louder. The storm was growing closer. She felt like a child hiding from the boogey man. She was now a grown woman and still she cowered from an act of nature. _One onehundred. Two onehundred._ Another crash and another bang.

 _You don't have to be afraid. I'll always be here for you, Haruhi. I promise that you'll never be alone again._

His words with every strike of lightning.

"You lied…" She whispered between terrified sobs.

 _ **Xxx When The Storm Had Passed xxX**_

She wasn't sure when she had finally drifted into a restless sleep, curled beneath her coffee table with Tamaki's picture stuck to her cheek. She could tell that Alexa still had not come home. If she had, Haruhi would have been woken from her sleep and forced out of hiding. If there was one thing Alexa had gotten skilled at during their time together it was making Haruhi brave. It was hard to be scared of anything with someone like Alexa around.

She crawled from beneath the table, rubbing the weary sleep from her eyes as she stretched out her sore back. She could still hear the rain falling upon the window but at least the thunder had subsided.

She made her way slowly into her bedroom, stopping in front of her closet to take a shoebox out of her closet. It was old and some of the edges were beginning to shred away so she was careful when she handled it. Gently she set it down upon her dresser, popping open the lid and placing it down gently beside the raggedy box.

Inside, scattered delicately, was Haruhi. Not the physical girl who now stared down into the contents of the box, but the girl who had been lost four years ago. Her memories and the happier times that she had buried in the back of her mind smiled up at her from their resting place.

Pictures from her four years at Ouran filled the box, threatening to spill over and out onto the floor. There were group pictures and individual shots. Some were of her and the twins, some were of her and Honey but most were of the blonde Adonis. He smiled, pouted, and laughed up at her from hundreds of different angles. She placed the picture she had taken from the file on top before placing the lid back on the box.

She had to seal her heart away. He deserved better than her.

A series of sharp knocks upon her door echoed through her apartment, a look of confusion crossing her features as she tried to register the sound.

She had lost herself in the memories of the past, of his smiling face and the days when he had still loved her. Who could possibly be bothering her now?

Slowly she made her way into the entranceway, pulling open the heavy door. "If you're selling something I'm not buying."

"I'm not here to sell you anything."

Her eyes widened, recognition filtering through her as she took in the tall and lanky form of the man before her.

"But I would like to come inside." he smirked.

* * *

 **Author's / Notes:** So now we know that the Mysterious Picture-Looker was actually Tamaki's father! I was surprised that a couple of you actually guessed that this was who it was. The rest of you were not far off; we now know he's working with Kyoya!

 **DeadBat-7Fold:** I'm actually really enjoying writing your character. You'll be more predominant in the next few chapters as well.

 **KanameZeroYuki:** typically they would have been eavesdropping but I think they got so wrapped up in their excitement that Haruhi still might have feelings for Tamaki that they were too distracted to eavesdrop lol

 **Bmg20:** Thank you for your luck! I have a feeling I'm going to need it! :D

 **Jazzy-Booey:** You know how their plans work… They usually backfire on them ;)

 **Writing Pixie:** That scene _**is**_ a lot bigger than it seems and will come full circle again in the future. For now, great job in guessing who it really was!

 **Ihasredchair:** I'm trying not to push myself _too_ hard (and thanks for the luck). I thought it was very sad that he had all this planned out for her and that she broke his heart. Its sad to think how different their lives could have been if she had only let him go with her.

 **Kaori-Anna:** This is true. Kyoya always seems to know everything before everyone else and clearly from what we saw of his interaction with Yuzuru, he's known about Haruhi for a long time

 **Blossoming Rose18:** I'm so glad you love it! :D

 **BlackButlerislife:** Why do you want to hurt her?! We haven't even really met her yet!

 **Alice Kitten:** I was very tired when I typed up those responses last night lol. I didn't quite finish my train of thought. I meant if you have _**desktop**_ internet access lol The websites I used to use wont work on a mobile device. So if you don't have a laptop they wont work. That's what I meant lol sorry! but the website is wwwdotmangareaderdotnet obviously just change .For some reason links aren't getting posted properly so I had to write it out like that.

 **Superunicornrainbowgirl:** Ah! Like I said in my PM to you I'm so sorry I misunderstood your review. I thought you meant the chapter was sad! I didn't realize you were specifically referencing to the potential engagement.

 **LadyGray1174:** If you found a way to throw chocolate chip muffins through the computer to me… I would post the rest of this story in its entirety right now. LOL


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Haruhi stumbled back against the heavy door; her hands splayed against the hard wood as the Shadow King crossed her threshold and entered her small apartment. "How did you…?" She breathed, her eyes wide in shock as she watched him.

"Know where you lived?" He offered, his hands tucked into the pocket of his jacket as he looked around her tiny living arrangements. Her new home was bigger than the one she had lived in with Ranka, but it was still small to Host Club standards. It was easy to tell it was Haruhi's home, however, as she had decorated it to her liking. It was warm and welcoming. "Did you really believe I haven't known where you were all along?"

She stepped through the doorway, allowing it to close slowly behind her as she watched him with large eyes. "You knew…" Of course he knew, this was Kyoya Ootori she was talking to. He had always been a couple of steps ahead of the Host Club and she was kidding herself if she thought he had not been one step ahead of her as well.

"Of course I _knew_. I knew about your acceptance to Boston before they even told you." He stated matter-of-factly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He moved around her home as if he owned the place, inspecting her things and glancing through the picture frames she had arranged upon the breakfast bar. There were pictures of her father, her mother, Alexa and even a new one of her and Reiji from her first week on the job. The one that interested him the most, however, was from a few nights before. It was Mei, Haruhi and the boys all crowded into her tiny living room with huge smiles upon their faces.

"Why didn't you tell anyone where I was?" She asked, sinking against the counter as she watched him. This slow reintroduction into her own life had been exhausting, taking all of her strength and all of her courage away. It seemed she couldn't go more than a couple of days without someone new popping back into her life and completely changing everything.

Kyoya shrugged. "It wasn't my place to tell them. Besides, Tamaki made it very clear that you did not want to be found." He raised an eyebrow, gazing at her as a moment of silence passed between them. When she said nothing, he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and continued. "Or maybe that was a lie as well?"

Her eyes snapped to his, her heart stilling in her chest at the implication of his words. "As well?"

A light smirk crossed the Shadow King's features, crossing his arms over his chest. "Let's not pretend that you think I'm stupid, Haruhi. There are those of us, like our friends here," he gestured to the picture frame upon the bar. "Who believe that you left for selfish reasons. They believed Tamaki when he said you had grown tired of us all. And then there are those of us who see through you."

"And what do they see?" She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself to hold the pieces from falling apart. He _knew_. Kyoya was smart and she had no doubt in his mind that he had pieced together the lies she had told. Each of the boys she had grown to love had been incredibly intelligent, but Kyoya was attentive. He saw things differently than the rest of the easily distracted Host Club. He could see the truth.

He turned, ignoring her question as he began to inspect her kitchen. "Did you know what Tamaki told us the day of graduation? Do you know the excuse he gave for your disappearance?"

Haruhi shook her head; too afraid her voice would betray the way her heart was shattering in her chest.

"He said you were done with the Host Club and that it was too hard to say goodbye. He said you loved us all too much." He glanced at her over his shoulder. "He protected your name where he could have easily tarnished it. After all… the real reason you left was because you didn't want _him_ …. Was it not?"

 _BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU! I don't want you, Tamaki. I want my own life. I don't need some spoiled bastards paying my way through life and earning me success I don't deserve. I don't want to be part of this life anymore._

She flinched away from the memory, her eyes never leaving Kyoya's antagonizing gaze. Tamaki had confided the truth in him, had told him the real exchange that had passed between them all those years ago in Music Room Three.

"But then again… we both know that wasn't true either." He shrugged again, lowering himself gently into the soft suede of her couch.

"It… It was." She whispered. How could he do this to her? How could he come barging into her home and accusing her of the past? How could he drag up the memories she had worked so hard to keep buried?

"You're a bad liar, Haruhi."

Her eyes widened, her entire form trembling slightly at the memories that continued to assault her.

"Do you want to know what Tamaki told _me?_ "

She shook her head. "No."

"He told me you broke his heart."

"Stop." She spoke, her voice growing a little stronger.

"He told me that you used him to finish school at Ouran." Kyoya continued anyway.

"I said no."

"He loved you, Haruhi. He loved you more than anything else in the world and you ripped his heart out and stomped all over it." He knew he was being mean, knew he was crossing lines that he never meant to cross. But he needed to _know._ All of the time and effort he and Yuzuru had put into getting Haruhi back to Japan and all of the time he had spent piecing Tamaki back together and all of the efforts it had taken to keep Tamaki from ruining his chance at happiness… it would all be for not. He needed to know how Haruhi felt. He needed to know that she still loved Tamaki. He just needed proof. "And to think you ever said you loved him."

That was it, the final straw that broke her. Everything she had been hiding inside for those four long years came tumbling down upon her. "Get out!" She demanded, balling her hands into fists at her side. A mixture of angry and heartbroken tears fell down her alabaster cheeks as she glared at him.

"So was breaking his heart the lie?" Kyoya asked, refusing to move.

Haruhi said nothing.

"Then you lied when you said you loved him?"

"I SAID GET OUT!" She screamed, her chest rising and falling against her outburst.

That was all of the confirmation that Kyoya needed. Haruhi was broken, but she could be fixed. Tamaki was damaged, but he could be repaired as well. They just needed each other.

"I think she said to get the fuck out."

Both Haruhi and Kyoya turned their gaze to the newcomer. Alexa stood with a couple of shopping bags gathered around her feet as she stared the Shadow King down. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her look dared the boy upon Haruhi's couch to try and argue with her. "I don't believe you were part of this conversation." Kyoya stated rudely, turning his attention back to where Haruhi stood.

"And I don't think I fucking care. Now get the fuck out." Alexa snarled, pointing in the direction of the door.

Kyoya rose to his feet, a look of amusement crossing his features as his eyes darkened. "I'm sorry it seems you've confused me with someone who would actually listen to your demands."

Haruhi was spiraling; lost in the darkness that Kyoya had placed her in. Tamaki was broken; she had broken him. She knew she had broken him. But could he really believe that her love had been a lie?

"If you don't get out now I'm calling the fucking cops." Alexa glared, her cellphone out and in her hand. "How about you try to buy your way out of jail, asshat."

"Fine. Fine." Kyoya smirked, lifting his hands in front of him in a motion of surrender. "I'm leaving. You're quite the guard dog." He smirked, moving past the girls in a fluid motion as he headed for the door.

"Yeah and I bite, too so don't fucking mess with her again!" Alexa snapped.

Kyoya chuckled lightly, stopping halfway out the door. "Haruhi?" He called. Without turning around he took a deep breath and sealed her fate. "He still loves you." With that he closed the door behind him, leaving the girls in peace.

 _I guess I never realized what a nice guy you are, senpai. I know what you're doing. You're just trying to prove what Tamaki-senpai said earlier. I know that you're trying to prove his point… that you're just posing as the bad guy._

Tucking his hands into his pockets and ducking his head against the rain, Kyoya made his way down the street. "Interesting…" he breathed, sliding into the safety of the town car that was waiting for him.

"And the verdict?" Yuzuru asked, passing a towel to the drenched boy.

"She still loves him, too."

 _ **Xxx Haruhi xxX**_

"He still loves you."

Every ounce of strength she had been clinging to vanished as Kyoya closed the door behind him. Her entire body swayed, falling to her knees in the living room with a weak cry of anguish. She had been strong for so long that the weakness felt inviting. Tears careened down her face as they had all those years ago. This feeling was familiar, welcoming and comforting in some sick and twisted way. She felt closer to her old self than she had since the day she left Japan for school.

"Oh Haruhi…" Alexa cooed, crossing the living room and dropping to her knees beside her friend. She wrapped her arms around the small girl, holding her to her chest as she tried to comfort her. She didn't know what to say, didn't know how to mend the break that had ripped its way through the small Fujioka girl. "You're going to be okay." She whispered.

Haruhi clung to her, sobbing as she had all those years ago and releasing all the pain that she had held onto.

 _You lied when you said you loved him._

 _You ripped his heart out and stomped all over it._

 _He still loves you._

His words repeated as she liberated herself in her weakness.

"Let it out…" Alexa cooed again. "You're going to be fine."

* * *

 **Author's / Note:** So this was very hard for me to write. I had a lot of ideas on how to bring Kyoya back into the picture and this just seemed the most in character to me. He's pushing her, he needs answers and he's working with Yuzuru to mend the break between the two.

I did mention in the review list of chapter two that I would keep Haruhi strong and that she would have a significant moment of weakness when she reunited with one of the Host Club members… this is it. And it _**may**_ translate into the next chapter as well. I haven't quite decided yet.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm probably going to be posting the next two very quickly as they were my favorite to write and the cliff hangers that end chapter 13 and 14 could get me killed XD So you've been warned.

 **Bmg20:** You know, as emotionless as Haruhi tried to make herself seem in the anime/manga it was evident that she had a softer side, a side that loved the Host Club as brothers and loved Tamaki fiercely. I couldn't just pretend that side of her didn't exist :]

 **DeadBat-7Fold:** I had so much fun writing your interaction with Kyoya. I CRIED WRITING THAT LINE! My heart is breaking for her…. I JUST NEED TO GET ENOUGH REVIEWS SO I CAN GET US TO THE TAMAKI CHAPTERS!

 **Alice Kitten:** It only works if I can actually EAT those muffins…. Text muffins are not as delicious LOL

 **OuranOracle87:** Writing this chapter was hard because I love Kyoya too! I took my inspiration from the episode with the thunder where he pretended to be the bad guy to teach her a lesson. I think this time around he's trying to teach her that she's MEANT to be with Tamaki :D

 **Pitchingirl94:** You're telling me! These last few chapters have been so hard to write. I'm ready to get to the part where everyone is happy again!

 **Jazzy-Booey:** his evil mastermind is in full force this chapter! Muwahaha.

 **Purple peace sign dolphin:** You have an awesome penname! I love dolphins… and peace signs… and purple lol

 **KanameZeroYuki:** Yes! Finally we get to see Kyoya and see a little bit into how much he knew about Haruhi's disappearance.

 **Angelic123:** I love you, too! :] I'm just so invested in this story and I want to get to Tamaki and Haruhi's reunion so I'm updating a lot lol

 **Ihasredchair:** Haruhi did meet Tamaki's dad in the anime. They met towards the end before Tamaki announced he was leaving with Éclair. He asked her to call him Uncle and gave her a rose. Its when she first realized they were alike and before Kyoya's father struck him.

 **HeartCheshire:** I think we just learned that there's more people involved in the Ouran Matchmakers ;]

Please review quickly so we can get to the Tamaki chapters…. IM SO EXCITED.

As always; Much love!

Kaasuten.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"How is she?" Hikaru asked, pushing his way into the apartment as Alexa opened the front door. The small girl had been so obliterated by the Shadow King's visit… it only seemed logical for Alexa to reach out to the people who had brought her friend such happiness just three nights before.

"Not good. I finally got her off the floor last night and put her to bed. She's been lying there all night and I don't think she's slept. Early this morning she came into the kitchen, made herself a cup of tea and then vanished back into her bedroom. I've tried a few times to get her to come out and at least get dressed but no dice." Alexa sighed, following the group of boys into the living room. She was still amazed at how quickly they had made their way over. From what Haruhi had explained of their separation, she wouldn't have been surprised if they had refused her cry for help. But here they were; Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey and Mori and all were ready to lift Haruhi's spirits.

"And you're sure it was Kyoya?" Honey asked, a sad look upon his soft features.

Alexa nodded. "Dark hair, bad attitude, probing questions that left Haru a hot mess?"

Hikaru smirked, "So basically you in male form?"

Alexa shot Hikaru a look and his brother elbowed him hard in the rib cage. Now was neither the time nor the place to argue with her or rile her up. Now they had to worry about Haruhi.

"Where is she?" Kaoru asked.

Alexa pointed towards Haruhi's bedroom. "Like I said… she won't come out."

"That's fine," Kaoru smiled sadly.

"We'll go in."Hikaru finished.

The boys moved quietly, cracking open the door and peeking into the darkness that surrounded her. She was curled up upon the center of her mattress, her knees pulled to her chest and her face buried in the softness of a pillow. Their hearts sank at the sight of her.

This could not be the same brave girl they had known all those years ago. This could not be the same Haruhi who had stood up to the boys at the beach. This couldn't be the same girl who had fallen off a bridge from a horse drawn carriage to save the Host Club… She just looked too weak.

 _ **Xxx Haruhi xxX**_

She was loosing track of time, lost in the memories that Kyoya had brought flooding back. All of the time she had spent being strong had been wasted with just four words: _He still loves you._

Her headphones stuck in her ears, Haruhi listened to the same song on repeat, over and over again. The soft tune etching into her heart permanently. This was the life she was forced into; the choices she had made had created the monster that Kyoya now saw when he looked at her. He had come to remind her what she had known all along; Tamaki deserved someone much better than her.

The bed shifted around her, a groan falling from her lips as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Go away, Alexa…"

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her body, pulling her flush against a broad chest as someone nuzzled their face into her hair. Her eyes snapped open, greeting the soft expression of Kaoru as he, too, climbed into the bed and captured her body between his and his brothers. The twins held her tightly, nuzzling into her with all of the love and affection they could muster. This was their toy, their best friend, and if she was sad they would do all they could do to make her feel better.

Her heart ached at their kindness.

Honey leapt from his spot in the doorway and landed with a huff upon the trio, nuzzling against them as well. Mori stood in the doorway beside Alexa and watched.

"You guys…" Haruhi whispered. Her heart felt full, her sadness being masked behind the overwhelming love that poured from her friends.

"Come on, big guy." Alexa chuckled, grasping Mori by the arm and forcing him into the dog pile that had formed on Haruhi's bed.

"You didn't think we'd let you throw this pity party alone, did you?" Hikaru grinned, his breath tickling the back of Haruhi's neck as he spoke.

"We told you that we're never letting you go again," Kaoru smiled, rubbing his nose against hers as she gazed at him with wide eyes.

"We want you to smile more, Haru-chan." Honey grinned, pushing Bun-Bun into the space between Haruhi and Kaoru so that she could cuddle the small stuffed animal. "Even Bun-Bun wants you to feel better."

Haruhi laughed lightly, clutching the stuffed rabbit to her chest. She choked back a sob, fighting to regain her composure. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." Honey smiled.

"Just be happy again. And don't let that bastard Kyoya hurt your feelings." Hikaru smirked.

"He didn't hurt my feelings…" Haruhi whispered, once again recalling the memory of the night before. "He just confirmed what I'd been trying to convince myself wasn't true."

"That you love Tamaki." Hikaru scoffed.

"And that Tamaki loves you." Kaoru finished.

"He did say Tamaki still loves her," Alexa confirmed, leaning her head against Mori's shoulder. It was easy to see how comfortable the group looked together, how they were all meant to be friends. Even Mori seemed contented in the midst of a cuddle-fest with a stranger practically sitting on his lap. This was the friendship that Haruhi had missed. It was pure. They cared for each other with a hopeless abandon.

Haruhi stifled another sob, "I lied to you all."

"We know." Honey smiled, patting Haruhi's side gently. "We just didn't want to hurt you or Tama-chan."

"You knew?" She breathed, the relief flooding off of her in waves. "For how long?"

"For the whole time, stupid." Hikaru scoffed again. "Did you really think after all we'd been through as a group we didn't know you well enough to know that you don't do things selfishly."

"But you called me out on being selfish! You told me I was heartless!" She frowned, recalling their time in the park where Hikaru had questioned her disappearance.

"Don't let him fool you, Haru-chan. Hikaru is dense." Honey laughed.

Hikaru kicked his foot, hitting the smaller boy who let out a yelp.

"The point is we've known for a few days now that you weren't honest with Tamaki when you left. So are you going to tell us now? Why did you really leave us all behind?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi sighed deeply, steadying her rapidly beating heart as she dove into the story of her decisions and why she had made the choices she had. "You all wanted to pretend I wasn't going to college. You were making these grand plans for Spain and the Bahamas and Tamaki wanted to introduce me to his _mother_." She took another steadying breath as better times rolled through her mind. "I wanted to go, but I had a promise I had to keep to my mother. I had promised I was going to become a lawyer and I was going to make something of myself. Staying here, marrying Tamaki, taking advantage of the doors he would have opened for me…. That wouldn't have proven anything to anyone."

"This was my fault…" Kaoru whispered. "Because I told you Tamaki would open doors for you."

Hikaru gasped, clearly unaware of the secret conversations that had passed between his brother and the small girl he now held to his chest. "No… and yes." Haruhi sighed again. "I had been wondering if I had the skill to make something of myself long before I asked you what you though, Kaoru. Boston had just offered me the scholarship and Tamaki was talking about taking over his fathers company and how I didn't have to worry about anything because he was going to be a good husband and take care of me and make sure I never wanted for anything and I was just…"

"Overwhelmed." Mori offered from his stoic space on the edge of the bed.

Haruhi made a noise of agreement, rolling over in the twin's arms so that she was now facing Hikaru instead. "I wanted to prove that I was as good as you all."

"That's stupid." Hikaru huffed.

"Not to me. You're all so talented and you all had careers ahead of you that you _deserved_. I didn't want to ride on the back of Tamaki's success… I wanted to be his equal." She admitted. "I told him on the day of graduation that I was going to be going to school in Boston and without missing a beat he had decided he was going with me. He was going to give up everything to follow my dreams. That wouldn't make me his equal; that would make me his undoing."

"That's not true." Alexa whispered.

"It _is_ true. He was so nonchalant about everything. He didn't care if the business was taken from him, all he cared about was losing me."

"Because he loved you." Honey interrupted.

"And my love would have suffocated him. He would have hated me somewhere down the line for taking everything from him. What if he had lost his business? What if my being a lawyer was the only support we had? Do you think Tamaki would have been happy living a commoners life?" She rationalized.

"He would have been happy with you, idiot." Hikaru retaliated.

"Well I don't think that's true. I think somewhere down the line he would have missed the life he had grown accustomed to and I would have been the one to have taken it away from him. So I snapped. I broke his heart to keep from ruining him. I told him I didn't want him and he believed me. That was the hardest part of it all. He believed me so easily."

 _I see. You could have told me this earlier… or were you just leading me on because my father paid your scholarship?_

She flinched further into Hikaru's chest, grasping onto the fabric of his shirt like a staple holding her to Earth. "He thought I had used him to continue going to Ouran."

"Haruhi…" Honey whispered sadly, patting her side gently and reassuringly.

"You should have come to us." Kaoru claimed.

"We would have helped you." Hikaru offered.

"We would have made this easier on both of you." Honey patted her again.

"How do you tell the people that you love that you're not good enough for them?" She breathed, her face still planted firmly against Hikaru's chest.

"You were always good enough for us." Mori spoke, surprising them all.

It felt good. For the first time since that fated day, she was completely honest with the boys who loved her.

And they understood. They comforted her and coddled her and they offered her the forgiveness that she had not been able to grant herself.

They really were her knights in shining armor.

 _ **Xxx The Next Day xxX**_

"You're looking better today." Alexa smiled lightly, pushing a fresh cup of coffee across the breakfast bar towards her friend.

"I even took a shower," Haruhi teased, grasping the cup and lifting it to her lips.

"And got dressed," Alexa laughed, looking the smaller girl up and down. She was wearing a pair of black slacks and a black blazer with a mint green button up beneath it. She looked well put together and if Alexa hadn't been present the last few days she never would have known that Haruhi had almost drowned herself in her tears.

"I figure if I've got work today I might as well hit the ground running, right? Hikaru and Kaoru are going to take me to lunch, too." Haruhi shrugged, flipping through the contents of her brief case to make sure she was prepared.

"You sure you're ready for today? You can call in sick for once in your life, you know." Alexa offered.

Haruhi shook her head, offering a comforting smile to her friend. "I'll be home around six tonight. I'll text you if it's going to be any later than that." She put her briefcase over her shoulder, waved a casual goodbye and exited her apartment.

 _It's like she's waiting for me to break…_ Haruhi sighed, brushing her bangs out of her face as she moved slowly down the streets. Truth was, they were all waiting for Haruhi to break again. She had been so strong for so long that finally letting go in front of the people who had mattered most to her had scared them. That wasn't the girl they knew…

She moved through the streets with ease, paying little attention to where she was going. She knew her way and allowing her body to navigate on auto-pilot gave her more time to think about what had been said the night before. The Host Club seemed to believe that Tamaki still loved her… but if that was true why hadn't he reached out to her over the last few years? She had only stayed away from him because he had claimed he never wanted to see her again.

"LOOK OUT!"

Haruhi's head snapped up, her eyes focusing on a large red truck barreling down the road towards her. She hadn't been paying attention, hadn't even realized she had walked into the cross walk until it was too late. The truck would hit her… there was nothing she could do now except raise her arms to shield her face…

And scream.

* * *

 **Author's / Note:** So I was in a car accident this morning and am on some pretty heavy pain killers. (I'm okay! So don't worry! My car? Not so okay.) So this means if the painkillers continue to keep me as loopy as I am right now I probably will not update tomorrow. BUT! This also means I'm off work today and tomorrow… so if I can function properly I'll get the next couple chapters out very quickly.

It's also incredibly ironic that this chapter was being posted today: I get in a car accident on the day I post a chapter about Haruhi getting hit by a car... Weird lol

 **Bmg20:** I'm glad that you felt Kyoya's introduction was a good one. I was afraid people were going to freak out about how mean he was…

 **Wealhtheow1:** I agree about how he really only loses his cool when it comes to Tamaki and that's why I felt like he would push her like this. Because he needed to know she still wanted him before he made any serious moves to stop Tamaki's arranged marriage.

 **Coolgemgem:** a lot of stuff is about to happen!

 **DeadBat-7Fold:** So originally my plan was to have you in a couple of chapters and to take you out on this one, to send you back to America…. But I've fallen in love with your character and I think you're staying around. XD

 **Alice Kitten:** I really like that quote… A lot

 **Superunicornrainbowgirl:** NO! Please don't kill Kyoya!

 **Fatima:** They are going to be meeting pretty soon, I promise. It's coming up rather quickly. Thank you for the compliment, I'm glad you like the story!

 **Kaori-Anna:** I'm looking forward to the Tamaki chapters too! :]

 **Pitchingirl94:** If I had to pick one of the Host boys to be with I think it would be Hikaru. He's one of my favorites.

 **Jazzy-Booey:** I'm so flattered that you would share this with your sister and I'm glad you're liking these heartbreaking chapters so much. I think Kyoya knew he was hurting her but knew it needed to be done to make both her and Tamaki happy in the end.

 **Chalice13:** YES! I'm doing something right! This is the first time anyone has threatned to hunt me down and hurt me lol. Don't worry. I think you'll be happy in the end.

 **VI8041:** two hours?! I don't think I've ever sat through an entire story that quickly. Thank you for the dedication and choosing to follow this story!

 **Ihasredchair:** So we haven't seen much of what Tamaki really felt after Haruhi broke his heart but during the first chapter he did specifically ask her if she had been using him because his father paid her scholarship. Again, we would have to see more of what he was feeling in the moments after he left the Music Room to know if he meant what he said that day. And that will come eventually… Soon… two chapters from now lol

 **HeartCheshire:** There's a lot of big things coming up relatively soon. The next two chapters are going to be crazy.

 **TamakiFangirl:** Did it? did it really? ;] Who knows whats going to happen :X


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

"You really didn't have to do all of this, Mr. Suoh."

"Call me Tamaki, please." He smiled gently down upon the small woman who walked beside him. She was wearing a light summer dress, her hair still pulled up in extravagant flowing curls that fell down upon her shoulders. Even he had to admit that she was beautiful.

"Tamaki," She smiled, his name sounding like a purr from her delicate lips. "Thank you for all you have done today." She reached out and touched his arm gently.

His eyes flittered down to where her well-manicured hand rested. "It was the least I could do. Your father told me about the sufferings of your company and I knew I couldn't sit back and let it falter."

"Yes, but even in the midst of your own financial problems? My father did not prepare me for your overwhelming kindness." A blush crossed over her features as she gently leaned her body against his. Her closeness was suffocating.

"It was nothing, really." He sighed, lifting his face to the sky and absorbing the warmth from the sun. At the end of the day, the money he had given to Sologne's father to keep his business afloat was nothing. It was chump change that Tamaki could afford to throw around. It was also a silent acknowledgement of the offer her father had made. It was a payment to delay the marriage that they both knew was coming down the line. Tamaki needed to marry. Sologne needed a husband. At the end of the day it was simply a business transaction.

"I've enjoyed spending time in your company, Tamaki," she gazed up at him with wide, beautiful eyes. "Will you be finalizing your negotiations with my father soon?"

 _Finalizing negotiations._ Even Sologne saw this as a business deal, a chance to marry up and be well cared for. He didn't doubt for a moment that she was pretending to be interested in him just to convince him to accept her father's offer. "I should have an answer for your father within the next few weeks. It would be irresponsible to rush into something as serious as a marriage while settling a scandal. I'm sure you understand."

"I understand." She smiled winsomely.

"Sologne… could I ask you something?" Tamaki asked, stopping in the middle of the walkway and glancing down at her.

"Anything, darling."

"Why are you agreeing to this? Why do you want to marry me?" He asked, though he was already sure he knew the answer. In families like hers, money was the bottom line. She had probably been prepared from a young age that she would be sold off to a rich businessman. She probably thought she was getting lucky, seeing that Tamaki was young and not some old CEO.

She took a sharp intake of breath, dropping her hand from his arm and taking a short step back. "You're having second thoughts?"

Tamaki shook his head. His mind had already been made up and his answer would have already been given had he not made a promise to Kyoya to wait. "No. I just want to know why you've agreed to this. You're young and beautiful. Surely the men are falling all over you."

She glanced around nervously, as if she were looking for some hidden eavesdropper, someone who would spill her secrets back to the patriarch of her family. "It's _business_ , Tamaki. Surely you of all people understand that. We're lucky to have been paired to each other and not to…" He knew what she was implying. They were both young and both kind. They would care for each other even if love were never part of their relationship. They would stabilize each other and they would have children who would go on to run the Suoh business. "Besides… It's not as if people like us have the luxury to marry for love."

 _But we do._ He thought, taking a deep breath again. He had the chance to marry for love, he had been so close he could almost taste it and in a moment of heartbreak and rage he had let her slip from his fingers. He had watched her vanish from his life like a phantom. "What if we could?"

"But we can't. And I would appreciate it if you'd stop rubbing such childish fantasies in my face." She snapped.

As she snapped, Tamaki was suddenly reminded of a child who had her favorite toy snatched away from her. He could hear the familiar edge of heartbreak in her voice as she stared up at him with agitated glances. "You're in love with someone else." A statement, not a question.

She huffed, turning her gaze away from his. "I hardly think this is an appropriate conversation."

"Sologne…" His voice was sweet, kind and understanding. For a moment he was not the twenty-three year old CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, but the teenage Host who had only ever cared to mend the hearts of broken women. "Be honest with me. If this arrangement finalizes, we're going to be husband and wife. Why not start honestly?"

She blinked back her surprise, again turning her attention to his. "His name is Guillaume."

"And why aren't you marrying him?" Tamaki asked, his heart lightening slightly. It was nice to find someone else who understood the position he was in. He would marry Sologne when the time came but his heart still belonged to someone else.

"Because I have to marry you, Tamaki. You of all people should understand the position I am in. My father's business is failing and without the money that would come with taking the Suoh name my parents will have nothing. Guillaume is a… how do you say… common place?" Her French accent was heavy, messing up more than one of the words in her rant.

"A commoner." He chuckled, a pang of remembrance spiking through him. "We have a lot more in common than you'd think, Sologne."

"You'll still marry me then?" She asked. "If the negotiations are pleasing?"

Tamaki smiled lightly, making her the only promise he could without breaking the one he had made to his best friend. "I'll help your family, Sologne. In any way possible."

 _ **Xxx The Next Day xxX**_

"Good morning Tamaki. Hello there, Antoinette."

Tamaki glanced up as his grandmother entered the dining room, a light smile upon his lips. "Good morning, grandmother. You're up early today."

She nodded in his direction. "Your father said you were finally going to settle your scandal today. I thought you could use some wisdom."

"Your advice is always welcomed, grandmother. But I am in a bit of a rush. My appointment with Akiyama is in less than an hour." Tamaki smiled apologetically.

"Then I'll be brief. Do not let this theft go unchecked. You and your friends made a mistake and you invested rashly. Be brutal, you must push aside your childish whims and take back what you have lost. Do you understand what I am saying to you, Tamaki?" She asked, staring at him with expressionless eyes.

"I… think so?" He offered, rising to his feet and brushing off his suit. "Take no prisoners?"

His grandmother smiled, a sight that sent chills down his back. Over the years they had grown closer than they once had been. It was in part thanks to his father's harsh and hostile takeover of the company. His grandmother had been broken and Tamaki alone had been able to heal the damage his father had done. His grandmother was trying, but years and years of seeing the world one way made it hard to see it any other. "Push aside who you are, Tamaki and harness the businessman I know is in there."

Tamaki blinked back his surprise, nodding his head lightly. "Yes grandmother."

Turning on his heels, Tamaki made his way through the Suoh manor. _Harness the businessman? What does that even mean?_ He wondered, pushing his hand through his hair.

"Your car is ready, sir."

Tamaki waved his hand dismissively at the driver. "I think I'll walk today. I've got a lot on my mind."

Every step was determined. He knew what needed to be done and had gathered enough information from Honey and the twins on the way their business was being handled. The consensus of the boys was thus; the lawyers were not doing enough to get their money back and they needed to consider the possibility that they would never see any of their money again.

Tamaki would not take no for an answer. They had put too much time and effort into building the perfect Host Club, one that would cater to adults and would provide the perfect artistic environment. The business world needed this. They needed an escape from reality where Tamaki and the others could put their talents to good use.

He walked for what seemed like forever, lost in thought and drowning in his grandmother's final words. He knew that things were changing, knew that by the end of the month he would be engaged. He knew that from this point forward he would have to be the businessman that his grandmother expected of him…. But that didn't mean he couldn't make his dreams come true along the way, too.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hey boss." Hikaru chimed from the other end of the line. "I've got some bad news. Kaoru and I have some sort of cold. We wont be able to make lunch today."

"Again?" Tamaki's brow furrowed. "What nasty germs have you all been spreading between each other? Every time I make plans with you all one of you is sick. First Honey and now you two?"

"Sorry boss," Kaoru chuckled from the other end. "It's that time of year, you know."

"Hnn." Tamaki knew something was up, he just couldn't figure out exactly what it was. The twins had an impeccably healthy past and never before had they gotten as sick as they had in the last month. And Honey kept his training so rigorous that his body simply didn't have the time to get sick. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's really going on? Why you all keep getting so mysteriously sick?" The frustration buried in his tone was evident, but still the twins ignored it.

"Enjoy your meeting today with Akiyama." Kaoru chuckled. "Tell the pretty intern we said hello!"

And then the line went dead.

Tamaki rolled his eyes, the law firm coming into sight just a couple of blocks ahead. It wasn't fair that the rest of his friends just skirted their responsibilities while he was stuck making the biggest sacrifice he had ever made. He was giving up his freedom for the sake of his business… so why couldn't they show up for business meetings?

"LOOK OUT!"

His eyes snapped to the street ahead. A small girl with dark brown hair stood in the center of the crosswalk. She seemed frozen in shock as a large red truck came barreling down the street towards her.

He didn't have time to think or rationalize his actions. He registered the sound of her screaming and before Tamaki knew what was happening he was running. His body catapulting forward as he sprinted towards the girl.

He wasn't going to make it.

He pushed himself faster. He could feel the concrete beneath his polished shoes, the wind through his tousled blonde hair, and the impact of his body upon hers as he tackled her out of the way of the oncoming truck.

They crashed down to the ground, his body landing harshly upon hers as they fell to the hot earth. He knew the impact of his body falling upon hers had probably hurt her, but better a few bruises than the loss of her life. He could feel the sting of ripped flesh where his elbows had scraped across the earth on their landing. His mind had been set on saving her, making sure he didn't crush her had been the last thing on his mind.

He groaned, lifting himself off of her slightly. "Are you okay, Miss?"

"Tamaki?"

That voice… He knew that voice. He had dreamt that voice would call his name every night for the last few years. He had replayed it on his voicemail whenever he felt alone.

His eyes drifted down to hers as she brushed her messy bangs from her eyes. The look on her face was a mixture of terror and heartbreak, but as he looked upon her soft features he knew without a doubt that this was the same girl who had ripped his heart out all those years ago.

"Haruhi?"

* * *

 **Author's / Note:** I'm sorry this doesn't give you much insight into what's happening… but it does open Tamaki up a bit! I hope you enjoyed!

Also I hope this gave you a bit more of a look into Sologne. She's really not an awful monster and in no way is she anything like Eclair. She's just doing what she's told... and she's really in love with someone else. I wonder what Tamaki will do with that ;]

 **Bmg20:** Luckily the truck did not hit her :]

 **Aoi-yaoi:** So luckily being hurt had its advantages. I have the next four chapters all finished and ready to go for you all!

 **LadyGrey1174:** I agree, Mori's other knee for a snuggle sounds amazing right now :]

 **Pitchingirl94:** I always felt like when Mori did decide to speak it was always something incredibly insightful. I thought he would definitely be the one to try and show her the true worth she held in their group.

 **OuranOracle87:** I'd like to say I was helping you over the cliff… but I'm pretty sure I just put you back on it LOL

 **MRPMRP:** I try very hard to get updates out as frequently as possible. I'm also a big reader of fanfics and it seems the ones I fall in love with always take months to get a new chapter. I HATE waiting lol so I try not to make yall wait too long.

 **Fanfictionlover124:** Good call ;]

 **DeadBat-7Fold:** Of course someone was going to save her! I cant kill off our leading lady, can I?

 **Superunicornrainbowgirl:** I'm glad to hear your parents were okay! Almost is so much better than a real accident!

 **Kaori-Anna:** You'll find out who yelled "Look Out" in the next chapter. I can tell you this; it was none of the people you guessed.

 **Chalice13:** So it was Tamaki… but you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out how he handles the fact that its her ;]

 **EmmaSaysMeow:** I love Alexa :] I have a lot of very big things planned for her character :]

 **Ihasredchair:** So there is another chapter after this and then we get to go back and see how Tamaki handled the break up. It'll be a flashback chapter :]

 **Bluechocolatemilk:** Haven't you learned by now I LOVE cliffhangers? I should be a professional rockclimber… you know… since I love hanging off cliffs so much ;]

 **QueenBluestar10:** She didn't die! So now you don't have to kill me lol

As always; Much love!

Kaasuten.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Reiji leaned casually against the outside wall of their office building. Every so often he would glance down at his watch and let out a sigh. He hadn't seen much of Haruhi since her friends reemerged in her life and he would have been lying if he said he didn't feel slightly neglected.

He glanced up as she turned a corner, her hair blowing around her alabaster skin, her eyes covered by her bangs as she shuffled down the street. Even distracted and lost in thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. She had an intelligence about her that separated her from the idiotic girl that Reiji was used to. He knew he was falling for her… and he knew a part of her felt something for him, too.

He watched as she moved with a natural grace, but it was evident immediately that she was not paying attention to where she was going. She stepped carelessly into the crosswalk while the traffic light was still green. His eyes flickered to the truck as it barreled towards her. He was too far away, he would never make it to her in time even if he tried.

"LOOK OUT!" He yelled, his heart hammering in his chest as he watched it all happen in slow motion.

Her scream echoed in the confines of his mind, his heart breaking at the sight of her terror. She crossed her arms over her face and awaited the inevitable…

But the truck never hit her. It zoomed by, the driver laying on the horn as he sped by them and yelled out some curses. Haruhi no longer stood in the center of the crosswalk, but had been tackled out of the way by a tall stranger in a nice suit. They lay in the gutter, the stranger toppled on top of her, and a sense of relief washed over him. He took off running towards the girl his heart yearned for.

 _ **Xxx Haruhi xxX**_

She blinked up at him in surprise, her heart all but stilled within her chest. She had been warned time and time again that Tamaki would show up at work but she could never have imagined that he would literally save her from death as their reunion.

Her hands were placed gently upon his strong arms, her chest rising and falling with her shallow breaths. _Say something…._ She mentally begged. She could only imagine what must have been going through his mind. Had anyone warned him that she was even back in the country?

The surprise in his voice as he spoke her name answered that question…. Tamaki had not expected her. She had completely blindsided him.

"Haruhi!"

She could hear Reiji shouting her name as he ran closer, but she did not move. She stayed, pressed between the hot concrete and the familiarity of Tamaki's body. It was as if they had been lost in their own moment.

"God, Haruhi. Are you okay?"

Tamaki seemed to snap from his shock as Reiji placed a hand on his shoulder. His body flinched backwards as he rose to his feet and held his hand down to the small girl still sprawled upon the ground.

But Reiji was faster. He lifted Haruhi back onto her feet and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You could have been killed!" Reiji breathed a sigh of relief, worrying over her as he stepped back and brushed her hair from her face. The entire exchange was far too familiar and Haruhi could see the pain written all over Tamaki's face… He thought Reiji meant more to Haruhi than he really did.

She never once took her eyes off his face. He was just as perfect as she remembered and she longed to throw herself into his arms. She longed to kiss him and hold him and tell him how much she had missed him all the days they were parted. But this was not a perfect world and Haruhi was not that brave.

"I'm glad you're okay," Tamaki whispered, his bangs shadowing his face as he took a step back.

"Tamaki…" She breathed, reaching out for his arm.

He pulled away before she could touch him, moving briskly away from her and towards the law firm without another word.

"That was him?" Reiji asked, a hand upon her lower back.

"Yeah…" She whispered, taking in a shaking breath. "That was him."

 _ **Xxx Tamaki xxX**_

He watched as she nibbled subconsciously at her bottom lip, her eyes wide and unblinking.

Those eyes.

As he stared into the eyes of the small girl beneath him he was reminded of all the nights he had gazed into those eyes and all the times he had kissed those lips. She was stunning, more beautiful in her maturity than she had been on the day they had said goodbye.

His arms burned where her hands lay gently, the closeness of her body sending waves of longing through him. The Tamaki she had once known would have lost himself in his desperation, he would have swept her off the ground and kissed her passionately. He would have forgiven the past and begged for her love.

He almost lost the battle between who he was then and the man he had become. _Fuck it all_ , he was just about to close the distance between them and save her lip from her delicate nibbling with his kiss….

But the same man who had yelled the warning that had sent him into action placed his hand upon Tamaki's shoulder.

 _BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU!_

Her words echoed through him, flinching back as he pulled himself onto his feet, he brushed off his suit as he went. _I just need to touch her…_ He thought, reaching his hand down and towards the small girl. One touch and he could convince himself to let her go. He just needed to feel the warmth and the comfort of her touch.

His eyes widened, his heart stopping in his chest as the stranger lifted Haruhi off the ground and into his arms. He held her to his chest the way Tamaki once had, a look of fear mixed with the longing had written itself on the newcomer's face.

He felt his heart twist as if she were once again ripping it from his chest. Of course she had moved on. Of course she had become strong. He had spent countless nights dreaming that they would meet again and that she would fall into his arms. He dreamt that they would realize the depth of their love and that they would live the life they had always been meant to. Now he could see she had found her happily ever after… it just wasn't with him.

He kept his eyes trained to hers, their gaze never faltering. His heart urged him to run, urged him to get away before she broke him again. "I'm glad you're okay…" He whispered honestly, turning to leave, desperate to get away before his heart betrayed him. This was the role he had put himself into… He would always protect her, heartbroken or not.

"Tamaki…"

He flinched almost violently as she repeated his name, pulling away before she could touch him again. He took long strides, trying to look casual as he walked away. His heart ached, his every nerve ending felt on fire. He needed to get away quickly.

He entered the law firm, ignoring the call of Akiyama as he rushed into the closest restroom. He shut the door behind him and locked it, granting himself the privacy he desperately needed as the walls he had built around his heart crashed down. He leaned his back against the door, sliding down it until he sat upon the ground with his head in his hands.

His heart ached with the loss that had plagued him for four long years, tears sliding down his face as he tried to mute the pain.

But buried deep, beneath the heartache and the loss… was hope. Hope he hadn't felt in a long time as he breathed the scent of her perfume still lingering on his jacket. Hope that caused a light bubble of laughter to fall from his lips as he recalled the feel of her small body beneath his.

Haruhi was back.

* * *

 **Author's / Note:**

So for this story my inspiration was obviously "Starts With Goodbye" but I've been listening to "Wrecking Ball" a lot lately to write these chapters. I'm amazed at how well that song fits this story. Can't you just see it? Tamaki "came in like a wrecking ball" because well.. he's Tamaki. All he wanted was to break Haruhi's walls and all she ever did was break him. So good. XD

 **Bmg20:** I'm glad you noticed the tie between the anime and the manga :]

 **EmmaSaysMeow:** I'm sorry this chapter didn't have too much of a continuation. I thought it was important to see how they all reacted to the meeting.

 **Superunicornrainbowgirl:** :] because I think names are very important.

 **DeadBat-7Fold:** I'm so glad you like this enough to recommend it to your friends! It really makes me feel great!

 **Bluechocolatemilk:** I thought it was perfect. Tamaki didn't think about what he was doing he just saved the girl in trouble and then it was Haruhi! Just… ah.

 **Pitchingirl94:** So right now my idea is for about 30 chapters. But I've been thinking about a few more things to add which would obviously beef up the number of chapters.

 **Ihasredchair:** Sologne's situation is very tragic and there's a lot more coming to it.

 **Ahenson2424:** Oh well you found the wrong story if you hate cliffhangers because I love them :]

 **Chalice13:** I'm glad you enjoyed my version of the Hitachiin's! There's still a lot more of them to come. AS for Reiji, he actually isn't her supervisor. He's her handler. Basically… she's an unpaid intern; her boss pays for her home and she gets a stipend for food. Reiji is a paid intern. They work closely together and he was assigned to help her familiarize herself with their work environment. He's got no authority over her and the only difference between them is that he gets paid and she doesn't. But don't worry… I'm not pairing Alexa with Kyoya :P

 **Sammmm:** I'm thinking right now of about 30 chapters. Possibly 40 if I decide I like the new plot twist I'm working on.

 **Kaori-Anna:** It was Reiji!

As always, Much love!

Kaasuten


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

He glanced across the table to where she sat, her legs crossed delicately at the knee. A pad of paper rested upon her lap, the tip of her pencil tucked into the corner of her mouth as she nibbled upon the eraser. Suddenly, the past flooded through him, striking him like a knife to the chest.

 _She lay upon her stomach, sprawled across his bed with her chin resting in her hands. She poured over a textbook, preparing herself for the finals that were rapidly approaching._

 _Her pencil was tucked into the corner of her mouth as she listlessly nibbled on the eraser. "Do you understand this problem, senpai?" She asked, not looking up from her book as she continued to try to make sense of what she was seeing._

 _He moved carefully, crawling across the bed until his body was lying half beside her, half covering her with his broad form. He rested his chin upon her shoulder and breathed in her intoxicating scent. He could feel the way her body physically reacted to his closeness. He would never tire of the response she had to him. "Trigonometry?" He asked, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek._

" _Hnn." She frowned slightly; blinking back the distraction he was presenting her with._

" _What don't you understand?" He kissed the lobe of her ear, a smirk upon his face. He was well aware of what he was doing and she was slowly catching on, too._

" _This. I don't understand how I'm supposed to change this into this," she explained, pointing to the different parts of the problem._

" _You multiply and then add and then switch the sign," he stated simply, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. He placed a gentle trail of kisses down her neck._

" _Senpai…" she whined, blowing a breath over her lips in exasperation._

" _Yes?" He smirked, feigning innocence._

" _I can't concentrate when you're messing around like this." She huffed again._

" _Exactly," he grinned, saving the pencil from her nibbling, he pushed her gently so she rolled onto her back and captured her soft lips with his._

"Mr. Suoh?"

He shook the memory from the confines of his mind and dragged his eyes away from where her pencil still suffered between her perfect lips.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"We were discussing the exact offenses you wish to present to the Monpetite's. Does this list seem acceptable to you?" Akiyama asked, passing a paper over the table towards him.

He glanced over the paperwork, nodding listlessly as he pretended to read it. "Yes, this is fine." He glanced back up, his eyes falling on her soft features once again.

The boy from outside nudged her gently and she leaned closer to him so he could whisper something to her. How Tamaki wished he were the one she was leaning towards, how he wished he were the one who was whispering in her ear. Her eyes snapped up to meet Tamaki's, as if in response to whatever the stranger had whispered.

He had been caught staring.

 _He sat beside her at the ornate table, listening as the boys in the Host Club argued back and forth over where they would take their next trip. Back and forth they fought over graduation and presents and who would buy the best gift for Haruhi. Only Kyoya and Ranka knew that Tamaki had bought the best gift of all._

 _Hidden deep in the drawers of his dresser was the small box draped in red velvet. It housed the beautifully delicate diamond ring that Tamaki had picked just for her. It was not too big as to embarrass her but still he had poured all of his love into its creation._

 _He felt the delicate tapping of fingers upon his knee, snapping him out of his scheming. Her eyes bore into his, the corner of her mouth lifted slightly in a silent acknowledgement. He reached down, taking her hand in his as they laced their fingers together. It felt right, holding her hand like this as the others babbled around them._

 _They were meant to be together._

 _She closed the distance between them slowly, pressing the side of her head gently upon his shoulders. The rest of the boys looked at them with wicked grins…_

 _And the teasing began._

"Would you like to reconvene at a later date, Mr Suoh? You seem incredibly distracted today," Akiyama offered, a frown plastered upon his aged features.

"I think that would be best," Tamaki smiled appreciatively. "I'm suddenly feeling unwell.

He could see the way her eyes widened with concern, they way they had all those times before.

 _Tamaki groaned, rolling onto his side and clutching at his stomach. The blankets were too warm but without them he was too cold. His head hurt, his stomach hurt, his_ _ **everything**_ _hurt. He just wanted to crawl into a deep, dark hole and die._

" _The young master isn't well, Miss. Today is probably not a good day for a visit." Came the voice of one of the newer maids._

" _I'm not here to visit," followed the voice of the effeminate Host. "I'm here to help him feel better."_

 _The door to his bedroom opened slowly, her small form shuffling through the door as she shrugged off her jacket. "How are you feeling?" She asked, to which the blonde only answered with a wailing moan. "That bad, huh?" She chuckled, crossing his bedroom and crawling into his bed beside him._

" _You need to go," he pushed at her lightly, unconvincingly. "You'll get sick." He huffed, rolling away from her as she leaned her back against his headboard and sat before him._

" _You big baby," she teased, placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder as she rolled the boy back towards her. "Don't be so stubborn. Let me help you." She smirked, gently guiding his head to rest in her lap. Her fingers ran nimbly through his soft blonde locks and over his brow. Her touch was comforting, soothing the ache that had settled over him._

" _You'll get sick," he mumbled again, his tone nowhere near convincing. He really didn't want the girl to leave._

" _And then you can take care of me, okay?" Haruhi spoke softly, trying to comfort him._

 _He cracked open an eye and glanced up at her from his comfortable place in her lap. He noticed how her eyes widened in concern with each of his movements. She was worried about him. "Why are you doing this?" He asked. His mother had cared for him like this when he was a child, but since his arrival in Japan no one had cared enough about his wellbeing to do anything more than make him some soup._

" _Because I love you, idiot." She smiled sweetly, bending down to kiss his brow._

" _I love you, too." He breathed, closing his eyes and allowing her deft fingers to lull him into a deep sleep._

He bowed respectfully to the lawyers in the room, ending their meeting. Slowly he made his way towards the entrance of the building, determined to get away as quickly as he could. He needed time to think, time to process what had happened before he confronted her. He needed time to prepare himself before she ripped his heart out as she had all those years ago.

 _He kept his hands in his pockets, the fingers of his right hand wrapped defensively around the soft velvet box. This was it, today was the day of Haruhi's graduation. Today was the day he would ask her to spend the rest of her life by his side._

 _He knew that he loved her, knew that there was no one else in the world he wanted to share all of life's adventures with. She balanced him in a way no one else had ever been able to do. She rationalized his irrational tendencies and kept him sane. Life was opening doors for her and he would be there to hold them open._

 _As he walked through the courtyard of his old High School, he was reminded of their past and all of the moments that had defined them. But he was also reminded of the future. Haruhi had big plans, plans that involved college and becoming a lawyer and following in her mother's footsteps. He would follow her to the ends of the earth and help make all her dreams come true. After all, that was what a good husband was for… wasn't it?_

 _His eyes snapped to the bay windows of Music Room Three, landing upon the beautiful woman who hid there. Her knees were pressed to her chest, her head leaning against the door as she stared out into nothingness. He waved his hand above his head, but she looked right through him._

 _Taking the steps two at a time, Tamaki made his way through the familiar hallways and to the old stomping grounds of the Host Club. It was ironic that his life with Haruhi would begin on this campus… the campus that had started their friendship four long years earlier._

" _Haruhi?" He called, smiling lightly at her as he watched the light fall around her like a halo._

 _She glanced up at him, snapping from the darkness that had shrouded her. She looked sad and lost. Like a fool he believed that it was saying goodbye to Ouran that had her troubled. "Sorry Tamaki," she whispered. He took notice to how she could not meet his gaze. She kept her eyes upon her hands, which lay folded on her lap. "I was just saying goodbye."_

" _You'll be an alumni now," he grinned brightly. His pride in her was overwhelming. Against all odds she had risen from the bonds of poverty and made it through the elite education system at Ouran. She really was exceptional and she had done it all on her own. "You can always come back and visit. Or volunteer."_

 _She nodded slowly, still not lifting her gaze. "I think it'll be very hard to come visit for awhile."_

" _We'll all go with you. We'll make it easier." He assured her. His oldest friends had been the glue that had kept him to Ouran for the last year. He had been terrified that graduating would have changed him. Still, his friends had made him stronger. They would stand beside her and make her strong now, too. He extended his hand down to her; it was almost time for her to receive her diploma._

" _I mean… It will be hard because I'll be so far away." She was mumbling now, her voice barely a whisper as she spoke._

" _So far away?" He felt his heart sink in his chest, his grip upon the small box in his pocket tightening as he dropped the hand that had been reaching towards her. "Where are you going?"_

 _She rose to her feet, still not meeting his gaze. "Boston."_

" _America." His body instinctively recoiled from the implication of distance. A million memories ran through his mind. A million moments where they had promised to always be together. A million moments where her happiness had always been the focal point to their relationship. He wanted to give Haruhi the world… he just hadn't imagined she would feel the need to literally cross the globe to find it. His fear was suffocating him. If Haruhi left the country he could lose her forever. He could not lose her._

" _Well that's it then… I'll go with you." He smirked, a bright smile replacing the dread that had settled over his features just moments before. Money was not an issue for the Suoh family. He could easily convince his father that going to America would better his business standing. He could follow her and even take some classes of his own at the college she would be attending. They could get an apartment together and live happily ever after. In the end it would bring them closer and give them a chance to plan their wedding._

" _You can't… what about your father's business?"_

 _He shrugged nonchalantly. "The business will still be here when I get back."_

" _What if someone tries to take over for you?"_

" _So what if they do?" He asked, raising a brow. The business belonged to the Suoh's. His father would never allow someone else to usurp him._

" _You could lose everything."_

" _I could lose you." It made sense to him, so why couldn't she understand it? She was the most important thing to him. The business meant nothing if he lost her. They had been through so much, fought through so much. All he wanted was to make her happy and if going to school in America made her happy, he would follow her. He could not survive in this world without her._

 _His words seemed to have shoved her over the edge as she stumbled back to sit upon the windowsill. A look of disbelief had plastered itself all over her delicate features._

" _I'm going with you and that's final." He declared, crossing the distance between them and taking her hands in his._

" _You can't."_

" _And why not?"_

" _BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU!"_

 _He felt something snap, some long grounded tether that had held him to the earth. He was spiraling, sinking into the darkness as her words began to make sense. He had invested his whole heart in her…. But she no longer wanted it._

" _I don't want you, Tamaki. I want my own life. I don't need some spoiled bastards paying my way through life and earning me success I don't deserve. I don't want to be a part of this life anymore." She spoke, each word another blow to his already shattered heart._

" _I see." He whispered, everything that had ever mattered to him shattering into a million pieces. "You could have told me all of this earlier… or were you just leading me on because my father paid your scholarship?_

 _ **Take it back!**_ _His mind screamed at him._ _ **You don't mean that! Take it back!**_ _He urged himself to retract the words as soon as he saw her face fall, the way her heart broke… but she had made it perfectly clear that she did not want him_

" _I don't want you coming to America." She was just rubbing salts in his already fresh wounds. "I-"_

 _He held up his hand to silence her, steeling himself against her senseless attack on his heart. He had been so ready to marry her… and she had already decided that she didn't want him. "Don't worry._ _ **I**_ _don't ever want to see you again." He turned his back on her. "I'll tell the others. Don't bother coming around again." He spoke over his shoulder, fleeing from the Music Room as quickly as he could._

 _He was falling, breaking, ripping from the core. Tamaki had been broken time and time again. Broken when his mother fell ill. He was broken when his grandmother took him from his mother. He was broken when his grandmother took him from Ouran. But all of those moments of weakness felt like happy memories in comparison to the darkness that had settled on his heart now._

" _Tama-chan!" Honey called happily, waving frantically from his spot beside Kyoya._

" _Today's the big day," Kyoya smirked, but his smile disappeared as the blonde boy all but whirled past him, thrusting the small red velvet box into Kyoya's palm. "Tamaki?"_

 _Tamaki didn't stop, he didn't even look at Kyoya, and he just kept moving through the courtyard. He needed to get away._

" _What am I doing with this?" Kyoya asked, but by the look on his friend's frazzled features, he already knew._

" _Throw it out for all I fucking care!" He huffed, sliding into the back seat of his town car._

" _Where are you going?" Honey yelled. "What about the graduation? Where's Haru-chan?"_

 _He flinched at the mention of her name. "Haruhi paid off the remaining balance of her debt. She doesn't want to be a part of the Host Club anymore." He could see Honey's own heartbreak flutter across his delicate features. He could not let Honey feel the way he did. He could not break Haruhi down the way she had done him. He still loved her too much. "She said she loves us very much… saying goodbye would just be too hard and she wants to be left alone."_

 _Tamaki closed the door to his car, signaling for the driver to take him home. With distance between them, he allowed himself to really feel the weight of Haruhi's words. He wrapped his arms around his chest and sobbed. Everything that made him who he was splintering and falling as he wallowed in his heartbreak._

 _He would never be the same again._

A soft hand upon his arm caught his attention, his gaze falling down on the same dark eyes that had tormented him all day long. "Can we talk? Please?" Her eyes begged for understanding, his heart breaking all over again at the mere sight of her. "Let's just go somewhere and talk. Don't run out on me, senpai."

His heart cracked beneath the weight of her endearment. "Not now." He could see how his refusal hurt her and he couldn't help but think that they were evening out. He was hurting her now just as much as she had hurt him all those years ago.

"I understand…" She breathed, her eyes downcast.

Slowly he lifted his hand to rest beneath her chin, tipping her face upward and to the side as he gently placed his lips upon her cheek. He kept his lips to her soft skin for far too long, relishing in her natural scent and the way her body still physically reacted to his closeness. "Soon," he breathed, stepping back and disappearing onto the street.

* * *

 **Author's / Note:**

I'd like to warn you in advance that the next chapter might be a little hard to read. The content is going to be a little more graphic. I've also added a new plot twist that has upped my chapter count from ending at chapter 30 to ending at chapter 50. So you've still got a lot more of "It Starts With Goodbye" coming your way! :]

 **Mrpmrp:** I like the serious Tamaki, too. But I also really like that he still is fun!

 **Coolgemgem:** Reiji…. He's got a lot of character development coming.

 **Fanfictionlover124:** I feel like this just became the Hunger Games.

 **Ihasredchair:** In Reiji's defense… he had no way of knowing the guy who just saved Haruhi's life was Tamaki.

 **Alice Kitten:** I'm glad you love it! :D I love writing it!

 **Aoi-yaoi:** Thank you! I try to incorporate a little bit of everything into my stories and I'm glad I'm able to keep you on the edge of your seat.

 **DeadBat-7Fold:** There's a lot more coming… just you wait! :]

 **EmmaSaysMeow:** The coming chapters will have a lot more of Tamaki/Haruhi.

 **Izzyboopers:** everyone is hating on Reiji lol. He's really not a bad guy. In fact he's actually a very good guy…. Who in the coming chapters is going to make a lot of trouble for our favorite couple.

 **Jazzy-Booey:** XD Please don't have an aneurism.

 **Justaislinn:** It's funny that you posted this comment because I went to a panel last month where Vic (the voice of Tamaki) said the exact same thing. He said that anime has a way of tricking you with touchy feeling cuteness fun and then WHAM. Punches you in the feels.

 **Bluechocolatemilk:** I want to cuddle Tamaki, too :[

 **Feint Illusion:** It'll be interesting to see how their love progresses through the next couple of chapters.

 **OuranOracle87:** I'm glad you like Reiji. I'm really going to test that in the next couple of chapters because he's going to be part of a HUGE misunderstanding. Just remember in the coming chapters that Reiji is not a bad guy.

 **Kaori-Anna:** I think Alexa and Kyoya are going to be rivals… the friendly part is still questionable.

 **Guest:** The backstory was part of this chapter and more will come as the chapters go by.

 **Tamakifangirl:** its funny that you mention the Zuka club because I honestly thought for a long time about having them show up in this chapter…. LOL

 **Guest:** Yes, Kyoya is going to do a lot of favors for Tamaki. Yes, Tamaki will have a lot of good sense. Yes, Haruhi will be kind and she will reach out to Tamaki. Yes, we will see a representative of the other side of the case. As for your other questions…. You'll have to read and find out ;]

 **Guestttt:** yes, the ending will be happy… but happy for who?

Much love!

Kaasuten


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

"Why didn't you tell me she was here?" Tamaki hollered, slamming his hands down on the ornate table. The rest of the Host Club flinched away. Tamaki's hair brained temper tantrums were one thing, they were expected. This was real anger… and they had very seldom seen this side of him before.

"In our defense she asked us not to." Honey whispered, clutching Bun-Bun to his chest.

"So you thought it was better I run into her myself? With no warning?! At least she had time to prepare herself before she saw me again." He huffed, throwing himself down in his seat.

"Can we talk for a minute about how you literally jumped in front of a moving truck for her?" Kaoru smirked. It was painfully obvious that Tamaki still loved her desperately.

"I didn't know it was her," he snapped.

"So you're saying you would have let her get hit by a truckif you had known it was Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not." Tamaki moaned. "I didn't even have time to think. I just _ran_."

"What did she say?" Kyoya asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He weathered the glares from the rest of the men in the room; well aware they were all still angry with him for breaking Haruhi to the core.

"She asked if we could talk."

"And did you?" Honey asked, leaning closer to the table, his interest evident on his innocent features.

"Of course not! I got out of there as quickly as I could!" Tamaki cried in exasperation. "What was I supposed to say? How do you politely talk to someone who ripped your heart out and stomped all over it?"

"You do still love her!" Hikaru and Kaoru cried out in unison.

Tamaki shot them a glare.

"Of course he does. He was going to marry her after all." Kyoya stated simply.

"What?!" All three boys practically bounded out of their seats. Honey had seen the box that Tamaki had discarded on the day of Haruhi's graduation but he had never put two and two together. Only Tamaki, Ranka and Kyoya had known of Tamaki's desire to propose.

"Thanks." Tamaki snapped at his friend, seeming to sink farther into his chair. "I was going to ask her to marry me at her graduation." He felt the weight lifting off his shoulders, as he was honest with his friends for the very first time. "And then she decided she didn't want to be with me anymore."

"But she-"

Hikaru slapped a hand over Honey's mouth, silencing the smaller boy. Haruhi's secrets were not theirs to tell. She would need to open up to their King on her own. "You should talk to her."

"I will." He moaned, agitation spreading through him. "You've all been spending time with her… haven't you? That's why you've all been getting sick?"

Honey smiled sheepishly. "Are you mad?"

Tamaki shook his head. "I know how much you all care for her."

"Is that why you lied to us about how it all went down at graduation?" Hikaru asked, shooting Tamaki a glance that dared him to contradict him or lie again.

"She told you?" Tamaki asked, wondering how she had portrayed herself.

"She feels guilty. She didn't want to hurt you. She just…" Kaoru trailed off. He couldn't tell Tamaki that Haruhi had broken his heart to save him.

"Didn't want me anymore? Yeah, I know." Tamaki whispered, feeling his old wounds opening again. "I got to meet her boyfriend today."

"Reiji?" Hikaru asked, his own face falling. He really hated that guy. He was too comfortable with their little Haruhi and something about him just didn't sit well in his stomach.

"That must be him." Tamaki huffed. "The way he fussed over her… it made me sick."

"I don't think she likes him," Mori spoke.

"He doesn't seem like her type," Kaoru chuckled. "She likes boys with a little less common sense."

Again Tamaki shot him a glare.

"You still love her, don't you?" Honey asked, Tamaki only nodded. "Then fight for her! Make her love you again, too!"

Tamaki stared at Honey with wide eyes, his heart hammering in his chest. "It's not that easy…" He breathed.

"Yeah but you're _Tamaki Suoh._ " Kaoru grinned evilly.

"You're the boss." Honey smirked.

"You made literally every girl in Ouran fall in love with you," Hikaru mimicked his brother's grin.

"You're the King." Kyoya encouraged.

"What are you going to do?" Mori asked from his quiet place at the end of the table.

Slowly a wide smile filtered over Tamaki's face. "I'm going to win her back."

 _ **Xxx Haruhi xxX**_

"Do you want another cup of tea?"

Haruhi let out a deep breath, shaking her head lightly. "No, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Reiji frowned slightly, taking a seat beside her on his couch. He had found her in the main lobby of their office building just moments after Tamaki had disappeared. She looked so sad, so broken, and all he had wanted was to cheer her up. "You can talk to me. I'm a good listener."

Haruhi took another deep breath, curling her legs beneath her as she readjusted herself. "No, I don't want to talk about him anymore. I just want to…"

"Move on?" Reiji offered, smiling lightly at her.

"Yes," she nodded, determination filling her. "I was fine for four years and then two months back in Japan and I feel like I'm losing myself. I can't do this… not again."

He nodded, reaching across the distance and taking the cup of tea from her hand. "I think you need something stronger than this then," he grinned, taking the tea cups to exchange them for the wine he kept in the kitchen.

 _ **Xxx 5 Glasses Later xxX**_

"And then!" She laughed loudly, crawling up onto her knees as she propped herself up on the couch. "And then Honey-senpai locked me in a giant truck because he was scared of the dark! I've never heard a man wail like that!" She laughed.

Reiji smirked, still nursing his first glass of wine. Even completely intoxicated, Haruhi was beautiful. Her hair fell around her face in soft curls, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol. She was excited and happy and completely free of the chains that bound her to her business life. He couldn't help but think this was how she was supposed to be every minute of every day. She deserved to feel this happiness all the time. "It sounds like you have some very good times."

Haruhi nodded, tilting her head back and watching as the fan above them spun around and around. "They're my brothers."

Reiji's eyes slid down her form, landing where she had unbuttoned the top couple buttons of her shirt. Her cleavage captivated his attention as he imagined himself freeing her from her blouse and kissing the soft skin around her collarbone. "And me? Am I one of your brothers?" He asked, popping his gaze back to her soft features.

She lowered her head, dragging her attention away from the fan and to his lust filled eyes. Her head was spinning like the fan. Maybe she had too much wine. "You're Reiji." She stated simply. "Just Reiji."

"Just Reiji?" He smirked, scooting closer to her.

"Hnn." She smiled lightly. He would have to take her home when the time came. She was in no state to navigate the streets alone. Or maybe she could call the twins.

He placed his hand upon her hip gently. "Is that a good thing? Being just Reiji?"

She blinked back her surprise as she registered his touch. His thumb gently rubbed the exposed skin between the top of her skirt and the bottom of her untucked shirt. "What are you…?" She mumbled, her head feeling fuzzy and even her vision blurring slightly. What was he trying to do.

"Shh." He breathed, scooting closer again so now their knees touched awkwardly. "Don't fight it."

She remembered the feel of Tamaki's body above hers, the way his lips felt pressed against her cheek. She wanted to put the past behind them, she wanted to be strong, she wanted to love him… and she wanted him to love her. "I don't want to fight anymore…"

In what felt like a whirlwind of motion to the intoxicated girl, Reiji had closed the distance between them and captred her lips. His kiss was rough, forced, and uncomfortable. It held none of the love she had felt from every kiss Tamaki had ever given her. This only dripped with lust and she didn't like it. She pushed against his chest lightly, trying to stop the kiss but he only held her tighter.

He tugged her off her knees as she felt into his lap, her heart hammering in her chest. This wasn't right, she didn't want this. One of his hands stayed pressed against her hip, holding her in place while the other worked its way up her side to cup her breast roughly. His fingers made quick work of another set of her blouses buttons.

No, this wasn't right. He was her _friend_. He shouldn't touch her like this.

"Stop," she mumbled against his lips, pushing against him a little harder.

"Don't fight it." He mumbled back, holding her tighter to him.

His grip was uncomfortable, his fingertips digging into her skin. She didn't want this. She wanted to go home. She shoved the palms of both hands into his stomach firmly, falling onto the floor as he lunged back in pain. "I said stop!" She cried, breathing heavily. She could feel the tears pooling behind her eyes.

He looked at her with a mix of shock and a lack of understanding. "But you said… you said you wanted to move on. You said I was _Just Reiji?_ "

She rose to her feet, buttoning up her blouse and searching the room for her shoes. "I said _Just Reiji._ I didn't say I wanted all that," she stumbled lightly, still far too influenced by all of the wine. A part of her wondered if he had been planning this all along; he wasn't a bad guy… was he?

"Haruhi, stop. I'm sorry! Stop!" He reached out and grasped at her wrist, holding her in place. "I misunderstood. I'm sorry."

She blinked back her tears. Where the fuck were her shoes? "I think I should go."

"I'll walk you," he offered, frowning slightly.

"I think I should go alone." She insisted.

"You're drunk. It's not safe."

She turned and looked at him, how could he have done this to her? "I'kl be fine. I just need to get away from you," she hissed, grabbing her phone off of his coffee table. "Where are my shoes?!" She sighed in exasperation. All she needed now was air and space. She just needed to get away. "Ugh! I can't walk in heels right now anyway. Bring them back to me tomorrow."

"Haruhi, wait…" He called, frowning as he followed her towards his front door.

"No. I'll see you at work tomorrow." And with that, she closed the door between them and vanished into the night.

 _ **Xxx Three Hours Later xxX**_

Her feet ached, her arms wrapped around her body for warmth. She had been so desperate to get away from Reiji and her alcohol induced stupor that she had left both her shoes and her jacket in his home. It was too late to stumble her way back.

She gazed around the streets, a darkness lingering on the edges of her vision as she tried to make sense of the street signs. She had given into the temptation of freedom, had drank one too many glasses of wine. Everything felt off kilter.

Her makeup smeared down her face, an after effect of all the crying she had not realized she was doing. Her body was covered in goose-bumps and she realized she was limping. Something had cut into the pad of her left foot and sent a wave of pain through her. She really had gotten herself into quite a mess.

She fumbled with her cellphone, scrolling to the first number that came to mind.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

"You've reached Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. Leave a message."

She hung up. They wouldn't get a message until the morning. Again she scrolled through her phone. She struggled to make sense of the letters on the screen, the alcohol inhibiting her yet again.

This time the phone didn't even bother to ring.

"You've reached Alexa! I'm backpacking currently and have shut my phone off for the foreseeable future. I'll ring you back when I'm stateside again. Sayonara!"

Haruhi sighed, slipping onto a bench on the side of the road. Her body was shaking now, the cold weather beginning to seep into her bones. She scrolled through the names on her phone again.

One ring.

"This is Mori. Please leave a message."

Why was no one available when she needed them? She glanced at the large clock on her main screen: 2:12am. No wonder no one was answering.

"You've reached Honey! Leave me a message and I'll call you back as quickly as I can!"

She closed her eyes and prayed, finally settling on her last possible refuge.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings.

"Hello?"

She didn't breathe and she didn't speak. She sat with the phone clutched to the side of her head. He was the last person she wanted to talk to, the last person she wanted to reach out to in a moment of weakness.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

She let out a breath and opened her eyes, staring unsteadily at the building across the way. "I'm sorry to call… I… I'm lost… I…" She could feel her tears threatening to fall again. When had she become so weak?

"Haruhi?" The way he spoke her name, the way concern seemed to drop from every syllable… she felt comforted.

"Yes…"

"You're lost? Are you okay?" The sleep seemed to be falling away from his voice as he became more alert.

"No…" She whispered.

"What happened? Where are you?" His concern was only growing stronger.

"I… don't know." The fear was setting in now. She really had gotten herself into quite a mess. "I'm scared."

"What do you see? Look around you. What do you see?" She could hear the sound of an ignition turning over on the other end of the phone.

"I…. a store. A general store."

"What's the name?" He hissed, his agitation evident and yet somehow she didn't think his anger was directed at her.

"Takahashi. It's Takahashi." Her body felt heavy and the darkness was starting to spread in her vision. Beeping loudly against her ear, her small cellphone signaled it's last leg of life. "My phone is dying…"

"Shit." For a long moment he was silent. "I'm coming for you, Haruhi. I know where you are and I'm coming. Do not move from where you are, do you understand me?"

She nodded.

"Haruhi, you're going to be fine. I'm only a few-"

But he never finished and the line went dead.

For what felt like forever she sat still as stone, holding the phone to her ear and praying he would be quick. The darkness was suffocating as she pulled her knees up to her chest and curled into a tight ball. The sound of cicadas echoed around her as she watched the light at the end of the street change colors.

Green. Yellow. Red.

Green. Yellow. Red.

Green. Yellow.

The sound of screeching tires snapped her from her listlessness. A black town car ripped around the corner and flew down the street, coming closer and closer before reducing its speed and stopping just in front of where she was nestled on the bench.

She stared at the dark windows, unable to move as she waited with baited breath.

He was graceful in his movements, flying out of the car and rushing around the front hood. "What _happened_ to you?" He asked, his eyes flooded with concern as he knelt before her.

She could only imagine what she had to look like; no shoes, no coat and makeup running down her cheeks. A large shiver ran down her spine.

He shrugged off his track jacket, revealing his bare chest in the moonlight. He had literally run out of his home with only a pair of jeans on. He draped the jacket around her shoulders and brushed his thumb under her eyes, "What happened?" He asked again.

"I had to get away. He… I told him to stop. I just had to get away." The tears were flowing again, her heart hammering in her chest so loudly she was sure it would burst out.

"You told him…." The implications of her words settling over them. "Did he hurt you?" His lips curled up in rage.

"I just want to go home," she whispered.

"Where do you live, Haruhi?" he asked, a slight desperation lining his voice.

The darkness was creeping farther into her vision, her head pounding against the alcohol as she fought to keep consciousness. "Don't leave me," she whispered, breathing in his calming scent from the soft jacket. Her voice was feeble as she slipped into the darkness that was suffocating her.

 _ **Xxx Earlier xxX**_

Tamaki rolled over upon his mattress, tucking the pillow under his head as sleep began to surround him. The night had been spent scheming with the boys on new ways to convince Haruhi that he still cared for her. They had decided on a blunt approach and that Honey would "accidentally" leave Haruhi's business card at Tamaki's sometime over the next week. He would use the information off of the small card to either call or show up at her home. He hadn't decided how brave he was yet. They had, however, decided the end of the week would be perfect and that Honey was going to give Tamaki her card on Friday. Just three days to go.

Again he rolled, breathing out as he clutched another pillow to his chest. She had asked him to talk, so she couldn't get angry when he reached out to her… could she? And what would the outcome of talking be? Could they work past all of the heartache and all of the hurt? Could they find their way back to who they one had been?

A loud buzzing broke through his sleep induced thoughts. Gently he rubbed his hand over his eyes before lifting his phone to his ear. "Hello?" Silence. He pulled the phone back, checking to see if he recognized the number… he didn't. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry to call…" His heart stopped in his chest. He _knew_ that voice. "I… I'm lost… I…"

"Haruhi?" He felt something pang inside him. Had she said she was lost?

"Yes…"

He was out of bed before she had even answered, pulling off his sweatpants and exchanging them for a pair of jeans. "You're lost? Are you okay?" He asked, pulling a light jacket over his bare chest.

"No…" He sounded so broken.

He moved quickly and quietly through his home, careful not to wake any of the servants or his grandmother. "What happened? Where are you?" He asked, pulling a set of keys from a rack on the wall. It would take too long to call a drive; he would take the car himself.

"I… Don't know." There was an edge of desperation to her voice. "I'm scared."

"What do you see? Look around you. What do you see?" He pressed the break down, turning the ignition over before he sped out of the garage. What could have possibly happened that Haruhi would call him of all people lost at two in the morning?

"I… a store. A general store."

"What's the name?" He hissed, taking a sharp turn.

"Takahashi. It's Takahashi… my phone is dying."

"Shit." He slammed the palm of his hand upon the steering wheel, pressing in the name of the general store into his GPS. It didn't take long to locate the store and it was only a few miles away from where he was. "I'm coming for you, Haruhi. I know where you are and I'm coming. Do not move from where you are now, do you understand me?"

Silence. She said nothing. He could only imagine what she had to be feeling.

"Haruhi, you're going to be fine. I'm only a few minutes away. I'm not going to let…"

A loud beeping stopped him mid-sentence; the call had been dropped.

"Fuck!" He yelled, once again slamming his fist against the steering wheel as he pushed harder on the gas. He needed to get to her, needed to keep her safe. Who knew what could happen to her on the streets this late at night… who knew what already had? His heart sank into his stomach as he thought about the possibilities. If someone had hurt her he would rip them to pieces. They would wish they had never laid eyes upon her.

Quickly the car spun around the last corner. He could see her small frame, curled up on a bench by the side of the road. She looked terrified, but she looked unharmed for the most part. As he slammed the car into park, he breathed a sigh of relief.

He jumped from his car, running around the front hood and closing the distance between them. She looked horrible; her hair was a mess, her makeup ran in spirals down her soft cheeks and she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"What _happened_ to you?" He asked, kneeling before her and inspecting her small body once again. He could see no bruises or cuts or breaks. Physically, she looked fine.

She didn't speak, she just looked up at him with her huge brown eyes as a shiver ran through her. He could feel the bite of the cold even through his jacket and there was no telling how long she had been on the street for. Without thinking he shrugged it from his body and draped it over her slender shoulders. "What happened?" He asked again, fussing over her as he brushed the tears from her face and rubbed his hands along her arms to warm her.

"I had to get away. He… I told him to stop. I had to get away." He watched in horror as fresh tears fell from her eyes. Haruhi had cried very seldom in front of him, but it was her words that hit him the hardest. _I told him to stop._ Immediately Reiji's face came to mind. The thought of Haruhi, crying in protest as that jackass forced himself upon her rippled through him. He felt sick.

"You told him… did he hurt you?" He snarled, already resolved to rip the stranger's throat from his body.

"I just want to go home," she whispered.

"Where do you live, Haruhi?" He asked, watching as she seemed to wither before him.

"Don't leave me." She whispered, her eyes rolling back and her head falling forward as she lost consciousness completely.

"Haruhi?" He lifted her head back slightly. "Wake up." When she did not respond he pressed his index finger to the side of her neck. A sigh of relief passed over his lips when her pulse pumped rough against his touch. She was alive… she had only fainted.

"What the hell did that bastard do to you?" He sighed again, gathering her into his arms and lifting her off of the cold bench. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly she fit into his arms, how her head rolled against his shoulder and fit into the crook of his neck as if he had been made for her. Her shallow breathing tickled, but he made no effort to jostle her. Slowly he lowered her into the back seat of his town car, tucking his jacket around her in an attempt to keep her warm.

Once he knew she was safe, he made his way to the driver's seat and slid inside. He still had no idea where she lived or how to get her home and so he began the same phone tree that Haruhi had.

First he called Honey; no answer.

The same for Mori.

The same for Kyoya.

He chose, however, to leave a message for the twins. "Haruhi called at two in the morning and I found her, lost and almost unconscious, on the side of the road in the downtown district. I have no idea where she lives or what to do with her so call me. I'm taking her home with me for now. Just call me as soon as you get this."

He turned the ignition over again, driving more cautiously now that his desperation had faded. "You sure know how to make an entrance," he huffed, glancing at her slumbering form through the rear-view mirror. "First, you almost got hit by a truck and then you get yourself lost in the middle of the night?"

She adjusted herself as she slept, letting out a little sigh of contentment as she began to warm up.

"You could have just told me you missed me," he smirked lightly. "After all, I missed you, too."

* * *

 **Author's / Note:**

So this was really supposed to be two chapters. Originally this chapter ended with Haruhi walking out the front door of Reiji's home and disappearing into the night but so many of you have been complaining about the cliff hangers that I figured I would give you a little bit more.

I'd also like to take a moment to say that Reiji is NOT a bad guy. He misunderstood what Haruhi was saying and how she was acting and so he acted upon his feelings for her. I know a lot of you think that there shouldn't be a romance between Haruhi and Reiji… and this ended that all together. It also gave me an opportunity to bring Tamaki in to save the day once again.

Please let me know what you think of all of this and keep in mind that Reiji is NOT a bad guy. He really cares for Haruhi. He's just freaking stupid.

 **Feint Illusion:** So at this point there's going to be a bit more drama, but the last twenty chapters or so are just going to be fluff fluff fluff :] So bare with me!

 **Wealhtheow1:** There's a bit more heartbreak coming… but it will be followed with a lot of happiness.

 **BlackBulterislife:** I wanna cuddle them all XD

 **DeadBat-7Fold:** I promise there are still a lot more reunions to come.

 **Blossoming Rose18:** I'm so glad

 **Ahenson2424:** I just brought them back together again! Be happy! :]

 **Minuky K:** Don't die! The good chapters are coming up really fast now!

 **EmmaSaysMeow:** I loved the flashbacks, too. We never really got to see that side of Tamaharu in the anime or the manga

 **Superunicornrainbowgirl:** Don't worry… they're going to stop breaking each others hearts now :]

 **Jazzy-Booey:** Don't give up! The Tamaharu parts are coming up!

 **Kaori-Anna:** So Reiji completely read this situation wrong. He thought when Haruhi said "I'm don't want to fight anymore," she was saying she "didn't want to fight her feelings for him anymore". Boys can be clueless.

 **Ihasredchair:** This was that someone coming along and ruining it. But because I was worried about your heart I meshed the two chapters together so that I didn't hurt your heart. So you could see how in the end Reiji being an idiot is forcing Tamaki and Haruhi together.

 **Angelic123:** We're only on chapter 17 of 50!

 **Girl in the Gore:** Nope, this story has not been abandoned. In fact I have most of it written already :]

 **Chalice13:** Kyoya is returning soon, so don't stop reading! I meshed these chapters together so as not to hurt your heart too badly. We have just a couple more dramatic twists but from this moment forward most of the chapters should be happy. _**Should**_

Tell me what you think of Reiji here… should Haruhi forgive his idioticness? How will Tamaki react when he finds out that Reiji forcibly kissed her? What will the Host Club do?

As always, Much love!

Kaas


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Haruhi groaned against the migraine that was pulsing behind her eyelids, her entire body aching from the hangover that coursed through her. She remembered enough of what had happened the night before to know that work was going to be a nightmare. She would have to talk to Reiji, she would have to let him know that his behavior was unacceptable and that she would never really trust him again. Most importantly she would have to set him straight. He was _Just Reiji_ because she had no feelings of attraction towards him. Her heart still belonged to the Host Club.

The strong scent of coffee hit her like a freight train, sending waves of desperation through her. She needed a strong cup and a couple of Tylenol to make herself feel better and to prepare herself for the day. Slowly she opened her eyes, confusion sweeping through her as she gazed around the familiar room. She had dreamed of this place time and time again… but she had never imagined she would find herself laying on _his_ bed again.

She pulled the blankets from her body, finding herself clad in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of his sweatpants, her foot wrapped and bandaged from where she had sliced it open. All in all she looked well cared for.

She had been laid out upon his bed, but she took notice to a mess of extra blankets and pillows upon the floor. Not only had she put him out, forcing him to come out and find her in the middle of the night, she had been so blackout drunk she had monopolized his home and forced him to sleep on the floor.

 _Where do you live, Haruhi?_

She groaned, recalling the concern and the pleading in his voice; her knight in shining armor. Even after she had broken his heart he still came running to her rescue when she needed him… she could never repay him and she would never be worthy of him. He was too good, too kind, too perfect.

"And so Sleeping Beauty awakens."

Her gaze snapped to the blonde Adonis sitting against the dresser with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Tamaki…" She breathed, just the look of him sent spasms of longing through her heart.

"You look like you need this more than me," he smirked, crossing the distance between them and handing her the cup of coffee and a couple of Advil.

She swung her legs over the bed so she was sitting upon the edge. "I'm so sorry," she sighed, taking the cup and gratefully gulping down the painkillers. "I can't believe I've made such a burden of myself."

Tamaki rolled his eyes, "May I?" He asked, gesturing to the corner of the bed. Haruhi nodded and so the King sat upon the edge, watching her with the same anxious eyes her friends had just a few nights before. It was as if everyone was still waiting for her to shatter. "Are you going to tell me what happened to you last night?"

Again the girl groaned, running her hand through her hair. "I made some stupid decisions and got myself into a bad position." She admitted, inwardly flinching as she recalled the feel of Reiji's rough touch and his forceful kiss. "Reiji took me to his place to talk last night and we opened a bottle of wine."

Tamaki felt sick to his stomach, he already knew where this was going. Haruhi had never been good at drinking. He did his best to keep his features impassive so he didn't dissuade her from confiding in him.

"One minute I'm telling him stories and the next he's kissing me… So I left." She tenderly took another sip of her coffee.

"I… don't understand?" Tamaki blinked back his confusion. "Your boyfriend kisses you so you wander out onto the streets in the middle of the night?"

Haruhi almost choked on her coffee. "Boyfriend? Who told you he was my boyfriend?"

The blonde tilted his head innocently, his features reminiscent of the innocent looks Honey often had when confused. "He isn't?"

"No," Haruhi sighed. "Although clearly last night he decided he wanted to be. I don't even know how he got those signals confused… We were talking about… well… you."

"Me?"

Haruhi nodded. "You have literally upturned my entire world over these last couple of days."

"I understand the feeling." He tried hard not to sound bitter and to force down the heartache. He needed to try to understand her.

The small girl flinched, catching the meaning behind his words. She had turned his world upside down when she had disappeared all those years ago. "Why did you tell the rest of the Host Club that it was too hard for me to say goodbye? Why didn't you tell them…"

"That you ripped my heart out and crushed it beneath your shoe?" He smiled sadly, glancing down at the coffee in her hands and watching as her fingers danced lithe circles around the lip of her mug.

She nodded.

"Because despite how you were able to stop loving me, I still cared deeply for you." He tried to keep the bitterness away but still it stumbled its way back in.

Haruhi flinched. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Tamaki flashed a bright smile though she noticed how it did not reach his eyes. "Of course you didn't. And it's not fair for me to hold you completely responsible for what happened between us. You said from the beginning that our money made you uncomfortable and I just kept forcing it on you."

"It wasn't the money…" She whispered.

His smile was slowly starting to fade. "Oh?"

"The money never bothered me… Not as long as you all weren't always spending it on me."

"Then what was it? What did I do that made you not want _me_ anymore?" He could hear the desperation in his voice.

"I should go…" She sighed, pushing herself from her spot on the bed. She couldn't do this again, she couldn't break him again.

"Wait!" He jumped to his feet, grasping her wrist as she moved to leave the room. His grasp was soft, gentle and kind even though she knew she didn't deserve it. "You owe me an explanation. I've spent four years thinking you hated me. You need to tell me why you changed your mind. You owe me that much."

She didn't turn and she didn't try to take her wrist from his grip. His touch sent shocks through the nerve endings in her body, her heart yearning to fall into his arms. "It's not what you think. I never hated you."

"Then why?" He was growing agitated now. "Why did you tell me you didn't want me?"

"Because you shouldn't have wanted me!" She yelled, turning to face him. They stood, staring at each other with rage in their eyes. They were each mad for their own reasons: Haruhi for his senselessness that forced her to hurt him and Tamaki for her refusal to be honest with him even after all these years.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He snapped.

"It means I would have _ruined_ you! I had a promise to keep to my mother and you were so willing to throw everything away to follow my dreams! You were going to give up your fathers company to follow me and then what? And then we'd have nothing and you'd have been forced to live like the common folk you so pitied and then you'd hate me!" She knew she was yelling, but she held onto the anger. Anger was better than sorrow.

"Who were you to decide what I would have felt!? You didn't even give me a chance to make up my own mind!" Tamaki yelled back, still holding lightly to her wrist.

"Because I _know_ you Tamaki! I know the lifestyle you're accustomed to and I know how you are. I know that taking you away from the possibilities of a future and from your home and from your friends would devastate you. I know that you want something out of life that I just couldn't give you and I know-"

"I wanted _you!_ " Tamaki interrupted, silencing her. "I wanted you. I've wanted you every single day since the moment I laid eyes on you. I wanted you before I even _knew_ I wanted you." He gazed into her wide eyes, watching as the anger melted into shock. "And I want you now."

Without thinking, without giving himself time to talk himself out of it, Tamaki tugged at the wrist he held in his hand. Haruhi stumbled, her hands flying out to brace against his chest as he fell. With his free hand, Tamaki tilted up her face and pulled it towards him, capturing her lips with his.

It was soft and gentle, kind and caring, filled with love and heartbreak and time lost. It was everything Haruhi had remembered Tamaki's kiss to be and everything Tamaki had dreamed their reunion would be. In that moment there was not anger, no rage, there were no broken promises and no lies.

There was only Tamaki and only Haruhi. There was only the undeniable love they both still held for each other.

* * *

 **Author's / Notes:**

And so the fluff begins :3

I know this chapter is a little shorter than most but I really wanted to get it out today. Technically you've gotten three chapters in one day because the last one really originally was chapter 17 and 18. I hope you enjoy this and I promise from this point forward most of the chapter will be fluffy!

 **BlackButlerislife** : I hope this fluff helps you fix all of the tables lol

 **Justaislinn** : I think he needs to be most afraid of the Hitachiin's finding out… remember what they did to the boys on the beach?!

 **Wealhtheow1:** I'm probably not going to redeem him… but he will play a big part in the next big plot twist.

 **Feint Illusion:** I'm glad you're so excited!

 **DeadBat-7Fold:** Your phone would have been off because you were in another country anyway. So don't feel bad! Haruhi should have thought to call her house to try and reach you. But don't worry… you'll make up for it next chapter ;] I'm really so humbled that you would recommend this story and so grateful that EmmaSaysMeow would take the time to read it.

 **Alice Kitten** : So it seems a lot like they're forgetting the whole Reiji kiss thing… but don't worry they'll react soon enough.

 **KanameZeroYuki:** Haruhi, in her defense, thought she was in a safe place. She thought she had thought it all out and figured out how to get home. She wasn't anticipating Reiji being an ass.

 **Fanfictionlover124:** I don't have a cat, but I'm pretty sure if I did it would think I'm crazy all the time. My dog thinks I'm insane…..

 **EmmaSaysMeow:** I'm glad you enjoy the POV switches, I always think people will hate those.

 **Minuky K** : It was irony! I thought it was funny that he would call her out on her entrance lol

 **Kaori-Anna:** OMG could you imagine Honey kicking Reiji's ass?! It would be epic.

 **Masaki4everDead:** I just love how, no matter how hurt he was.. he would still drop everything to come save her.

 **Guest:** That seems to be what most of the readers feel. We still have a bit of time left before we see how she reacts to Reiji.

As always; I adore you.

You are all so wonderfully supportive

Kaasuten


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen;**

She felt like she was spiraling off the edge, drowning in his scent and his touch. She had spent four long years feeling lost and adrift. He had one hand pressed firmly upon the small of her back as he held her against his strong frame. Every nerve ending in her body was on fire, every bit of loneliness and sorrow stripping from her heart as he healed the damage she had done.

There was nothing Haruhi could do to right the wrongs she had committed, no way to apologize for throwing away their love so carelessly. But as Tamaki kissed her, as he held her, she was reminded of how simple life had been by his side. All that had ever mattered to the blonde Adonis was love. He valued the love of his family, he valued the love of his friends and more than anything else he valued the love of the small girl now clutching tightly to his chest.

She would love him forever.

As he held her to his body, he could feel the pounding of his own heart. Immediately he felt guilty for forcing himself upon her. There was no telling how she was going to react to his kiss, but in that moment all he wanted was to hold her. He was never known for his common sense and it was widely accepted that Tamaki acted upon gut instinct. If he wanted something, he went for it. He had adapted an _act first apologize later_ attitude at a young age.

Breaking their kiss, he pressed his forehead to hers; breathing in her natural scent and reveling in the fact that she had stopped yelling at him. She breathed shallowly, her hands desperately clutching the fabric of his shirt. The way they held each other showed their desperation and the fear that the other would disappear. For all Tamaki knew, he would wake up in a couple of hours and this would all just be a dream.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, not sure exactly what he was apologizing for. Maybe it was the kiss, maybe it was the way he had somehow lost his way and made her believe she wasn't good enough for him. Whatever it was, he could feel the weight lifting from him as he muttered those words.

"Me, too." She whispered, keeping her eyes closed as she loosened her grip upon his shirt.

For a long time the silence crossed between them, their bodies re-acclimating to each other. Tamaki touched her face gently, familiarizing his fingers with her cheekbones and brushing over her soft lips. There was so much that needed to be said, so much that they needed to reconcile between them but at least they both now knew there was _something_ to reconcile.

"Stay here." He breathed, watching as her soft brown eyes finally opened to gaze into his dark violet orbs. "We can talk… we can figure this all out." He offered, watching as she nibbled gently upon her bottom lip. Gently, he used his thumb to free it from her teeth.

"I have to go to work," she sighed reluctantly. The last thing she wanted to do was go to work, to leave his side and to leave everything unfinished. He was right; they did have a lot left to figure out. One kiss meant so little when time passed by it.

"You're already late. Just take a sick day," he smiled reassuringly at her, stepping back from her body. He couldn't show how desperate he was to keep her there; if he let her slip out of his grasp now there was no telling what could happen. He didn't need her having the time to reconsider. He needed her to stay lost in this moment with him… it was the only way he knew to truly get _his_ Haruhi back.

"Late?" She sighed, glancing at the clock on his nightstand. He was right; she was already forty-five minutes late for work. On one hand, she had a spotless attendance record and had never been absence for anything. It seemed a shame to ruin that now. On the other hand, her head was still pounding from her hangover and she found it hard to concentrate with his hand still pressed gently upon lower back. There was much they needed to discuss, many bridges she needed to start repairing.

" _Stay_." His voice was filled with unspoken promises. _Stay and we'll fix this. Stay and I'll love you. Stay and we can be together again._

She smiled slightly. Tamaki had always been her weakness. "Where's my phone?"

He grinned brightly, gesturing to where it had been plugged into the wall to charge. Even in the midst of all of her angst and the trouble she had caused him, Tamaki really had taken care of her. He had saved her from that dark street corner, given her a warm place to sleep, mended the wound in her foot and made sure her phone was charged. Was there anything he couldn't do? Shaking her head she lifted her phone and restarted it.

Immediately the buzzing began.

Text message after text message flittered through her phone. Most were from Reiji from early this morning. She knew they were probably desperate attempts at apologies, and some were probably worried messages from when she did not show up for work this morning. But he was the last thing she wanted to worry about now. He could sweat her disappearance for a little while longer.

There were fifteen missed calls from her home number. Immediately she remembered the conversation she had with Alexa before leaving for work the morning before.

 _I'll be home around six tonight. I'll text you if it's going to be any later than that._

There was only one voicemail left, however. Tentatively she lifted the phone to her ear and pressed play. Alexa was not thrilled with Haruhi, but Tamaki had apparently had the good sense to call Hikaru who in turn called Alexa to keep her from worrying. Still, there were fifteen missed calls.

Scrolling through her phone, she finally settled upon the number she was looking for. One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

"Akiyama's office. Mr Akiyama is in a meeting currently, could I take a message?"

Haruhi sighed in relief. Talking to Akiyama would have been a nightmare in itself. "Hey Nami. It's Haurhi Fujioka."

"The intern, right?"

Haruhi chuckled lightly. "Yes, the intern. Listen, I caught a pretty nasty cold last night and I'm not going to make it in today. I'm very sick."

She could see the smug look cross over Tamaki's features as he realized he had won.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that! You just take care of yourself and get well soon. I'll let Mr. Akiyama know you're under the weather. See you soon, dear."

Before Haruhi could respond, the line went dead. "You have such a bad influence on me," she huffed, turning back to face her smug looking King.

"Come on," he held his hand out to her tentatively. "I'll make breakfast and we can talk more."

She raised a brow, granting him an incredulous look. "You? Make breakfast? Since when do you know how to cook?" She asked, placing her hand gently in his.

"I'm a man of many talents," he smirked, leading her from his bedroom and down the hall.

Haruhi simply scoffed.

 _ **Xxx later xxX**_

It felt so natural, sitting by his side and talking as if no time had passed between them at all. They talked about Haruhi's college life and how tough it had been taking over the business once Tamaki's father had retired. She was grateful to learn that, while still somewhat cold, Tamaki's grandmother had started to open up to him and accept him as her grandchild. He was glad to hear that she would graduate in about a month with high honors. All of their hard work had paid off and though neither would admit it, they were both thinking the same thing; _we could have accomplished all of this still if we had found a way to stay together._

Haruhi's actions had been rash and Tamaki's reaction had been cruel. If they had put their heads together there was no doubt in either of their minds that they could have found a way to make their relationship work. Tamaki could have used the company jet to make trips to see her or at the very least convinced her to accept the occasional plane ticket for a trip home.

They avoided talk about what could have happened, focusing on conversations that would not break the peace that had spilled between them. It was Haruhi, however, who finally decided she needed to know more.

She lay, sprawled out across his bed, her chin on her arm as she gazed at him. He sat, knee up to his chest and back pressed against the bed's edge, upon the floor staring off into space.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, all of the laughter and joyfulness stripped from her voice.

He could tell from the tone that this would be a serious question, maybe one of the serious questions he had tried to avoid. "Anything."

"Not too long after I came back I bumped into Nekozawa and his little sister. Do you remember them?" She asked.

Tamaki nodded. "Kirimi, right? She still lurks around my office from time to time."

Haruhi smiled weakly. "She told me something… about a rumor that was spreading after I left?"

"Which one?" He chuckled. "There were a lot of rumors spiraling around your disappearance, Haruhi. Not many of them were kind."

She inwardly flinched. "There was one… that you disappeared, too."

She could see him stiffen, see the way his chest would rise and fall in even strokes. "I did leave Japan for awhile."

"Where did you go?" She whispered, still unable to take her eyes from his soft features.

For a long moment he said nothing, he simply stared ahead at his dresser with saddened eyes. "I followed you." He admitted, finally deciding that honesty was the best course of action. "I wanted to make sure you were safe and so I followed you to America to make sure that you were okay." He chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "It was stupid, I know. But I needed to make sure you were okay, really okay, before I could let you go."

"You were in Boston…" She breathed, her heart stopping in her chest.

He nodded. "For about two months. I attended some business seminars for my father's sake but mostly I just watched you." He knew that this could be taken the wrong way, that Haruhi could find it less than endearing that he had followed her. But he continued anyway. "I would sit in the back of the coffee shop and watch you while you studied, or in the library while you poured over your books. When you left campus late at night I would follow not too far behind to make sure you got home safely… I just needed to know you were okay."

"Tamaki…"

"And then that girl moved in with you,"

"Alexa."

Tamaki merely nodded. "And I knew that there would be someone else looking out for you. I knew that there would be someone who would worry if you didn't make it home or know where you were going in case you got lost. I saw you start to smile again. About six weeks after you moved to America I saw you leave the coffee shop with her and the smile…" he, too, smiled at the memory. "It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And at that moment I knew you were okay. So I left. I went to France for four months to stay with my mother and then returned to Japan to take over the family business."

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you let me know you were there?" She asked.

"You had been pretty convincing with your breakup, Haruhi. You didn't want me. Why would I try to force you to love me again when you were so honest about your feelings? Besides. You never tried to reach out to me, either."

"But that's because you told me you never wanted to see me again!"

Tamaki flinched, recalling the words that had fallen from his lips in the heat of the moment. He had been so heartbroken that all he had wanted was to hurt Haruhi in return. He had been cruel and unkind and he had a hand in sealing the fate that befell them. "I was angry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Did you really think I was using you for your fathers money?" She asked, now dropping her gaze to the floor. She couldn't look him in the eyes, not when the memories of their final moments made her feel so cheap.

His movements were fluid and effortless. He pulled himself onto his knees so he was kneeling before her on the floor, their faces even. He forced her gaze to meet his. "I didn't mean it. Not even in that moment. I knew that money had never been the end goal for you, but I needed to turn you into the bad guy in my head in order to survive that." His tone begged her to understand and begged for her forgiveness.

This time it was Haruhi who felt her heart melting. She placed a hand upon the side of his face, drawing him closer so their lips almost touched. "If you forgive me, I'll forgive you." She whispered.

"Deal." He smiled as the girl pulled him closer again and lovingly kissed his lips.

"Ew! Oh my god. Stop that. Stop that right now."

The two scrambled apart, eyes wide as they settled upon the intruder. Alexa and Hikaru stood in the doorway, shadowing the rest of the Host Club who stood behind them. Hikaru smirked, picking up one of Tamaki's shoes and swatting at the blonde's head. "Bad dog, _bad dog_. Leave our poor Haruhi alone!" He teased.

"I thought you had _died_!" Alexa cried out in exasperation, gracefully taking a seat on the edge of Tamaki's bed beside her small friend. "You call and tell me you're going to Reiji's for a few hours and then…. What? You end up here? You didn't think to call?"

Haruhi smiled lightly, her gaze turning from her friend to where Tamaki was still being relentlessly assaulted by the teasing twins. "I guess you were right when you said someone would worry about me."

The boy was too busy swatting off the twins to take notice.

"I'm fine, Alexa. I ran into some trouble and got myself lost. Tamaki was kind enough to come to my rescue." Haruhi explained.

The American girl scoffed. "Looks like he was doing a lot more than rescuing you," She shot a glare in Tamaki's direction.

"Does this mean you two are back together?" Honey asked, beaming as he threw himself onto the bed and curled up into Haruhi's side.

"I think we should take this one day at a time, Honey," Haruhi shook her head, smiling inwardly at his innocence. Of course everyone would assume that walking in on a kiss meant the couple were back together.

"But this does mean you're going to end things with Sologne, right?" Honey asked.

"Sologne?" Haruhi's brow furrowed. "Who is Sologne?"

All the color had left the boys faces as they stared down at the small girl. Honey really did not think before he spoke.

"Did you not tell her?" Honey asked, again a childish innocence lacing his voice. When no one answered, Honey rolled his eyes and continued on. "Tamaki's grandmother was pressuring him to get married. Sologne is his intended."

Haruhi's features drained of color to match the rest of the Host Club, her heart catching in her chest. "You're… engaged?"

"No!" Tamaki practically yelled, sending glares at the smaller boy. "My business is discussing negotiations with another business. Part of the merger agreement is an arranged marriage between myself and my business partner's daughter. But I haven't accepted it yet."

"You're getting married…" Haruhi breathed, her eyes shifting from one boy to the other.

"No. I'm not. It's not an engagement, its just talk. Please don't be upset. I was going to tell you." Tamaki sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

Haruhi forced a smile upon her features. "I'm not upset. I shouldn't be, after all, should I? I've been gone for four years. I'm happy that you're moving on."

"I'm sorry…"

The girl shook her head. "You don't have to apologize, Tamaki. I understand."

"Haruhi…" He took a step towards her.

Again she shook her head. "We can talk about all of this later."

"Let's go do something fun!" Honey interrupted, slicing through the tension. "Can we, Haru-chan? Can we all do something fun?"

"I would love to go swimming…" Alexa offered, a light smile on her face.

"Swimming, you say?" Kaoru grinned, wrapping himself around Alexa.

"In water?" Hikaru smirked, mimicking his brother's actions.

"Haruhi… help!" The American girl laughed. "They're like snakes!"

Haruhi shrugged. "Once they've claimed you as their toy there is no escaping them." As the boys began to drag Alexa from the room, determination to go swimming already settled over the group, Haruhi found herself alone in the room with Tamaki once again.

"Please don't be mad." He breathed.

She shook her head, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I'm not mad. You can explain it all to me soon, okay?"

He watched her as she went, following after the rest of the Host Club. She really was a remarkable girl.

* * *

 **Author's / Note:**

Hey guys!

First: Wow…. This story hit over 200 reviews! I'm amazed and humbled and so grateful that you all continue to read and respond. I love you all so much and can't wait to show you the next plot twist…. It's going to be a doozey!

How do you think Haruhi is really going to react to Tamaki's almost arranged marriage? How do you think Tamaki is going to handle Sologne now that Haruhi is back in his life?

 **Wealhtheow1:** There were no implied sexytimes. Just a couple kisses. As much as I would TOTALLY ship Tamaharu lovemaking… it just doesn't seem like something Haruhi would do. She's a very well put together woman and jumping into bed with Tamaki seems a little… rash. I'm not saying it wont happen in the future… *wink wink* but not now.

 **BlackButlerislife:** Aren't they just adorable?!

 **Feint Illusion** : I'm sure you can guess the next bit of drama will involve confrontation with Reiji.

 **OuranOracle87:** I'm glad I was able to change your mind! I really think they're adorable together.

 **DeadBat-7Fold:** The next chapter is filler and guess what… will mostly be centered around YOU! :]

 **Aoi-yaoi:** Well I'll be honest… no one has accused me of being cool before ;D But I feel like you all deserve answers to your questions. You take the time to tell me what you think of my story so the least I can do is tell you how much I appreciate it and open a dialogue, right? You guys are really the cool ones!

 **Chalice13:** I agree; her license for stupid has run out. I think you'll be very proud of her in the upcoming chapters, though. She's going to do some amazing things from this point forward!

 **Superunicornrainbowgirl:** HE JUST LOVES HER SO MUCH!*fangirlsqueel

 **Daughter of sea and wisdom:** There is definitely some big stuff coming up soon and I can say that what story would be complete without Renge? ;]

 **HeartCheshire:** You know I never really considered the option of putting Reiji with Renge… That would be a very interesting relationship lol But yes! I do think they are amaze-balls and I've had quite a few fangirl attacks while writing this for you all. We're going to see Reiji again soon, I promise.

 **Ihasredchair:** It will be interesting to see how the Host Club handles this situation. They're going to find out what happened in chapter 20 so hang tight! That should be posted soon.

 **Angelic123:** Yes, 50 chapters. There are two more big plot twists that will change EVERYTHING.

As always, I love you all!

Kaasuten


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty;**

Haruhi kicked her feet lightly in the water, wiggling her toes as it lapped around her ankles. She had never been much of a beach goer, but swimming in a pool at the Hitachiin house was something different all together. She felt comfortable here, at ease. Every so often she would cast her gaze in the direction of the blonde Adonis who was playing with his friends and her heart would catch in his chest.

 _He's getting married, you idiot._ She chastised herself, turning her attention to where Mori and Alexa sat side by side on the opposite edge of the pool. Hikaru and Kaoru had managed to whisk away both girls the moment they arrived at their home and had forced both into modeling one of their new swimsuit designs. Haruhi's was a sleek black one piece that crisscrossed in the back, exposing her lower back and shoulders. Alexa's was an ocean blue two-piece that accented the alabaster color of her skin.

She could see the lithe smile that littered upon Alexa's face as she spoke with the stoic boy who sat beside her. She was lucky to have such a great friend and even luckier that Alexa had seemed to be acclimating to the Host Club as effortlessly as Haruhi had all those years ago.

"Aren't you coming into the water, Haru-chan?" Honey asked, kicking past her in a donut float.

"It's still too cold for me." Haruhi smiled lightly at the older boy. "Maybe in a little while."

"Too cold?" Hikaru smirked, standing behind her with a smug look on his face.

"We keep this pool heated, thank you very much." Kaoru grinned as well.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, stop." Haruhi spoke, her voice deadpanned and serious. Again her gaze flickered over to where Tamaki stood alone, halfway across the pool. He was watching them now with the same interest that Haruhi had been watching him just moments before.

"You wound us, Haruhi." Hikaru whined, wrapping his arms around her upper body. He turned her, ever so slightly, her feet popping out of the water as he did.

"We would never scheme against you," Kaoru whined as well, grasping at her feet.

"Don't. You. Dare." The small girl threatened, her eyes widening as she realized she was too late. The twins already had a plan hatched in their devilish minds and there was nothing she could do to stop them.

Gently they lifted her off the ground, her body held between them like a swing. "We just want to play with you, Haruhi." They cooed in unison.

"Let me go right now." She demanded, her eyes focused on Kaoru's smug features.

Hikaru and Kaoru both smirked. "Bad choice of words, Haruhi."

Before she could react they had swung her body back and let it fly over the pool. She let out a squeal, squeezing shut her eyes as she headed straight for the water. There was no hope of stopping herself, she was too far away from the edge and soon she'd be submerged.

Their aim had been impeccable, tossing her right on top of the King himself. His arms wrapped protectively around her body as they both sunk beneath the water.

 _ **Xxx Alexa xxX**_

Alexa laughed as she watched the antics between her best friend and her new friends. It was obvious to anyone who was watching that they loved Haruhi dearly and that they only wanted her happiness.

"You all really do care about her, don't you?" She asked, leaning back and lifting her face to the sun that shone down upon them.

Mori merely grunted, watching as Honey obliviously kicked his way across the pool, splashing around and enjoying himself with a childish charm.

"She's lucky, you know? To have such great friends." She watched as Haruhi surfaced, sputtering and brushing hair out of her face. It didn't go unnoticed that Tamaki kept his arms wrapped around her waist protectively and lovingly. "Do you think he's going to chose her?"

Mori was silent for a moment, watching their group of friends with disinterested eyes. "Hnn."

Alexa rolled her eyes, turning her gaze to the stoic man who sat beside her. "You're a man of few words."

She thought she saw his lips tweek up slightly, but it could have been her imagination.

"Will you ever hold a full conversation with me where I don't have to do all of the talking?" She asked, half exasperated, trying to hide her smile.

"Probably not."

"He speaks!" She cried out in mock exasperation. "At least I don't have to worry about having the last word. Because… I always will."

This time she was sure his lips tweeked a bit more.

"But seriously… she's not going to get her heart broken again, is she? And I need more than just a grunt in response." She gazed up at him with curious eyes.

"I think he'll choose her." Mori spoke, "He loves her."

"He loves her…" Alexa whispered, taking a deep breath and turning her gaze back to where Tamaki and Haruhi had been pulled apart by the twins. They were acting like high school aged children and it was amusing to watch. But there was almost gravity between the two, pulling them back towards each other every so often. They would touch lightly or catch each others gaze. "She loves him, too."

"Hnn."

"Come on big guy. Let's go for a swim." Alexa slid from the edge of the pool, trying to tug Mori off of the edge with her. He remained unmoving, the small girl hanging off his arm as if she weighed nothing. "Oh come on!" She huffed.

 _ **Xxx Later That Night xxX**_

Haruhi brushed the hair from her face, wrapping the cover that the twins had given her tighter around her body. "It's been unseasonably cold." She whispered, wrapping her arms around her body tighter.

Tamaki chuckled, turning down yet another street as they made their way back from the twin's new home and towards her apartment. "There's a sweatshirt in the back if you need it."

She smiled gratefully and reached around the seat, pulling his sweatshirt around her shoulders. "Hikaru and Kaoru's home is gorgeous."

Tamaki nodded. "They had the whole thing designed from the ground up. They did the same thing to my house and Kyoya's."

"They designed your house?" Haruhi asked, gaping slightly. She had always known the boys were talented but she had never imagined they were _that_ talented.

"They're sort of making a living out of it. That and clothing design like their mother. In fact, that's why they lost so much money in our business deal with the Monpetite's. They were going to design the building for our business, that's why they invested." Tamaki explained.

It made more sense to Haruhi now, a light smile crossing over her lips. "It's nice to see them doing something they love."

"And you? Are you doing something you love?" He asked, glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. "This type of business law never seemed to me like the kind of stuff you wanted to do."

"It's not." She admitted. "I just need to get through this internship and then once I've graduated I'll look to join a law firm that specializes more in the little people."

"Have you ever thought of running your own law firm?" He asked.

"Of course I have," she grinned, the tall boy taking notice to the way her eyes lit up at the prospect. "But opening your own law firm takes a lot of money and a working relationship with other law firms. I'm hoping I can impress Akiyama enough to get his support when I move on."

"And your handler? Do you need his support as well?" Tamaki asked, his grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"Reiji…" she glanced down at her hands. "No. He's my equal and there's nothing he can do to prevent my success… but he is a blindingly brilliant lawyer and he would be a great ally in the future. I just have to set him straight after… after last night."

Tamaki took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "It was just a kiss, wasn't it?"

Haruhi nodded slowly, lacking the conviction she knew she needed in that moment. "It's just that he didn't stop immediately when I asked him to that bothered me so much."

Tamaki felt the rage washing through him. "You asked him to stop?"

Haruhi nodded. "He was confused."

"About what?" Tamaki snapped. "The fact that you told him no or the fact that you didn't want him forcing himself upon you like that."

"He's really not a bad guy," she tried to rationalize.

"Yeah maybe he's not but _good respectful_ men stop when a woman asks them to."

Haruhi took a deep breath. She knew that Tamaki was right, but that didn't stop her from feeling slightly bad for the way Reiji would be viewed from this point forward. He had misunderstood her feelings for him and though she had been angry with him in the moment she couldn't help but wonder what his thought process had been the whole time.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Tamaki growled, snapping Haruhi's attention from her inner thoughts.

"What?" She lifted her gaze, they had come to a stop outside of her apartment and sitting upon her stoop was the topic of their conversation. "What is he _doing_ here?" She hissed, gazing out the window with wide eyes. She was incredibly grateful for the darkly tinted windows that kept her hidden from her coworker.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Tamaki asked, still gripping tightly at the steering wheel.

"No…" she whispered, clutching tighter to his sweater still wrapped around her body. "Not now."

"Good." Tamaki huffed, popping the door open and gracefully sliding out of the front seat.

"What are you-" but Tamaki had shut the door between them before she could finish her thoughts. Haruhi jumped from the car, standing by the door and watching with anxious eyes. "Tamaki just let it go…."

Reiji leapt from his spot on the stoop, looking anxiously from where Tamaki was striding towards him and where Haruhi was standing by the car. "I just wanted to talk to her." He spoke defensively, lifting his hands up in front of him in surrender.

It was so fluid, the way Tamaki pulled back his arm and let it fly.

Haruhi cried out in shock, her hands flying to her mouth as she watched Tamaki's fist make contact with Reiji's face. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting but it definitely hadn't been for Tamaki to straight out punch Reiji in the face.

" _I'm so sorry_ ," Tamaki snapped, feigning apology. "I guess I just don't know what the word stop means."

"What the fuck?!" Reiji snapped, his hand flying up to the spot where Tamaki had punched him.

"I think you should leave now." Tamaki spoke harshly, shaking out his hand to alleviate the pain that still lingered on his knuckles.

"I just want to apologize to her." Reiji snapped back.

"No. You don't say a word to her until she decides she wants to talk to you, do you understand?" Tamaki crossed his arms over his chest, daring the boy before him to make any more advances towards the small girl still huddled by his car.

"No. I'll leave." He turned his gaze towards Haruhi. "I'm _sorry_." He whispered as he turned to leave.

The entire time Tamaki kept his body protectively between where Reiji was and where Haruhi stood. It wasn't until Reiji disappeared around the corner and Haruhi wrapped her arms around his waist that Tamaki even began to relax a little.

"I can't believe you did that for me," Haruhi whispered, still shocked, as she clung to him.

Tamaki raised an eyebrow. "He deserved it. Come on," he turned slightly in her grasp, placing a hand on her shoulders. "Let's get you inside."

* * *

 **Author's / Notes:**

 **So what did you all think about Tamaki punching Reiji? What do you think is going to happen now? Cause technically… that's assault. And what did you think about the dynamic between Alexa and the Hosts? Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think and what you want to see in the future.**

 **Wealhtheow1:** Haruhi has used up her license for stupid. I can almost 100% promise you she wont bow out because of some sense of duty. She won't give him up without a fight.

 **BlackButlerislife** : You think she's going to freak out? I think its possible but I also think she's understanding.

 **EmmaSaysMeow:** I just love them as a couple and I'm excited to show you all the plans I have for Alexa moving forward.

 **Kairi671:** I'm glad you're enjoying it!

 **Fanfictionlover124:** I can almost promise you she will!

 **Daughter of sea and wisdom:** There's going to be a bit more love between a couple of the other hosts. It's looking like I'll show you a bit of what happens to Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and obviously Tamaki!

 **Superunicornrainbowgirl:** please don't kill my original characters! We need them for vital plot development.

 **Justaislinn:** There is a bit of flirtation between them all… but I don't think it's anything substantial, not for Alexa at least.

 **Kaori-Anna:** I just love the way he dropped a bomb on her like that without thinking about it at all.

 **HeartCheshire:** That is the biggest compliment that I could have gotten ever! You feel this is like season 2 of the anime?! I'm so honored!

 **Ahenson2424:** They really are. Right now I know exactly where I want to take this story so I've been inspired to write. Plus, I promised I would update with a certain number of reviews and you all review so quickly!

 **Angelic123:** Is he getting engaged though? Now that Haruhi's back that might not happen at all. Thank you for your congratulations! It means a lot. I'm so thrilled that you all are liking and enjoying this story.

I love, love, love, love love you all!

Kaasuten


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one;**

Reiji rubbed his cheekbone tenderly, tilting his head from side to side as he admired the dark black eye Tamaki had so _graciously_ inflicted upon him.

 _I guess I don't know what stop means._

Reiji inwardly flinched, releasing a sigh as he dropped his head in shame. He knew that he had hurt Haruhi, though that had never been his intention. He had been so caught up in her natural charm and beauty and so wrapped in his own head that he didn't even think about how his actions would affect her. The possibility that his actions were unwanted had never crossed his mind. All he knew was that she wanted to move on and he thought he had been helping her to do just that.

Slowly he made his way out of the men's restroom and towards the office at the end of the hall. _Be the bigger man_ , he urged himself, holding his head high as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the gruff voice from the other side.

He pushed open the door slowly, taking a deep breath to steady himself. "Hello, Mr. Akiyama."

"Ah, Reiji. What can I do for you, son?" Akiyama lifted his gaze from the papers on his desk, his eyes widening as he caught sight of the swollen and bruised skin under Reiji's eye. "What the hell happened to you?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, sir." Reiji took a seat in one of the large chairs in front of Akiyama's desk. "I'd like to be removed from the Monpetite case."

"Why?"

"Mister Suoh and I had a disagreement." He stated simply.

"He did that to your face?" Reiji simply nodded. "Are you pressing charges?"

"No sir. It was a simple misunderstanding but in order to make Mr. Suoh feel more comfortable I think I should remove myself from his case." Reiji explained.

Akiyama sighed, pushing himself farther back in his chair and steepling his fingers before him. "I'll assign you to a new case, but I would like to know what this misunderstanding was about."

Reiji carefully weighed his options. He could be honest; after all office romances were not a cause for termination even if they were frowned upon. On the other hand, if he lied and Haruhi decided she was uncomfortable enough with him to speak out, he would definitely get fired for his dishonesty.

Sighing, he choice to go with the honesty, "Fujioka, sir."

"The intern?" Akiyama's eyes widened slightly. "What interest does Mr. Suoh have in Miss. Fujioka?"

 _Shit._ Reiji hadn't even considered the implications his honesty could have upon Haruhi. Office romances were one thing; a romance with a client was a completely different story. "They used to date, sir. But I assure you, Miss. Fujioka has been nothing but professional in her dealings with our clients."

"Clients? Are you implying she knows _all_ of them?" Akiyama asked.

Reiji simply nodded. "She attended high school with them all."

"I see." Akiyama was silent for a few moments. "I think it's best if I remove both of you from the case… effective tomorrow." He finally decided, nodding to himself as he spoke. "It's too short notice to get someone to fill your positions for today, and the Monpetite's representation is coming in. So you'll have to finish out the day, is that acceptable?"

Reiji nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"No… thank you."

 _ **Xxx Haruhi xxX**_

Settling into her seat at the back of the conference room, Haruhi made herself look busy with the contents of her briefcase. She wasn't ready to talk to Reiji about what had happened between them and she wasn't ready to explain why she had been with Tamaki last night, either. She wasn't even sure what was happening between them and she had yet to get a concrete answer as to what was happening with his _intended._

" _Let me take you out tomorrow night," Tamaki offered, smiling at her lightly as she gently placed an ice pack on his swollen knuckles._

" _Why?" She asked, glancing up at him with large and inquisitive eyes._

" _Because I want to?" He grinned. "Because I think we should talk about us? Because you kissed me this morning? The list goes on."_

" _And what would your intended think?" She could hear a bit more venom in her voice than she had meant to use._

" _Haruhi, I'm not engaged. I'm not anything to Sologne, not yet. And I think you and I owe it to ourselves to at least discuss what this is." He sighed, clearly exasperated._

" _What is this, Tamaki?" She asked, unable to meet his gaze._

" _I hope it's us fixing what we broke all those year ago." He breathed, tilting her face up and catching her lips with his._

The door to the conference room opened and in stepped Akiyama. She noticed immediately how he didn't greet her with his usual enthusiasm and exuberance. "Good morning, Miss. Fujioka. Would you mind coming to my office tonight after you finish your filing?"

Haruhi blinked back her confusion. "Of course, sir." He couldn't really be angry she had taken a sick day, could he? "Is everything okay?"

Akiyama grunted a noncommittal sound. "We'll talk tonight."

She was about to ask another question, but the door opened once again and in walked Reiji. His cheek was swollen and dotted with a dark bruise from where Tamaki had struck him. Part of her felt guilty for being the cause of their altercation while part of her swelled with pride for her blonde hero. He had defended her honor so brilliantly.

"Good morning, Haruhi." He smiled apologetically.

"Good morning, Reiji." She refused to meet his gaze.

Again the door opened and a few women dressed in business clothing emerged. Her eyes swept across them all, immediately recognizing the three women in the center of the group; Benio, Hinako, and Chizuru.

It was Benio who spotted her first, "Haruhi?" She blinked back her surprise, seeming to fly across the conference room and fall to her knees before the small girl. "What are you doing here?"

"B-benibara?" Haruhi stuttered, confusion evident on her features. "I _work_ here. What are you all doing here?"

"Of course you would still work for those dogs." Benio scoffed, rolling her eyes as she rose to her feet, pulling Haruhi up to stand before her. "Don't worry, my darling. Once we win this case, we will liberate you from their dirty paws."

"Win… win the case?" Haruhi's heart had taken all the surprise it could handle. "You're the ones who stole all of Tamaki's money!?"

Benio smiled. "You're not surprised that we would vehemently oppose a new Host Club, are you?"

Haruhi deadpanned. "I suppose not."

"Excuse me," Akiyama interrupted. "Do you all know each other?"

"Of course," Hinako grinned. "We all go way back. Right, Haru-chan?"

Akiyama sighed deeply. "Would you ladies prefer if I ask Miss. Fujioka to leave? I would hardly force you to suffer through a conflict of interest."

"Ask her to leave?" Chizuru looked hurt.

"Of course we don't want her to _leave_ ," Hinako sighed.

"We're very confident that with Miss. Fujioka on the case, everything will be handled fairly and properly." Benio grinned, casually throwing an arm across Haruhi's small shoulders.

Sighing, Akiyama took a seat at the head of the table and motioned for the rest of them to do the same. "Let's begin then."

 _ **Xxx Later xxX**_

Haruhi rubbed her hand along her face, sighing deeply as she finished the last of her filing. She wasn't sure what to expect from her conversation with Akiyama, but whatever it was he hadn't looked pleased with her.

Knocking twice, she pulled back the door to his poorly lit office. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Akiyama frowned slightly, gesturing to a chair positioned directly in front of his desk. "Please, take a seat Miss. Fujioka."

"What is this about?" She asked, sitting nervously and folding her hands into her lap so as to keep them from shaking.

"You know we love you here. You've been an invaluable asset to this law firm since the day you arrived. It was, however, recently brought to my attention that you have a long standing relationship with each of our clients in regard to the Monpetite case and a romantic relationship with Mr. Suoh."

Haruhi's breath hitched in her chest. Reiji had told. She couldn't believe that Reiji had told on her!

"And today, to find out that you are also friends with the opposition… I'm afraid this could cause a significant conflict of interest for our case moving forward," Akiyama folded his hands and paused, giving her a moment to not only gather her thoughts but to respond as well.

"I completely understand the position this puts you in, but as Ben-Miss Amakuza told you earlier, I am always fair and honest in my professional space." She explained, feeling her heart begin to race in her chest.

"I have no doubt that you are, but Miss Amakuza could easily have her lawyers use this information against us in court. You have to understand that my first priority must always be to the client." Akiyama explained.

"Yes, I understand. I'll happily change to assist on a different case if that makes this any easier for you." She breathed, desperate to keep her voice even and without the fear she felt rattling in her heart.

"I don't think you're understanding, Miss. Fujioka. This puts my law firm in a very precarious position. You came very highly recommended by Mr. Ootori."

Haruhi's brow furrowed in confusion. Suddenly Kyoya's words came flooding back to her.

 _Did you really think I haven't known where you were all along?_

No wonder the job offer had been so enticing. Kyoya had orchestrated it to get her back to Japan. The offer had been so perfect, _too perfect_ , perfect enough to convince her to do her internship back in Japan instead of in Boston. He had played her like a puppet.

"Unfortunately with this particular situation, my hands are tied."

"Please," she begged. "Please, don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Miss. Fujioka… You're fired."

* * *

 **Author's / Note:**

Can you all believe this story was posted a month ago today?! I feel like we've been on this journey for such a short amount of time... We're note even halfway done yet, though! So stick with me, loves. I promise not to disappoint you... (hopefully).

So now we see that Reiji's plan to be honest has backfired, but not against him. It's backfired against Haruhi. How do you think this will play into when he finally gets to apologize? And what do you think the Host Club will do now that their friend has been fired by their lawyers? Somehow I don't think they are going to take it very well. And now we finally see the Zuka club as well! Please leave me reviews and let me know what you all think.

I have the last of my finals on Monday so I will try to update again before then but I cant guarantee anything.

 **BlackButlerislife:** I also ship Alexa and Mori :3 it will be interesting to see where they go from here.

 **OuranOracle87:** Ah! Seriously, these compliments are my favorite. It really means a lot to me that you all like this story so much!

 **KanameZeroYuki:** I just love how snarky he was!

 **Daughter of sea and wisdom:** *spoiler alert: I don't think he'll be the last person to hit him….

 **Alice Kitten:** Awh! Well in Tamaki's defense he did think he was protecting Haruhi. And Reiji is a genuinely good guy… but stupid. VERY stupid. He clearly only thinks about himself.

 **Kairi671:** For now I'm leaving it open to the people. In my head, I ship her with Mori. But I'll place her with a host depending on what you as the readers think about placing her with one of them. It makes the most sense to me to have her end up with Mori because they are polar opposites.

 **Euiko Tsukemo:** I'm so sorry! Here, let me try to heal your heart… No, Alexa will not end up with Hikaru. I do have something very special planned for the love life of the twins and it doesn't involve Alexa. She will have a love life, I just haven't completely decided who I want her to end up with. Right now I'm leaning towards Mori, but who knows.

 **Girl in the Gore:** It's funny, because when I wrote that, I was like "Everyone is going to take this way too perversely… I should change it." But then I said screw it and left it how it was LOL

 **TamakiFanGirl:** Tamaki was a little harsh, but he had the best intentions. He loves Haruhi blindly, and Tamaki felt he needed to protect her. I'm also having the same issue. I could see Alexa with all of the hosts, really, except Honey.

 **Guest:** Unfortunately it did cause some big problems, luckily though, our girl is strong and I promise you she's going to Pheonix the crap out of this… What do I mean? She's going to rise from the ashes, 1000x better than she was before.

 **Guest:** Yay! I'm so glad! :]

 **Kaori-Anna:** I wonder what Honey's reaction is going to be… especially now not only has Reiji forced himself upon her… he's gotten her fired, too! I promise you the Host Club will definitely have something to say about all of that. Lucky for Tamaki, Reiji is smart and he knows that Tamaki would easily wiggle his way out of an assault charge; plus he feels super guilty. So he wont be pressing charges.

 **Chalice13:** Trust me, her brain didn't shut off. She just knows theres a time and a place to let him have it for everything she thinks he's doing wrong. It's coming… soon. I'm so glad you feel like the characters are cannon and I'm sorry that there had to be that little bit of abuse there, I felt the story needed it to push it along. I have a HUGE fluffy plot twist coming up soon and something drastic had to happen in order to make the fluffiness possible. And don't worry! The other Hosts will be reacting soon.

 **AnimeBestie:** I am so glad you loved this story and I'm also glad you were picking up on some of my subtler hints throughout the earlier chapters. I try to foreshadow as much as possible, sometimes I think I do it too much! Tamaki did seem somewhat like a stalker, didn't he? But that's his personality. He stalked her all through high school, remember? When she went on the date with Hikaru, when she went to the supermarket. He's basically one big lovable stalker LOL! Kyoya is coming back, he's keeping his distance for a reason. I'm so glad you love it and I'm always happy to have another loyal fan. This chapter was for you :]

 **Angelic123:** Everyone has their opinions, though I'm with you. I'm in love love love with this story so I think anyone who hates it is dumb ;]

 **Tyler:** I'm glad you're loving the story and I'm sorry you don't like Alexa. She's actually one of my favorite OCs I've ever written (with the exception of Masuyo from one of my Sailor Moon FF. Actually, they're pretty much the same person so….) But I respect your opinion and thank you for your honesty. Unfortunately though, Alexa is a big part of the rest of this story and she will be sticking around. I hope you continue to read, though!

As always, you are an awesome group of readers. You really make this fun for me and I cant wait to show you what's going to happen next! It's going to be a crazy ride.

I love you all!

Kaasuten


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two;**

Haruhi stumbled out of the office, her box of belongings pressed firmly to her chest. Her mind reeled from the implications of her termination. Without finishing a successful spring internship she couldn't graduate, and if she had to repeat the internship she would lose her scholarship and have to pay to finish school… she couldn't afford college tuition, especially not in Boston. She felt as if her entire life was derailing.

"Haruhi!"

Her head snapped up, her features contorting into a venom gaze as she glared down the cause of all her woes. "What do you want?" She snapped.

"What's happening? What are you doing?" He asked, a look of confusion and regret plastered across his face.

"As if you don't know."

Reiji glanced into the box she held, registering that it contained all of the contents from her cubicle. "You quit? Because of what I did?"

Haruhi laughed. She laughed because if she didn't find the humor in his cluelessness she would probably break down and cry. She had cried enough for a lifetime. "I was _fired,_ Reiji. Because you told Akiyama about my history with the Host Club. He said I would be a conflict of interest and he fired me. So congratulations. You've officially destroyed my future."

He gaped at her, his mouth hanging open in shock. "Haruhi… I never meant any of this… I didn't want-"

"You didn't want what?" She snapped, walking through the halls and towards the main lobby. He kept in step with her the whole way. "To kiss me? To make me uncomfortable? To let me think I was safe and get that drunk? To get me _fired_? What didn't you want, Reiji? Because all I'm hearing is a lot of self obsession."

She inwardly flinched at how cruel she was being, but if she wasn't mean to him she would have to reflect upon the mistakes she had made herself. She should have been honest with Akiyama from the very beginning. She should have told her boss that she knew their clients. She should have had more control. She should have monitored her drinking that night. Blaming Reiji was so much easier than taking the blame for herself.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. I really care about you Haruhi and I fucked up. I know I did. I didn't think about how you were feeling at all and I only heard what I wanted to hear. But you've got to believe that I never meant to hurt you. It kills me to know that I broke your trust and I would do just about anything to get it back," he was practically breathless as they stumbled out into the night.

They both saw him at the same moment, Haruhi's heart lightening in her chest as her eyes landed upon the tall blonde Adonis leaning against his car. This one was so much nicer than his town car, obviously it was his personal car and not something his driver taxied him around in. He started slightly when he saw Reiji tottering after her, but she shook her head. It was a silent acknowledgement to let him know she was fine. If she needed him to rescue her, she would call out to him.

"What's he doing here?" She could hear the sound of jealousy tinting Reiji's usually soft voice.

"He's picking me up. He's making sure I get home safe and he is none of your business." She snapped, again the venom sunk into her voice.

"Let me talk to Akiyama for you, Haruhi." Reiji begged, putting a hand upon her arm.

His touch made her feel cheap, "I think you've talked enough. You've already convinced him I'm anything but professional."

"That's not true!" Reiji yelled.

Haruhi flinched half a step back and Tamaki moved to come to her rescue. Again she shook her head. The blonde crossed his arms over his head and she was immediately reminded of a petulant child.

"I told Akiyama that you _were_ professional. I told him that you put work first." Reiji's tone was pleading, begging her to understand. "Give me a chance to fix this."

Haruhi breathed a sigh of annoyance. "You _can't._ There's nothing you can do. I've got two weeks to be out of my apartment and then I'll figure something out. This isn't ideal but I'll figure it out. I always do." She tried to smile reassuringly but she wasn't sure it was convincing.

"Where will you go?"

Haruhi glanced back to where Tamaki was waiting for her anxiously. "I don't know. I don't really know anything yet. Except…" Tamaki smiled lightly at her, his eyes begging for her to walk away from the boy still antagonizing her. "I'm not alone anymore. I'll figure something out."

"Will you ever forgive me?"

She turned her attention back to him, a light smile upon her lips. "There's nothing to forgive. You made a mistake and that's what makes you human."

"Haruhi, we're going to miss our reservation!" Tamaki called across the street.

"Just a second!" She called back. "Have a great life, Reiji. I wish you the best." And with that, she turned on her heels and walked across the street to where the long lost love of her life was waiting for her.

"Good luck, Haruhi…" Reiji whispered after her.

* * *

"What was that about?" Tamaki asked, raising a brow as he took the box from her hands.

"He was apologizing, or trying to." She sighed, sliding into the passenger seat of his car. "And saying goodbye, I think."

"Goodbye?" Tamaki repeated, gracefully taking his place in the drivers seat before starting up the car and pulling out of his parking space.

"You'll be so _proud_ of me," she sighed listlessly. "I was fired today."

"What?!"

She merely nodded. "Because of my personal relationships with all of you. And did you know that the heads of the Monpetite are the Zuka club?" She asked, leaning her head back against the headrest and closing her eyes.

"We had our suspicions. It was ironic that they were so desperate to manage our finances for us." Tamaki spoke quickly. "But we're not changing the subject. You were fired?"

"Yes, Tamaki." She spoke, her voice exasperated and strained. "I lost my internship and probably my scholarship and my chance of graduating at the end of the semester. I have to move out of my apartment, I don't know where I'm going to live or how to get my scholarship credit in time. Oh, and I found out tonight that I didn't earn my internship at all; Kyoya practically gift wrapped it for me. I'm terrified and freaking out but right now I don't _care."_

He pulled the car to a stop outside of her apartment. "Haruhi…"

She shook her head, sending him a pointed look. "Not now. Right now I'm going to go inside and put on my favorite dress. I'm going to pretend I didn't see the flowers in the back seat and you're going to take me out. We're going to talk about the future and you're going to answer the questions I have about your possible arranged marriage and we are going to have an amazing time. What we're not going to do is talk about my failures. Got it?"

Tamaki smiled lightly. She had teased about his pride in her, but what she didn't realize was that he really was proud. He was so very proud. She had been through so much and still she was so strong and so dedicated. "Okay."

"I'll be back," she smiled lightly, hopping out of his car and practically running up the stairs to her apartment.

Once she had disappeared inside, Tamaki pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He scrolled through until he found the number he was looking for and lifted the phone to his ear.

One ring. Two rings.

"So you're speaking to me again," came the snarky voice from the other end.

"We've got a problem." Tamaki sighed, running his fingers through his soft blonde locks as he watched Haruhi's shadow dance across her bedroom window.

"What kind of problem?"

"The kind you need to fix. Akiyama fired Haruhi from her job tonight because of the Host Club. I wont do business with him if he thinks firing my friends will impress me." Tamaki found himself wondering what Akiyama could have been thinking. As a businessman it would have made more sense for him to reach out to the clients that were paying him before firing someone they knew was their friend. It was clear to Tamaki that their lawyer had not really thought out his actions.

"Interesting… I wasn't aware of this development."

"You? Not aware before everyone else? That's a first." Tamaki huffed. "She also thinks you gift wrapped her internship for her."

"Were those her words or yours?" It almost sounded like he was chuckling.

"Hers."

"Well even if I did have my fingers in the hiring process… I hardly _gift-wrapped_ anything for her. Her GPA and her interview earned her the job; I just put in a few good words… and promised him your contract."

"You bribed him with our lawsuit? You know what, I'm not even surprised. Just fix this, Kyoya." Tamaki sighed, exasperated.

"I'm two steps ahead of you, Daddy."

And the line went dead.

He sat and waited, quiet creeping over him as Haruhi hurried to prepare herself for their date. After a few moments, his attention turned back to the box that still sat on the back seat. He looked it over, debating if it would be an invasion of her privacy to look through the things she had left behind.

A glinting of light off glass caught his eye, his attention focusing on a picture frame that had been delicately placed upon the top of the pile. He lifted it from its place and examined it, a smile crossing his lips. In the picture, he held her small waist and her lithe hand in his as they waltzed around the courtyard of Ouran in perfect sync. This was a night he remembered well, the night he finally admitted to himself that he was in love with her. He remembered the feel of her small body against his as they twirled around the flood. In that moment, he had known he would love her forever.

And from the look in her eyes and the fact that she kept that picture for all the years that had passed between them… he knew without a doubt she still loved him, too.

 **Xxx Late That Night xxX**

Akiyama sighed in contentment, filing the last of his paperwork and glancing at the clock. _10:15._ Normally he was out of his office at a decent hour and home watching the news with his wife. But firing the intern had left him with more paperwork than he really wanted and all of it was necessary to file the day of termination.

"Excuse me."

His gaze snapped up, his eyes landing on a familiar tall and lanky form. "Ah, Mr. Ootori. I assume you've heard the news?"

"It has trickled down to me," he pressed a finger against the bridge of his glasses, adjusting them upon his nose. "Through your client of course."

Akiyama nodded solemnly. "Mr. Suoh will be pleased to know we handled the conflict of interest professionally."

"Will he?" Kyoya asked, the tone of his voice almost mocking. "Are you sure about that?"

"I… I was just thinking about the best interests of his case." Akiyama looked confused, blinking rapidly and folding his hands on the table to steady them.

"Unfortunately I believe that," Kyoya sighed, trying to feign some sort of emotion. The truth was, he got a rush from meetings like this. He got a rush from being the bad guy. "I wonder if you stopped to think of the implications of your actions, Akiyama."

"Implications?"

Kyoya nodded. "Did you even, for a second, consider the possibility that all three of your clients would be disappointed that you fired their friend from an internship she needed to complete her degree? You are aware that firing Miss. Fujioka means she will not graduate as planned and will lose her scholarship?"

Akiyama nodded, confusion still sweeping his features. "I was aware, yes. And while that is disappointing I was just thinking about the best interests of the case."

"You know I'm glad you're saying that, because so am I." Kyoya smiled somewhat sadistically.

"I'm glad we agree." Akiyama's brow furrowed nervously.

"Oh, of course. And as I stated when we discussed hiring Miss. Fujioka in the first place, your clients are much more comfortable with Haruhi as part of their legal representation." Kyoya glanced momentarily at the paperwork on Akiyama's desk. "And given that Miss. Fujioka no longer works for this establishment, I believe that means she's free-lance. Does it not?"

"I suppose it does?" Clearly, the intelligent man before him was not following Kyoya's train of thought.

"Then I guess we're just going to have to change our representation." Kyoya shrugged, a smug smile still plastered onto his features.

"Wait… what?"

"You're _fired_ , Akiyama." Kyoya rose to his feet, half waving as he headed for the door.

"Wait. This is a mistake, over a college intern?" He practically begged.

"I'd like to say it was a pleasure doing business with you but let's face it… it wasn't." Kyoya smirked, closing the door between them and leaving Akiyama's office building behind.

* * *

 _ **Author's / Note:**_

So Kyoya is making an appearance again! He's going to be in a couple of chapters coming up soon. It will be interesting to see what's going to happen going forward from this point on. Like I mentioned in a reply to a review last chapter; Haruhi is going to Pheonix the crap out of all of this. So don't get disheartened; she's going to rise from the ashes!

 **Masaki4everDead:** Well I'm glad you like this story so much! There is still a lot of good stuff to come! And you really check EVERY hour?! I'm so honored! I can promise you this, Haruhi is probably not going to be nice when she sees Kyoya again. Especially not after the way he treated her last time.

 **BlackButlerislife:** I promise you wont be disappointed in their love lives.

 **Ahenson2424:** I'm not sure Haruhi is quite the "punch Kyoya" type… but maybe an emotional black eye? She's definitely going to let him have it.

 **VI8041:** Thank you for your good wishes! I appreciate them. Also, originally Akiyama wasn't going to fire Haruhi, he was just going to remove her from the case. It was when he found out she knew the Zuka club that he finally decided to fire her.

 **Jj:** He's very immature and has a lot of growing up to do. He is very, very selfish.

 **DeadBat-7Fold:** I hope things are okay and never apologize for not reviewing. I just am so grateful that you're even enjoying this story! (It's not weird that you read the replies to other people, sometimes I do hide little hints in my replies) You're literally making me swoon, _stahp it!_ You're making me blush. I really appreciate your compliments and I hope to continue to impress you. But let's be real, you love it more because you're in it ;D

 **Munity K:** I doubt Hikaru and Kaoru are going to be pleased… They'll probably react pretty…. Loudly? ;]

 **Starsofcrustal:** Antoinette… yes. Well if we're going by the manga timeline, Tamaki received her as a gift when he first arrived in Japan. That means she was with him for six years before Haruhi broke his heart and the four leading up to their reunion. That would make Antoinette about 10-11. If we're talking about the anime, Tamaki bought her impulsively his second year of High School which would make her 7. Now when I had a golden retriever growing up she lived to 12 years before she got sick and we had to put her down. For the sake of this story we're following the manga time line and Antoinette is between 10-11 years old. So for the sake of this story, she doesn't have much time left with Tamaki…. Sadly, she is not immortal. I'm also glad you liked Tamaki punching Reiji… That made me happy, too.

 **Superunicornrainbowgirl:** I think it did but it was just posted under "guest" because you weren't stabbing Sologne anymore ;]

 **EmmaSaysMeow:** I think she's handling it quite well if I do say so myself… But then again, I'm trying to keep her from completely breaking down again. I think she's grown too strong for that.

 **Chalice13:** *Spoiler alert: So it was a case of embezzlement, but you'll see what really happened in just a couple chapters. Our lobelia girls are very honorable… maybe a little like…. Robin Hood? I can promise you this much… Sologne will get a happy ending. Its just a matter of with whom?

 **Fanfictionlover124:** In his defense he didn't mean to get her fired. And who knows? Maybe losing her job will be a good thing?

 **AnimeBestie:** You know our Host Boys would never let anything bad happen to Haruhi ;]

 **KanameZeroYuki:** Unfortunately that's usually the way it is when people get fired. I've only ever been fired once, but it was a he said she said kind of thing and no one even let me explain my side of the story. It was just easier for them to let me go. :/

 **Coolgemgem:** *spoiler alert: Well I will tell you this…. People have been asking me quite a lot lately if there is a trend to the way I write and I've avoided answering… BUT I will say this… Hurt/comfort for me=character death. In all of my Hurt/comfort stories… I kill a character, sometimes a major character and sometimes a minor character… I'm sadistic like that. Oh! Look! This story is Romance/Hurt/Comfort…. _Be afraid._

 **Alice Kitten:** Everyone is surprisingly calm…. Maybe the calm before a BIG STORM?!

 **Kaori-Anna:** I'm glad you love Alexa, there's a lot of big things coming in the next few chapters, so get ready to use up all your feels!

 **Guest:** This is true… and if she doesn't find a new internship and get the credit she needs before the end of the semester she cant graduate and loses her scholarship.

 **Bluechocolatemilk:** Keep reading! I promise it's going to be good. And don't punch anything… the fluff is coming shortly!

 **Euiko Tsukemo:** I think Haruhi is still in denial. That's why she doesn't want to talk about it with Tamaki. I think part of her knows that this is going to put a rift between them again.

As always; I love you all! Please keep reading and reviewing

Kaasuten.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-three;**

"This place is just as beautiful as I remember it," Haruhi breathed in barely a whisper, gazing at the room around them. It was a mostly empty room, with just one little round table in the center of the space. The table was draped in a blood red tablecloth and set for two people to eat. It made for an intimately close dinner. But it wasn't the table or the space that took her breath away, it was the lights. Hundreds of thousands of twinkling lights draped across the ceiling and down the walls, blinking on and off like fireflies. It was the most beautiful thing Haruhi had ever seen.

"I'd always hoped I would be able to bring you back here again," he smiled, pulling out the chair so she could take a seat.

A blush crossed her features as she remembered their last meeting in this exact spot. She could remember the feel of his lips upon hers as they shared their first real kiss. She remembered the way her heart had raced in her chest and the way he had spun her delicately around the table. She could remember the way she had felt absolutely certain about her future and how she had known she would love him forever. This was the place where it all had started for her.

They sat in silence, both reminiscing on their first date before Tamaki finally spoke. "What's your favorite color?"

Haruhi's brow furrowed. "You already know the answer to that, senpai."

Tamaki shrugged his shoulders, leaning his elbows upon the table and gently placing his chin on his hands. "It might have changed."

"But it hasn't."

"Just tell me what your favorite color is, Haruhi. These are the type of things you're supposed to talk about on a first date." He smirked.

Rolling her eyes slightly and taking another sip of her wine, Haruhi obliged him. "Violet."

"Like my eyes?"

She almost laughed. "Yes, senpai. Like your eyes…." For a moment she stared at him, a half smile upon her lips. "Are you going to tell me yours?"

"Green." He grinned. "What's your favorite food?"

"You know this," she practically whined, exasperation evident in her voice and upon her features.

"Tell me."

"Fancy Tuna," she sighed.

"Mine is commoner's coffee."

"That's not a food, senpai." She sighed again.

"What's your favorite book?"

And that was it; that was all it took for Haruhi to drop the awkwardness that had been hanging on her shoulders. Even after all those years, Tamaki still knew which topics brought her out of her shell. She was off on tangents, telling him about a new book she had found in America that had completely captivated her. She rambled on and on about the contents and the author and how she had been given the chance to meet the author and get her copy of the book someday.

Tamaki had nodded, smiling lightly and feigning interest. His attention was completely on the way she lit up, the way a new exuberance seemed to radiate off her as she spoke about topics she loved. Not much had changed about the small girl he had fallen so madly in love with.

The topics of their conversation ranged from things Haruhi had experienced in America and what had first brought about the lawsuit against the Zuka club. He told her all about his ideas for a grown Host Club, a center for the arts, and how he had poured his whole heart and soul into the project. It was clear to her as he rattled on about his dreams that Tamaki had not changed; he was still the same harebrained King she had fallen in love with in High School… he had just adapted some more sophisticated and sensible qualities. Maturity looked good on him.

After their meal had been finished, she gazed up at the twinkling lights, gathering her thoughts. It felt _right_ , doing these things with him. She had always known in her heart of hearts that she belonged by Tamaki's side… but so much had driven them apart and there were still too many walls around them.

 _Tamaki's grandmother was pressuring him to get married. Sologne is his intended._

She inwardly flinched as Honey's innocent words fluttered back into the forefront of her mind. She was losing herself in the atmosphere and the romance of Tamaki's presence and she had completely let herself forget about his arranged marriage. The blonde haired Adonis before her was no longer _hers._ He belonged to someone else now.

"So I think we should get the elephant out of the room," She smiled lightly, a sadness creeping into her features that she had done well to mask during their time at the Hitachiin pool.

He knew immediately she was talking about his potential arranged marriage to Sologne. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you love her?" She asked, nibbling gently upon her bottom lip. If this was purely business, she could make herself brave and she could stake a claim. If he loved her… she would have to walk away.

Tamaki shook his head. "No. I barely know her. She's very nice and very kind but she's in love with someone else."

Haruhi's brow furrowed. She had never been able to understand arranged marriages just for the sake of getting married. "Then why is she marrying you?"

"She _isn't._ " Tamaki corrected, giving her a pointed look. "We're only discussing the possibility of a marriage. But her father's business is floundering. They need the Suoh backing and without it his company will go bankrupt."

"Why can't you just back him without marrying his daughter?" She asked, taking her glass of wine and sipping it delicately. She would not finish the glass, not after what happened last time she drank.

"Because my grandmother believes its time I start fathering children."

Her eyes widened, her heart stopping in her chest as memories flooded back through her.

" _What do you think they'll look like?" Tamaki asked, pulling gently at her hair as she poured over her textbooks._

" _What will what look like?" Haruhi asked, her tone hinting at her disinterest as she tried to ignore the feeling of his fingers as they brushed delicately against the skin of her neck._

" _Our children," he smirked, forcibly closing her textbook so that she would have to pay attention to him._

" _We're having children now?" She asked, raising a brow._

" _Hnn. Because I love you. So… what do you think they'll look like?" He asked again. She couldn't help but notice the childish tone to his voice as he repeated his question._

 _She sighed deeply, a light smile crossing her features. "With any luck they'll have my dark hair and your violet eyes. They'll be smart, but still have all of your silly childish whims."_

" _They'll have your smile," he interrupted. "And my good looks."_

" _And your narcissism," she teased._

Shaking her head, she tried desperately to rid herself of the memory. "I guess I understand."

"I have to take care of her, Haruhi."

She snapped her gaze to his, part of her terrified that he was rejecting her and part of her knowing he was only being a gentleman.

"I won't let her father pass her around to the highest bidder… You've got to understand that, can't you?" His eyes pleaded with her to understand, for her to remember the type of man he had always been. He couldn't leave a girl sad; he was a Host, after all.

She smiled lightly, nodding her head. "You wouldn't be the man I loved if you did anything else."

"Loved?" He had to admit he was slightly wounded by her casual use of the past tense.

She nodded.

"Let's see if we can fix your grammar," he teased her, rising from his seat and holding out his hand to her.

She looked at him incredulously for a moment before laying her hand in his. Gently, he pulled her to her feet and before she really knew what was happening they were twirling around the floor. She could feel the burning of his hand upon her lower back as he guided her in delicate twirls and spins. There was no music playing, besides that of their beating hearts.

" _You've been practicing," Tamaki teased her as they spun around the delicate table._

" _I have a good teacher," she grinned, her eyes focused only on his as they danced around the small room._

 _The room was quiet, but still she felt at peace, the longing in his eyes radiating through her. It wasn't long before he began to hum, a delicate song that she had heard before. She closed her eyes and let the love flood through her. How had he undone her? How had he worked through the walls she had built up since her mother's death? This harebrained boy, with the biggest heart, had released her from the confines of her own mind._

 _Without thinking, she had stopped moving and pressed herself up onto her tiptoes. Her hand moved from his shoulder to the back of his neck, gently pulling him down towards her._ _ **Be brave.**_ _She encouraged herself, her lips finding his._

 _After a brief moment of shock, Tamaki's hands rose to cup the side of her face as he kissed her back; their first kiss._

 _She would love him forever._

As they spun around the floor, she was pulled from her memories by the soft sounds of Tamaki's humming. Her eyes widened, her heart hammering in her chest as she recognized the song; it was the same tune he had hummed all of those years ago. His gaze penetrated through her, boring holes into her soul. He knew her better than anyone else in the world and he had protected her from all of the hardships life had offered her.

She had been the coward. She had been the one too afraid to follow her own advice. _**Be brave.**_ It had been her mantra all throughout their relationship, and when it had really come time to be brave and to have faith in the man who now held her gently in his arms… she had run away. She vanished into the world and shattered his heart into pieces in her wake.

And still he loved her. The look in his eyes was enough to prove that Kyoya's words had been honest. Tamaki still loved her. And she was lying to herself if she tried to say that her heart did not still yearn for him as well.

He lifted his arm into the air, taking hers with it as he spun her around in her spot, twirling so her favorite dress rippled around her knees. Everything about this moment was so reminiscent of the first time, that Haruhi lost herself.

 _Be brave!_

She urged herself, as her twirling stopped. Her hands fell flat upon his chest, balancing herself as her graceful movements halted. "I love you," she whispered. The words out of her mouth before she could stop them. Her eyes were wide, her heart hammering in her chest as she lifted herself up onto her tiptoes. Her hand wound around his neck, the same way it had all those years ago, as she pulled his face down towards hers.

A light smile lingered on his lips, but the surprise was evident in his eyes.

"I love you," she whispered again before closing the distance to kiss him.

* * *

 **Author's / Note:**

I. Love. Them!

They are so cute! I just want all of the happiness for them…. I hope you're enjoying this so far! Please review and let me know what you think. This was hands down one of my favorite chapters to write so far!

I also want to thank you all. I cannot believe we've capped 300 reviews! You make this incredibly fun to write and just as much as you all are refreshing to find the new updates, I'm constantly refreshing my email to see what you all think! So thank you, thank you, thank you!

 **AnimeOtaku9000:** Hmmm… I like Alri… But maybe… Alori? It sounds like it flows better :3

 **Aoi-yaoi:** So the implication of Tamaki not talking to Kyoya is that he knows what he did to Haruhi. I never really show it in any of the chapters but the twins told Tamaki what Kyoya did when he went to Haruhi's house. So clearly Tamaki would be angry with his friend. I'm not going to pair Alexa with the twins, so don't worry about that. They've got their own love life coming!

 **Chalice13:** The money is not going to Sologne, I can tell you that without ruining anything. But you'll see soon what the Zuka club did with all of the Host's money :] I love reading your replies because they are always filled with really great ideas!

 **EmmaSaysMeow:** So essentially, and we will touch on this a little later in the story, Kyoya and Tamaki are direct business partners. They work incredibly close together and Tamaki really relies on Kyoya as he did in High School. They still have the same working dynamic that Kyoya and Tamaki had when running the Host Club :]

 **HeartCheshire:** THANK YOU! I got the email telling me you had reviewed and I was like… 300 reviews?! THREE HUNDRED REVIEWS?! I almost had a heart attack at work! As for Kyoya, he really does care about everyone! They're just as much his brothers, and sister, as Haruhi thinks they are. He may go about his affections the wrong way but he genuinely cares for them all.

 **KanameZeroYuki:** No one messes with Kyoya's friends except Kyoya!

 **Mutemuia:** He really is a bad ass, isn't he? :]

 **Angelic123:** Don't remind me… these 28 are going to go so fast!

 **AnimeBestie:** I never said anyone was going to die. I just said that in my opinion hurt/comfort=character death. It could be a major character, it could be a minor character… It could be Bun-Bun. You never know…. ;]

 **OuranOracle87:** Is it bad that your reaction was pretty much the exact reaction I had while writing it?

 **Kaori-Anna:** You really think it will take some time to get him acclimated back into the group? This is Kyoya we're talking about and everyone kind of understands the type of guy he is.

 **Coolgemgem:** Oh great. Now every time I write Ootori I'm going to think Octopus….. Don't be surprised if I make a mistake in the future now ;] I like how you renamed Akiyama as fire guy… that's hilarious. And I can one hundred percent promise you I'm not killing a member of the Host Club… I've already done that in one of my other stories.

 **Thaleila:** I'm glad you're enjoying it! I try to put a chapter out every day but things have been crazy recently. I can promise at least one a week every Monday.

 **Feint Illusion:** I'm just still so excited that he called Tamaki daddy.

 **Boss02109:** Is that a good "fuck" or a bad "fuck"? O.o

 **Alice Kitten:** I don't know why but I couldn't stop laughing when I read your comment!

 **Euiko Tsukemo:** A manga?! I never thought about that… someone suggested that I rewrite it and try to turn it into a real book, just change the characters, but I'm too lazy to do that lol But if I did, I would give you all free signed copies :3

As always, you are amazing. 300 reviews?! I can't believe it!

I love you all!

Kaasuten


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-four;**

Haruhi bit down upon her lip gently, stirring a honey spoon through her tea as she recalled the night before. Everything had been so perfect, so put together, but she really hadn't expected anything less from Tamaki. He was their King for a reason and he never did anything half-heartedly.

It had been so easy for her to admit that she loved him still and it had felt so right to kiss him as she had. Just knowing that he loved her too had been all the courage that she needed. The feel of his lips pressed against hers, the feel of his heart beating beneath the soft pressure of her hand and the way he had wrapped her in his arms so tightly… it was all she needed to know that she had made the right choice.

Hadn't she?

Breathing deeply she sipped her tea, desperately trying to calm her overly anxious nerves. They couldn't be official, not yet. Not until Tamaki figured out what to do with Sologne and not until she knew what was going to happen with her education. Losing her internship had been one thing… losing her scholarship was another.

 _You should let us help you._

Tamaki's words came rushing back, making her flinch slightly. Sure, somewhere deep inside she knew that all she needed to do was ask and the Host Club would have gladly helped her pay her tuition. That's what friends were for and as Tamaki had reminded her, it was indirectly their fault that she had lost her internship in the first place. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't take money from them after four years of letting them believe their money was what had driven her away. It just didn't feel right.

She checked her phone, glancing over the many texts she had received since last night. There were three from Reiji:

 **We need to talk.**

 **I need to apologize.**

 **Your friends fired Akiyama and took their case to other representation.**

The third made her heart stop. They fired Akiyama? Over her? That wasn't possible. It couldn't be true. She quickly opened the texts from Tamaki, hoping for some insight into what had happened.

 **I had a great time tonight. You looked beautiful.**

 **I love you, too.**

Her heart melted, but these were not the answers she was looking for. The last text was from the twins.

 **We're picking you up for lunch. Wear something nice.**

A sigh fell from her lips. At least she could get some answers from the boys during lunch. Slowly she pulled herself into her bedroom, showering and styling her hair so it curled at the ends. She applied just the faintest amount of makeup and dressed herself in a red summer dress that stopped at her knees. At least maybe that way the twins wouldn't feel the need to redress her.

They didn't even bother to knock on the door, they merely busted through with huge smiles on their faces. "Thanks for the key, Alexa!" They smirked at the small girl still nursing her first cup of coffee on the couch.

She huffed in response, still not awake yet. Haruhi noticed that she was also dressed quite nicely, and for eleven in the morning that was rare.

"So you just decided I would go to lunch with you today?" Haruhi frowned, hands on her hips as the boys appraised her.

"It's not like you've got anything better to do today," Hikaru teased her.

"Tamaki told us _everything_." Kaoru spoke. "Our options were take you for lunch or kill that Reiji kid."

"We decided against murder," Hikaru grinned as if they had just done the world a kindness. "After lunch, however…" his grin turned evil.

"Fine, fine. Let's go." She huffed.

"Come on, Alexa. We'll get you more coffee at the restaurant." Kaoru teased her.

Alexa merely groaned.

"You're coming, too?" Haruhi felt the anxiety lifting from her.

"As if I'd miss a chance to get spoiled by these jerks," she mumbled, rising from the table and following the group out of the apartment.

 _ **Xxx Later xxX**_

"Where are we going?" Haruhi asked, gazing out the window of the boys town car as they drove further and further out of the city.

"To lunch," Hikaru answered smugly.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I figured that much. But _where_?"

"It's Tamaki's favorite restaurant," Kaoru grinned.

 _Tamaki_. His name sent spasms through her heart.

"We figured since you _love_ him we might as well have lunch with him," Hikaru teased her.

"He told you?" She groaned.

Of course he had told them. Tamaki had never been one to keep secrets. At least not secrets of this nature.

"That you told him you loved him?" Kaoru smirked.

"And that you kissed him senseless?" Hikaru mimicked his brother's expression.

"You have no idea how awful it was," Alexa laughed lightly. "I had no idea she had it in her."

"Neither did I," Haruhi groaned.

 _ **Xxx At The Restaurant xxX**_

"Haru-chan!"

Her eyes snapped up, her arms opening to receive the small boy as he threw himself upon her. Even dressed like such a gentleman, Honey still resembled a child. "Did you save some sweets for the rest of us?" Haruhi couldn't help but chuckle as she wiped some frosting from his face.

"This is a French bakery, Haruhi! They have plenty of sweets!" Honey grinned, leading her by the hand towards where the rest of the Host Club had gathered.

Everyone was there; Honey and Mori, the twins, Tamaki and Kyoya. Regardless of the past, Haruhi's heart swelled. This was her family.

"You sit next to Tama-chan. Since you love him." Honey grinned innocently, pulling out the chair so Haruhi could sit.

The girl shot the blonde Adonis a glare. "You told _everyone_?"

Tamaki smirked and shrugged innocently.

Rolling her eyes, she watched from her peripheral vision as Mori rose from his seat and moved to meet Alexa. He pulled her chair out for her and she placed a gentle hand upon his arm as she took her place at the table. A lithe smile crossed Haruhi's lips.

Her eyes moved around the table, taking each boy in before finally landing upon Kyoya. A light scowl crossed her lips. "You owe me an apology," she demanded, recalling the way he had shattered her into thousands of pieces just a few nights before.

"Indeed. It seems I do," he smiled at her lightly.

"You owe us an apology, too!" The twins demanded in unison. "We had to listen to her cry."

Haruhi kicked one of them from beneath the table. "They're exaggerating."

"I'm sure," Kyoya smirked slightly. "I apologize if I was blunt with you, Haruhi."

Tamaki's hand found her knee, winding up her leg until it found her hand. He laced his fingers with hers and gave a gentle squeeze. Inside, her heart was melting.

"It seems to have worked out for both of you in the end, don't you think?" Kyoya asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Just don't do it again," she huffed, trying to look calm as Tamaki ran his thumb gently over her knuckles. Did he have to be so distracting?

"Don't make me do it again," he countered, lifting his tea to take a sip. It was a challenge, and the way he kept eye contact with her, she knew exactly what he was trying to say. _Do not run away again._

It was Honey who cut through the silence that settled around them. "We brought you here for a reason, Haru-chan!"

Haruhi turned kind eyes to the elder boy. "For sweets?" She teased him.

"Actually… we have an offer for you," Her eyes turned to the sweet violet orbs beside her. It was the first time she had heard him speak since they parted ways the night before.

" _Goodnight." She whispered, her hand resting upon the doorknob to her apartment. Although she was saying her goodbyes, the last thing she wanted to do was leave his side._

" _Goodnight," he smiled lightly, taking half a step closer to her._

" _Goodnight," she repeated again._

" _You said that already," he smirked, now standing so close she could feel the heat radiating off him._

" _I had a really great time," she whispered, staring into the soft violet orbs that seemed to capture her soul._

" _Hnn." He leaned down, closer and closer._

" _Maybe we can see each other again soon?" She asked hopefully._

" _As you wish," he breathed, closing the distance between them and pressing a kiss to her soft lips._

 _Pinned between his body and the front door, Haruhi had no objections to wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. She felt as if she were melting, falling through the cracks and returning to the girl she had been four years ago; the girl who had wanted nothing more than to kiss him every day for the rest of her life._

 _Her front door swung open, both of them stumbling backwards. She would have fallen, had Tamaki not had his arms wound around her waist._

" _Jesus, really? On the front porch where all the neighbors can see you? Get a room." Alexa huffed, leaving the door open and walking back into the kitchen._

 _Tamaki chuckled lightly. "It's good to see you, too, Alexa." He called after her._

" _Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, pervert."_

 _Haruhi choked out a laugh, smiling up at him with apologetic eyes. "Goodnight."_

" _Goodnight," he grinned, taking a step away from the door._

" _Goodnight." She breathed._

" _Do_ _ **not**_ _start that again!"_

Shaking herself from his hypnotic gaze, Haruhi focused on his words. "An offer?"

Tamaki nodded, motioning for Kyoya to explain.

"As you are probably now aware, we've removed ourselves from Akiyama's council effective immediately," Kyoya explained.

"You fired him. Because he fired me?" Haruhi asked.

"Kyoya only chose that law firm because you were interning there, Haruhi." Honey explained, popping another piece of cake into his mouth as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right. Because you told Akiyama to hire me," there was a thin layer of venom to her tone.

"No. I suggested he look into a talented young lawyer in America. I recommended you. He _chose_ you." Kyoya retaliated, his gaze daring her to argue the point any further.

"So why change your representation?"

"Haruhi… Did you know that a law student could act as a lawyer with proper representation?" Tamaki asked, a slight grin on his features.

"With a lawyer who already passed the bar sitting as council. Yeah. But what does that have to do with you firing Akiyama?" She asked.

"We want you to be our lawyer, Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed, popping another piece of cake into his mouth.

"But… I can't. I'm still just a student." Her mouth had dropped open in shock.

"We do have other lawyers on our payroll, Haruhi," Kyoya explained, chuckling lightly at her naiveté. "One, Miss Takanara, has agreed to sit as council for you."

She was silent for a moment, staring at Kyoya with an incredulous gaze. "You want me to handle your law suit…"

Tamaki squeezed her hand gently in his. "We have faith in you, Haruhi."

"Did you know, if you participate in an active court case, it counts as internship credit?" Kyoya smirked.

"So I could still graduate…" she breathed.

"If you help us," Kaoru grinned.

"Come on, Haruhi! What have you got to lose?" Alexa smiled reassuringly.

"Say yes! Say yes!" Honey chanted.

A wide smile captured Haruhi's soft features. "Yes."

* * *

 **Author's / Note:**

So some of you seemed a little upset that we didn't get to see the kiss between Haruhi and Tamaki. So while I didn't show you THAT particular kiss, I did insert the fluffiness of their goodbye. I hope you enjoy.

 **Wealhtheow1:** Its my favorite ship, too. I think they balance each other so perfectly.

 **AnimeOtaku9000:** the sad part is.. I think that would be really fun XD

 **Blossoming Rose18:** I haven't really decided what Tamaki is going to do about Sologne yet… Guess you'll just have to wait and see ;]

 **Euiko Tsukemo:** They did find out this chapter. But the boys still have a little reacting to do to Reiji. That's coming soon.

 **Fanfictionlover124:** I'm glad you think so! :]

 **Zombooka:** Do you really think Tamaki would refuse her? Lol

 **AnimeBestie:** I just think their whole relationship is adorable :3 I love the idea of Tamaharu babies.

 **Feint Illusion:** I love them too! I just want them to be together forever!

 **Superunicornrainbowgirl:** Me too _ They're adorkable.

 **FutureMageOtaku99:** Well marriage is a long way down the road for either of them lol

 **Chalice13:** Flies in the ointment? Best expression ever. I think it was the response he was hoping for but I don't think he really knew she was going to do it. He hoped, but it was still a surprise when it actually happened.

 **Kaori-Anna:** The feels are just going to keep coming, I promise that much!

 **Mavis:** You want to marry my fanfic? Is that even legal? ;]

 **RazzleEWoods:** I'm glad that you plan to continue reading, it means a lot and I hope you enjoy all that's left to come.

 **Alice Kitten:** Ah… Sologne… I can't imagine she'll be too happy Tamaki's in love with another woman… Can you?

As always, you are amazing.

I love you all so much.

Kaasuten


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-five;**

Alexa sat in the back of Honey's town car, watching with narrowed eyes as the smaller boy shoved back yet another take-home pastry.

"Where do you fit it all?" She asked incredulously, a lithe smile plastered over her soft lips.

Honey giggled, a sound that reminded the girl of bells. "In my stomach, of course!" He smirked, popping another pastry into his mouth and sighing in contentment.

"Aren't you afraid you'll get cava-"

In a flash of movement, Mori had reached across the distance between them and grabbed her hand. The touch was gentle and yet firm, a silent warning to stop what she was saying immediately.

She lifted her gaze to his soft eyes, her own wide in confusion. "What?" She breathed, well aware that his fingers were still laced with hers.

He said nothing, he merely shook his head in silent acknowledgement of the mistake that she had almost made. Mentioning cavities around Honey was practically a death sentence for everyone within a hundred mile radius.

Confusion crossed her features as they both turned their attention back to Honey. He was swinging his feet back and forth, innocent and carefree as he hummed a song she had never heard before. He delighted in popping sweet after sweet into his mouth, lost in happy bliss.

Her hand burned where Mori touched her, her heart racing in her chest. _What the hell is happening?!_

"Try this!" Honey cried in excitement, leaping across the back seat of the car and practically smashing an éclair against Alexa's face. Blinking back his surprise, Honey gazed with wide eyes at the American girl.

"Awh crap! Honey! You got filling all over me!" She huffed, using her free hand to wipe some of the sticky filling off her face and licking her lips to get the rest.

"I'm sorry." Honey pouted. "I just wanted to share."

"You have to be more careful, Mitsukuni." Mori chastised, sending him a disapproving look.

"This stuff will be impossible to get out," Alexa huffed again. "It didn't get into my hair, did it?"

In yet another fluid motion, Mori had reached across the distance and captured her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He gently tilted her head back and forth as he examined her soft features.

Her heart raced, her face aflame where his fingers brushed her skin. And why was he still holding her hand? Again he tilted her face back and forth, his normally emotionless eyes showing… what exactly?

 _Kiss him!_ Something deep inside of her urged. _He's waiting for you to kiss him, stupid!_

She pulled back, practically yanking her hand out of his as she ran her fingers across her face to check for more filling. "Nothing in my hair, right?" She asked, a deep blush capturing her features.

"Hnn." Mori confirmed, returning his gaze back to Honey as if nothing had passed between them at all.

 _What the hell was that?!_

 _ **Xxx At Home xxX**_

"I should have kissed him!" Alexa cried out in exasperation, throwing herself down on the couch beside Haruhi.

The small girl looked up from the notes she was pouring over, glancing at her friend from over the rim of her glasses. "What now?"

"He was practically begging me to kiss him!" Alexa whined.

"Who kissed what?" Haruhi asked again, a daunting sense of confusion rushing through her.

"I didn't kiss _anybody!_ And that's the problem."

Haruhi sighed, closing her notes. If there was one thing she had learned from living with Alexa, it was that when she demanded attention, you gave it to her. "It's a problem that you're not going around and kissing random strangers?"

Alexa shot her friend a glare. "Takashi! I should have kissed Takashi!"

Haruhi raised a brow. "You're on first name basis with Mori-senpai now?"

"You're missing the point!" Alexa fumed, her voice almost shrill.

"What is the point?" Haruhi asked, rolling her eyes lightly.

"He was practically _begging_ me to kiss him. The way he looked at me, the way he held my face… we were even holding hands!" Alexa explained.

"Are we talking about the same person here? Mori-senpai? The same guy who has probably only spoken ten words in total the entire time I've known him?" Haruhi joked. "And he was begging you to kiss him?"

"Well… maybe not begging…" Alexa moped. "But why else would he have been acting like that?"

"Because he's Mori and he's incredibly pensive?" Haruhi offered. "He doesn't think about things the way you and I do."

Alexa shot her friend a glare. "Well I'm telling you, we definitely shared a moment."

"Then why didn't you kiss him?" Haruhi asked, egging on her friends lightly.

"Because I wigged out! I literally ripped my hand away from him. It was mortifying!" Alexa groaned.

"So what are you going to do now?" Haruhi smirked smugly. It wasn't every day she saw her friend this flustered.

"I'm going to kiss him." She stated, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Right now?"

"Obviously not right now! Next time I see him. I'm just going to walk right up… and kiss him." She smirked, slamming her small fist into the palm of her hand for emphasis.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that," Haruhi chuckled, imagining how the whole scene would go down. Honey would probably lose it.

"I'm gonna do it. You'll see. If you can be brave, I can be brave!" Alexa demanded, a wide smirk upon her lips.

"Whatever you say," Haruhi rolled her eyes as three knocks radiated through their apartment. "I'll get it," Haruhi sighed, rising from her seat and heading towards the front door. "Who is it?" She called as she drew closer.

"Morinozuka."

A light chuckle crossed over Haruhi's lips. "Just a minute!"

She leaned back around the hallway wall, smirking evilly at her American friend. "Hey Casanova," she teased. "You want to be brave? Well here's your chance. Mori-senpai is at the door."

Alexa's eyes went wide. "No…"

"Yes," Haruhi's smirk was becoming more and more reminiscent of the twin's with each moment that passed. "This one is all you."

Rising from her seat and shaking slightly, Alexa slowly crossed the room and towards the front door.

"Go on," Haruhi encouraged, smiling smugly as she watched her friend hesitate at the door. "If I can be brave, you can be brave," she teased.

"Right." Alexa whispered, pulling open the front door to reveal an ever stoic looking Mori."

"You forgot your jacket," he spoke, holding out the tiny white jacket towards her.

"Ah, thanks."

"Hnn." The tall boy turned to leave, but Alexa was faster.

"Takashi, wait." She reached out and gently touched his upper arm. The elder boy turned slightly, giving her a blank gaze. "I just wanted to…"

She glanced back to where Haruhi was standing, a pleading look in her eyes. The small girl simply waved her hand in a reassuring manner.

"Ah fuck it." Alexa moved with uncharacteristic grace. She closed the gap between them, her body pressing flush against Mori's as she rose up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his.

The elder boy was tense for a moment, clearly unsure as to what was happening, before softening slightly to return her kiss.

Haruhi cleared her throat, ending the moment between her two friends as Alexa stumbled back leaving Mori with a semi-dazed look upon his normally stoic features.

"Thanks for returning my jacket," Alexa whispered, blushing deeply. "I'll… I'll see you soon."

"Hnn."

Without another word, she stepped back into Haruhi's small apartment and closed the heavy door behind her.

"Do not say a word." Alexa warned, glaring at her friend.

Haruhi chuckled, shaking her head as she followed her friend back in to work on her case notes.

* * *

 _ **Author's / Note:**_

So I figured since people are giving ship names to the Mori/Alexa ship… I might as well give the people what they're asking for. I hope you enjoyed this little piece of filler fluff :]

 **Honest Trudy:** I'm sorry that you feel that way. At the end of the day I know that I don't puff my reviews and that's really all that matters. If you don't like my story or the length of my chapters it really wont hurt my feelings if you stop reading. I'm sincerely sorry if I've disappointed you in some way.

 **AnimeOtaku9000:** :]

 **HeartCheshire:** We're going to see a little more of Reiji in the future, but as for right now he's going to remain out of sight and not so out of mind.

 **Mistaary:** I used to write for Peeta Mellark on role-player. Not anymore but a long time ago so I understand the love for Hunger Games. You should go home and reread the Manga! It really is an amazing series.

 **QueenBluestar10:** Ask and you shall receive :]

 **Fanfictionlover124:** Renge will be making an appearance… much sooner than you think :]

 **Kaori-Anna:** Yes, Sologne is in love with a man she called "common place". It basically means she's in love with someone like Haurhi :] You want to see him propose, huh? Interesting concept….

 **Alice Kitten:** Shh. Stop spoiling my chapters ;]

 **Euiko Tsukemo:** I think we should call the ship Alori. Although Takaxa sounds bad ass, too!

 **KanameZeroYuki:** She isn't out of the woods yet.

 **Angelic123:** You mean the comment about Sologne not being too happy that Tamaki is in love? :]

 **EmmaSaysMeow:** Don't ever feel you need to apologize for not reviewing. I'm just glad someone is reading this at all :]

 **KangBoRam:** I'm glad you're enjoying it!

 **TamakiFangirl:** I now know that a couple of you stalk my reviews at least ;] Thanks for the effort to stick up for me, but you don't have to worry. I'm a grown woman; I don't let the hateful words of other people dull my shine. I know the truth and I know that you as my readers know that truth and in the end that's all that matters :]

So the next couple of chapters are going to be a bit… interesting. I'm trying to come up with ways to write the case out that will keep everyone interested, satisfy your needs to see what's going on, and not show how little I know about law. Because let's face it… I'm a hospitality major, not a law student :P

I love you all.

You make this fun.

Thank you for continuing to make this a safe place for my creative expression; lord knows there are enough haters out there in this world. You are the glue that keeps this story running.

Kaasuten


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-six;**

Haruhi huffed slightly, blowing her bangs out of her face as she poured over the notes for Tamaki's case. Just two more days and they would be sitting before a judge where Haruhi would have to present enough information and proof to demand the Zuka club return every penny they had embezzled from the Hosts.

"Another coffee, miss?" The small barista asked, smiling lightly down at the distressed lawyer in training.

"Yes please," Haruhi smiled in response as the girl refilled her coffee mug.

"Studying for finals?" The girl asked, craning her neck to look at the notes on Haruhi's notepad.

"No actually. I'm-"

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi closed her eyes, taking a deep calming breath. She knew that voice; this was going to be fun. She turned her gaze and smiled lightly at the blonde girl before her. "Hey, Renge."

"Oh. My. God! I knew it! I knew it was you!" Renge squealed, popping herself down into the empty chair at Haruhi's small table. She gave Haruhi a once over, a wide smile crossing over her lips. "I _knew_ you were keeping secrets," She grinned, motioning for the barista to bring her a coffee as well. "Why didn't you ever tell me you were a girl?"

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders lightly. "Because you never asked?"

"But we could have gone on such amazing shopping trips together!" Renge gushed. "Those boys… always making you dress like one of them. Didn't they know how stunning your inner beauty really was?" She asked, reaching forward and brushing Haruhi's bangs from her face.

"Stunning… yeah." Haruhi rolled her eyes, her face reminiscent of her typical emotionless expression.

"What have you been up to? Rumor is, you ran away after graduation because Tamaki was in love with you. Now I see why," Renge winked playfully, thanking the barista as she took her cup of coffee and lifted it to her lips.

"I didn't _run_ anywhere," Haruhi sighed. "I went to college in America for law school. I'll actually be graduating at the end of May," she stated proudly. _If I can figure out how to win this case._ "What have you been doing with your life?" She asked, feigning interest.

"Well…" Renge held out her hand, a dazzling diamond shining from her ring finger.

"You're engaged?" Haruhi asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"Uh huh! To Jean-Pierre!" She grinned excitedly, wiggling her fingers in front of Haruhi's face to make her diamond catch the light.

"Jean-Pierre?" Haruhi almost laughed. "Tamaki's friend?"

Renge nodded her head eagerly. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Haruhi nodded. "It's gorgeous. Why aren't you getting married in France then?"

"We're going to get married here. I've been planning for _months._ You'll have to come to the wedding!" Renge gushed.

"Sure thing," Haruhi smiled lightly. Everyone really was moving on with their lives. Somehow, she felt left behind.

"What are you working on?" Renge asked, pulling Haruhi's notepad away from her.

"Tamaki and the rest of the Hosts have actually hired me as their representation for the law suit," Haruhi explained, trying to get her notes back.

"The one against the Zuka club?" Renge asked, tilting her head to her side.

Figures Renge would be on the up and up. "Hnn."

"It's a shame they'll never get any of their money back," Renge frowned, but the look on her face showed just how little she really cared.

"I hope that's not true. If they don't get anything back I haven't done my job properly," Haurhi chuckled lightly.

Renge gave her a look, a mixture of confusion and excitement. "But didn't you hear what the Zuka's _did_ with all the money?"

Now Haruhi was intrigued. "No. What did they do?"

"They commissioned the building of a Zuka club for the underprivileged!"

Haruhi blanced. "A… what?"

"Yeah! A community center just like what Tamaki was planning but instead of for the fat cats it's for the commoners. Like you!"

Haruhi ignored what she was sure had been an unintentional insult. "Like… a YMCA?"

"A what?"

Haruhi shook her head. "Nothing."

"Anyway," Renge flipped her hair over her shoulde. "The money is _gone_. The contractor already has it."

 _Shit_. Haruhi placed her forehead down upon the table. How could she win back money that no longer existed?

"It's a shame they just can't share the space," Renge spoke, every word dripping with nonchalance.

 _Share the space._

"Renge!" Haruhi practically yelled, jumping from her spot at the table.

"What?" The girl's eyes were wide.

"You're a genius!" Haruhi laughed.

"I am? What did I say?"

Haruhi swept the papers up off the table. "I've got a lot of work to get done tonight. But let's do lunch soon, okay?" Haruhi grinned, throwing her business card down on the table before her old friend.

"Um… Okay… Bye Haruhi!" Renge called after her, but the girl had already disappeared.

 _ **Xxx Tamaki xxX**_

"I don't understand…" Sologne spoke, her brow furrowing. "Who is she?"

Tamaki ran his fingers through his hair, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Her name is Haruhi. I knew her back in high school. She left for America four years ago and I just never thought I was going to see her again… but now she's back," a breathtaking smile crossed his features as he spoke those words. _His_ Haruhi was back.

"And so you're breaking our arrangement?" Sologne looked hurt, the implications of his newly rekindled love sinking in. Her father would lose his business or she would be sold off to someone less appealing than the man before her.

"No, no. I'm going to figure this out. I won't let anything bad happen to you," he promised, his resolve firm. He would figure it all out, he was a Suoh after all. There was no limit to his power or charm.

Sologne scoffed. "You cannot have two wives, Tamaki. No matter how rich you may be."

"I'm not planning on having two wives," Tamaki's gaze begged the woman to understand. His heart belonged to Haruhi and he was free to marry for love. He would spend the rest of his life with the commoner girl who had captivated him so completely from the moment they had first met.

"So what? You'll abandon all of the negotiations?"

"I have a plan," he grinned confidently.

"Please," She spat, a bit more venom in her voice than she had meant for. "Tell me how you're planning."

"You love Guillaume?" Tamaki asked, still grinning lightly.

"I hardly think that matters."

"Do you love him?" Tamaki asked again, more insistently the second time.

"Yes, I love him. This matters not," She sighed in exasperation, turning away from him.

"Then marry him."

Sologne took a deep, rattling breath. "Do not toy with my heart, Monsieur. It is not possible."

"But what if it was?"

"It is not!" She snapped, turning ravenous eyes upon the Host before her. "I am to marry whomever benefits my fathers business. If not you, then the next richest business associate he has."

"What if your father's company didn't need the money? What if I bought your father's company and gifted it back to him? He would be an extension of the Suoh conglomerate but he would still have complete control of the business. You would be free to marry for love." Tamaki grinned, stepping closer and taking her hands in his. "What do you think?"

Her eyes were wide and her heart was full. For all of her life she had known she would be married off to a stranger. She had always imagined her future husband to be a monster, someone much older who abused his power and only sought her company when he was lonely or lustful. She could never have imagined she would be promised to a man who would give her the world at her feet… and allow her to love who her heart desired. "You'd do this… for me?"

"It's an exchange," Tamaki smiled. "If you'll free me to marry for love, I'd move the earth to do the same for you."

The small girl collapsed into his arms, clinging to him as the rush of happiness spread through her. "Meci, Merci." She cried, tears springing to her eyes.

"Tamaki smiled, comforting her gently. "It's my pleasure."

"Tamaki!"

The door burst open and in strode the beautiful brunette girl who had turned Tamaki's world on its head. She was wind blown, her hair a mess and her chest rising and falling as if she had run all the way to his home. Glancing at her and the puffy redness to her cheeks, she probably had run. It was faster than the public transportation she would have had to take instead.

Shima followed close after her, a stern look upon her face. "I tried to stop her, Master Tamaki. The girl is quite tenacious."

Haruhi's eyes were wide, her mouth popped open slightly as she gazed at the two before her. _It's not what it looks like_. She reassured herself, her gaze locked on the small woman locked in what looked like Tamaki's loving embrace. _There has to be a rational explaination._

"Haruhi," he breathed, steadying Sologne as she wiped her eyes and rose to her full height.

 _She's been crying._ Haruhi noted, her gaze shifting back and forth and back again. _He must have told her._

"Haruhi?" Sologne spoke, her voice thick against her French accent.

 _Great. She's beautiful and she's French._ She found herself wondering what he could have possibly wanted in her over the gorgeous woman now steadying herself on his arm.

"This is her?" She asked, smiling lightly.

"Yeah," Tamaki smiled in return. "That's her."

"I'm me," Haruhi spoke anxiously. "And you must be Sologne."

Sologne crossed the room with graceful steps. "You darling girl," she grinned, pulling Haruhi into her arms and pressing gentle kisses upon her face. "Merci, Merci!"

"Uh… what?"

"It means thank you," Tamaki explained, a confidant smile upon his lips.

"For… what?"

"For my freedom." She stepped back from Haruhi and laughed, "For loving this wonderful man."

Tamaki simply shrugged his shoulders at Haruhi's look of confusion. "What am I missing here?" Haruhi asked.

"I've offered to buy her father's company and gift it back to him. In exchange for his daughters freedom to marry a man of her choosing." Tamaki explained.

"Guillaume!" Sologne cried out. "I can call him, yes?" She grinned, a beautiful smile capturing her delicate features.

Tamaki waved his hand towards the door, and off she went, out onto the balcony to call her lost love.

"You did that," Haruhi chuckled, watching the girl through the window as she cried and happily explained her news to the man of her dreams. "After all… it's our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy."

"Every single girl," he smiled, pulling her across the distance into his arms and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Ah!" She cried, pushing him back slightly once their kiss had parted. "I almost forgot! I ran all the way here to tell you… I know how to win the case!"

Tamaki raised an eyebrow. "You stopped kissing me for that?"

She rolled her eyes and then she told him how.

 **Author's / Note:**

Here's two more chances to win something: First goes to the first person who can tell me who Jean-Pierre is. Second goes to who can tell me where he appears in the manga. You can't win both! First two people to review with the correct answers win. Best of luck to everyone!

So no we've gotten a sneak peak at Renge. There will be more of her, she'll be coming back periodically. Not as much as everyone else, but every so often.

We also get to see Tamaki's master plan to save Sologne. And what the Zuka club did with the money. So please, don't hold back. Tell me what you think of all the new developments!

 **AnimeOtaku9000:** I'm glad you think so :] There will be more Mori/Alexa fluff later on in the story :]

 **OuranOracle87:** Please don't ever feel you have to apologize for not reviewing. I understand that life gets busy and you've got a lot on your mind. Congrats on your last year of high school, it's one of the bests! I don't think Eclaire will be making an appearance in this story, but a couple of the others could. Its just a matter of timing and placement.

 **InvisibleTarget:** So I just couldn't have Tamaki leave her unhappy. Everyone has to get a happy ending this time around :]

 **EmmaSaysMeow:** Depending on how my chapters go (because I'm behind if I want to make a 50 chapter deadline) there may be another Mori/Alexa chapter in the future.

 **Moshimoshiatandesu:** O_O I think those were all compliments?

 **AliceKitten:** Everyone is being brave around here ;]

 **UltimateMalfunction:** Thank you :] I really just enjoy writing and reading all of your reviews make it so much fun to continue.

 **Kaori-Anna:** So Casanova was an Italian adventurer who is famous for having elaborate romantic affairs. It was basically Haruhi calling Alexa a flirt lol

 **Raichu Master:** I'm leaning towards a happy ending eventually… maybe. Who knows.

 **TamakiFanGirl:** I just felt that Mori/Alexa made so much more sense than Kyoya/Alexa. :]

You guys really rock my world.

Kaasuten


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-seven;**

He lifted his gaze as she shuffled nervously into the almost empty courtroom. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs and he immediately recognized the deep red blush of her features. The small girl before him was not known for her bravery, but her intelligence was unparalleled.

He rose to his feet, brushing off his suit as he went. "What a pleasure to see you here, my darling."

Her eyes snapped to his, a surprised expression crossing her face. It was evident immediately that she had not expected to see him. "Mr. Suoh."

"Now, now, Haruhi." He grinned sheepishly at her. "I've asked you time and time again to call me Uncle."

She chuckled lightly, fighting back the urge to roll her eyes at him. "Does Tamaki know you're here?" She asked, motioning for him to follow her as he headed for the defendant desk.

"Of course. He is my son, after all. I support him in everything he does," Yuzuru smiled sincerely. "The question, my dear, is if your brilliant little plan is going to work."

"I think it will," she shrugged nonchalantly. "If I know anything about the Zuka club, it's that pride and honor mean a lot to them. They'll do whatever it takes to make things right. Don't you think?"

Yuzuru only smiled at her. "You really are a marvelously brilliant young woman. I always knew you'd do great things."

"Haruhi!"

A brighter smile captivated her lips as she gazed up at the overly exuberant blonde rushing towards her. He was beautiful, in a freshly pressed suit and his wind blown hair. She half expected him to sweep her into his arms, but he seemed to stop himself at the last second, stopping short before her. "Are you ready for your big day?"

She nodded lightly. "You should take your seat. The judge will be here shortly."

Tamaki nodded in return, leaning in to press a gentle kiss upon her cheek. "Knock 'em dead."

For a few moments they sat silently side by side at their table, the courtroom filling behind them. She could hear Honey babbling from one of the benches with Kyoya and Tamaki speaking with his father over the fence, but she was desperate to drown them all out and desperate to keep her cool.

"Let's begin."

She jumped slightly, focusing her attention on the judge now seated before them. She was a slender woman with kind eyes, but her gaze seemed firm.

"Today we are here in preliminary hearing to discuss the accused embezzlement of…" She looked down at her paper. "Two billion yen. Is that correct?"

"That's correct, your honor, "Haruhi spoke, her voice firm even though inside she felt the most nervous she had ever been.

"How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, your honor. The money was a gift." Benio smirked. Tamaki brushed his fingers against Haruhi's leg, reaching for her hand. The small girl responded by swatting him casually away.

"You have proof of this gift, I assume?" The judge asked.

"No ma'am. But it was a good will gesture that was then donated by the Monpetite Conglomerate to the construction of a children's center in the heart of our great city," Benio's lawyer explained.

"If I may," Haruhi spoke up, rising from her seat. Once the judge had waved at her, she began. "We understand that the money in question is no longer in the possession of Miss Amakusa and her associates. And my clients recognize the efforts of the Monpetite's to better the community for the underprivileged. With that being said, we would like to propose a deal that we believe will placate both parties."

"Have you written up a proposal?" The judge asked.

"Yes ma'am." Haruhi motioned to one of the government employees standing to the side. He first handed a file to the judge and then one to Benio's lawyer as well.

The judge was silent for a long moment, reading over Haruhi's hard work and nodding every so often. "I assume you have evidence to back the claim that the money was an investment and not a gift?"

"Yes ma'am. We have correspondences and signed agreements." Haruhi spoke, her voice growing stronger with each statement. She was becoming braver.

"Are these the documents you're referring to?" The judge asked, flipping through the back pages of Haruhi's proposal.

"Yes ma'am. We're asking to treat this contract as a partnership. It is obvious from the correspondence that the money was meant to be used as a center for the arts, inspired by Mr. Suoh's incredible generosity and good will. It is also obvious from the contract that the efforts of Miss Amakusa are also inspired by her good natured personality and her desire to protect and nurture this area's youth. We firmly believe this to be a miscommunication and would like to offer the aforementioned partnership. We propose that Suoh Enterprises and Monpetite Conglomerate join forces to better the community. The 2 billion yen facility has plenty of space for the proposed plans of both groups. Mr. Suoh and his associates are willing to drop all charges if the Monpetite's find this arrangement agreeable. If not, we request this case be pushed to trial."

"Is this acceptable to you, Miss Amakusa?"

Benio leaned back in her chair, brief whispering passed between her and the two other leads of the Zuka club. She smiled, a wickedly clever grin, in Haruhi's direction before leaning in and whispering into her lawyer's ear.

"Miss Amakusa would like to propose an addendum." The judge waved motioning for Benio's lawyer to continue. "Once she has passed the bar, Miss Fujioka will accept the support of my clients to take on a number of probono cases for the good of the community equaling to one per yearly quarter."

Haruhi gaped, her eyes wide, her expression blank as Benio smirked across the room at her.

"That is a highly unorthodox request." The judge leaned forward, disinterest written on her features. "On what grounds is this addendum pertinent to the current case."

"Giving up half of the contract limits the benefits this center will add to the community. Offering legal aid to the less fortunate seems a reasonable request for loosing so much space." Benio's lawyer explained.

"Well, Miss Fujioka? Do you accept the addendum?" The judge asked, clearly bored with the case already.

Tamaki leaned in, whispering in her ear. "It's what you've always wanted to do; help the little people. Accept it." His breath was hot against her skin, a light shiver running through her. This _was_ exactly what she had wanted to do for a living and the money from the Zuka club would make her influence unimaginable.

"I accept." She breathed.

"Both parties agree to share the newly contracted youth center evenly with the soon to be written addendum for Miss Fujioka's good will. I hope this has taught you _both_ a lesson in communication and I expect you will not return to my courtroom again. Am I understood?"

All four rose from their seats, bowing respectfully to the judge as she banged her gavel down upon her desk.

"Case closed."

 _I did it._ A wave of relief and shock filtered through her. _I really did it._

In typical Tamaki fashion, the blonde's excitement took over him. She was ripped from where she was standing and into his arms as he placed a deep kiss upon her soft lips. She gripped tightly to the lapels of his jacket as she kissed him back, his excitement leaking off him and seeping into her. She had done it; she had successfully negotiated a deal and had ended the case without ever having to go to trial. She had met all of the requirements for her internship and with a sign off from Miss Takanara, she would be able to graduate.

The older woman cleared her throat, a blush captivating Haruhi's features as Tamaki placed her down upon her feet. Everyone had gathered around them, some smiling coyly and others, like Honey, jumping up and down around them.

"We get to built a Host Club! We get to build a Host Club!" The smaller Host chanted as he bounded around them.

"Well done, Haru-chan."

Haruhi turned from her friends, her eyes landing on the same wicked grin Benio had given her before announcing their addendum. "If I had to lose, I'm happy it was to you."

Haruhi bowed at her respectfully. "I'm glad we were able to come to such amicable terms and I'm honored to work with you all for the good of the community," she spoke honestly and from her heart.

"I did promise to liberate you from these dogs, didn't I?" Benio winked at her, a smirk still plastered on her face.

"Hey we're not dogs," Honey whined.

"Working for us, we wont allow them to corrupt you with their unscrupulous business practices." Benio continued, pretending the boys were not there at all.

"Unscrupulous?" Kyoya smirked, stepping closer to Haurhi and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't believe we were the ones who stole over two billion yen. A good cause or not, theft is still theft and you're lucky you and yours are not rotting in jail."

Haruhi placed a gentle hand upon Kyoya's and gave him a look that urged him to stop talking. "As I said, I appreciate your offer and will comply by the orders of the court."

Benio leaned down. "See you later, duckling." She grinned, placing a kiss upon Haruhi's cheek. "You and I will be working very closely together in the future." She straightened back up, giving a dismissive wave to the rest of the Host Club as she turned to leave the courtroom. "Au revior, dogs." She called as she disappeared.

"I really don't like that lady." Honey whined.

She felt it now and she wasn't sure when they had all moved in around her. Kyoya stood to her right with his hand upon her shoulder. She had noticed that movement. She hadn't noticed the way the rest of the boys had moved. Honey stood before him, gripping lightly to the bottom of her blazer like a small child. Tamaki stood to her left, firmly and comfortably holding her hand in his while each of the twins stood behind her with their arms crossed behind her back and their hands resting gently on her hips. Takashi towered behind them all, though he did not reach out to touch her.

She realized in that instant that they were protecting her. Not from a villain, not from danger, but in the way they had protected her every day of her High School career. As a family, who loved and supported each other: these were her brothers.

"You guys," she breathed, a light smile crossing over her lips. In an uncharacteristic move, Haruhi turned and circled her arms around them as best as she could, bringing them all into a huge hug. "We won!"

 _ **Xxx Later xxX**_

"Come on, already," Hikaru huffed. "Have you got everything yet?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I just finished packing my brief case. Besides, I doubt Tamaki has brought the car around yet."

"I just want to go get some cake," Honey cooed, kicking his legs from where he still sat upon one of the benches. The rest of the Host Club and their friends had gone ahead to the Suoh home, a celebration waiting for them in honor of their courtroom success. Tamaki had even promised fancy tuna would be served if Haruhi won. Part of her had known he would serve it either way. Only Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey remained behind with her to tidy up her things.

"Let's go," she motioned, the three boys following after her as they exited the courtroom and headed for the large staircase just out front. The sun was just starting to set, but Tamaki's car was still not parked out front. They would have to wait a little while longer.

"Haruhi?"

She froze, every nerve ending in her body seeming to light on fire. This was not a conversation she wanted to have now. "I don't think now is the time," she spoke, refusing to turn and look at the boy behind her.

"I'm not here to fight. I just want to congratulate you on your win. You really have exceeded all of our expectations. Akiyama… he said if you won I could offer you your internship back."

Hikaru glared at Reiji as he stood, shifting nervously just feet before her. "You've got some fucking nerve." He spat.

"Who do you think you are?" Kaoru hissed.

Reiji shot them a glare in return. "I was talking to Haruhi."

She sighed, brushing her fingers through her hair as she turned to give him a pointed look. "I don't _want_ my internship back. Tell Akiyama I appreciate the offer but this case completes my requirements for the internship and there's only two weeks left till graduation anyway. So I respectfully decline."

"I'd like you to reconsider." He spoke, reaching out to grasp Haruhi's wrist. The touch was meant to be friendly and affectionate but the small girl flinched violently away.

"Don't touch me." She breathed, remembering the feel of his harsh hands upon her hips.

"That's it," Hikaru huffed, rolling back the sleeves of his button up. Tamaki had his fun, now Hikaru would get his as well. A wicked grin crossed the twins face as they both headed towards the older boy, ready to attack.

A flash of dark flew past them and a cry of pain echoed in the air as Reiji buckled over. He clutched at his stomach; coughing and gasping for air as the small form of the eldest Host crouched before him. His hair shadowing his eyes as he rose, Honey seemed to have aged ten years. His expression was unforgiving and unkind. He had become the true personification of rage.

"You should really be more careful who you mess with. Hurting Haru-chan is a no-no. Understand?" He asked, his hands tucked into his pockets.

"What is wrong with you people?" Reiji gasped, stumbling back a couple of steps before falling to the ground.

"Don't you think that was a bit extreme, Honey-senpai?" Haruhi asked, her eyes wide.

"No one messes with Haru-chan and lives to tell the tale," he smiled affectionately as Tamaki's town car pulled into view.

"Come on, Haruhi," Kaoru smirked, wrapping himself around her.

"Let someone else take out the trash," Hikaru finished, also wrapping himself around her as they tugged her towards Tamaki's waiting car.

"But… Reiji…." She glanced back over her shoulder to where the boy was holding his stomach. _Did he really deserve that?_ She wondered as they all but pushed her into the safety of the car.

* * *

 _ **Author's / Note:**_

So this chapter was one of those where I was like: Okay! Let's just get this over with. I knew how I wanted Haruhi to win the case but I don't really know enough about law to know if this was realistic or not. If It wasn't, I'm sorry. It is fiction after all so please go easy on me. I tried to do a little research but none of it was very fruitful.

Ask and you shall receive: so many of you wanted to see Honey beat the crap out of him. I debated letting the twins go crazy, but a one hit shot from Honey seemed so much more realistic. A swift kick to the stomach and Reiji is done for.

Congratulations to wealhtheow1 and BI8041 for being the first at answering the questions correctly! Jean-Pierre is a character from the Ouran High School Host Club video game and he appears in the manga (volume 11) at the very end in the "Egoist Club" section. He's an old friend of Tamaki's who was born in France but moved to Japan when he was young. He starts his own equivalent of the Host Club and in the game tries to recruit Tamaki to leave Ouran. Thanks so much for all your guesses!

 **AnimeOtaku9000:** He was from the video game, but it's okay that you didn't know :]

 **Wealhtheow:** To be honest, I'm not really planning any big confrontations. Maybe a little head butting here and there in the future, but nothing too huge. Mostly just bickering over who treats Haruhi better ;] Congratulations on being the first to answer that Jean-Pierre appears in the video game!

 **Superunicornrainbowgirl:** It was kind of a trick question. While he doesn't actually appear in any of the chapters of the manga, he does appear in volume 11 at the very end :]

 **LadyGrey1174:** I hope you had a good time on your family trip. But you've really got to stop teasing me with food…. You don't know how much I love food.

 **VI8041:** congratulations on being the first to answer where Jean-Pierre appears in the manga!

 **RazzleEWoods:** So far this story is only going to have 50 chapters. I am falling a bit behind with adding some fluff and other things but I think 50 will be the end. I am planning an epilogue but I'm not really sure about a sequel. I have an idea but I would need to put it out there and see if any of you would read it. I can't do that now though because it involves the next big plot twist. I can say I have about 5 other Ouran story ideas ready to be written after this one finishes. So even if a sequal doesn't come around, I will be writing other stories. I got to meet Vic, Caitlin (Haruhi) and Michael J (Kyoya) a few weeks ago in Miami and it was the best weekend ever. Michael actually convinced me to have Haruhi end up with Tamaki in my story "Forever" and I got all three of them to sign volume 12 of the manga. Michael even wrote down my tag line and said he'd look up my fanfictions! I don't think he really will, but it was sweet of him.

 **Boss02109:** I really appreciate that! :] I'll try to keep it up to standards. A bomb is about to be dropped in the next chapter that could ruin everything! So stay with me :]

 **Masaki4everDead:** That's exactly where he's from! He shows up for a couple pages in the manga so it was kind of a trick question. There's going to be more Sologne in the future. Not much, but we'll get to see a bit more of her. I'm debating making her and Haruhi friends in the future… not sure yet.

 **EmmaSaysMeow:** I was really excited to finally bring Renge in :]

 **OuranOracle87:** Tamaki is just a giver. He likes to give and give and give until the whole world is happy. Leaving Sologne to her father's whims was not something he could have sat idly by and watched.

 **Alice Kitten:** I'm sorry! There's probably going to be one more contest. Actually, I'm sure there's going to be one more contest and this one will be from my story. It'll be a question that can only be answered by reading the chapters carefully.

 **UltimateMalfunciton:** Aren't they just so cute?!

 **Bmg20:** I'm glad you're still enjoying it :] There's still a lot more to come in the next twenty or so chapters.

 **Cloudsneverbeentouched:** You were correct! He's from the video game and appears in the Egoist Club :] I'm so glad you're loving the story!

 **Writing Pixie:** I'm glad to hear you're following this story, getting those emails I can promise that, even though I may make them suffer a bit more, Tamaki and Haruhi will end up happy in the end. I just can't promise they'll be happy together.

 **Ahenson2424:** If you do end up finding it, please let me know! I desperately want to play it! I don't know if they ever made it in English but I really hope they did.

 **MSBlackmon:** A masterpiece?! I'm totally blushing right now. I'm glad you're enjoying it. The plot twist is coming over the course of the next three chapters. So be prepared!

 **Euijo Tsukemo:** I definitely thought that was Tamaki. He's always been more interested in love and making women happy than he has been in his fathers money or the business, you know?

 **IzzyBoopers:** Yes! He is from the DS game :]

 **QueenBluestar10:** You want a wedding, huh? Interesting thought. I'll think about it ;] Did you call me a cinnamon bun?! Because that's would be the best thing ever. Also, not to sound like an idiot… but what the hell is a beta? I always see people asking for them in their stories… what exactly does a beta do?

 **Kaori-Anna:** They are friendly rivals and yes he is from the OHSHC game, but he did appear at the very end of volume 11 of the manga. He's pictured with the other two members of his Host Club.

 **TamakiFangirl:** She is jealous, but she's jealous in the calm and collected way. She doesn't fly off the handle and she can see things for what they really are.

 **Justaislinn:** I love Tamaki, too. If I had to pick a fictional character to bring to life, it would be him… or Peeta Mellark.

You guys rock.

Big plot twists are coming soon so keep reading!

Much love

Kaasuten


	28. Chapter 28

Postchapterwarning: mild suggestive theming.

 **Chapter Twenty-eight;**

 _I need you._

Haruhi ran.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she darted down side streets and through alleys. Her chest burned from the exertion, her feet aching from where they fell hard against the concrete. Never had she run like this in her life; but he had sounded so desperate.

 _It was six o'clock and she was curled up on the couch with a good book. A cup of tea balanced between her knee and her left hand as she listlessly turned the pages. Alexa could be heard, singing off key, from the shower but Haruhi paid her no mind. This was her time to just relax._

 _She almost hadn't picked up the phone when it started buzzing obnoxiously from her coffee table. She had half a mind to let it go to voicemail and return the call tomorrow when the sun had come up. But Tamaki's face smiled up at her from the illuminated screen and she knew that he would just keep calling._

" _Hello, senapi." She smiled lightly._

" _Haruhi."_

 _She knew immediately that something was wrong. Something terrible had happened to him. His voice lacked its usual excitement. It was monotone and barely a whisper, so unlike the boy she had fallen in love with. "What's wrong?" She breathed, closing her book and leaning to put down her coffee mug._

" _I need you." His voice was so broken and she could hear the sound of sniffling and tears from the other end of the line._

" _Are you... crying?" She asked, her eyes wide._

" _Could you come over? Please?"_

She could see the looming gate of the Suoh home, the guard standing in wait for her. "We've been expecting you, Miss Fujioka."

"What's happened?" She asked, breathing heavily as she clutched her knees and tried to catch her breath.

"Mr Suoh will meet you inside," he spoke, gesturing towards the parked golf cart that would take her to the front door of the mansion.

She took a moment to compose herself, smoothing out her hair as the guard drove her up the long and winding driveway. What could possibly be happening that had Tamaki so out of sorts? She wouldn't have to wait too much longer to find out as Yuzuru was waiting for her just outside the front door.

"We would have sent a car for you," he frowned, motioning for her to come to him.

"What's happened?" She asked as the elder Suoh put his arm over her slender shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Its Antoinette…" he sighed, a look of distress upon his features. "Tamaki isn't handling it well at all."

 _Antoinette._ Tamaki had always had the overly exuberant golden retriever as his constant companion, a reminder of his mother and his home in France. She had been a gift upon his arrival in Japan and in more ways than one the blonde and the pup had been kindred spirits. They seemed to understand each other on a primal level. There was no stronger bond than that between a boy and his dog. "Is she…" But Haruhi couldn't say it. Even she felt her heart breaking at the thought of losing the beloved dog.

"She passed sometime between breakfast and dinner. Tamaki found her hidden in his closet. He hasn't left her side since." Yuzuru explained as they entered the home.

"Poor Tamaki…" She breathed. She had always heard that dogs, to spare the hearts of their alpha, would find a quiet and secluded place to breathe their last breath. Finding her like that must have broken him.

"We've dug a grave for her under the tree in the back but he just wont let her go. He needs you," Yuzuru explained, stopping outside of Tamaki's bedroom.

 _I need you._ His words repeated in her mind.

"I'm afraid only you can ease his sorrow."

"I'll do whatever I can," she said, hands trembling as she reached for the handle to enter Tamaki's room. Every light in his bedroom was off, the darkness blinding her for a moment as she stepped through the door. A sliver of light spilled from the cracked closet door, the sound of muffled sobs echoing in the otherwise quiet space. She was breaking at just the sound.

Slowly she tiptoed across the room, pulling open the closet door to reveal the heartbreaking scene. Tamaki was bent over the soft golden fur ball with her head in his lap. He stroked her fur and cried into its softness. "Oh Tamaki." She whispered, kneeling down beside him. "I'm so sorry."

Tamaki lifted his tear filled violet eyes to hers. This was one of the only times she had ever seen him this vulnerable. "You came," his voice cracked.

"Of course I came," she cooed. Gently she reached out and brushed the tears from his face. "I'm so sorry."

"She had a good life, right?" He asked, his eyes round and innocent like a child's.

"The best," Haruhi reassured him. "She loved you so much and you loved her. You always took her to fun places and played with her. She had lots of toys and good food and she was lucky enough to get to sleep at the foot of your bed each night," Haruhi reassured him, gently running her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner. "She couldn't have asked for a better owner."

"Yeah…" He whispered, sniffling. "We have to do something for her."

"We could bury her under one of the big trees in the yard so you can visit her any time you want. And tomorrow we could go into town and get the prettiest marker they have to remember her by. We can buy flowers and honor her properly," Haruhi offered.

"And incense?"

"And incense. As many different scents as you think Antoinette would like," Haruhi soothed him.

"I think she'd like to be buried beneath the big tree. She loved to nap there," He mumbled.

"We've already dug a grave for her there. Let's take her out and say our goodbyes. After that I'll make you some tea," she whispered, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Hnn."

 _ **Xxx An hour and a lot of tears later xxX**_

"Do you think she's happy?" He asked, his head in her lap as she brushed deft fingers through his soft hair. She sat with her back against the headboard, the blonde Adonis sprawled out upon her bed with his arms around her legs. It was comforting to be close to her.

"I think she's playing fetch with all the other puppies. Probably beating them at tug-of-war, too." Haruhi smiled sadly.

A kind of sad silence spread between them, neither daring to say a word until Haruhi yawned. "I should probably get going," she whispered, rubbing the back of her hand against her eyes.

"No. Stay. Please?" He frowned, clinging tighter to her legs.

"I've got nothing to sleep in."

"You can borrow some of my clothes. We can stay up all night like we used to. I'll even let you pick a movie." He smiled sadly at her. "I feel better when you're near."

How could she say no to that?

 _ **Xxx After the Movie xxX**_

There was still a lingering sadness to the blonde boy, but he seemed at least a bit more like his usual self. He rambled on about the ending of the movie and how he still did not understand why the Goblin King had stolen the baby in the first place. Haruhi tried and tried to explain, but it seemed the American movie was just a bit too out of Tamaki's scope of interest.

"But if you like it, I like it," he stated proudly, stretching out on the bed beside her.

She shifted, slightly uncomfortable, as she tugged Tamaki's shirt back into its proper place on her shoulder. She was drowning in his shirt and sweatpants. "David Bowie is a hidden talent," She chuckled lightly. "An acquired taste."

"Did you watch this movie with other boys in America?" Tamaki asked, gazing up at her out of the corner of his eye.

"No. You're the first boy I've watched it with," she admitted honestly.

"And it's your favorite?" He asked.

"One of them."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Hnn." She cooed as her eyes closed and she continued to run her fingers through his hair.

"I've missed this. You and me, I mean. I've missed having someone to share everything with and I don't know what I would have done with myself if I had to go the rest of my life without you."

Her heart melted. He had shown her his weakest moment, he had loved her even after she had stomped all over his heart and he had forgiven her all of her transgressions. Tamaki had been all she ever wanted, and his honesty just made her want him more.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

Gently she leaned down and kissed him softly. "You should get some sleep," she whispered against his lips.

"But I want to keep kissing you," he mumbled, kissing her again.

"It's after midnight." She chastised.

"So what?"

"You've got work tomorrow," she sighed, allowing his kisses to continue.

"I'm the boss. I'll give myself a sick day," he smirked.

And neither of them slept that night.

* * *

 _ **Author's / Note:**_

So there it is. That character death I warned you about. Not a drastic one, but still sad. I also think it definitely brought our lovebirds closer together. Yes, the ending is implying that something happened between them. I'm sure you can figure out what lol

This story hit 400 reviews since yesterday! I am amazed and humbled and I just can't wait to give you the last 22 chapters. There's a bit more heartbreak over the next couple, but it's going to be a lot of fluff, too. Stay with me, loves!

 **Fanfictionlover124:** While that is true, I think Haruhi is actually looking forward to working for the Zuka club. It's exactly what she always wanted to do; save the little people just like her Mama.

 **You Should Know That:** I don't really feel this dignifies a response because you're exactly right. I know what I did. I've also reached out to FFNet and offered to provide them with my outlines and all my chapter work. Please feel free to respond to my PM at your earliest convenience as I would love to know more about which story you feel this is reminiscent of.

 **Superunicornrainbowgirl:** I feel bad for Reiji, too. But as we know, our boys have never been known for their rational thinking. They act first and think later.

 **RazzleEWoods:** I'm glad you're excited for the remaining chapters. So am I. Some big things are going to happen. Some good, some bad, but mostly good.

 **Alice Kitten:** Of course they win. They are the heroes after all ;]

 **EmmaSaysMeow:** He wasn't "really" beat up. Honey just gave him a good swift kick to the stomach. I think I may try to redeem Reiji in the future, but I haven't really decided yet.

 **AnimeOtaku9000:** There is a video game! If you find it, let me know! I want to play it too!

 **Shantesa:** Yes it is assault and I think going forward we'll see a bit more into Reiji's mind and how he's going to react to all of this. I think your statement is exactly true and I think that might be what redeems him with the Hosts in the future.

 **Pitchingirl94:** There will be a lot more fluff filled moments between Mori and Alexa. I think, time permitting, there may even be another chapter or two just based around them :]

 **QueenBluestar10:** Thank you for clearing up that for me. I was a bit confused but quite a few of the readers have stepped forward to answer my questions. I think I understand now. I may reach out and try to find a beta for the sequel. I also love being called a cinnamon bun. I think I'm gonna ask my friends in the real world to start calling me that, too ;]

 **Euiko Tsukemo:** And it felt believable to me, too, because Honey is so innocent and immature. He would just fly into action to defend his friends, you know?

 **HeartCheshire:** Thank you so much! I can't believe this story has gotten so much love. I think we'll see a better side to Reiji very soon ;]

 **Kaori-Anna:** I'm glad you liked it :D

So I'll be, hopefully, rapid firing chapters off. Only twenty-two more to go. I'm so excited!

All of my love,

Kaasuten


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-nine;**

"Finally she appears," Ranka teased, smiling as he rose from his seat in the back booth of their favorite café. "I've seen more of Mei over the last few weeks and she's planning a wedding. What's your excuse?"

"I'm sorry," Haruhi returned his smile, leaning in to hug her father. "Everything has been so crazy and I'm heading back to America the day after tomorrow."

"Did you know the Hitachiin's have offered to pay for my plane ticket? I'll be able to be there to see you strut your stuff across that stage," he grinned.

"You really don't have to travel that far. They'll record the whole ceremony and I can tell you all about it when I return." She protested, frowning slightly at the idea of her father flying all alone across an ocean. He had never left Japan, let alone bothered learning much English.

"As if I would miss my favorite daughter's graduation."

"I'm your only daughter," she smiled faintly at the familiarity of this situation. She was sure they had this exact conversation before.

"Still my favorite," he winked at her reassuringly. "Are you going to tell me what's been keeping you so busy?" He asked, coyly sipping his coffee and gazing knowingly in her direction.

"Well I told you about what happened with Reiji that night, right?" He simply nodded, urging her to continue. "And you know it all spiraled out of control and Akiyama fired me from my internship?"

"Hnn." He was watching her with glistening eyes. Inwardly he really didn't care about her internship or work gossip. Ranka wanted to know what was happening with Tamaki.

"Well the boys offered me the position as their representation and like I told you last week it was a lot of work. I really didn't think I could see an end to it and then Renge came into the picture. She's always so harebrained, just like Tamaki and she-"

"How _is_ Tamaki?" Ranka interrupted, raising a brow. "I haven't heard you speak much about him. That reunion had to be awkward."

Haruhi blushed slightly, her bangs shadowing her eyes as she tried to push the feel of Tamaki's lips from her mind. "I already told you about how he came back into my life."

"Yes but I want to know if he's staying there." Ranka teased, using his coffee mug to hide his knowing smile. He knew immediately from the glow that seemed to surround his daughter that Haruhi was in love again. It wasn't often that she exuded the self-confidence and charm she now possessed.

"I don't know what we are," She sighed, brushing her fingers through her hair nervously. "I don't know what he's thinking. He keeps saying these whimsical things about how he feels for me. You know Tamaki, he lives in the moment with no thought to the future."

"Do you still love him?" Ranka asked.

Haruhi only huffed.

"It's a simple question, Haruhi. Do you still love him?" He asked again.

"Yes. Okay? Of course I still love him. I don't think I ever stopped. We just talked about _everything_ that went on between us in the past and everything that could go on between us in the future. He told me all about Sologne and how hard it had been for him to lose me. I don't know what to think going forward but it was all too much for me to register. I just… fell into it." She breathed, realizing how easy it really had been to fall back in love with Tamaki. She really never had stopped caring for him, but being by his side again had been effortless.

"You talked about everything?" Ranka asked, surprise capturing his features now.

"Everything. He told me everything he went through that day and how it hurt. I don't think I ever realized just how much pain he was in because I was selfish." Haruhi spoke honestly. It wasn't easy for her to open up like this, but Ranka was her most treasured confidant.

"I never thought he would finally tell you everything." Ranka mused.

"And why not?" She asked.

"Because planning to propose to a girl who breaks your heart is never an easy thing to admit to."

Haruhi's face blanched, her heart all but stopping in her chest. "Did you say… planning to propose?"

Ranka's eyes widened. "He didn't tell you everything…"

"Clearly not." Haruhi whispered. "He wanted to propose…"

"That really wasn't my secret to tell." Ranka gaped, watching as his daughter placed her cup back down in its saucer with shaking hands. "Really it wasn't a big deal or anything. I'm sure he's completely forgotten all about it."

She shot him a look that silenced him immediately. It was a cross between rage and heartbreak, one he had seen on her features only once before. "I need to get out of here." She finally spoke. "I just need some air."

"Haruhi, wait." He called as she rose, reaching out and grasping her arm gently.

"I'll see you later, Dad." She leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, really." She lied.

 _ **Xxx Later xxX**_

"Who does that?" She asked, throwing herself down onto Mei's couch in exasperation. "Who proposes at a High School graduation ceremony?"

"Exceptionally romantic people, I suppose." Mei teased, placing a tray of tea down upon the coffee table before the small girl. "He probably thought it would mean a lot to you since Ouran is where you first met and all." Mei shrugged, nestling into a chair beside Kasanoda who shifted uncomfortably.

"I can leave if you two want to girl talk," he offered.

"Do. Not. Move." Mei shot him a glare. "We need a boy's perspective."

"O-okay." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in a petulant manner.

"I don't know what to do with all of this," Haruhi sighed. "I didn't know what to do with us before all of this and I definitely don't know what to do with us now."

"What have you done with _us_?" Mei asked, raising a delicately manicured eyebrow. "I mean, what _us_ really exists in the week or two you've been back in contact?"

Haruhi blushed lightly, covering her face with her hands to hide the tint. "I don't know," she groaned.

"Haruhi Fujioka!" Mei practically squealed. "You slept with him!"

Kasanoda choked on his tea, spitting it out. "What?!"

Mei slapped at his arm to quiet him. "You did! Didn't you?!"

"I really don't think that's your business." Haruhi blushed deeper.

"Does anyone else know?" Mei asked, grinning like a fool.

"No and you can't tell anyone. Do you have any idea what the twins would do with that information?" She groaned again. "It was stupid, really. I don't know what I was thinking…. Antoinette had died and he was so sad and he kept professing his undying affections…" She groaned again. "What am I going to do, Mei? I don't even know how he really feels about me!"

"Oh please," Mei scoffed, rolling her eyes at the younger girls idiocy. "He loves you, Haruhi. That boy has been wrapped around your little finger since the moment he laid eyes on you. He'd marry you right now if you asked him." She seemed to think on that for a moment before pointing a finger right in Haruhi's face. "Don't you dare ask him. This is my time."

Haruhi didn't laugh, she just stared expressionlessly at the older girl. "I have to go back to America the day after tomorrow. I'll be gone for two weeks for graduation. Who knows what could happen in that time? He could decide he doesn't really love me. Maybe he got caught up in the whirlwind that was my return. Maybe he'll regret it once I'm gone."

Mei scoffed.

"I'm serious! I could even get offered a job in America and then where would we be? In two completely different countries with no hope for anything and I just fell back into bed with him." Haruhi groaned yet again.

"Back?!" Mei squeaked. "This has happened before?"

Haruhi shot Mei a look. "Can you please stay focused?"

"Sorry, sorry," Mei waved, smiling brightly. "What do you think, babe?"

Kasanoda stared at her with wide eyes. "I think I really don't want to be part of this conversation."

Mei glared at him. "What. Do. You. Think?"

The boy sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "I've known Tamaki for a long time and I know for most of that time he's been in love with you, Haruhi. I knew it back when we were in High School and I doubt he's changed too much. If Tamaki called off his arranged marriage for you that's got to mean something, right? That means he's entertaining thoughts of spending the rest of his life with you." He turned his attention to Mei, his eyes showing all of his discomfort. "Was that a good enough answer? Can I leave now?"

Mei laughed lightly, nodding her head. "You were perfect," she leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss upon his cheek.

Kasanoda bowed respectfully to the girls before excusing himself into his and Mei's befroom. He had only been living there for a few weeks, but already you could see the way he had shifted to comfort the woman in his life. Mei was a force to be reckoned with, she steamrolled through all who stood before her, and though Kasanoda bent to her will most times, it was easy to see how balanced they really were in their relationship.

"What do I do with all of this?" Haruhi asked, her eyes expressionless as she gazed at her friend.

"You confront him," Mei shrugged as if the answer was obvious.

"I what?" Haruhi blanched.

"You heard me. You march right over to his house first thing tomorrow morning and you confront him. You ask him why he never told you about the proposal. Because if you don't, you'll always be left wondering." Mei smiled lightly. "Don't you want to know?"

Haruhi nodded lightly, nibbling on her bottom lip gently.

"I, for the record, think that's a very bad idea." Kasanoda called from the bedroom. "If she corners him he could feel trapped. This could end terribly. He's obviously mortified with the way that whole thing went."

"Who asked you?!" Mei snapped back before returning her dazzling smile back to her worried friend. "Don't listen to him. What do boys know, right?"

"Why would you bother asking me my opinion earlier if _boys know nothing?"_ He yelled back, agitation seeping into his tone.

"Because I love you?" She responded sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you, too." He grumbled.

"So?" She brought her teacup to her lips, taking a sip. "What are you going to do?"

"I guess I have to ask, right?" Haruhi offered, still nibbling upon her lip as the nerves overtook her. "You're right. I'll always regret it if I don't."

"Good girl," Mei smiled.

* * *

 _ **Author's / Note:**_

Poor Ranka had no idea he was opening Pandora's box with that one. I feel like Mei kind of steamrolls over Kasanoda a bit, but his personality I think would definitely cause some heated arguments between the couple. In the end they just love each other so much, though.

Let me know what you think!

 **QueenBluestar10:** I'm thinking about doing a much shorter sequel to this which I'll need a beta for. I also have a new Ouran story coming out shortly which we can discuss beta's for, too. If you're still interested when that one starts.

 **AnimeOtaku9000:** I love the ship naming game :D

 **UltimateMalfunction:** It was pretty sad, but I'm glad you enjoyed it.

 **Guest:** There's still quite a few plot twists coming.

 **Guest:** I haven't found out yet. That reviewer hasn't answered my PM.

 **Justaislinn:** I think that's why she was so calm leaving work and going on her date with Tamaki, because she knew at the end of it all things would work out now that she had let them back into her life. I'm sorry I tricked you; this was still a very hard death to write.

 **Fanfictionlover124:** It was hard for me to write this, too, because it reminded me of losing my own golden retriever. Except we had to put her down when she got sick.

 **KanameZeroYuki:** I just loved the idea of her running to be at his side; that's how strong their bond is.

 **Cardfighter By Maple:** Duh! It's the best OHSHC ship out there!

 **MSBlackmon:** The tears should be at a minimum from this point forward, I promise.

 **Chalice13:** Don't worry. Haruhi's employment status is an ever flowing river. It'll be a few more chapters before we really learn where she's going to end up ;] Nekozawa will make another appearance eventually, but he and his sister won't be a major presence in this story going forward. He was more of a plot device to start incorporating the others. Akiyama is a jerk, that's the easiest way to put that. He realized his mistake and only wanted to rehire Haruhi because Kyoya had pulled so much business away from them. I don't know if I'll revisit Akiyama again, but even though he's my original character., I don't like him lol. Awh man. Abandon all hope. I was hoping one day they would translate it but at this point it would be fruitless since the anime has been out for SO long.

 **StripedHatter:** Labyrinth is my favorite movie, as well. You'll notice going forward I'll add little nods to some of my favorite movies and books. There will be a silent nod to Hunger Games coming up soon, too. Weddings… There will be weddings :]

 **W1tchCh1ld:** That was the death I was talking about. Don't worry. We wont lose any more characters :]

 **Kaori-Anna:** Hmm… That is a very good idea. Would you and your friend be okay if maybe possibly somewhere down the line I used that?

 **TamakiFanGirl:** O_O Grown up things XD I think Tamaki would probably at the very least tell Mommy, don't you?

Thanks for all your support.

I love you all.

Happy Friendship day!

Kaasuten


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty;**

She held tightly to her umbrella as she made her way down familiar streets. It was fitting that the rain would pour around her on her very last day in Japan. She could feel the water seeping into her ballet flats, but she didn't care. She moved slowly, relishing in the cool breeze and the occasional splash of water against her legs.

The guard at Tamaki's front gate smiled at her gently, waving from inside the safety of the security booth as he opened the gate and let her walk through. For a moment it looked like he would come out into the rain to offer her a ride up the winding drive, but she merely waved in return and kept walking. Mei had convinced her to confront Tamaki, taking any more time to dwell on her actions would dissuade her.

Shima greeted the girl with a light smile. "We weren't expecting you today, Miss Fujioka."

"Is he home from work yet?" Haruhi asked, handing the elder woman her umbrella and jacket. "I just need to talk to him for a little. I promise it wont take long."

"He's in the study working. But I'm sure the young master would be happy to see you." Shima smiled knowingly, gesturing to the hall that would take her to his work space.

Gracefully she moved down the corridors, stopping in front of a large and ornate door that was cracked only slightly.

"And you tell him that we agreed on a price and I wont pay a penny more for it." Tamaki's voice drifted through the doorway, giving her the courage to push it open and step inside. As she did, his violet eyes rose to hers, smiling reassuringly at her as he gestured for her to take a seat. "I understand the market value better than most, but he should have considered that when quoting me a price. I'll give you twenty-four hours to consider my offer and if I haven't heard back from you by then, I'll be taking my business elsewhere." He didn't bother with formalities; he merely hung up the phone and smiled at her from across his desk. "I wasn't expecting to see you until tonight but I'm glad you're here."

"We need to talk." Haruhi spoke, folding her hands in her lap as she looked at him with a slight desperation in her eyes.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, concern crossing over his features.

"Were you going to ask me to marry you?" She asked, squeezing her eyes closed and bracing herself against whatever answer he would give her. It was too late to take it back and too late to pretend her father hadn't told his secrets.

"I… what?"

She opened her eyes, taking in the look of his shocked and somewhat pained expression. "I was having lunch with Ranka yesterday and he accidentally told me that on that day… you were going to ask me to marry you."

Tamaki fell into his chair, brushing his fingers through his blonde hair. "He said that… did he?"

Haruhi nodded, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you say those _horrible_ things? Why did you let me go?"

Tamaki shook his head. "It wasn't that simple, Haruhi."

"Why?" She asked again. "Why can't it be simple? Why can't you just be honest with me and tell me everything?"

"I have been honest with you, Haruhi. I've been completely honest with you from the very beginning," he sighed.

"So why didn't you tell me you wanted to marry me?" She asked, her eyes brimming slightly as she focused on her mild anger. Anger was easier to balance than sorrow.

"I _did_!" He snapped. "You just didn't listen! Every time we talked about our future, every time we talked about how much I loved you. Did you really think I ever wanted to settle for anything less than you?"

"The future…" She breathed, trying to steady herself. "And what future do you see now?"

He just stared at her.

"I'm going back to America in the morning, Tamaki. I'll be gone for two weeks at the very least and who knows what can happen while I'm there? I could get a job and have to move there permanently. And then what? I can't put all of my future on you if I don't even know what we are." She spoke, gripping at the arms of the chair she was nestled in. "So what are we?"

"It's not that simple, Haruhi…" He spoke, his eyes begging for her to understand all he was dealing with. He was still negotiating Sologne's safety and trying to placate his grandmother.

"Simple." She huffed, a light laugh falling from her lips as she rose to her feet. "Nothing is simple, is it?"

"Haruhi…" he rose to his feet and took a nervous step towards her. "This isn't coming out right. I love you."

"Do you?" She asked, her brow furrowing. "Because that seems to be a really simple solution."

"Haruhi…" He stepped forward, but the small girl flinched away.

"I need some time to think about all of this…" She whispered, turning and leaving his office as she headed for the front door.

"Haruhi, wait!" He called, running after her.

"Wait for what, Tamaki?" She groaned, moving faster through the corridors as he chased after her. "What's the point?"

"What do you want?" He asked, grasping gently at her elbow as she stepped out the front door and into the rain. "What do you want me to say? Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it!" He begged, his eyes filled with all the sorrow he felt in his heart.

"I want you to make up your mind!" She sighed. "I want you to go for what you want and I want you to be happy. But I have to _go._ " She breathed, looking deeply into his violet eyes. "This was stupid. I should have known better. I'm leaving tomorrow morning, Tamaki. I'm getting on a plane and I don't know if I'm coming back."

"Don't do this again," he begged.

"I do love you," she whispered, placing a gentle kiss upon his lips. "Maybe if I come back…" She whispered, taking a small step back.

"Don't go."

She smiled sadly, the rain that fell around them masking the tears that were falling over her soft features. "I have to."

"But I love you…"

She steadied herself. "I know." She breathed, turning and walking into the rain.

 ** _Xxx Later xxX_**

"You're soaked!" Alexa frowned, throwing a towel around the small girl as she entered the apartment.

"I forgot my umbrella." Haruhi explained, frowning slightly.

"What happened?" Alexa asked, sitting upon their suitcases.

"I said goodbye…" Haruhi stated simply. "We both knew it as never going to work out anyway."

"You're fucking crazy!" Alexa huffed. "You two are perfect for each other and anyone with eyes can see it!"

"I just want to get some sleep." Haruhi sighed; heading into her already packed up bedroom. All that remained behind was her bed.

"Probably a good idea. Mori is picking us up at six." Alexa sighed, watching as Haruhi closed the door between them.

 ** _Xxx At the Airport xxX_**

"What are you looking for?" Alexa asked, glancing knowingly at her best friend as the girl looked nervously around the airport.

"No one." Haruhi sighed. "I just thought…"

"You were hoping he'd show up, weren't you?" Alexa asked, frowning slightly. "To be honest I thought he'd show up at our place last night, too."

Haruhi shrugged, rolling her eyes. "It's my own fault. I'm the one who said goodbye, I know what that means. At least we did it the right way this time around."

"Haruhi…" Alexa sighed.

"You should call him."

Both girls looked up, surprise written on their features as they gazed at the tall boy who stood with his arm wound loosely around Alexa's waist.

"Mori's right, you know." Alexa smiled lightly up at him. "You should call him and tell him you're sorry and that everything you said last night was a mistake. Ranka got inside your head and then you let Mei get her grubby fingers in you."

Haruhi shook her head. "It's better off this way, anyway. I need to keep my head clear and my options open. Otherwise I could end up turning down a job that would be perfect and for what? For an uncertain future?"

"Uncertain my ass."

Haruhi groaned. "What are you two doing here?" She asked, turning to gaze in agitation at the twins.

"As if we'd miss your graduation." Hikaru smirked, wrapping himself around Haruhi.

"You owe us this after you missed ours, don't you think?" Kaoru teased.

"And where exactly do you think you all are staying once we get to America?" Haruhi asked, grimacing slightly.

"They have hotels in Boston, don't they?" Honey asked, popping up from behind the twins. "As if we'd miss a chance to see you graduate!" He smiled, brandishing a box wrapped in colorful strings. "I brought sweets for the plane ride! I may have eaten some of them on the drive over," he smiled sheepishly.

"So?" Hikaru smirked, holding his cell phone out to him.

"Are you going to call him?" Kaoru asked.

 _"Now boarding Delta flight 2716 to Boston."_

"No." Haruhi sighed, pushing past her friends and heading towards the gate.

* * *

 **Author's / Note:**

So Tamaki can really be a big idiot sometimes. He didn't mean to hurt Haruhi's feelings but he definitely did not say the right thing. I wonder what's going to happen while they're all in America ;] Only 19 chapters left to go!

 **Cloudsneverbeentouch:** Mei is a bull in a china shop. Following her advice is probably never a good idea lol

 **AnimeOtaku9000:** We can definitely play together some time. Fell free to send me a PM and we can give ship names to everyone!

 **Wealhtheow1:** I wouldn't go so far as to say I like them more than Tamaki and Haruhi but they are a close second. They're very adorable and so well paired.

 **QueenBluestar10:** I will send you a PM immediately!

 **Fanfictionlover124:** This story is hurt/comfort. So that means lots of drama!

 **OuranOracle87:** I'm glad you're enjoying this! My goal is to hopefully have chapters out every day. So a little under three weeks before this is all finished.

 **Cardfighter By Maple:** :D I hope that's a good squee!

 **RazzleEWoods:** Obviously I went with the horribly wrong angle. But that's because I have something pretty awesome planned for the future :3 Stick with me!

 **Euiko Tsukemo:** They all really have grown up, haven't they? I like to keep them similar to how they were in the manga and anime but still give them a bit more of a mature edge.

 **V10841:** 17 year old Tamaki and adult situations…. Can you imagine his head exploding the first time he and Haruhi made out?! LOL

 **Alice Kitten:** :P

 **FutureMageOtaku99:** I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!

 **Guest:** Nope, the plot twist is not Haruhi being pregnant. Sorry. But a good idea non-the-less!

 **Guest:** I'm going to guess from your response that this is Kaori-Anna. Am I right? Good luck with your dental surgery, I got my wisdom teeth removed once and it was the absolute worst few days of my life ever. Feel better soon! We are definitely going to see more of the Chairman and maybe just a little touch of the twin's mother and their baby sister.

I can't believe there are only 19 chapters left.

Stick with me, darlings!

Kaasuten


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-one;**

The tall girl stood in the center of the crowded airport, a frown upon her features as she anxiously balanced from foot to foot. Crowded places were not her thing. All she wanted was to get back to her apartment, make a cup of tea, and hear all about the adventures that Alexa had failed to include her in. A sigh of exasperation fell from her lips as she glanced down at her watch and realized with disdain that her friends were late.

"Does your sign say Fujioka?"

Her eyes snapped up to the cool expression of the man who stood beside her. He smiled down at her in what she assumed he meant to be a non-threatening way, but the boy just gave her the creeps. "What's it to you?" She snapped, narrowing her eyes at him.

"As you can see," he gestured to a man standing beside him who was dressed as a driver. "Mine also says Fujioka.

She glanced at the sign that the second man held, and sure enough, Haruhi's surname stared back at her along with a few others she didn't' recognize. "God damn it." The girl cursed. "They got her a driver? What the hell am I here for?"

"Who exactly are you?" The boy asked, still smiling coyly at her.

"Vishmi," She snapped, still glaring at him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Kyoya," he bowed slightly. "I assume you're a friend of Haruhi's?"

"I'm the other roommate," the girl spat, her expression refusing to soften even slightly. "Haruhi, Alexa and I all share a place, at least until graduation. But I've heard all about you. You're the ass hole who made Haruhi cry."

"Guilty," he smiled. "In my defense, she did break the heart of my business associate. Twice, if I'm to believe the distraught call I received last night."

"Yeah well he probably deserved it," Vishmi spoke callously, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why are you here, Kyoya?"

"I'm on a diplomatic mission," he shrugged, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "It Tamaki is too senseless to fix things himself then it falls on me to do it for him. We're business partners, you know. What effects him indirectly effects me as well."

"You sound like a saint," she huffed, rolling her eyes. "But let me tell you this. If you upset Haruhi again, you'll have me to deal with. And I can promise you I am not as nice as Alexa is."

"You think she's nice?" Kyoya chuckled slightly. "I'll stay on my best behavior, then."

"Vishmi!"

Both turned to see the approaching group as Alexa ran out in front of them and wrapped her arms around the second girl, giving her a huge hug. Vishmi merely tapped her back in a mockery of affection, her eyes glued to Haruhi who shuffled slowly behind the rest of the group. "She's not doing so well, is she?" Vishmi asked.

Alexa shook her head. "She's being really stupid." Her gaze turned, her eyes landing upon the Shadow King. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Alexa." He taunted her.

"We asked him to pick us up," Kaoru interjected, giving Alexa a look that was meant to silence her.

"We need a place to stay, remember? And Kyoya's family has homes here in the United States that we could use for the next few weeks." Hikaru explained.

"I did think I was picking you all up, but it seems you girls have a fan club," Kyoya smirked, a knowing glance as he took in Vishmi's agitated features.

"Come on," Vishmi huffed, turning Alexa away from the group of boys. "Let's get your bags."

 _ **Xxx Later xxX**_

"I really don't like that guy," Vishmi fumed, handing her roommate a cup of tea. "He's too confident with himself."

"Yeah well, have you seen him? He's freaking gorgeous." Alexa countered, rolling her eyes. "A complete mental case, but gorgeous."

"Not my cup of tea," Vishmi sighed, literally sipping at her cup of tea. "He said he's here on a diplomatic mission to fix the things that Tamaki wont."

"How is it that you can figure out how to pronounce his name?" Alexa sighed in exasperation. "I swore to god it was Tamagotchi or something."

Vishmi rolled her eyes. "I actually listen when Haruhi talks to us."

"I listen too!" Alexa whined, breathing in the steam billowing from her teacup. "I really think we need to figure out a way to fix this all. We can't let her keep self-sabotaging herself. You didn't see them together, Visi. They're literally meant to be together and she just keeps running away because she's scared."

Vishmi shrugged, glancing towards the closed door that blocked them from Haruhi's room. "They're grown ups, Alexa. We really shouldn't be getting involved in all of this. It's not our place."

"But he could be her soulmate!" Alexa cried in exasperation. "I listen. I heard all the stories she told about the Host Club and all the things that passed between the two of them before she left Japan the last time. He's literally her knight in shining armor. He jumped off a fucking bridge for her, Visi! If that isn't love… I don't know what is." She sighed.

"Do you really think those boys don't have a plan up their sleeves already?" Vishmi asked, raising a brow as she smiled knowingly at her friend.

"What?"

"After all the stories Haruhi told us about the Host Club, after all the stupid plans you heard about… do you really think that group of boys came all the way to America to see her graduate? Because I don't." Vishmi shrugged.

"They've… got a plan." Alexa stated, a smile crossing over her lips. "And I think we should have a plan, too." She reached over and grasped Haruhi's cell phone off of the coffee table where the small girl had left it when she went to take her nap.

"What are you doing?" Vishmi asked.

"I'm stealing a phone number from Haruhi's phone, _obviously._ " The girl rolled her eyes.

"Tamaki's?"

"Nope. There's another boy in Japan who has a lot of making up to do if he ever wants any of us to respect him again." Alexa smirked.

"The jackass who got her fired…" Vishmi spoke quietly, the gears slowly turning in her head as she watched her friend copy the number out of Haruhi's phone and dial it into her own. "You're going to use him."

Alexa winked, holding a finger up to her lips to silence her friend. "Reiji, my dear bastard. It's Alexa, Haruhi's friend? I have a favor to ask you."

 _ **Xxx The Boys xxX**_

"So what exactly is the plan here?" Hikaru asked, his head in Kaoru's lap as he stared up at the ceiling.

"We've got two weeks before Haruhi graduates to convince her that she wants to move back to Japan." Kaoru spoke.

"I think it's more important that we convince her that she wants Tamaki." Kyoya stated, crossing his legs as he sat in one of the overly comfortable chairs that decorated the living room of his family's home.

"I think she already knows she wants Tama-chan. I think Haru-chan thinks she wants her job more," Honey stated as if it were obvious, popping a cake into his mouth.

"Then we need to convince her she can have both, right?" Hikaru asked, glancing back and forth between Honey and Kyoya.

"She can have both, can't she?" Kaoru asked.

"What if we made both possible?" Mori asked, earning the confused gazes of all his friends.

It was Honey who brightened first, rising to his feet and practically punching the air as he went. "We give Haruhi the best job in the world!"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Kaoru asked, rolling his eyes.

"We don't exactly own any law firms." Hikaru sneered.

"Exactly," Kyoya grinned, finally catching on to Mori's meaning. "We have plenty of lawyers on our books but we have no law firms. Seems kind of impractical, don't you think? We own at least one of everything else."

Hikaru's expression changed as he finally caught on to where the other boys were leading. "We need to buy a law firm."

"Not buy," Kaoru countered. "Create."

"And of course we would need only the best lawyers to run it. Someone with a gift for philanthropy who could give our companies a better name in society." Kyoya smirked.

"Someone who has proven that they can provide legal business advice and can handle running against bigger companies and their expensive lawyers," Kaoru continued.

"Someone who cares greatly for the people and for the success of our companies." Hikaru finished.

"Can you guys just get to the point already?" Honey huffed, popping a strawberry into his mouth. "We all get it. We want to give Haruhi her own law firm."

 _ **Xxx Back in Japan xxX**_

"Master Tamaki?" Shima called, knocking gently on the office door as she pushed it open.

"Go away, Shima." He groaned, his head in his hands. "I'm not in the mood for socializing at the moment."

"Something came for you today, sir." Shima spoke, her eyes filled with the sadness she felt for the boy turned man before her.

"I don't want it. Throw it away." He huffed.

"This isn't really something that can be thrown away. Besides, it's from _her_."

Tamaki's head snapped up, his eyes wide. Haruhi had sent him something? But it had only been twenty-four hours since she left him standing alone and in the rain. What could she have possibly gotten for him? "What is it?"

"It looks like she had this arranged a few days ago… before…" Shima trailed off, not wanting to reopen the young master's wounds.

"What is it, Shima?" He asked, his voice a bit rougher than he had meant for it to be. Shima honestly cared for him, he hated being cruel to her.

"I think you should come and see for yourself." She motioned for him to follow her.

Respectfully he rose from his seat, offering her his arm as they moved through the corridors together. "I don't understand why she felt the need to send me anything." He huffed.

Shima patted his arm gently. "I think you're going to like this one."

 _Woof!_

Tamaki stopped moving as a weak bark echoed down the hall.

 _Woof! Woof!_

His eyes widened, glancing down at Shima as she smiled brightly back up at him. "Go," she urged, pushing the boy forward.

Slowly he moved, rounding the last corner into the foyer where a thin teenage boy stood playing with a small Black Labrador. The puppy bounded around the foyer, barking and playing with the teen before noticing the tall blonde who was staring at her.

Their connection was instant as the puppy slipped and rolled across the waxed tiles of the foyer and collided straight into Tamaki's legs. A few more little yelps and Tamaki had lifted the pup into his arms, running his fingers through her fur. "She's for me?" He asked, incredulously.

"Yes sir." The boy spoke, bowing respectfully. "Miss Fujioka made it clear that I bring her over as soon as I possibly could and remind you that, and I quote sir, shes a few weeks early but Happy Birthday."

 _Happy Birthday._ It was the end of March, after all. Just ten days more and he would be celebrating his birthday, without her. He had known he would be alone for his birthday from the start, seeing as her graduation fell upon the same day. He just hadn't imagined she would rip his heart out of his chest again as his gift.

"Does she have a name?" He asked, rubbing his face against the soft fur of the puppy.

"Yes sir," the boy spoke again. "Miss Fujioka was adamant that she be named Sophie."

"Why Sophie?" He asked, his eyes wide, though he already knew the answer.

"Because of her darkly colored fur and how well she can hide. When Miss Fujioka came to choose a puppy from my father, the little one there hid in the corner of the hut and refused to come out. She just watched all of the other puppies playing. She said, and I'm quoting again sir, unseen but always watching over the ones she cares for."

"She named you after my mother, did she?" Tamaki smiled despite himself. That girl would be the death of him.

* * *

 _ **Author's / Note:**_

So this chapter was originally very short but then Kaori-Anna gave me the idea of having Haruhi buy Tamaki a new puppy to fill the hole in his heart left behind by Antoinette. If felt fitting that I add it here. A light nudge to convince Tamaki that Haruhi still does care for him, a lot. I mean, who else would buy someone a damn puppy for their birthday? Parents and lovers, that's who.

Now we see that the Host Club is scheming and so are Vishmi and Alexa… I wonder what's going to happen next ;]

 **NavyNinjaHo:** Yes, like you pointed out the story is called "It Starts With Goodbye" which means everything starts at goodbye. The first goodbye started the story…. The second goodbye starts…. Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out ;]

 **AnimeOtaku9000:** Any time!

 **Botan04:** I try to update every day. I'm enjoying writing this story so much!

 **Fanfictionlover124:** Tamaki…. I'm sure he's got a plan of his own now, too. Don't you think?

 **Alice Kitten:** I'm so glad!

 **RazzleEWoods:** I hope this continues to excite you. Some pretty big things are going to start happening now.

 **Cloudsneverbeentouch:** Mommy always supports her children, especially daddy ;] Kyoya is quite the schemer.

 **QueenBluestar10:** I'm so sad that this is almost finished! Only 18 more chapters!

 **AnimeBestie:** I had to throw you all off with the idea of it being Bun-Bun lol. No one should ever follow Mei's advice. She's a bull in a damn china shop!

 **Guest:** I agree, he doesn't deserve how she's treating him. But I think you'll be happy with how this all turns out in the end.

 **Ciel'sxBlackxDiamond:** That's exactly what I was going for! One last big test to see how they handle life together. Obviously things will not always be easy for them if they chose to make things work, so this is that defining moment.

You all rock.

I'm so sad there's only 18 chapters left…

Kaasuten


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-two;**

"Isn't there anything fun to do here?" Hikaru asked, a scowl on his features as he watched Honey kick lazily around the pool. Mori was nowhere to be found and Kyoya was lounging in a pool chair, reading the paper.

"You could go for a swim," Kyoya offered, not bothering to look up.

'Boring." Kaoru answered with a sigh. "We should go to Haruhi's school and bother Alexa."

"Or you could not do that. Haruhi would kill the both of you. The country club is hosting a debutant announcement today. All the rich girls coming out as young ladies? You could go bother them with your Which Is Hikaru charm." Kyoya offered.

The twins exchanged a look. "Are American girls any smarter than the girls at Ouran?" Hikaru asked.

"Some are. Some aren't." Kyoya shrugged, feigning disinterest. "Go find out, just stop bothering me."

For a moment the twins discussed the possibilities among each other before Kaoru spoke up. "We're going to the country club."

"Good. Have the driver take you," Kyoya answered, watching out of the corner of his eye as the two boys babbled between them and headed into the main house. Honey stared at him for a long moment, neither saying anything before Kyoya folded up his paper and placed it down on the table beside him. "What?"

"Why did you trick them into going to the country club?" Honey asked once he was sure the twins were gone.

"You caught on to that, did you?" Kyoya smirked.

"You weren't subtle. So why?" Honey tilted his head to the side innocently.

"A business partner of mine has two very pretty daughters who are volunteering there this semester. I think Hikaru and Kaoru could enjoy their company," Kyoya shrugged his shoulders as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're setting them up." A statement, not a question.

"I'm doing a favor for an associate," Kyoya smirked.

 _ **Xxx At The Country Club xxX**_

"Name?" The dark brown haired girl asked, leaning her elbow on the desk and her chin in her hand. Listlessly she flipped through page after page of attendees.

"Hitachiin."

"That's a funny…" She lifted her gaze, her eyes landing on the tall boy before her. He was foreign, obviously, dressed in an immaculately pressed suit. "…name."

"It was a birthday gift," he smirked, teasing her slightly.

"Your name isn't here," She quickly countered.

"Maybe it's under Ootori? Mr. Ootori sent me in his place… He just didn't warn me that the staff would be so beautiful."

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Are you always this forward?"

"Only when I don't know a girls name. I'm Hikaru, by the way." He grinned.

"Emily," she snapped. " _You're_ Mr Ootori's business associate? The designer?"

"He spoke about me then?" Hikaru asked, a playful edge to his voice. "Yes. I own a fashion business back in Japan."

"I've seen some of your work. It's… cute." She shrugged in disinterest.

"Cute?" Hikaru laughed. "IS that a compliment?"

"Your designs aren't really my thing."

His smile fell, agitation filtering through him slightly. "And what exactly is your _thing?_ Besides working at a Country Club as… what? An attendant?"

"I'll _own_ the club one day, thanks." She flashed him an irritated smile. "I'm Joseph Burke's daughter?" When his features showed no recognition she sighed and continued. "He owns the club. I'm volunteering for his benefit. He thinks it will build character or something. As if a masters in business isn't character enough."

"A masters? How old are you, twelve?" He snickered.

"Twenty-three, thanks. But at least I'm not the pervert hitting on a girl he thinks is twelve," she teased, throwing him a casual wink.

"Alright, alright." He laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. "You win. Let me buy you a drink later to congratulate you?"

"No thanks. But you can go inside now," she held a ticket out to him. "Have fun," she muttered dismissively.

Chuckling lightly to himself, Hikaru tucked the ticket into his jacket pocket and headed into the ballroom.

 _ **Xxx Ten Minutes Later xxX**_

"Name?" Emily asked, once again disinterested in her duties.

"Hitachiin."

Emily scoffed, lifting her eyes up to his. "Nice outfit."

"I couldn't leave things like that," he feigned sincerity. "Let met ake you out for that drink."

"No." She smiled sweetly.

"Why not?" He asked, frowning as he switched to feigning hurt.

"Because I don't go on dates with strangers."

"But I've already introduced myself. So technically, we're not strangers." He grinned.

"And _technically,_ you're a bad liar."

"What?" He asked, slightly taken aback.

"Try again, sweetheart. Do you want to tell me who you are?" Emily asked.

"I already told you… my name is Hikaru."

She made a noise like a buzzer. "Wrong answer."

"What are you…"

She pointed to his hair. "Your hair is parted the wrong way, your shirt has a blue tint not an eggshell tint like earlier, your voice is softer and your eyes don't have the same evil glint to them. You're obviously the sweet twin."

"Sweet… twin?"

"Yeah, you're Hikaru's twin, aren't you?" She blinked up at him innocently. "He's watching somewhere nearby, isn't he?"

"I…"

Groaning in agitation, Hikaru crossed the lobby, the look of a petulant child on his face. "How did you know?" He groaned again.

"Hey Emelia!" She called, looking over her shoulder to where a door was cracked slightly.

"Yeah?" A girl called back.

"They're playing the E and E game!" Emily smirked, crossing her arms over her chest and smirking up at the boys before her.

"E and E?" Kaoru asked, pouting slightly as his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Oh?" A second girl popped her head through the open door, an exact replica of the small girl who sat before them. "At least they're cute."

"What the…" The Hitachiin's spoke in unison, their eyes widening.

"You can't trick other twins. Haven't you learned that by now?" Emily smirked as Emelia took the seat beside her.

"Which one is the sweet twin?" Emelia asked, grinning brightly.

Emily pointed to Kaoru, "I think it's that one."

Emelia held her hand out to him, "I'm the sweet twin, too." She grinned as he reluctantly shook her hand. "My name is Emelia. Emelia Burke. And this is my sister Emily. She's the grumpy twin."

"I resent that," Emily spoke, sticking her tongue out at her sister. "You're Hikaru, right?" She asked, leaning her chin in her hands and looking him up and down. "I'm guessing from your shocked expressions you don't have much experience with other twins?"

Hikaru huffed. "Not much."

"We could always exchange war stories?" Emelia offered, smiling sweetly at the boys before them. "If those drinks are still an offer?"

"War stories?" Kaoru asked.

"You know, Mom didn't recognize you, Dad gave you a gift marked for the other twin, your boyfriend thought you were your sister," Emily offered, rolling her eyes at the monotony of it all. "Have your boyfriends ever confused you for your sister?" She teased.

"Our sister is like three?" Kaoru offered, still with a shocked expression on his features.

"Oi vey." Emily groaned. "There's a good bar just outside of town. You can take us there, buy us a couple of drinks, and we'll teach you all about sarcasm, okay?" She offered, smirking.

* * *

 _ **Author's / Notes:**_

This chapter was just a bit of filler to introduce the new characters. There will be more on them later.

I found a few days ago that I'll be moving on Monday which means my updates may become a bit slower for the next week or two while I move and get settled in. I do promise at least one a week during that time though!

 **AnimeOtaku9000:** While I do think Vishmi and Kyoya would make a bad ass couple, I don't think Kyoya would ever marry anyone who didn't come with a lot of money. He's always looking for who benefits him most, you know?

 **RazzleEWoods:** I love Alexa, too! :] I was very grateful for the idea about giving Tamaki a dog, I think it was a good filler.

 **KangBoRam:** EXACTLY! It's… puppy love? ;]

 **KanameZeroYuki:** I think she'll come to her senses sooner rather than later.

 **AnimeBestie:** Just a couple more chapters before we see Tamaki again :]

 **EmmaSaysMeow:** Who says Tamaki won' spend his birthday with his friends? ;]

 **Fanfictionlover124:** It'll be interesting to see what's going to happen with the Law Firm. That's coming up soon.

 **Superunicornrainbowgirl:** I am going to try to redeem him slightly.

 **Love ohshc:** So Alexa already graduated. That's why she's been traveling. So there wont be a big plot twist for her there unfortunately.

 **Sailor Winx:** Thanks for the constructive criticism. These are my favorite reviews because they tell me where my plot holes are and what I need to fix. Don't worry, the law firm isn't going to be what you think it's going to be. There's still a lot of stuff for that coming up in the next seventeen chapters. Alexa isn't really "using" Reiji, she's getting him to do her a favor and in the end I hope you'll be happy with what that favor is. Haruhi has a very low sense of self-worth. In my opinion her reasons for wanting to get out of the relationship was more for her own sake this time versus Tamaki's. And I think she's waiting for him to prove her wrong. She wants him to prove that their relationship means something and he didn't. He said all the wrong things.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-three;**

"You're going to get us into a whole mess of trouble." Vishmi sighed, flopping back into the couch as her friend sat down beside her.

"This goes one of two ways. It will either work and save her from another four years of heartbreak or it fails and she never knows the difference. Either way, I think Haruhi will thank us for it in the end." Alexa smiled smugly.

"Thank you for what?"

Both girls jumped, nearly spilling their coffee as Haruhi entered their living room, followed closely by Mori and Honey.

"Cheese and crackers, Haruhi." Alexa cried out, clutching at her chest. "Could you wear a bell or something?"

Vishmi snickered. "She's not a cat."

"Yeah well she's Japanese so she's probably a ninja or something." Alexa huffed.

"That's racist. Not all people from Japan are ninjas." Haruhi teased, crossing the living room to sit beside her friends. "Except for these two." She pointed over her shoulder to where Mori and Honey still stood.

"We're not ninjas." Honey chuckled.

"What are you doing here any way?" Vishmi asked, arching a brow at the strange pair.

"They walked me home from dinner," Haruhi shrugged, picking up Alexa's mug and taking a small sip.

Alexa stuck her tongue out at the small girl and made a move to snatch back her cup when Honey broke the silence. "Mori wanted to talk to you so he made us walk all the way here." The way the smaller boy spoke made it seem like it had been a bother, but the way he threw himself down to sit on the floor before the coffee table said otherwise. Honey liked being in Haruhi's home with her friends.

"You wanted to talk?" Alexa asked, blushing slightly. Things had been weird between them since the night she had thrown herself on him. He'd been more comfortable with her; that was sure. There were gentle touches, glances, and a few more words than normal, but they hadn't really talked about what exactly was happening.

"Hnn." She could swear a light tint of blush was crossing his cheeks.

"Go." Vishmi urged, prodding her friend with her elbow.

Rising to her feet, the small girl stumbled slightly as she followed Mori out into the kitchen and away from the prying ears of her friends. "Is everything okay?"

"Hnn." For a long moment he was silent, staring at her. Nervously she shifted from foot to foot beneath his gaze. "May I take you out to dinner?" He asked, his tone as bland as if he was talking about the weather, not asking her out on a date.

"Uh… sure." She was sure her face was as red as a tomato. Normally she was calm and collected around boys, what was getting into her? "When?"

"Tomorrow?" He asked, still staring at her with those deep soulful eyes.

"Okay. Say… seven thirty?" She asked, biting down nervously upon her bottom lip.

Mori merely nodded before turning his gaze towards the entranceway. "Mitsukuni."

The smaller boy popped around the corner from where he had undoubtedly been listening, causing the two girls who had been leaning against him to fall onto the floor with a loud crash. Honey flinched but pretended he hadn't noticed. "Are you ready to go now Takashi?" He asked innocently.

"Hnn."

"Bye Haru-chan! Bye Lexi-chan! Bye Visi-chan!" Honey cried happily, waving at the girls as he skipped happily behind Mori.

"What the actual fuck just happened?" Alexa asked, staring at the door that had closed between her and the stoic boy.

"Mori asked you out." Haruhi stated, the shock obvious in her voice as she rose from the ground, helping Vishmi as she went.

"You were eavesdropping?!" Alexa roared, turning to glare at her friends.

 _ **Xxx The Day of the Date xxX**_

She shifted nervously from foot to foot, balancing herself in the living room of the small apartment she shared with two of the greatest friends she had ever known. Great friends she was incredibly grateful were not in said apartment to see her squirm. Gently she patted out the soft pink fabric of her dress, exhaling a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. _Breathe girl. He's only a boy._ She reminded herself over and over again.

 _A very tall, very quiet, very adorable boy._

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the doorbell rang, frantically brushing her fingers through her hair and checking her make up in the mirror one last time. "That's as good as its going to get." She breathed, gathering her courage before she pulled the door open.

He looked _good_. Much better than she remembered him looking during any of their other encounters. He wore dark slacks with a pressed white button down shirt tucked into a sleek black belt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the top buttons were held in place by a dark blue tie. She smiled lightly as her eyes fell upon a small set of flowers held lightly in his hand. "For me?" She asked, her eyes fluttering up to his.

"Hnn." He held the flowers out to her, his eyes slightly wider than they normally work. She took that as a silent acknowledgement of her hard work.

She took the flowers from his hands, their fingers brushing against each other for just a moment too long. "Come on in I'll just put these in water and grab a sweater so we can go."

 _But go where?_ She thought in exasperation as she put the beautiful arrangement into a vase with some room temperature water. All that Mori had said the day before was dinner. He hadn't even given her any clues on what she should wear.

Grabbing her sweater from the back of the couch, she returned to where the stoic boy was waiting for her. "Ready?" She asked, to which he only nodded. "Then let's go."

The first thing she noticed when they stepped out into the cool Boston air was that he had not brought a car with him. The city wasn't very practical for driving in anyway, but no knowing his way around and not bringing a driver was not a very good combination.

"This way."

His movements seemed instinctive as he reached out towards her and took her hand in his. Their fingers wound together perfectly, and as they moved she noticed how evenly they fell in step. She was sure he was shortening his pace so that she could keep up, but it felt so _natural._

"Where are we going?" She asked as they moved through the streets. "Do you need directions?"

"It's a surprise." As he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, she swore she saw his lips twerk up into a smile.

"I don't like surprises." She huffed.

That time, he chuckled.

They walked in silence until it became very obvious where they were headed. Mori was making almost a complete b-line for the Prudential Tower.

"Oh no." Alexa spoke, digging her heels into the ground as she stopped walking. "I don't do heights. I'm not even allowed up there. If I even so much as look at the top floor I go broke." She pouted.

Mori gave her a pointed look. "Trust me."

 _ **Xxx The End of Dinner xxX**_

Alexa gazed out at the city, her eyes wide and her heart beating rapidly inside her chest. "This is amazing."

Mori smiled lightly, standing silently beside her as they stood beside the large windows. He said nothing, he simply watched her enjoy the view. It had been Haruhi's idea that he take Alexa here, the Top of the Hub was one of the nicest restaurants in Boston, towering over the city. At night, the view stretched on into infinity, draping the world below in fireflies and Christmas lights. At first Mori had been confused, but as he gazed upon the view now, he knew that Haruhi had been right. It really was the perfect place for a first date.

"When I was little," Alexa spoke, her fingertips pressed gently to the glass of the window as she gazed out into the night. "I used to think that if I tried hard enough or wished loud enough that I would learn how to fly. My brother told me I was being silly, that girls couldn't fly. He told me that only birds could ever really touch the sky. This must be what it feels like." She glanced over at him, a dark blush crossing her features. "Is that silly? I'm terrified of heights and yet I dreamed of flying." She chuckled lightly, brushing her fingers through her hair. "Serves me right for having stupid dreams."

Mori said nothing; he simply gazed down upon her in wonder. "Come," reaching down he grasped her hand again, tugging her gently behind him towards a door at the back of the room.

"Where are we going?" She asked, her eyes widening as he pushed open the door. Written upon it in clear letters were the words _Employees Only: Do Not Enter._ "You're going to get us kicked out," She hissed, her grip on his hand tightening as he tugged her up a set of stairs. "We're not supposed to be here."

And though he had his back turned to her, she was sure she heard him chuckle.

He stopped at the top of the stairs, his hand resting upon the push bar for the door they stood before. He glanced back at her, taking in her frustrated expression. Between his fingers she could see the words: _Enter at own risk._ "I do not want to go to jail tonight." She hissed in a whisper, afraid to be found.

"Trust me." He spoke again, his lips turning up as he pushed open the door.

A gust of air blew in around them, pushing Alexa's hair around her soft features as he tugged her out into the night. Immediately she could feel the fear pulsing through her, her body instinctively huddling closer to Mori as she realized where he had taken her. "The roof?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly. "What if we fall?"

But Mori wasn't done, he tugged her gently, careful not to frighten her, until they were standing at the edge of the building. She stood with her toes pressed up against the cement barrier, gazing down into an unprotected view of the city she loved. The wind gusted around her, blowing strong against her features as she closed her eyes and lifted her face into it. "The air smells so clean up here," she whispered, breathing deeply.

"This is what it feels like." He spoke simply, watching her with curious eyes.

"This feels like what?" She asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Flying."

For a long moment she stared at him, her mouth open slightly as the realization hit her. He had listened, really listened, to her ramblings and he had gone above and beyond to make her childish whims a reality. He was silent, stoic, a listener. But he _really_ listened. He took in what she was saying and did something with it. She had never in her life been so respected or well treated on a date.

"Thank you," she breathed, the words more a whisper than anything. Again she closed her eyes, letting the wind caress her features.

But then it wasn't just the wind. She could feel the warmth of his touch as his fingers caressed her cheek, as the palm of his hand pressed gently against her soft flesh. Gently he tilted her features, lifting her chin and bowing slightly over her as he captured her lips with his.

This was different than the first time; this held something that the first kiss didn't. This wasn't to be brave or prove a point. This was two people, bonding over the freedom of being fifty-two stories up. She could feel the way her heart beat in her chest, her arms wrapping around his neck as her body caved against his. For such polar opposites, they fit together perfectly.

After a long moment they parted, staring at each other in silence for a moment more before the small girl broke the silence. "I can't wait to see what you've got planned for date number two."

Mori smiled.

* * *

 _ **Author's / Note:**_

Just a little more Mori and Alexa fluff. I absolutely love the idea of them together. They're such polar opposites it's beautiful. Next chapter will be the return of Tamaki.

I'd just like to thank you all for being so patient with me and my slowness these last few days. Moving has been quite the hassle and I am still nowhere near done :/ Please stick with me.

 **AnimeOtaku9000:** I think there's a part of him that did actually think about Haruhi as an option at one point. I think that's why his Dad makes that weird comment at the end of the season finale.

 **Wealhtheow1:** Ah damn. I actually changed the spelling of that right before I posted it because I wasn't 100% sure! _ should have stuck with my gut.

 **Mrpmrp:** Awh! I'm so glad you're able to use it as a stress reliever! Chapters will hopefully continue to be pretty frequent. Just probably not an every day thing because of moving and such.

 **Pitchingirl94:** I thought it would be a good idea to have the twins have some healthy competition. Someone they couldn't get away with playing their silly little games with. :]

 **Kaori-Anna:** I hope you're feeling better! Don't pass out! That would be bad!

 **Awesomeness:** Hmm. That's a good idea. While it would be pretty cool if she had a job or something like that I don't see a way to make it really possible. She's just a graduated college student, you know? Why would the queen of England or France want her? And what would she do for them?

 **TamakiFangirl:** It actually happens more than you think, twins marrying another set of twins. :P

 **QueenBluestar10:** No don't wait! I want to hear your criticism. You can send it here or in private messages! I love criticism :3 As long as you're not mean ;]

 **VI9041** You're welcome, again I'm so sorry for messing it up in the first place _ I can't believe we've got so few chapters left… I don't know if I want to cry or be happy!

 **KanameZeroYuki:** I really struggled with this character development. I couldn't decide if I wanted them to really meet their match or not, but I think the twins will see it as a challenge :]

You are amazing and I love you all.

Only 17 chapters to go….

Kaasuten


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-four;**

Tamaki sat alone. He gazed out into the setting sun, his knees pulled up to his chest, as he relived the last couple of moments with Haruhi. There were so many things he could have done differently, so many ways he could have changed the outcome of what had happened between them. There was no doubt in his mind that the she had come to his home with the intent to leave him that night. Why else would she have been so confrontational?

Releasing a heavy sigh, he wrapped his arms around his legs and placed his chin upon his knees. What could he have said to make her want to stay?

"I refuse to believe you flew me all the way out here to watch the sunset."

His eyes snapped up, greeting the warm and sympathetic smile of his mother. Her time in Japan would be short, as it always was, but he had _needed_ her. Talking to his father about matters of the heart always left him feeling empty. His mother, however, knew Tamaki to his core and her advice was always exactly what he needed to hear. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore, Mama."

Her smile faltered slightly as she crossed in front of him and slid into a rocking chair he had bought just for her. Together they sat in silence, gazing out over the garden as the sky swelled with colors. "You love her."

"Hnn." Tamaki cooed, feeling his heart break all over again. "I always have."

"And yet you keep letting her go. Why do you think that is?" She asked, a softness lingering in her voice that helped ease his pain.

"Because it's what she _wants_. I can't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do." He explained, exasperation lining his voice.

"Oh please. You don't honestly believe that." She gave him a pointed look. "The last time Haruhi left, I understood your decision not to convince her how perfect the two of you are together. You thought she had fallen out of love with you. You thought she didn't want to be with you anymore. You spent so much time in my home just wallowing, my sweet one. That's not who you are. You have always been a happy child, even when you're hurting you put on a happy façade for all those around you. But stop pretending to be happy when you're not. She told you she loves you… didn't she?"

"I just don't understand," Tamaki groaned as the cool spring breeze blew around them in light waves. The sun was dipping lower and lower in the sky, threatening to disappear from view. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Not that," she smiled lightly, pulling her sweater closer around her shoulders. "Women are fragile creatures, Tamaki. She wanted you to prove to her that this was something different. She wanted you to prove that this time was going to be different. It must have been incredibly hard for her to learn that you loved her enough to want to propose and then just let her walk away."

He glanced up at his mother, watching her with wide eyes. "But I'm not finished fixing things for Sologne yet."

"Sologne isn't your responsibility, my darling boy." She spoke, reaching down and brushing her fingertips gently through his hair. "You're a good man. Your heart is just too big and you convince yourself that it's your responsibility to take care of everyone. I made the mistake once of letting you do it for me and I lost you for years. Don't let Haruhi make the same mistake."

"I can't pull Haruhi into all of this until I know Sologne is going to be okay." He leaned gently into his mother's touch, relishing in the comfort that she brought him.

"You already did, sweetheart. In telling her you still love her, in letting her back into your life, you brought her into the middle of everything that is going on with you. And if I'm reading the situation properly, she wanted to be there. She wanted to be with you."

"I'm glad you're here, Mama." He spoke, taking a deep breath and watching the sunset in the distance.

"You needed me. As if I would be anywhere else."

 _ **Xxx The Next Day xxX**_

"Mr. Suoh?"

Tamaki glanced up, his eyes landing upon the small frame of his secretary. "What is it, Motoko?"

"Your mother wanted me to remind you that she's leaving for France this afternoon and to make sure you'll be there to see her off." She shifted nervously from foot to foot as she watched him. He had hoped that she would grow out of her infatuation with him but as of yet it hadn't happened.

"I'll be there." He returned his attention back to the paperwork before him but Motoko didn't leave. Sighing in agitation he lifted his gaze back to her. "Was there something else?"

"Yes sir. There's someone here to see you." Her gaze shifted nervously towards the door. "He's demanding to see you and claims he'll wait in the lobby all night if he has to."

"Does he have a name?" Tamaki asked. He knew he was being a little harsh on the small girl, but he couldn't help it. After his talk with his mother he had stewed on all of the things he had done wrong since Haruhi had returned to Japan and he was more agitated than he had been in a very long time.

"Mr. Ishibashi."

"I…. what?" Tamaki's face paled as recognition swelled through him. He had done a lot of research, or moreover Kyoya had done a lot of research, on Haruhi's partner after Tamaki had assaulted him. They both had assumed the smaller man would press charges, but none had ever been made. What could he possibly be doing at his office now? "Are you sure?"

"Yes sir," the small girl nodded. "He's very adamant about seeing you."

Breathing out a sigh he hadn't realized he was holding in, he nodded in Motoko's direction. "I'll see him now. Might as well get this over with." He glanced down at the clock on his desk. There were only three hours left before his mother flew to France. Whatever Reiji wanted, he would need to be quick.

Motoko disappeared back towards her desk, returning less than five minutes later with a rather uncomfortable looking Reiji in tow. The two men stared each other down, neither speaking until Motoko had excused herself and the door had closed behind her.

"What do you want?" Tamaki asked, his voice stern, his glare unforgiving. He could still hear the terror in Haruhi's voice when he had found her on the side of the street that night.

"I'm not here to fight," Reiji spoke, putting his hands up in surrender. "I'm actually here on a favor to Alexa. You'll find she can be very persuasive."

"Alexa?" Tamaki heard the harsh tone of his voice softening slightly. He had grown fond of Haruhi's friend while she was visiting. "What does she want?"

"She wants me to knock some sense into you." Reiji spoke, his eyes burning with some emotion Tamaki couldn't quite place. "She told me all about what happened between you and Haruhi."

"That's none of your business." Tamaki snapped.

"Well Alexa kind of made it my business when she called and said that Haruhi's a mess."

"A mess?" Tamaki was interested now, though he kept it from his voice and face. He didn't need Reiji thinking he had something on him.

"Yeah. I don't know why, but she's still in love with you and you're being a dick about it."

Tamaki scoffed, rolling his eyes. "She wanted to leave. You don't know what it's like when Haruhi sets her mind to something."

"Actually, I do. And thanks to you, so does my face." Reiji chuckled slightly, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I love Haruhi, too, you know."

Tamaki blanched, a rage flooding through him again. "I don't think you know what love is."

"Maybe it isn't love… maybe it didn't get that far… but I do care about her a lot." Reiji shrugged.

"You _forced_ yourself on her. You don't do that to someone you care about." Tamaki snapped.

"I never said I handled things the right way," Reiji shook his head, inwardly flinching at the memories of that night. "I was stupid, I made some mistakes, I read her signals wrong. I'll never forgive myself for what happened that night. But at least I'm not a coward."

" _What?_ "

"You heard me. At least I go for the things that I want, at least I fight for what matters. You just run away. You ran away the last time and you're running away now. If I were you, I would have chased her down that night. I would have shown up at the airport and begged her to change her mind. I would have gotten on a plane already and followed her to America. Because Haruhi isn't the type of girl you let walk out of your life… not twice. You're a coward and you always have been." Reiji finished, a look of determination upon his features.

He may have never really liked Tamaki, but that had only been due to the fact that they were rivals for Haruhi's attention. He had done his research, too. He knew that Tamaki was a good man, knew that he had a heart too big for any one person, and that he did seek to change the world for the better. People like Tamaki and Haruhi balanced each other. When he had received Alexa's phone call, his first instinct had been to turn her down. He had wanted to refuse to help bring Tamaki and Haruhi back together. But even he had to admit they seemed perfect for each other.

"How dare you," Tamaki hissed, the anger radiating inside him. "You don't know anything about us."

"I know you let her go." Reiji huffed. "That's all I need to know. I know after four years of hopelessness and heartbreak she let you right back into her life again as if nothing had ever changed."

"That's because she loves me." Tamaki snapped.

"Exactly!" Reiji cried in exasperation. "She loves you. And you just let her go because… why? Because she's not good enough for you? Because you don't love her back?"

Tamaki's features contorted in rage. "Don't you dare imply that she's not good enough for me."

"I didn't imply." Reiji sneered. "I _said_ it. But you're right. It's not Haruhi who isn't good enough for you. Its you who isn't good enough for Haruhi."

Tamaki's features twisted, from a look of anger to one of hopelessness. "You're right," he breathed. "She's too good for me."

"She's too good for _everyone_." Reiji chuckled. "There's not a man on earth that deserves her. But for some reason she chose you."

Tamaki just stared, an overwhelming sense of hopelessness flooding through him. It was finally sinking in; all the things that his mother and Reiji had said made sense. Tamaki had never been the kind to give up. He rushed headfirst into everything and thought about the consequences later. The fact that he had let her walk out of his home that night was something he would never forgive himself for.

"So," Reiji spoke again, snapping Tamaki out of his innermost thoughts. He held up a white envelope, passing it into Tamaki's hand. "Alexa wanted me to give this to you. She said she knew you'd make the right decision."

Tamaki pulled the envelope open, his eyes widening as he read the small piece of paper inside.

"You better hurry. If you leave now you'll make it just in time."

Tamaki lifted his gaze to the boy before him, his brow furrowing. He would never understand why Reiji had done what he did; he would never understand why he was doing what he was doing now. But a wave of gratitude washed through him none-the-less. "Thank you." He spoke, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair and running from his office and into the night.

 _ **Xxx A few Hours Later xxX**_

"Madam, we have to get moving."

Anne-Sophie sighed, gazing out over the tarmac. "Just another moment longer, please. He promised he would be here."

As if on cue, a black town car squealed to a stop on the other end of the runway. A wide smile crossing her lips as her windblown son stepped from the back seat. "I'm sorry I'm late, Mama." He called, motioning for the driver to open the trunk of the car.

She watched in confusion as Tamaki pulled a small suitcase from the trunk, setting it down on the ground so it would roll behind him as he crossed the distance between them. "Are you going somewhere?" She asked, though she was sure she already knew the answer.

"That one is mine," he gestured to a larger commercial aircraft nestled against a building.

"I thought this one was yours, too?" She asked, gesturing to the private Suoh airplane that was idling behind her, waiting to fly her back to France.

Tamaki smiled. "It is. But I don't want to go to France." He smirked slightly. "I was thinking I needed a vacation and America sounds beautiful this time of year." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her soft cheek. "Specifically Boston."

Anne-Sophie's eyes grew wide, a wider smile crossing over her lips. "I hear the graduation ceremonies at their local colleges are to die for." She teased.

"I think I'll have to go and see one for myself, don't you think?" He winked playfully at her. Of all the people who knew Tamaki, his mother knew him best. Part of him assumed she had known he would chose to chase Haruhi down all along.

"Don't be afraid, my darling boy." She spoke, reaching out and placing a hand to the side of his face as all the playfulness drained away.

"I'm terrified," he admitted with a light chuckle.

"Just be honest with her. Tell her what's been in your heart all along." His mother smiled reassuringly. "If she loves you half as much as I think she does, everything will be fine."

"Ma'am. We really need to go."

Sighing heavily, Anne-Sophie removed her hand from the side of her son's face. "Make sure you stop by on your way home, okay?" She asked, smiling sadly.

Tamaki closed the distance between them, pulling his mother gently into his arms. "I love you, Mama." He breathed. "You'll always be my number one girl."

She wrapped her arms back around him, holding tightly to him for a long moment. "I love you, too, my darling one." Stepping away, Anne-Sophie watched as her son turned and sprinted towards the terminal.

"Good luck." She breathed.

* * *

 _ **Author's / Note:**_

You didn't think I'd let Tamaki give in that easily, did you? :] I absolutely love his mother and I think its obvious from Tamaki's attitude in the Manga and the anime that he loves her too. So much so it just felt right having her be the one he went to for advice.

 **TamakiFangirl:** I do think they're very cute together. They just seemed to fit so perfectly!

 **Wealhtheow1:** I'm glad you like the idea of them together and that you could see them falling for each other. I think they balance so perfectly because she talks too much and he doesn't at all. But their hearts are both so big.

 **RazzleEWoods:** LOL! So if I'm being honest… I was totally watching Titanic when I wrote this chapter… Not gonna lie. I may have taken a little bit of inspiration from it :P

 **QueenBluestar10:** Clearer analysis into their heads? How do you mean? I find my trouble with the OC's, except Alexa and Reiji, is that I don't really have them in the story too much. They're more filler than anything else.

 **AnimeOtaku9000:** It was sad… I think his father needs to have a greater respect for him and all he's been able to accomplish at such a young age.

 **IzzyBoopers:** I'm glad you're enjoying it! :]

 **EmmaSaysMeow:** I'm thinking there might be just one more before this story is finished :]

 **Alice Kitten:** I just think Mori is the hopeless romantic type. Even though he doesn't say much :3

 **Awesomeness:** That's definitely something to consider! Thank you for the idea and I'll keep it in mind :] I'm somewhat pressed for chapters though, as there are only sixteen left.

 **Kaori-Anna:** Those are some cute ideas :] I'll let you know that the rest of the story is already all planned out but I doubt you'll be disappointed with where I'm taking it ;] Or at least I hope you wont.

 **OuranOracle87:** There's a ffnet app?! Why didn't I know this?! I'll have to go find it now! Thank you for continuing to read; it's okay if you don't review all the time. I don't do this for the reviews. I do it because I love this story and I love all of you! :] I'm just glad you're enjoying it.

Only sixteen chapters to go….

But at least Tamaki has stopped being a pudding brain.

As always, I love you all.

Kaasuten


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-five;**

Haruhi stood in an abandoned lecture hall, glancing into a compact mirror as the twins fussed over her hair and makeup. She could hardly recognize herself, delicate curls falling around her soft porcelain features and her face painted like a doll. She looked gorgeous, and it was all thanks to their hard work.

"I think you're ready." Hikaru smirked, brushing off his hands and smiling down at the girl in pride.

"You'll definitely catch the eye of every boy in the stadium," Kaoru smiled.

"And some girls, too, I think." Hikaru teased.

"Is she ready?"

Hikaru spun her by her shoulders, turning her just enough so that she was staring up at her father with a blank expression plastered on her face. "Oh Haruhi. You're gorgeous." Her father grinned. "You look so much like your mother."

Haruhi's expression softened slightly, a deep breath rolling over her lips. "Thanks, Dad."

"I am so proud of you," he whispered, pulling her gently by her wrist and tugging her into his arms.

"Thank you," she breathed, hugging him back.

"Are you ready to go? They're already lining up in the hall." Ranka beamed, his eyes glistening with the tears she was sure he would shed during the ceremony.

"Where are the others?" Haruhi asked, glancing around him for any sign of her roommates.

"Mori and Alexa went to grab us some seats and Vishmi headed over to join the rest of the students. She said she'd meet up with us after." Honey explained, clutching Bun-Bun to his chest. "It's just us."

"You haven't heard from…" she trailed off; sure they knew where she was heading with her question.

"I spoke to him yesterday. His mother was visiting from France and he was taking her to the airport in a couple of hours." Her eyes snapped to where Kyoya stood, a disinterested look upon his features. "He isn't coming."

"I didn't really think he would." She sighed, brushing her fingers through her hair. "Let's do this then." She forced a smile, ignoring the sympathetic looks from her friends. "Someone is buying me fancy tuna after this," she teased.

"All you can eat," Hikaru and Kaoru spoke in unison, pushing her out and into the hallway where the rest of the graduating class was lining up. She could see Vishmi down the line, hiding amidst the rest of the students whose last names started with S.

For a long time, she stood motionless as she listened to the ramblings of her fellow graduates. Her heart felt heavy, but she knew her support team would be waiting for her when all of this was over. Her brothers, the greatest loves of her life, and her very best friends.

After awhile, the long line stumbled single file into the stadium and took their seats in alphabetical order. They listened to the commencement and the speeches from some of the more important members of the faculty before a small girl, just a bit taller than Haruhi, stood up to the podium and smiled down at them. Her name was Georgette Lincoln and she had been chosen as valedictorian. When Haruhi had left for Japan, Georgette had been ranked third for their graduating class, but in one semester she had managed to improve her GPA enough to surpass Haruhi and one other student, dropping Haruhi to be ranked third instead.

"I did a lot of thinking when I began writing this speech," Georgette began. "And I remembered how in High School all of the valedictorians talked about what was next. They talked about college and job opportunities and military enlistments. It was all about what we could do to better ourselves and provide the pathways to a better future. But _what's next?_ What do we look forward to now? I'll be honest; the thought was a little frightening. Graduating now we've got so fewer choices before us. Most of us will begin the endless and sometimes harrowing search for a job. I don't know about you… but that terrified me. I had nightmares almost all of finals week that I showed up to job interviews in my underwear!"

The whole audience laughed.

"But then I realized… this can't be the end of opportunity. In fact, it has to be the beginning. Our lives are about to open all the doors and all the windows, too. When we walk this stage this afternoon and shake hands with the esteemed faculty, we're welcoming the rest of our lives with open arms. It's not just the end of higher education and the start of careers. It's _life_. We can travel, we can go places and do things we never thought were possible before. We can make a difference in the world. We'll meet new people and form new bonds, some of us will get married or have babies. We'll spread across the globe in immeasurable ways. The reach of the Boston College class of 2015 will be endless!"

She paused, smiling out at the crowd around her as her classmates cheered. "So I present you all with this challenge: make every moment count. Stop dreading the endless questions and the unpredictable. Do what you love and be what you want. Take each moment for what it is: another opportunity to be endless… Because that's what we are… endless. Go Eagles!"

The crowd cheered, rising to their feet as they applauded their valedictorian off the stage. It was a long while before silence fell over the stadium again, enough so that names could begin to be called. One by one, she watched her classmates rise and cross the stage. She watched them shake hands and receive their diplomas. Each moment felt longer than the last.

She stewed on Georgette's speech, focusing on her statements about moments.

It was a good thirty minutes into the calling of names that hers was announced and even from such a distance she could hear her small fan club cheering her along. Her heart was in her ears. A wide smile covered her face as she crossed the stage, shook hands with a long line of important people, and turned towards the stairs. _This would be your moment._ She thought, half expecting to see her blonde Adonis waiting for her at the base of the stairs.

But he wasn't there.

 _ **Xxx After The Ceremony xxX**_

After all of the names had been called and caps had been retrieved from wherever they fell, Haruhi made her way through the throng of people. They had all agreed to meet up outside of the stadium for pictures before the boys treated them to lunch.

Slowly she pushed her way through the crowd, growing more and more determined each time she was bumped or pushed or shoved. A wide smile captivated her features, her heart pounding happily in her chest. All of her hard work had paid off. She had her diploma in her hand and all that stood between her and her choice of a job was passing the bar. Nothing could bring her down.

She was pushing her way through a group of oversized American boys when someone grabbed her hand. A startled cry fell from her lips as she jumped slightly, glancing back into the soft violet eyes she knew so well.

"Tamaki?" She breathed, her heart hammering now in a completely different way. "What are you doing here?"

"As if I'd miss your graduation," he smiled, a sheepish grin like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He took a deep breath, brushing his fingers nervously through his hair. "I messed up."

She blinked in surprise, waiting with baited breath for him to continue.

"I never should have let you walk away that night. I should have told you exactly how I felt and made you believe it. I love you, Haruhi. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else and that drives me absolutely _crazy._ You're stubborn and bullheaded and somehow got into your head that leaving me again was the right thing to do for us. It isn't. You and I are meant to be together. If the way you feel in your heart isn't enough to prove that to you then look at all we've been through. We found our way back to each other after Éclair, after my grandmother made me leave Ouran, and after four years apart. You are quite literally the best part of me and I don't want to spend another moment without you by my side."

"Tamaki…" She breathed.

"Don't. Don't try to argue with me because I've already made up my mind. If you want to get a job in America? Fine. I'll move a branch of my company here. You want to move back to Japan? Great. You want to live in the middle of the jungles of Africa? I'll get a satellite phone."

"Tamaki…" She spoke again, the corners of her lips turning up slightly.

"You can't tell me you don't feel the way I do because I can see it in your eyes. You're not saving me from heartache by leaving me… You're _ruining_ me. I'm nothing without you and I don't want to be. I love you and it's written down to my very core."

"Tamaki, I-"

"I promise if you let me try to make this work I will be the best of everything. I'll never stop trying to prove you made the right decision. I'll always be by your side and I'll support every choice you make. We're a team, Haruhi. We're meant to work this out and I can't live through another day pretending we're okay without each other."

"Tamaki!" She laughed, coyly smiling up at him.

"Was that too much?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Just enough." She pushed forward, falling into his arms and throwing hers around him. His body seemed to concave around her as her lips found his. _This_ was the kiss he had been waiting for. Filled with passion and meaning and promise. It was acceptance of a life together that they had needlessly been rebelling against. No matter what life through at them, they would find a way to make this work. No more running, no more hiding, no more pretending they could do this on their own. Their love was too strong, too powerful, too meaningful to abandon so needlessly.

"Promise you won't leave me again," he breathed against her lips, a desperate plea.

"I promise," she whispered, kissing him again. "I'm sorry…" She finally whispered.

"You don't have to be."

"I do though." She breathed, closing her eyes and inhaling his natural scent as it wafted around her. "It was stupid and selfish of me to behave like that and I know I hurt you. I _never_ wanted to hurt you… I was just…."

"Scared?" He offered, a knowing smile on his lips.

"Terrified." She admitted with a light chuckle.

"I'll be honest… I'm scared, too."

They remained in each other's arms, ignoring the bumps and jostles when someone would knock into them carelessly. Time seemed to bubble around them, stopping in that perfect moment… before Haruhi remembered the group that was waiting outside for her to make an appearance. "They're waiting for me…" She breathed, her forehead pressed gently against his.

"They're giving us a moment. They figured we'd need some time," he smiled apologetically.

"They _knew_?" Haruhi groaned, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Kyoya knew," Tamaki shrugged. "I called him before I got on the plane from Japan."

 _He isn't coming._

Haruhi rolled her eyes as Kyoya's words repeated in her mind. "I'll never doubt his ability to keep a secret again." She huffed.

"I wanted to surprise you." Tamaki pouted slightly.

"It worked," she smiled lightly, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips as he pouted.

"So…" he glanced nervously into her eyes, reaching down and taking her hand gently in his. "You'll let me move to America this time?"

For a moment Haruhi was silent, chewing gently on her bottom lip. "I'm thinking about moving back to Japan, actually." She admitted honestly. The thought had been on her mind before Tamaki had even made his reappearance. Being so far away from her family had been so hard for her the last time, being so far away by choice again would probably be the end of her.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head lightly. "I love it here, I really do. But this isn't my home. I would miss you all too much." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm not saying I'll be able to find a job in Japan easily and it could all backfire. I could end up _having_ to move out here. But I want to at least try. I want to try to stay as close to you all as I possibly can."

"I can't imagine any law firm turning you down with your track record." He grinned. "My little college graduate."

Hearing those words fall from his lips unleashed the floodgates on her heart. Her eyes widened, her smile almost captivating her entire face. "I did it." She whispered.

"You did it," he grinned.

"I did it!" She yelled, squealing as Tamaki launched forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off her feet. He spun her, not caring about the many eyes that had fallen upon them, before placing her back on her feet and capturing her lips in yet another passionate kiss.

"Get a room, will ya?"

Haruhi snapped her attention away from the blonde now holding her tightly to his chest, her eyes landing upon their group of friends. "So much for giving us a moment." Haruhi chuckled, rolling her eyes.

Ranka was the first to step forward, ripping Haruhi away from Tamaki's side and into his arms. "I'm so proud of you!" He wailed, hugging her so tightly she could hardly breath. It did not go unnoticed that even while Ranka fussed over her, Tamaki kept a firm but comforting grip upon her hand.

"Thanks Dad," she smiled.

"I definitely think this calls for cake!" Honey cheered happily.

"You think everything calls for cake," Alexa laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Yes." Honey answered innocently, grinning like a fool.

"Are we ready for food?" Ranka asked, still holding tightly to his daughter.

"Fancy tuna…" Haruhi grinned, practically drooling.

"Fancy tuna and cake? Sounds like a stomach ache waiting to happen." Hikaru sneered.

"And you're paying for it," Alexa smirked, elbowing him in the gut.

"Her boyfriend can pay for it," Kaoru smirked, wrapping his arms around Haruhi as he detangled her from her fathers grip.

"Boyfriend?" Haruhi blushed.

"Only if that's okay with you," Tamaki blushed in return, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I like the sound of that," she smiled lithely, squeezing his hand gently in hers again.

"If you two start making out again I'm going to throw up." Alexa teased.

* * *

 _ **Author's / Note:**_

So there it is… the final reunion. I absolutely promise I will not be breaking them up again. This time this is for good :] But we still have fifteen more chapters so there is one more thing coming up soon. Not bad though, I promise it's good.

We've still got to see a bit more of Renge and Kasanoda and Mei.

 **AnimeOtaku9000:** I'm really not sure Kyoya's father and tequila would be a good combination LOL I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

 **QueenBluestar10:** I'll definitely keep that in mind in coming chapters :]

 **NavyNinjaHo** : That would have been pretty funny if he had said everything he had to say and she was just like "No. I hate you." Unfortunately the way I have planned the next fifteen chapters she needed to forgive him and he needed to forgive her lol

 **Alice Kitten:** There's gonna be another chapter with his mother in it really soon :]

 **KangBoRam:** They're both going to keep their sense for the rest of this story. No more idiocy from either of them… unless you count Tamaki's normal idiocy lol

 **Cardfighter By Maple:** Get cho girl! :]

 **Sailor Winx:** Ah! Thank you for pointing that out. You know I'll be completely honest, I totally forgot that Japanese school is only three years and not four. My mistake _ As for her law degree, she actually did have enough time to complete it. This story is kind of mashing together the timelines for the anime and the manga and if you've read the manga, Haruhi does a dual enrollment her third (and in my head fourth) year of Ouran. This would mean that she would have her associates degree before she even really got accepted to Boston College. That would mean her first two years there were her bachelors degree and then the last two years would have been her law degree. So she's actually graduating from Boston College's Law School, not just regular Boston College. But I would be a year off now because I totally forgot that Japanese High Schools operate differently than American. We're also definitely going to see Tamaki's grandmother soon, but if you remember from the end of the manga she's still not exactly _nice_ but she was softened a bit after the incident with his father and their company.

 **IshipClace12345678910:** I hope their meet up was what you had wanted it to be :]

 **Kaori-Anna:** You're back in school already?! That stinks :[ you said you thought you knew where I was headed with this… was this chapter what you expected it to be?

Don't worry, there's still more to come.

Much love!

Kaasuten


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-six;**

When the sun bore down upon her the next morning, Haruhi groaned in protest. She had beaten the odds and weathered all the storm had brought down before her. She had chased down her dreams with a hopeless abandon and had gotten everything out of life that she had ever wanted; the friends, the diploma and the _boy_.

Her eyes fluttered open, blinking back the sunlight that had ripped her from her pleasant dreams and began to take in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that her pillow was not a pillow at all, but the warm flesh of Tamaki's chest. His features looked childishly peaceful, oblivious still to the intruding rays of the sun. She watched him in fascination, her fingertips dancing lightly over his soft flesh.

He stirred slightly beneath her touch, breathing deeply before he opened his violet eyes to meet her gaze. "Good morning," he mumbled sleepily, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and holding her gently to him.

"Good morning," she smiled as he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"I really don't want to get up," he pouted, snuggling closer to her. "Can't we just say in bed all day?"

Haruhi huffed, fighting to remove the smile from her lips. "I'm pretty sure if we stay here too much longer the twins will burst through the door and rip us out of bed. They wanted to have lunch with me today, remember?"

"The _meeting_." He groaned, pulling the covers up and over their heads, hiding them from the blinding sun.

"So you know what it's about?" Haruhi asked, her interest piqued. Hikaru and Kaoru had made a point of telling her to dress in business professional attire for their lunch date and that alone had tipped her off to the fact that something was off. Normally the twins wanted her in pretty and whimsical clothing.

"I can neither confirm nor deny my involvement in anything," he stated defensively, a light smirk crossing his lips.

"As long as they're not kidnapping me, I guess." She frowned. "I need to get dressed… and shower." She wrinkled her nose in mock disgust.

"I could take one with you," Tamaki practically purred, his eyes darkening.

"I think no." She chuckled, wiggling out of his grasp and wrapping the sheet around her body as the boy she left behind let out a woeful moan.

 _ **Xxx Later xxX**_

"You're late." Hikaru huffed as Haruhi took a seat at the table next to Honey.

"I didn't realize I was meeting with _all_ of you." She sighed, already annoyed. She had expected lunch with the twins, she had not been expecting Tamaki to dress and accompany her and she had definitely not been expecting to see Kyoya, Honey and Mori.

"It's a business meeting. What were you expecting?" Kyoya asked, sounding flippant.

"Lunch? What business could I possibly have with all of you?" Haruhi asked, her voice deadpan and an expressionless look covering her face.

"We want you to run our law firm!" Honey cried out in excitement.

"I wanted to tell her," Tamaki pouted.

Honey offered him a sheepishly apologetic look.

"Run?" Haruhi asked, blinking back her surprise. "What?"

Taking advantage of her shock, Kyoya steepled his fingers in front of him as he leaned closer to the table. "Not immediately, of course. But it's come to our attention that we employ lawyers, but we don't actually profit from that particular source of revenue. It's about time we change that and so we'd like to offer you a _better_ job than the Zuka club has offered you."

"No."

"But Haru-chan! You haven't even listened to the whole offer." Honey pouted.

"No." Haruhi repeated again.

"It's a really good offer, Haruhi. You'd have complete freedom to take whatever type of cases you want." Kaoru explained, trying to reason with her.

"No." She leaned back against her chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Won't you at least think about it?" Tamaki asked, his own brow furrowing in confusion.

"No." She sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "It's not that I don't appreciate what you're all trying to do here, but no. I don't _want_ to work for you all. Don't you understand that by now? I've worked so hard to prove myself, working for one of you or all of you would completely undermine all of that hard work."

"But Haru-chan."

Haruhi held up her hand to silence the small man. "I'm more than happy to help you all out when and if you need it, and maybe someday when I've accomplished more of my goals I would consider working _beside_ you. But for you? Not going to happen. I paid my debt a long time ago."

A light smile tugged at the corners of Kyoya's lips.

"You should offer the job to Kosaka-san. She's got a lot more experience and she'd definitely make you proud." Haruhi shrugged.

"Okay." Kyoya smirked, sipping his cup of tea nonchalantly.

"Okay?" Tamaki and Honey cried in unison. "But-"

"No." Haruhi chuckled. "I'm not going to work for my boyfriend."

Tamaki blinked, his surprise slowly morphing into a huge and childish grin. "Say it again."

She rolled her eyes. "No."

"Please?" He begged.

"No."

"But you're my _girlfriend._ " He purred. "You're supposed to love me."

"I do love you," she sighed.

"So call me your boyfriend." He grinned.

"I already did."

"Again!"

Rolling her eyes, she angled her body away from their overly energetic King and towards Hikaru and Kaoru. "So when do I get to meet these twins you keep talking about?"

Tamaki whined in the background, obnoxiously trying to get her attention as the rest of the group began to babble away.

 _ **Xxx Later xxX**_

"You're uncharacteristically quiet." Haruhi spoke from her spot nestled gently against Tamaki's side. They had spent the rest of the day with their friends before retiring to Tamaki's room to watch a movie together. Tomorrow it was back to Japan and back to the life they had known _before._

"I'm thinking." He replied, his fingertips trailing gentle patterns up and down her arm.

"That's dangerous," she teased.

He scoffed lightly. "I was thinking about making a stop in France on my way home tomorrow…. And I was hoping you'd come with me." He paused and Haruhi waited silently for him to continue. "To visit my mother."

"Your mom?"

"You don't have to if it's too much." If she could see his face she would have noticed the uncharacteristic fear that covered his normally childish expression. "She would really love to meet you though."

Haruhi paled. Over the years Tamaki had put his mother so high on a pedestal that Haruhi had always been nervous about finally meeting the saintly woman. Part of her thought his mother would never approve of her and another part worried that she would. "What if she hates me?" She whispered, her voice more timid than normal.

"She won't." He sounded so sure.

"But I broke your heart… twice. She can't still like me after that." She knew dating Tamaki would mean she would have to meet his mother eventually… she just hadn't been expecting it too be so soon.

"She's been trying to convince me to fix things with you from the very beginning." He chuckled. "She already loves you."

" _Why?_ She hasn't even met me?"

"You make me happy," he shrugged. "That's enough for her.

Haruhi's eyes widened, her heart thundering away in her chest at his words.

"She knows I love you so she loves you, too. That's how parenting works, I guess." He chuckled, putting his hand beneath her chin and tilting her head slightly. "You don't have to do this. You can fly home with Hikaru and Kaoru and I'll meet you in a few days."

She gazed into his violet eyes, all of his unconditional love pouring through her. "I want to go." She breathed, nibbling on her bottom lip gently. "I want to meet your mother." And though she was afraid, she was amazed at how honest those words were.

"You'll love her," he grinned, his features lightening up immediately.

"I love you so I'll love her, too. That's how dating works, I guess." She teased as he closed the distance between them and silenced her with a kiss.

 _ **Xxx Kyoya xxX**_

The tall and lanky boy sat motionless in a chair near the pool, nursing a full cup of coffee with his cell phone pressed between his shoulder and his ear. It rang and rang and rang.

"Hello?"

Kyoya repositioned himself, putting his coffee down upon a little table and grasping the phone gently. "It's done."

"And the outcome?"

"Exactly as you expected. Your son made it in time for the graduation ceremony and they seem to have worked out their issues." Kyoya explained, glancing towards the house to make sure no one would interrupt his call.

"And you offered her the job, I assume? How did that go?" Yuzuru asked. Kyoya could practically hear the anticipation in his voice.

"Again exactly as you expected. She turned it down. She's adamant about being his equal and not his underling."

Yuzuru chuckled and Kyoya could hear the sound of shuffling in the background. The line became somewhat static, a sign Kyoya knew to mean he had been moved from a private conversation to speakerphone. "Could you repeat that, Mr. Ootori?"

"Haruhi Fujioka turned down our offer to provide her with employment. She's quite adamant about being Tamaki's equal and not someone he needs to support and care for." Kyoya spoke, careful with his choice of words. He was well aware of who was listening on the other end of his conversation.

"Interesting."

Kyoya felt his heart still in his chest at the sound of the Suoh matriarch's voice. Yuzuru had made it very clear that it was their job to prove that Haruhi was worthy of Tamaki, but Kyoya had not been sure it would be an easy job.

"And I assume, Mr. Ootori," Shizue continued. "That you believe she can rise above her _humble_ beginnings and properly aid my grandson in running his business? Is it your professional opinion that Miss Fujioka is a wise investment?"

Kyoya did not miss a beat. "Yes ma'am. Over the years I've seen the way Miss Fujioka has forced herself to rise to every challenge presented to her and how she has forced her way through the glass ceiling. I think her intelligence will help further level out your grandson's exuberance and bring the Suoh Empire further than it's ever been before."

"Hmm."

"You see, mother? His choice is a sound one." Yuzuru spoke, trying to rationalize with the elder woman.

"We'll see if she even says yes." Shizue scoffed as the line went dead.

* * *

 _ **Author's / Note:**_

I'm finally all moved and I have the internets again! Which means my posts should become more regular once again. Thank you all for being patient with me. This chapter was just a little bit of filler, as will be a decent number of the coming chapters. I'm leading up to the big finale which most of you have already guessed :P

I hope you're all still enjoying this story! :]

I'd also like to thank you all for helping me reach 500 reviews. I'm incredibly humbled and incredibly grateful! :]

 **NavyNijaHo:** Good guess on the grandmother thing :P We will see more of her than just this phone call.

 **Malias Rainbows:** Welcome to the OHSHC obsession! I mean… fandom :] I'm glad you chose this one as one of your first fanfictions and I really hope this inspires you as much as Ouran fanfics have inspired me :]

 **HeartCheshire:** Ah! School _ I'm so glad I still have about two weeks before I have to go back. I'm not looking forward to it. But thankfully I think this story will be completed before things get too crazy for me again.

 **Izzyboopers:** Thanks :D And I promise there is more adorableness to come! :]

 **Cardfighter by Maple:** There _may_ be some more Alexa and Mori. I'm debating writing one more chapter for them, or one for the twins. I'm not sure yet.

 **Starsofcrystal:** I'm interested to know what you think is coming :P

 **RazzleEWoods:** They're my favorite power couple, too! :] And I promise it's all rainbows and sunshine from this point forward.

 **Alice Kitten:** Thank you :D

 **Purple peace sign dolphin:** Thanks :] There will be a lot more of them going forward.

 **CeceCandyXOX:** I'm so glad you're enjoying it :]

 **QueenBluestar10:** I just love how Tamaki can be all serious romantic one moment and then back to his adorable annoyingness the next. "Say it again! Please!"

 **ImaDoinWat:** I'm glad you're enjoying it :] I thought about making the next fifteen chapters a sequel instead but I don't want to risk running into writers block so I'm determined to just get it finished.

 **Guest:** I have one more thing I want to happen from all of this. That's why there's more chapters :]

 **Shadow-X-Girl:** No more heartbreak :] It's all happiness from here on out :]

 **Kaori-Anna:** That he proposes? Whatttt? :X

 **Em:** I hope you'll enjoy the ending and Im pretty sure I'll be writing another Ouran fanfiction after this :]

 **Awesomeness:** I'm not sure yet if I'm going to make the relationship between the E's and the twins _that_ significant. We'll see where it goes :]

As always, I love you all!

Kaasuten


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-seven;**

Haruhi jolted awake as the car came to a stop, Tamaki's warm arm wrapped comfortingly around her shoulder was the only thing that reassured her she was safe. The flight to France had taken a lot out of her and her anxiety was not making things any easier. She had refused to sleep the entire flight, insisting on listening to any and all stories her blonde Adonis was willing to tell about the mother she would be meeting shortly.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty," he cooed, nuzzling closer to her for a moment in a brief attempt to calm her nerves.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," She apologized, groggily rubbing at her eyes as she relished in the feel of his body close to hers. "I wanted to stay awake."

"And worry more?" He teased her, pulling back and brushing a few stray hairs from her face. "You need to stop. I already told you that she's going to love you. You're worrying for nothing."

Haruhi turned her gaze to the beautiful home they had parked in front of. It was a tall building with ornate bars wrapping around the porch and ivy crawling up the siding. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she wondered what his mother would really be like. "This is just so _big_."

He placed his hands on either side of her face, pressing their foreheads together gently. For a moment he said nothing, breathing in her scent and relishing in their closeness. "We can do this… together." He breathed, pressing a feather light kiss to her nose as he pulled away from her.

She could practically feel the excitement radiating off of him in waves, taking a moment to breathe and center herself as he stepped from the car and walked around the back end to open her door for her. He reached into the car, holding his hand out to her in a comforting and safe way. His gesture alone reaffirmed that he would always protect her and that he would not let her face this alone.

She was halfway out of the back seat, her hand resting gently in his, when a soft voice called out his name. She could see the way just hearing her voice brightened his features instantly. She did not miss the way that Tamaki kept his hand in hers as he turned towards the sound of his name.

"Mama." He smiled warmly, opening his arms as his mother closed the distance between them, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders as they held each other. Haruhi watched in wide eyed fascination as the two exchanged what she assumed were greetings in French, talking much too rapidly for Haruhi to even pretend to understand.

His mother was gorgeous, tall and lanky with soft blonde curls falling around her pale features. It was evident that Tamaki got all of his looks from the beautiful woman now standing before him, but it was immediately evident that his personality mirrored his father's.

It was after a few more muttered French pleasantries that both turned their attention back to her.

"You must be Haruhi," Anne-Sophie smiled sweetly, her French accent thick upon every word. The woman leaned in, pressing gentle kisses to each of Haruhi's cheeks in warm greeting. "I've heard so much about you." She purred, her eyes kind and filled with the same deep compassion Tamaki's held. "All good things, of course."

Haruhi blinked, she knew that wasn't true. After everything that had passed between them over the last few years, she couldn't believe that Tamaki had only spoke kindly of her. "Your home is beautiful." She stated awkwardly, nibbling gently upon her bottom lip.

"Well come in!" She smiled, turning to head back into her home and motioning for the couple to follow behind her. "You're only in France for three days. I simply will not allow you to spend it all on my stoop."

Haruhi let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, leaning gently into Tamaki as he kissed the crown of her head reassuringly and led her inside.

 _ **Xxx Later xxX**_

"He's out cold," Haruhi whispered, glancing down at the childish features of her boyfriend as he slept soundly, curled on the corner of the small sofa that decorated the living room.

"He did just chase you across two oceans," his mother spoke gently, brushing a few stray hairs from her son's forehead. Haruhi doubted Anne-Sophie meant to be cruel or passive-aggressive, but her comment still stung at the girl slightly.

"He always looks so peaceful when he sleeps…" Haruhi mumbled, hoping to change the subject and turn it away from her transgressions.

"He always has. Even as a small child I would find myself jealous of how innocently peaceful his dreams must have been." She spoke before waving for the smaller girl to follow her into the kitchen. "He has quite a sense of timing, no?" She sighed as she glanced at the mess that had become her kitchen. Tamaki had a good excuse to be fast asleep, but it still left all the clean up to the women. "I'll wash. You dry. I hear it's therapeutic." She joked, starting immediately in on the pile of dirty dishes.

Smiling sheepishly, Haruhi nodded and accepted the towel that Anne-Sophie held out to her. A long silence passed between them, filled only by Tamaki's mother's soft humming as she washed dish after dish.

"May I speak freely with you, darling?" Anne-Sophie asked, keeping her gaze trained down upon the dishes in the sink and never glancing up at the small girl beside her.

"Please," Haruhi acknowledged even though she could feel her anxiety levels rising.

"He loves you, quite desperately, you know. And from what I understand of you, you've allowed your own insecurities to ruin your relationship twice. Do not let the fineries of Tamaki's position in life scare you away. Remember that most of his younger life was spent here with me. He understands loss and he understands sacrifice much better than he would let you believe." The elder woman explained.

Every word felt like a knife into her chest, reminding Haruhi once again of her transgressions. "I know… I never wanted to hurt him, you have to believe that." Haruhi sighed, drying the dishes nervously as Anne-Sophie handed them to her one at a time.

"I don't believe that you did. I can see in the way you look at him that your love is deep. It's obvious to anyone with half a brain," she laughed lightly. "But still. You must promise me this." The elder woman turned off the water, crossing her arms over her chest and turning to look at the younger girl. "Do not let him fall so desperately for you again if you have no intention to love him in return. It is cruel and unfair, the path you've chosen to take in the past. So you must promise me you'll love him, promise me you'll care for my darling boy, and he will give himself to you completely. He knows no other way."

"I promise." Haruhi breathed, some of her anxiety filtering off of her. "I love him. I really do. Leaving him behind was the worst decision I have ever made and I plan on spending every day of the rest of my live proving that to him. I will _never_ let him go again. Not as long as he wants me at his side."

Anne-Sophie brightened instantly. "Good. Because he _adores_ you and so do I. I can see how happy you make him and how happy he makes you…. And I am very glad you chose to come with him, darling."

Smiling up at the elder woman, Haruhi felt silly, ashamed of her previous fear. Tamaki's mother was everything he had built her up to be. She was kind and caring and forgiving. She was loving and accepting and she knew exactly what to say and when it needed to be said. Haruhi had broken Tamaki's heart, but his mother would not hold that against her. She could see the truth behind their love and accepted the small commoner girl for who she was.

And Haruhi had never felt so lucky in her life.

 _ **Xxx Later xxX**_

"I love your mother," Haruhi breathed, leaning on her elbows on the cold metal railing. She gazed out over the expansive city, breathing in the scents and relishing in the beauty of it all.

"She's quite a woman." Tamaki breathed, leaning over her body from behind, his chin resting gently on the top of her head. They fit perfectly together, like two pieces of a puzzle. "But so are you."

Haruhi huffed, a light smile on her lips. "I can't believe I almost didn't come here with you."

"Oh?" Tamaki chuckled lightly. "You really considered getting on a plane with the twins?"

Haruhi turned in his arms, leaning her back against the railing so that she had turned away from the city, her eyes staring up into her whole world. "I thought about it. They _are_ a lot more fun, after all." She teased.

"I see how it is. You like them better than me," he feigned hurt, his body leaning gently against hers. His hands rested upon the bars on either side of her waist, his eyes focused in on only her.

"I can't lie," she winked, biting down on her lower lip gently. "I had a great time today. You really know this city like the back of your hand."

"Wait until you see Paris." He smiled, an undying affection lingering in his eyes. It was evident that he held a deep love for the country.

"You'll take me one day, right?" She asked, a light in her own eyes as the thought of all of their future adventures came rushing back to her. She remembered all the times they had talked about their futures, all the plans they had made and all of the things they had wanted to do together. Everything they had ever wanted to do suddenly seemed so real and tangible.

"Just say the word and we'll go." He spoke, pressing a gentle kiss to her nose.

"I want to see everything," she could hear her voice wavering slightly. Haruhi was not good at asking for what she wanted, she was usually much more mousy than that, but Tamaki was making her braver every day. "I want to know France as well as you do. I want to love it just as much as I love you."

He stared at her with wide eyes for a moment before he breathed two words that would change their lives forever.

" _Marry me_."

Haruhi took a sharp intake of breath, her heart stopping in her chest. "What?"

"Marry me." He wrapped his slender fingers around the red velvet box that had been weighing heavily in his pocket since his departure from Japan. "I've known for years that I've wanted to marry you. I've known that you're the only person in the world who makes me feel like I can be more than I am. You've pushed me farther than I ever thought I could go and you make me _better_. You can spend the rest of your life pushing me away… or you can marry me. I promise I will never stop proving to you how beautiful and perfect I think you are." He took a half of a step back from her, his body lowering slowly until he was on bended knee before her.

"Tamaki…" She breathed, her voice shaking.

He popped open the box, revealing the same simple engagement ring he had picked out for her in High School. "I love you, Haruhi."

Time seemed to freeze around them, stopping Haruhi in that moment. It was as if none of her past mattered, as if they hadn't spent years apart from each other. She was suddenly a teenager again, standing in Music Room Three with her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to act normal around the tall blonde Adonis who had taken her heart in its entirety. She remembered their first kiss, the first time they spoke of their love, the first time she had felt his hands upon her skin.

"Will you marry me?"

She felt her heart lurch in time with her body, falling to her knees and capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. She would never walk away from his love again. They would be together forever.

" _Yes."_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight;**

"It's absolutely beautiful!" Alexa gushed, pulling Haruhi's hand before her face again as the two admired Haruhi's engagement ring. "It's just so _you._ If there's one thing to be said about the guy, it's definitely that he's got good taste."

Haruhi smiled lightly, a warmth radiating from her chest that had begun to glow the moment Tamaki had asked her to marry him and had refused to settle since. "It really was the perfect moment."

"I'd say. Although I was half expecting him to run up on stage when they called your name and to have asked right then and there." Ranka laughed, the sound reverberating around the small home. Moving back to Japan, Haurhi had made the choice to live with her Dad for a little while, much to Tamaki's disappointment. The overly excited blonde had hoped that Haruhi would have moved in with him.

Haruhi, however, wanted to enjoy the last few weeks she had with her father before she detached herself from his last name and moved on to start her own family. She knew that Ranka was glad for their time together, as well. "I can't believe you didn't tell me he was coming." Haruhi chastised, throwing her father a playful glare. Not long after her head had stopped spinning, Haruhi had called her father to tell him the good news… but Tamaki had beaten her to the punch line. Ranka had known that Tamaki was coming to the graduation and more than that, Tamaki had already asked for permission to marry Haruhi.

"There are few secrets in a mans life worth keeping. That was one of them." Her father beamed, clearly proud of himself for not accidentally letting the secret go before the proper time.

"I'm sure he appreciates you keeping your mouth shut this time." Alexa teased, finally releasing Haruhi's hand. "How are the plans coming along, Haruhi?"

The smaller girl sighed, blowing her bangs out of her face in exasperation. "We're finding it hard to agree on _anything_ , really. He wants a big and elaborate wedding and I'm okay with just eloping. I should have known that wouldn't be an option with him."

"Eloping?!" Ranka cried out in exasperation. "You would deprive your poor father of walking you down the aisle and all of your friends from their envious glares? Hikaru and Kaoru are already working on your wedding dress!"

"Wait… what?" Horror spread over Haruhi's features as reality hit her like a ton of bricks. Of course she wouldn't be allowed to pick out her own wedding dress. Of course the twins would take it upon themselves to make something elaborate and far too flashy for her tastes. "We're leaving."

"But you just got here." Ranka wined, lifting up the teapot that was still half full. "At least help me finish the tea."

"We have to go. _Now._ " Haruhi demanded, practically ripping Alexa up and onto her feet. "We have to stop them."

Alexa chuckled, trying to throw on her shoes as Haruhi dragged her towards the door. "It was a pleasure, Mr. Fujioka. We'll be back later tonight, I'm sure."

 _ **Xxx Hitachiin Residence xxX**_

"There's too much lace in the trim." Kaoru smirked, running his fingers over the soft lace at the base of the dress, eyeing it for imperfections.

"Would you stop bothering me and pay attention to your side of the dress?" Hikaru huffed angrily, swatting at his twin with a pair of small scissors.

"I'm just telling you that she wont like that much lace." Kaoru snickered, stepping back with his hands raised defensively in front of him. "There's no need to try to cut my hands off."

"Have neither of you considered asking her what she wants?" Emily asked, sipping a cup of tea from a chair in the sunlight. She was dressed in a small black bikini, her sunglasses covering her large doe eyes, her sister lounged in a different chair, donning a sundress and reading a rather large book.

"She doesn't know what she wants." Hikaru snapped, still not taking his eyes off the white fabric before him.

"She is the bride, isn't she?" Emelia asked, not bothering to glance up from the pages of the novel she was reading. "Shouldn't she have more say in her dress than the designers?"

"If we left the decisions up to Haruhi, she probably wouldn't even have a wedding. She'd probably try to convince Tamaki to just sign a marriage license and have it all be done with." Kaoru teased, though a part of him knew it to be true. Haruhi didn't like parties and she didn't like being the center of attention. He knew from the one lunch they had earlier in the week that wedding plans were starting to stress her out.

Stepping back and admiring his handiwork, Hikaru wiped a line of sweat from his brow. "I think in the end she's going to love what we've put together for her. Even if she doesn't admit it to anyone."

Emily turned her gaze, lowering her sunglasses so she could get an unfiltered look at the beginnings of the dress. It really was beautiful, simple and elegant, yet it would show off the majority of Haruhi's simpler curves. "Any girl would be stupid not to love a dress like that. Why don't you turn your business into something more like this and less like the teeny bopper stuff you normally make?"

Hikaru flinched, rage flooding his features. "What do you mean, teeny bopper? I'll have you know our brand is well respected in Japan."

"Yeah? Well in America it's a joke." She snickered, rising to her feet and placing her hands on her hips. "I'm trying to give you a compliment here, you know."

"Well your compliments suck." He snapped back. "How much longer are you here for anyway?" He glared.

"Don't be mean." Emelia pouted. "Your brother invited us."

"Yeah, don't be mean." Emily sneered.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Both sets of twins turned, shock on their faces, to meet the enraged glare of the Suoh bride to be. Hidden partially behind her and smiling sweetly was Alexa, the normally mouthy girl silenced by her best friends rage.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Hikaru scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And neither does Ranka, obviously." Kaoru chuckled, rubbing nervously at the back of his head.

"She knows." Alexa piped up before shrinking back from the glare Haruhi shot at her.

"I want to see it." Haruhi demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Or are you going to continue to lie to me?"

Hikaru stood strong for a moment, determined to pretend he had no idea what she was talking about before crossing his arms over his chest and releasing a huff of breath. "This way."

Kaoru sighed, a smirk resting over his lips as he gathered up the fabric Hikaru had been working on and the excess lace before following his brother inside. She was still fuming as they entered the back room of the Hitachiin mansion. It was kept cooler than the rest of the house, though she was sure that was to protect the different fabrics they worked with for their clothing line.

"Keep in mind we haven't attached the skirt to the bodice yet." Kaoru spoke, holding open the door as Haruhi followed the boys inside.

"Is that what Hikaru was working on outside?" Alexa asked.

Emily nodded. "He's been driving himself crazy trying to get the lace just right."

"In my defense I told him you wouldn't like the amount of lace he was using." Kaoru explained.

But Haruhi wasn't listening anymore. Her eyes were glued to the two mannequins placed perfectly in the center of the room. One donned the oversized skirt and the other held the bodice. It was way too much lace and tulle. The neckline flowed beautifully and fell down three quarter sleeves. She could see the glimmering of crystal beading strung into the brilliantly white lace. It was easy to tell that this was a dress meant for a princess, not a commoner.

When she didn't say anything, Kaoru stepped up to her side, placing his chin down upon her shoulder. "You're marrying the King after all." He breathed into her ear.

Hikaru mimicked his brother's actions, resting his chin on her other shoulder. Their arms crisscrossed over her back so naturally, wrapping themselves around her as she stared breathlessly at the dress she could already picture herself wearing. "It's the only one of its kind. We designed it just for you."

Moments passed, disappearing into eternity as she stared at the two pieces of what would be her perfect dress. Every ounce of anger for being kept out of the loop instantly evaporated from her body. She could see herself walking down the aisle, see her father give her away. She could see Tamaki, dressed impeccably in a black tuxedo, take his hand in hers as he marveled at the creation the twins had made just for her.

"It's beautiful." She finally breathed, feeling the arms of her brothers wrapping tighter around her body at her words.

"You can get closer, you know." Kaoru whispered.

"Can I touch it?" Haruhi asked, her voice a slightly trembling whisper.

"Hnn." Hikaru cooed, untangling their arms from her body as he pushed her forward gently. "Just be careful with it. Your wedding isn't for a few more weeks."

"Three weeks." Haruhi breathed, brushing her fingers gently over the soft fabric of the tulle and lace.

"It's a Basque waistline that falls into a full gathered tulle skirt with matching lace applique and a cathedral length train." Kaoru explained, watching the amazement fluttering over her features.

"I don't know what any of that means," she breathed honestly. "But it's perfect."

"Tamaki is literally going to die when he sees you." Kaoru smirked.

"That's the point." Hikaru agreed.

"I'd rather he live to actually marry me," Haruhi chuckled lightly.

"We'll revive him." Kaoru teased.

"Thank you." Haruhi breathed, turning towards them. "Thank you so much."

"It's our pleasure." They chimed in unison.

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

Fluff filled wedding chapters are my favorite! I hope you're all still enjoying this story. If you want to actually see what Haruhi's wedding dress will look like, I'm using the Alfred Angelo collection as my inspiration. Specifically style 2491.

Yours always;

Kaasuten


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note 1:** So after some research on Japanese weddings, I found that while some Japanese weddings are still Shinto based, most take on Western trends. So since I'm not Japanese and I'm not well versed in Japanese culture (or at least not as well versed as I'd like to be) I made this more American than anything. I hope you still enjoy it!

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine;**

Three weeks had passed so soon.

Her heart pounded, barely recognizing her reflection as she stared at herself in the mirror. She felt different, she looked different, even her breathing sounded different. Haruhi knew that she would _be_ different by the end of this day. In a matter of moments, she would walk down the aisle as a Fujioka and she would leave the temple as a Suoh.

 _ **Xxx Tamaki xxX**_

"Sit still." Kyoya demanded, shooting Tamaki a look that was a mixture of impatience and amusement. The blonde haired boy had been literally bouncing off the walls since five am that morning when Kyoya had, begrudgingly, dragged him out of bed.

"I _can't_." Tamaki wined dramatically. "She's right next door!"

"And you'll see her in less than fifteen minutes. You need to calm down." Kyoya warned again. "You're going to ruin your suit and Hikaru is going to hurt you."

"Yeah, Tama-chan. You don't want to make Hikaru and Kaoru mad before you even get a chance to taste your wedding cake." Honey practically drooled at just the thought. "What kind of cake is it again, anyway?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes, but Tamaki took the bait. He lowered himself into a chair beside the smallest man in their group and began to speak in widely exaggerated gestures. "Well Haruhi wanted a basic white cake but I managed to convince her of vanilla icing and strawberry inside. Strawberry is her favorite, you know."

"Cake is my favorite." Honey beamed, excitedly. "I bet its going to be delicious." The smaller boys face fell. "I want a piece now."

"Mitsukuni." Mori spoke, sending him a pointed look. "This isn't about you."

Honey instantly became serious, his brow furrowing as he nodded his head. "You're right Takashi. Today is about Haruhi."

"It's Tamaki's day, too, you know."

"Mama!" Tamaki cried, rising from his spot and hurrying to throw his arms around his mother. "I'm glad you're here."

"As if I'd miss my only son's wedding." She smiled sweetly, patting his back before taking a half step away from him to begin working on his tie. It had grown slightly crooked in all of his excitement.

"Have you seen her?" He asked nervously, biting down on his bottom lip.

"I have."

"And?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"She looks beautiful." His mother smiled honestly. "You're a lucky man, darling."

"You just better not pass out." Kyoya warned.

"Who are you kidding?" Honey laughed. "The moment he sees her he's going to start bleeding everywhere."

"I will not!" Tamaki demanded, his look more like a petulant child than a man about to marry the woman of his dreams.

"I bet you ten thousand yen his nose bleeds when she enters the room." Honey smiled devilishly at Kyoya.

"I'll take than and double it if he passes out." Kyoya smirked.

"Hey!" Tamaki yelled, slightly offended by their bets. "I'm not going to pass out."

"I'll triple it."

All three men turned their gaze to the stoic looking Mori.

"You, too, Mori?" Tamaki asked, feigning hurt, dramatically draping himself against a wall. "Does everyone have such little faith in me?"

"You haven't seen her dress." All three boys and his mother spoke in unison.

 _ **Xxx Haruhi xxX**_

A light knock at the door broke her out of her daze, her eyes ripping away from her reflection as her father and the Hitachiins entered the room. "It's time." Her father mumbled, once again on the verge of tears from just the sight of her.

Ranka had broken down twice that day already, only to be rushed out of the room by one of the twins before he could make Haruhi cry as well. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She wanted to thank them both, wanted to tell them how much everything they had done really meant to her. But just by looking into the eyes of the boys who had become her brothers, she knew they already understood. Nothing needed to be said. "I don't know where my vows are." She finally muttered nervously.

Kaoru pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "We've got them."

"How is Tamaki holding up?" She finally asked, worrying away at her bottom lip.

"Better than you." Hikaru chuckled lightly, rolling his eyes. "You look like a nervous wreck."

"I feel like a nervous wreck." She laughed, but the sound seemed hollow.

"Your mother was the exact same way."

Haruhi's eyes widened, her heart all but stopping in her chest at her father's words. "She was?"

Ranka nodded his head, a sad smile upon his lips as he fell into memories of the past. "Your mother was a mess for a few weeks before the wedding. She said she couldn't control her nerves…. That was until she saw me." His smile grew slightly at the memory of his own wedding day. "She said she knew the moment she saw me waiting for her that she had made the right decision. You'll know, too." He promised, taking her hands in his. "That boy loves you and you love him. All you really need to be worried about is if he's going to pass out when he sees you in this dress or not." Ranka laughed.

"Which he might." Hikaru snickered.

"Which he _will_." Kaoru confirmed with a grin.

"And speaking of your mother," her father continued, digging in his pocket until he found what he was looking for. "She left this for you."

Haruhi stared in wide-eyed amazement at the small dark blue hairpin that rested in the palm of his hand. It was little and would be barely noticeable to anyone who looked at her, but it was clearly expensive and very beautiful. "It's perfect."

"Your mother wore this on our wedding day. She was very adamant you would wear it on yours as well." He explained as he clipped it into the back of her hair near her veil.

"Thank you," she breathed, desperately fighting back the tears.

"If you make her cry and ruin her makeup I swear I'm going to hurt you all."

All four turned their attention to the door that Alexa and Vishmi had just stepped through. They both grinned giddily at their best friend. "You look beautiful." Vishmi smiled.

"Exceptionally beautiful." Alexa smiled as the three girls shared a quick hug. "It's time."

Haruhi closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as her father offered her his arm. "I'm ready."

"Good." Vishmi sighed dramatically. "Because that soon-to-be husband of yours is literally bouncing all over the place."

Haruhi smiled.

She wasn't sure if she had believed her father or not about her nerves disappearing and as they made their way down the hallway her heart bubbled and the butterflies practically kicked at her stomach. Nothing had ever terrified and excited Haruhi this much in her entire life. Something deep down inside her screamed that she had been waiting for this moment from the first time their eyes had met.

But her father was right. A soon as they turned the corner and her eyes found his… she _knew._

His eyes widened at the sight of her, his gaze never leaving hers. He didn't look at her dress, he wasn't distracted by the music or the other people. He just stared at _her_. His smile was sweet, his eyes were kind, and suddenly she was reminded of the day she had almost lost him. She remembered the way he had looked down upon her with absolute and undeniable love after they had fallen from the bridge during the Ouran Fair. He loved her. He didn't care about the dress or the makeup or her hair (which had taken three hours for the twins to perfect). He only cared about her.

She would love that man forever.

Before she really knew what was happening or had time to wrap her mind around everything, her father was passing her hands off to Tamaki. As she held them, she could feel his trembling. It was comforting to know he was as nervous as she was.

"Take care of her." Ranka warned with a kind smile.

"Always." Tamaki promised.

She wasn't sure she breathed once as the wedding progressed. Not as words were spoken by the officiate. Not as Tamaki placed her ring on her finger or she put his on him. She didn't breathe; at least not until she felt Hikaru's hand upon her shoulder as he handed her the piece of paper she had scribbled her vows upon.

"I'll go first." Tamaki smiled sweetly down upon her, steadying himself before he began reading the words he had chosen just for her. "I think subconsciously I started the Host Club in a desperate search for affection and I guess a love of sorts I wasn't sure I had ever known. The Club was the best thing that ever happened to me. It brought me the very best friends I have veer known… and it brought me you. Even if I'm ashamed to admit I was the last of us to see you for who you really were." Their friends chuckled, most now clued into the fact that Haruhi had been pretending to be a boy in High School.

"But I think from the very beginning I knew I would love you. I always felt compelled to protect you, compelled to keep you as mine. I think subconsciously I loved you from the very moment you stumbled into Music Room Three. I love you seems so silly though. You hear people say it every day. They love someone, they love everyone, and they love no one. Too many people throw it around in casual conversation. So I wont promise you my heart. Instead, I promise to hold your hand whenever I can. I promise to kiss you every morning and every night. I promise to hold you when you're sick or scared or just because I can. I promise to protect you from any danger and to push you to be the very best person you can be. I promise to always support you and to force you to try new things, even when you're being stubborn. I promise you will always be right and I will always be wrong."

The audience laughed and Haruhi took a moment to wipe the tears away from her eyes. "I promise to spoil you with Fancy Tuna. I promise to share my world with you as you have shared yours with me. But most of all, I promise to always stay by yours ide. I promise you will never face another thunderstorm alone again. But I wont promise you my heart… because my heart was never mine. It was always yours."

Haruhi laughed lightly, brushing the tears away with the heel of her hand. She tried, and almost failed, to hold herself back from throwing herself into his arms. His words had been too beautiful. "How do I follow that?" She laughed and their audience laughed along with her.

Slowly she unfolded the paper with her scribbling upon it before taking a deep breath and beginning her own vows. "There aren't many people in this world like you, Tamaki Suoh. You live life like no one else I've ever known. You're happy, energetic, caring, kind, loving, hopeful, romantic, generous, forgiving and too many other adjectives that it would take me a thousand years to list them all. But I didn't fall in love with you for all the things you do. I didn't fall in love with you because of your family or because of your beautifully soulful eyes or your chiseled Adonis look." Everyone laughed and again she took a moment to steady herself.

"I fell for you little by little. Some when you climbed into the fountain to help me find my wallet. Some when you came to my rescue time and time again: on the day of the physical exam, when Renge got into her head that we should be movie stars, when those boys shoved me off that cliff at the beach, when the wind blew me off that bridge. More the night of that first big thunderstorm and even more when you made an effort to stay by my side through all of my stupid and selfish decisions. I never deserved you. You were everything I had hoped I would find someday and nothing I had ever wanted at the very same time. You came into my life like a whirlwind and even from thousands of miles away, even when we no longer kept contact with each other, you continued to affect my life every day. You are a part of me now, Tamaki. Written down to my very core. I couldn't exist without you even if I wanted to because my heart always brings me right back to your side."

She folded up the remainder of her vows, handing them back to Hikaru before she finished. "You said your heart always belonged to me and that reminded me of something I read once while studying in America. I cant remember who said it, but basically it goes like this: when we are born, our hearts and souls are split. They're left waiting until our perfect match comes into this world. They are then given the other half of our hearts. Some people spend eternity searching for the rest of their soul… I was lucky enough to find it in you. I could make you a long list of promises. I could make vows that sound pretty. But you already know how I feel. You already know my love inside and out. So instead I'll promise you only one thing. I promise to always keep your half of your heart close to mine, to be comforted by its beating and to constantly remind you that you are loved for just being who you always have been."

And that was it. The floodgates opened and Tamaki, without being given permission, yanked her by her hand gently. She stumbled over her own feet, colliding into his body as he lifted her chin and caught her lips in a desperate kiss. It was a kiss filled with promises, a kiss filled with ideals for the future. And though Haruhi was not listening to the officiate anymore, although neither of them were paying any attention to the crowd or their friends, it was their first kiss after being announced as man and wife.

Haruhi would never let him go again.

When their kiss finally ended and their friends had swarmed around them, Tamaki and Haruhi continued to just stare into each other's eyes. "I love you." She breathed.

"I love you, too." He smiled, moving to kiss her again before they were interrupted.

"Save that for the honeymoon." Hikaru smirked, patting Tamaki on the shoulder with a chuckle.

"Yeah, wait until you see all the naughty things we packed for her." Kaoru snickered.

And just like that, just as everyone had expected it to, Tamaki's face lost color, his eyes rolled back into his head and his nose began to bleed.

 _ **Authors Note 2:**_

So some changes have been made to this story now that I've finished writing it. There are actually only going to be 45 chapters. After writing the final five they seemed to be too much and I felt like I was stretching this story along just to reach 50 chapters. While I like the story arch for the final five chapters, I've decided to create a second story that will come out not too long after this one finishes of little one shots to tell that arch. Sorry if this disappoints anyone. It also means only six chapters left to go.

 **PPop:** I'm sorry if I made it seem like the twins were going to end up with the female set of twins. They are not. They're just going to be friends. Originally I had planned to have the twins end up with Vismi and another random character (possibly a girl from Ouran), but then I decided it would seem like I was pushing them too hard. While I do like the idea of the twins ending up in a relationship, I don't think it fits the flow of this story. And as for why the E's are in Japan? They know Kyoya well, through their father. Remember when Emily mentioned that Kyoya had told them all about the Hitachiin's being designers? I didn't clarify in these chapters (but I will at the end of the next two). The twins (Emily and Emelia) are staying at Kyoya's place. They are his guests. He's trying to impress their father. Kaoru just invited them over to the Hitachiin home that day they were working on the dress. I'm sorry I didn't clarify that more.

 **Bls123:** There is going to be one more filler chapter with a ton of flashbacks coming soon :] I may be able to throw that in there for you depending on chapter length and what reactions are to the next two chapters.

 **Izzyboopers:** I tried to keep it kind of parallel to the ending of the manga where he gets the nosebleed and they have to "pull his spirit" back when he sees her in the dress. In this chapter it just made more sense to put it at the end when intimate times are mentioned ;]

I love you all.

Kaasuten


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty;**

"You look beautiful."

No matter how many times Tamaki had repeated those words, they still made her heart flutter dramatically in her chest. She had never really thought of herself as _beautiful_ , but if the blonde Adonis with his face nuzzled into the crook of her neck believed her to be beautiful, she must be. A smile crossed Haruhi's lips.

"Absolutely beautiful." He repeated.

"You're not even looking at me." She chuckled, rolling her eyes as the limo pulled to a stop outside of the reception hall. The party had been Tamaki's idea, one last hurrah for the Host Club to celebrate Haruhi's new identity. After all, they were Hosts and if there was one thing they knew it was how to throw a party.

"I have you memorized." He stated, like a sigh off his lips. His words filled her heart almost to the point of bursting.

Hikaru rapped his knuckles against the windows sharply, signaling it was time for the newlyweds to exit their sanctuary. But Tamaki merely tightened his grip upon his new wife. "You'll have to let me go eventually." She smirked, brushing her fingers through his soft blonde locks.

"Never."

"Not even to let me get out of the car?" She didn't doubt he would stay by her side all night; and every night for the rest of her life.

For a long moment her King was silent, she could almost hear the gears turning in his mind as she tried to come up with a good enough excuse to keep her from their party.

"You'll get to show me how good of a dancer you still are?" She tried to persuade him. He didn't budge. "There's cake inside?" Still nothing. "The DJ is going to introduce me as Mrs. Tamaki Suoh?"

"Just to get out of the car." He finally admitted, relinquishing his grasp on her small frame and allowing her to open the door. Their fingers remained tangeled together.

"About damn time." Hikaru huffed, rolling his eyes. "Couldn't save it for the honeymoon, could you boss?"

Haruhi paled. "So gross."

 _ **XxxxxX**_

Haruhi breathed deeply, holding tightly to her husband's hand as they stood just outside the door to the reception hall. "You look beautiful."

"So I've heard," she smiled, lifting up onto her tiptoes as she placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek. "I think you're biased."

"May I present… Mr. And Mrs. Tamaki Suoh!"

The doors before them opened, revealing a beautifully decorated banquet hall filled with old friends and old clients, family and servers. Every set of eyes in the room was on them.

She was grateful for Tamaki's natural grace as he led her gently through the crowd of people and onto the dance floor at the center of the room.

"You promised you wouldn't let me fall." Haruhi whispered as Tamaki placed his hands on her slender waist. The DJ was introducing their first dance as a married couple. Haruhi didn't hear a word. She stared into the violet eyes of her husband and lost herself in the infinity that rested there.

"I will never let you down." He vowed as the music began, twirling her in delicate movements across the floor.

 _ **XxxxxX**_

"I've never been this tired in my life!" Haruhi huffed, falling into one of the chairs at the main banquet table. Her eyes followed Tamaki's graceful movements as he interacted with what seemed like everyone at once. He fluttered from person to person with such ease, but every few moments his eyes would flicker back to hers. His lips would lift into a light smile and her heart would melt in her chest.

"Your dress is holding up well." Vishmi smiled, sitting opposite Alexa at Haruhi's side.

"Surprising since she's tripped over it twice." Alexa teased.

"You look happy. But then again, so does everyone. Funny how weddings have that effect on people."

Turning slightly, Haruhi's eyes landed upon the soft features of an old friend. "Reiko." Haruhi smiled. "Where's Honey?"

Reiko gently lowered herself into a chair beside Vishmi. "Face first into your cake, I would suppose."

"That sounds like him," Haruhi laughed, her gaze flickering to where Honey sat pouring over two pieces of cake.

"I've come to offer a blessing." Reiko smiled, leaning in on her hand.

"A blessing? I thought you mostly dealt in curses?" Haruhi asked, surprise captivating her features.

"That hardly seems appropriate."

Lifting her brows incredulously, Haruhi offered her hand as Reiko reached for it. Reiko drew designs on the back of her hand for a few moments before sitting back, a satisfied look etched onto her face. "There. Happiness… I think."

Haruhi chuckled lightly. "Thank you." From across the room, Honey waved with a face covered in vanilla sweet cream frosting. "He loves you, you know."

Reiko smiled. "Almost as much as cake, I think."

 _ **XxxxxX**_

"You're so lucky, Haruhi!"

"Yes, so lucky!"

Haruhi smiled appreciatively as the girls from Ouran gushed over her dress and her ring and her husband. Lucky wasn't the word Haruhi would have chosen; it was more like fate. Time and time again she had been pushed back into Tamaki's arms. She had been destined to be there.

"Give her some space, ladies." Kyoya smiled, holding his hand out to the small bride. "I haven't had a chance to dance with you yet."

"All you had to do was ask." Haruhi smiled lightly, placing her hand in Kyoya's hand as she led her out onto the dance floor. They swayed around the floor in delicate movements, perfectly keeping time with the music.

"Is it easier to understand everything we do now?" Kyoya asked, his gaze unreadable.

If she hadn't known him as well as she did, she may have missed it. This was Kyoya's way of apologizing. This was as close to _I'm sorry_ as she was ever going to get. "It makes sense." She smiled lightly. "Though if we're being honest your meddling had some personal gain, didn't it?"

Kyoya smirked. "I was tired of hearing him complain about losing you, that's all. Getting you back into his life was the easiest way to stop the annoyance."

"Thank you." She breathed. "For not giving up on me."

For a moment, no other words spread between them. "You're welcome." He breathed.

 _ **XxxxxX**_

"Come with us."

"Yes, come with us."

Haruhi yawned, allowing herself to be pulled through the party behind the overly excited twins.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Tamaki called after them; Haruhi only shrugged.

"We'll bring her back." Hikaru smirked.

"Eventually." Kaoru countered.

After a few moments of dancing around family and friends, she was pushed into a small room off the corner of the banquet hall. "What are you two up to?" Haruhi asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"You'll be leaving soon." Kaoru spoke, pulling out a bag from beneath a chair.

"And we're not letting that oaf rip this dress." Hikaru finished.

"We worked too hard on it." Kaoru smiled, pulling some articles of clothing from the bag.

"Hands up."

Haruhi did as she was told. By this point in her life she was far too used to being in her bra and panties in front of the twins. They had made a life long habit of dressing her like a doll. The dress fell in waves around her, pooling at her feet as Hikaru held an outfit out to her. It was black and lacy and left very little to the imagination.

"What is that?" She asked, mortified.

"Our gift to Tamaki." Kaoru chuckled.

"One of them, at least." Hikaru laughed. "Put it on. Then the dress there." He pointed to where a short blue dress hung by the door.

Haruhi's features tinted red in embarrassment. "Out. Now."

"But-"

"Out!"

Both boys laughed, stumbling out of the room as Haruhi changed.

 _ **XxxxxX**_

"You'll call when you land?"

"Yes, Dad."

"You won't go anywhere alone?"

"No, Dad."

"You'll bring me back a souvenir?"

"Of course."

"And you'll remember to have fun?"

Haruhi smiled lightly, watching as the worry etched its way off of her fathers face. "I'm going to be fine, Dad. Tamaki will take care of me." As if in response, her husband squeezed her hip gently.

"You're coming home… right?" Ranka asked, biting down on his lip.

"In two weeks." Haruhi promised with a reassuring smile. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." Her father wailed, wrapping both his daughter and his new son in his arms. "Fly safe."

Haruhi kissed her fathers cheek lightly, almost disappearing into the sound of cheers from their friends as they boarded Tamaki's jet.

 _ **XxxxxX**_

"I'm so tired." Haruhi yawned, rubbing her eyes lightly as they finally reached an acceptable crushing altitude.

"Dancing all night will do that to you." Tamaki chuckled, trying to hide his own yawn. "Do you want to sleep? We've still got a few hours before we land."

"Sleep?" Haruhi blinked, her eyes large, wide and innocent. "I'm too excited to sleep."

"You just said you're tired?" Tamaki shook his head.

"I just need to be distracted." She grinned, sheepishly.

"Would you like me to ask them to put on a movie?" Tamaki asked, cluelessly.

Haruhi bit down upon her lip, shaking her head. "I had a few other ideas." Gently she unbuttoned one of the top buttons of her dress, revealing the black lacy piece the twins had given her. She could almost feel the hot redness that had spread across her face. This wasn't her. She wasn't sexy or alluring. She was awkward and while she had been intimate with Tamaki before, she still felt nervous.

"Oh…" His eyes went wide, following the movement of her fingers as she continued unbuttoning the buttons of her dress. "I like your ideas." He tugged her hand gently, pulling her over until she straddled his waist, his hands reaching up to brush her hair form her soft features.

"I love you." She breathed, leaning down until her lips were just a hairsbreadth away from his.

"I love you." He whispered, closing the distance between them and capturing her lips passionately with his.

They remained _distracted_ for the rest of their flight.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

I owe you all an apology. My posts have been very slow due to some circumstances that have kept me incredibly busy.

Also a little bit of writers block. I want to make sure this is perfect. I hope you continue to enjoy it! :]

 _ **Animegal1357:**_ I hope I made you cry in a good way! I try to put as much emotion into all of this as possible!

 _ **Heart Cheshire:**_ :D I'm glad you had the reaction I was looking for. There's a few more big moments of emotion coming up in the next four chapters and the epilogue.

 _ **Pandora Darkshadow:**_ I'm pretty sure there is going to be a sequel. I'm just not sure how quickly it's going to come out.

 _ **Shadow-X-Girl:**_ I used to be _just_ like you. I used to swear I was never getting married. Now I think I am going to get married but I'm still not going to have kids. You really liked the idea of Vishmi and Kyoya? I feel like they would be really combative.

 _ **V18041:**_ With the sequel, I just think it will be a bit before it actually comes out. I would like to finish the sequel to Forever before I start the Sequel to this one. But it will exist eventually.

All my love;

Kaasuten


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-one;**

Haruhi stretched, arching her back and cracking her neck as the flight staff opened the door and readied the plane for them to disembark. Two and a half weeks had passed in a whirlwind of colors, tastes and sights. They had traveled all across Europe and seen all of the sights that Haruhi had only ever dreamed about. They had climbed the Eifel Tower, stood inside the Coliseum, rode to the top of the London Eye and so much more. Their honeymoon had been everything she had ever dreamed a vacation with Tamaki could be.

And now it was over. All that remained were the memories, the pictures and the souvenirs they had carefully chosen for all of their friends.

"Do we have to go back into the real world?" Tamaki whined, gathering their carry on items and holding his hand out to his tiny wife.

"Yes." She smiled gently, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her off the plane. "It's about time we start paying our dues to the world, don't you think? Besides… you've got a Host Club to build."

That seemed to brighten the easily excitable blonde who immediately began babbling off his plans. He continued to speak, quickly and enthusiastically, all the way from the small private airport to their new home.

 _ **Xxx the next day xxX**_

"Haruhi." Benio smiled affectionately, wrapping the small girl in her arms. "Welcome to work."

Haruhi shifted uncomfortably, stepping back from the overly affectionate gesture. "What will we be working on today?"

"I'm glad you asked. We've actually got a new project we would like you to take a look at." Benio explained, leading Haruhi towards what would soon be her new office.

 _ **Xxx later that night xxX**_

Haruhi was exhausted. Her feet hurt, her head ached and her stomach was in knots. All in all, it had been a successful first day. The Zuka club was allowing her to pick most of her cases and most allowed her to work for underprivileged families who couldn't afford to pay for a lawyer of their own.

Her first case was for the family of a child who had been struck down by a drunk driver. The child had survived, but the driver was uninsured. Getting money for the child's medical bills was proving to be next to impossible and no well-known lawyer had been willing to take their case. Haruhi was very sure she would be able to win them enough, however, to pay for the rest of the care the small child needed.

Her research had taken her all over the town, into the home of the child and a few visits to the job and home of the boy who had been driving the car.

"Your boyfriend is here."

Haruhi's head snapped up, smiling lightly at the distaste in Benio's voice. "He's my husband now, you know."

"It's a shame we couldn't save you from such a demeaning title." Benio scoffed.

"I'd say I'm a pretty lucky girl." Haruhi chuckled, rising to her feet and swinging her messenger bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Benio only nodded.

Haruhi moved quickly though the office, a bit too excited as she threw open the front door of the large stone building. Sure enough, leaning against the car with a smile on his face, was the blonde Adonis who had promised he would love her forever.

"I could have walked, you know." She teased, but the smile on her face showed how appreciative of his actions she really was.

"I missed you." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Is that so bad?"

Haruhi leaned up, kissing his cheek gently. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her, holding her flush against his strong chest. "I missed you, too." She breathed, inhaling his familiar scent. After a moment, she stepped back, watching the reluctance cross his face at her movements. "Come on, let's go home. I'll cook you dinner."

Tamaki brightened instantly.

 _ **Xxx later xxX**_

Haruhi sat on the floor in Tamaki's office, papers scattered everywhere from her pro-bono cases. She nibbled gently on the end of her pen as she scoured over the details. She wasn't sure when she lost concentration, but before she knew it she was lost in memories.

" _It's beautiful." She breathed, her hands braced on the railing of the small rented room that lined the Italian Rivera. The sun was setting over the beautiful scenery and just watching took her breath away._

" _So are you." Tamaki breathed, his nose pressed against her shoulder blade as he placed gentle kisses upon her exposed shoulder._

" _You're cheesy." She giggled lightly, biting on her bottom lip as his kisses sent a range of sensations through her body._

" _It's true. It's not cheesy if it's true." He grinned, turning her in his arms so her back rested against the railing and he pressed against her gently._

" _We can stay here." He mumbled._

" _But I think we would miss everyone." She smiled, pushing him back slightly so she could look into his eyes. "Promise me something."_

" _Anything."_

" _You're going to love me like this, like you do right now, forever. Right? No matter what happens?" She asked, gazing deeply into his violet eyes._

" _Forever." He promised, lifting her into his arms and kissing her passionately._

Her stomach growled, startling her back into the moment. A wave of nausea spread through her and her head felt on fire. "Senpai?"

Tamaki lifted his head from the paperwork he was feverishly working on at his desk. "Hmm?"

"I don't feel so good." She pouted slightly. "I think I have a fever."

Concern swept over his features as he rose from his seat, crossing the distance between them and kneeling at her side. "Let me see." He spoke, pressing the back of his hand gently against her forehead. His frown deepened. "You're burning up."

"I can't be getting sick." She sighed.

"Come on. I'll make you some tea and we'll get you to bed." Tamaki spoke softly, effortlessly lifting his small wife into his arms and carrying her down the hall.

"I'm sorry to be such a burden." She rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes as the swaying motion of his steps only served to increase her nausea.

"In sickness and in health, right?" He chuckled, placing her down gently on their large bed.

"But I don't think the sickness was supposed to be quite this early." She groaned as he slowly undressed her, pulling her nightgown over her head.

"We did a lot of traveling." He rationalized. "You were exposed to a lot of things you weren't used to. It's probably just a stomach bug. I can have the doctor come see you tomorrow if you're not feeling better by morning. I can talk to Benibara when she comes to my office tomorrow for our negotiations."

"I really hope this passes." She whispered, rolling over towards the center of the bed so that he could lie beside her.

He complied, running his fingers soothingly through her soft hair. "Stop trying to wear yourself so thin. We're a team now, you know. Don't be suborn. Let me help you."

"I'm not used to letting people help me." She admitted, her stomach knitting again.

"Better get used to it." He smirked.

"Because you love me?" She breathed, rolling against his chest and sighing in content as he wrapped his arms around her in response.

"Because I love you." He confirmed, kissing the crown of her head gently.

 _ **Xxx The Next Morning xxX**_

While her fever had broken, her body ached, her nausea washed through her and her head hammered. Haruhi Suoh was a wreck.

"You're not going to work today and that's final." Tamaki's tone was firm, his gaze forceful as he straightened his tie.

"But Senpai…" She whined uncharacteristically. She took note to how the roles had been reversed. Normally she was the forceful one and Tamaki whined about it. His levelheadedness just showed how much he cared for his sickly wife.

"Benibara will understand. She's not heartless and while she hates me she seems to genuinely care about you." Tamaki sighed, brushing her hair out of her face as he pressed his hand to the back of her forehead. "Your fever broke. I would still feel better if we called the twins and had them take you to see a doctor."

"It's just a fever." She sighed, spreading out dramatically on the bed. "I'm not going to die."

"But we're not sure where you contracted it." Tamaki rationalized, his eyes flickering to the door.

She stared at him suspiciously. "You already called them… didn't you?"

Tamaki smiled sheepishly. "They're going to be here any minute."

"I can't _believe_ you." She groaned, pulling a pillow over her face. "I already told you I'm fine."

As if on cue, the bickering of the twins could be heard getting louder and louder in the hall. "You better be decent!" Hikaru called from just outside the door.

Haruhi groaned again as she heard the door open.

"Acting like a baby, I see." Kaoru snickered.

"She doesn't want to go." Tamaki explained.

She could almost hear Hikaru roll his eyes. "She doesn't get a choice. We're taking her with us either way."

"Go away." She huffed, rolling over and pulling the covers over both her head and the pillows.

"May we?"

She didn't hear Tamaki's answer, but she knew it had been a yes when Hikaru ripped the blankets off her body. Kaoru pulled her by the ankle towards the edge of her bed and threw her over his shoulder.

"Stop!" She moaned, her face turning green. "I'm going to throw up all over you!"

"You better not." Kaoru chastised.

"Bad idea." Hikaru warned, trying to hide his smile.

"I'll go, okay? I'll go! Just put me down!" She sighed in exasperation as the laughing twins placed her back down on her feet. She turned, glaring at her smirking husband. "You." She pointed a slender finger in his face. "You do not play fair."

His smile grew. "Have I ever?"

Turning on her heels, Haruhi stalked into her closet. "I'm wearing sweats!" She insisted, slamming the door behind her; a small victory amid her numerous defeats.

What a start to the day.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-two;**

Haruhi stared down at the piece of paper in her hands, her heart fluttering as her wide eyes scanned over it. Hikaru and Kaoru had been adamant that she see their private physician since Tamaki's was on holiday. But that man had smiled at her knowingly and sent her into the city to see a different doctor. A doctor he knew quite well and, while he couldn't tell her what he thought was wrong with her, he promised her she would be in good hands.

Staring down at the piece of paper now, she knew she had been in very good hands. Maybe too good.

"It's a lot to take in." The kind doctor smiled sweetly, patting Haruhi's knee gently. "Especially if this wasn't something you were expecting."

Haruhi nodded, lightly nibbling down upon her bottom lip. "Yeah. A lot."

"You're going to be fine. I'll prescribe a few different things and we can schedule you another appointment to come back in a few weeks. You don't need to be scared, Mrs. Suoh." The doctor explained sweetly, smiling comfortingly down at the smaller girl.

"Scared." Haruhi laughed hollowly. "I just don't understand."

 _ **Xxx Hikaru and Kaoru xxX**_

Both of the twins rose to their feet as Haruhi entered the lobby of the small doctors office and both would be lying if they didn't say they had been freaking out. Their physician had refused to give them any information on what was ailing the small girl and sending them off to another doctor had only made them worry more. Luckily they had been smart enough to keep the referral from Tamaki who probably would have left his business behind in the office and come running to his wife's side.

"So?" Hikaru asked, his nervous gaze fixated upon the small brunette.

"What did he say?" Kaoru finished for his brother.

"Flu." Haruhi huffed, puffing a breath of air through her bangs. "And a nasty one at that. She thinks its from all the foreign contaminants especially since I've never been anywhere except America and Japan before."

Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief. "She give you something for it?"

Haruhi held up the prescriptions the doctor had written out for her. "I'll pick them up on my way home tonight."

"We can take them for you." Hikaru offered, reaching out to take the papers from her.

"No." Haruhi insisted. "I'll take them myself."

 _ **Xxx A Few Hours Later xxX**_

Haruhi stared at the coffee menu, her arms wrapped tightly around her torso for warmth. "What can I get for you, miss?"

Haruhi breathed out a sigh. "A green tea, please."

It took a few moments before the warm tea was in her hands. Once it was, she popped one of the prescribed pills into her mouth and took a deep sip.

"Haruhi?"

She turned on the spot, eyes searching the small coffee shop for the source of her name. After a moment, they landed on a familiar face.

"Reiji?" Her brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Closest coffee shop to work, remember?" She did. She had often frequented this place during her days interning and it was habit that had brought her back here today. She smiled lightly as she watched him shuffle nervously from foot to foot, an awkward silence passing between them. "How are you?"

Haruhi shrugged. "I'm doing alright." She admitted with a half smile. "How's the office?"

"Akiyama is gone." Reiji smiled and Haruhi almost thought he looked triumphant, like some terrible injustice had been righted.

"Why?"

"Improper practice. The bigger bosses weren't very happy he lost our continued business with the families of your friends. So they did a big investigation and found not only had he been making judgment calls to benefit himself but he'd been embezzling money from the company for y _ears._ " Reiji sounded like a kid in a candy shop, practically bouncing on his heels as he spoke. Akiyama had been a nice enough man, but his selfishness didn't really surprise Haruhi at all.

"Did they find someone to replace him?" She asked, lowering herself into a chair at a corner table and sipping gently at her tea. She had hoped this trip would be a quick one, a cup of tea and back home to her empty home to await her busy husband. Having a bit of company was a nice surprise; even if she wasn't Reiji's biggest fan. The past was the past and forgiveness was for the brave.

Reiji sat down across from her, nodding eagerly. "Her name is Setsuna and she's amazing. She knows so much more about law than Akiyama did and she's an amazing boss. For the people, you know? She finally gave me a real job at the firm last week so there will be no more interning for me."

Haruhi smiled genuinely. "Reiji, that's so great."

"And you?" He finally asked. "How is working for the enemy?"

"I've only actually worked a day." She admitted, sighing deeply. "Tamaki made me take a sick day today… but the work seems okay."

"How _is_ married life?"

She noticed how his smile changed from one of exuberance to one of almost shrouded silence. "Better than I imagined." She smiled sweetly. "Life has a funny way of putting you exactly where you belong."

"Doesn't it ever." His smile changed again, this time possessing an edge of sheepishness. "I met someone."

"You did?" She grinned.

He nodded. "Her name is Ayame and she works for her fathers store in town. We've been seeing each other for a few weeks now."

Haruhi reached across the table, placing a gentle hand upon his. "I'm so happy for you."

"You mean it?" He grinned in response.

She gently nodded her head. "I do."

"Well I've got to run. Work, you know?" He smiled sweetly at her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Take care of yourself, Haruhi."

"You, too, Reiji."

 _ **Xxx xxX**_

"You're doing okay?"

Haruhi smiled, holding her phone to her ear as she relaxed into the warm bath. "I'm fine."

"Do you want me to come home early?"

"It's one in the afternoon. You have work to do and I'm going to be fine." Haruhi promised, though she couldn't help the way her heart lurched at her husband's outpour of love. He really did care deeply for her.

"I'm still coming home early today. My last meeting is in ten minutes and I'll be home around three. Do you want me to bring anything home with me?"

"Some chicken soup might be nice." She smiled, allowing the steam to permeate her pores.

"Your wish, my command… I love you."

"I love you, more."

 _ **Xxx That night xxX**_

"Haruhi!" Haruhi smiled lightly as her husband's sing song voice echoed down the long hallways. "Daddy's home."

She blanched, taking a deep breath to steady herself. "I'm back here."

It wasn't long before Tamaki entered the small study. Blinding sunlight flooded through the windows and Haruhi sat tucked in the windowsill. With the light flooding around her, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She admitted, biting down on her bottom lip gently.

"I brought you some soup." He held up a paper bag that she knew held a container with the best chicken soup Japan had to offer. Tamaki did nothing half way.

"Come sit with me." She pulled up her knees and patted her hand gently upon the empty space on the bench.

Tamaki's brow furrowed, but he did as he was told. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, his voice laden with anxiety.

"I think a lot of our plans are about to change." She whispered, worrying away her bottom lip.

"Like?" She could see the way he was holding his breath, his anxiety written all over his face.

"I'm not sick, Tamaki. It's not the flu." She whispered, pulling the piece of paper from her pocket and placing it in his hand.

"What?"

"Just look." She nodded towards the paper still folded in his hand.

Slowly he unfolded the paper, his brow furrowed in confusion as he looked upon it. After a moment, the confusion was replaced with a look of shock. His lips parted and his eyes wide. "Is this…"

Haruhi nodded. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

 _ **Author's / Note:**_

Well most of you guessed that this was coming and now I can tell you why this story wont be quite as long as I promised it was going to be. I was going to add a ton of chapters in here about the time while Haruhi is pregnant… but I feel like its all too much. I'd much rather do a sequel in the form of a series of drabbles and one shots during the pregnancy. I think that will flow much better.

 _ **HeartCheshire:**_ I'm glad you liked the start to her day and I'm glad you thought it was funny. I was aiming for a lighter mood to that last chapter.

 _ **VI8041:**_ A new addition to the Suoh family indeed! :]

 _ **KangBoRam:**_ I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I promise these next few chapters should be quick. We're almost done, after all. Two more real content chapters and then an epilogue.

 _ **Guest:**_ Baby time! :]

 _ **Guest:**_ "Did the dirty" I like the way you put that lol

As usual, thank you so much for reading.

I cant wait till the next chapter, where I'll show you Tamaki's reaction.

All my love, Kaasuten


	43. Chapter 43

_**Author's / Note One:**_ I would like to take this moment to warn you all that this story is, in fact, over. I was originally going to do one more chapter and an epilogue but have decided not to. You will be able to read why after the chapter is finished. I just wanted to prepare you all for those two three letter words at the bottom of the page. ~Kaas

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-three;**

He stared down at the piece of paper in his hand, his thumb brushing over the little bubble that Haruhi had pointed out as the baby. It was clear as day, right in front of his eyes, and still he could not believe it. A year ago he had sat in this very study, worrying away the hours, before finally deciding that he would agree to an arranged marriage. He had given up hope that he would marry for love, and there she was. Haruhi sat before him with wide doe eyes as she nervously worried away her bottom lip. He had always known he would have children to continue on the Suoh line, but he had given up hope that they would have her dark hair or his violet eyes.

"Tamaki?" He could hear the worry in her voice but he was already lost in his own fantasies.

He could see her, sitting with her feet propped up on the windowsill with a book balanced on her swollen stomach. He could see her cradling a small infant in her arms as he played a lullaby on the piano. He could see a toothless toddler chasing after Sophie as the puppy sprinted down hallways.

"Hey." She tilted his chin gently, forcing his eyes away from the sonogram and capturing his gaze. "Talk to me. If this is too soon or not what you want…"

Tamaki was on his feet in a flurry of movement, lifting his small wife into his strong arms and holding her gently against his chest. "You're being a bit unfair, you know." He taunted her, smiling as he pressed his cheek to the top of her head.

She tensed slightly in his grasp. "It's not what I was planning but none of our life together has exactly gone as I planned." She mumbled nervously.

He chuckled, stepping back from their embrace so he could see her face. "That's not what I meant, Haruhi."

She blinked back some of her confusion. "I don't understand?"

"Your wedding gift is exceptionally better than the one I gave to you." He smirked.

"I bought you new cufflinks?" Her confusion was palpable.

Tamaki shook his head. "You're giving me a _baby_."

Slowly understanding swept across her features. "You're not upset? It's not too soon for all of this?"

"Upset? That I get to raise a child with the woman that I love? I'm ecstatic, Haruhi. This is all I've ever wanted." He admitted honestly. "We're a family, sweetheart. We have been since you fell into the music room all those years ago."

Her eyes began to fill with tears, a warmth spreading through her chest. "I love you." She whispered.

Tamaki grinned, his smile encompassing every inch of his being. "I love you more." Slowly he leaned down, tilting her head up as he went. His kiss was gentle, as if learning she was carrying his child had convinced him too rough a touch would shatter her, but it was filled with all of his love. All of her fears and worries melted away, the warmth of his honesty and love radiating through her.

Once he pulled back, her husband slowly lowered himself to his knees before her. Gently he placed his hands upon her stomach, whispering to the growing child that was safely nestled inside. "I love you, too."

Haruhi ran gentle fingers through his soft blonde hair as Tamaki cooed and placed gentle kisses upon her stomach. She didn't have the heart to tell him that, being only two months pregnant, she was not far enough along for the baby to actually be able to hear the soft noises he made. She was content to let him enjoy the moment they had been blessed with.

Suddenly her blonde Adonis seemed to remember she was standing. It was as if he wasn't sure how pregnancy actually worked in the end. She watched as he worked out his own confusions, wondering if it was okay for her to be on her feet at all. Nervously he rose, grasping her hand gently in his as he led her back to the windowsill. She smiled appreciatively as he motioned wordlessly for her to sit. He took his place beside her, lifting her legs up onto his lap before resting his ear gently against her still flat stomach. She couldn't help the light laugh that bubbled from within her. "Hear anything?" She asked as once again she began brushing her fingers through his soft hair.

"No." He sounded so dejected, but he didn't move. He kept his ear pressed firmly against her. "Did you tell the twins you were pregnant before you told me?"

"No." She smiled lightly. "I lied and told them that the doctor said I had the flu. We can tell everyone together."

He made a humming noise she assumed was meant to show his appreciation. "Did the doctor tell you anything specific about the baby? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No. It's too early to tell." She leaned her head back against the windowsill and closed her eyes, contemplating on the options placed before them. "Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?" She had been so nervous about his reaction she hadn't given much thought to the future.

He was quiet for a few moments, his fingertips gently tapping against her knee as he contemplated her question. "Do you think it matters?" He finally asked. "I think I just want a Suoh." He answer seemed so childish, so simple, and yet it was all that she really needed to hear. "Boy or girl, it doesn't matter. I just want a healthy Suoh."

Haruhi's heart lurched at his words, his love threatening to swallow her whole. "I want a healthy Suoh, too." She smiled. "But I think I would like to know what we are having before he or she is born. That way we can buy the right baby stuff."

Again he hummed gently. "Did the doctor tell you when it would be born?"

Haruhi shook her head. "I know enough to know I'm two months pregnant or so. That means the baby should be born in about seven months. I'm pretty sure the doctor will be able to give us an exact date at the next appointment."

"When is that?" He asked.

"In three weeks."

For a long while they lay in silence. She continued to play with his hair while he tapped out what she assumed was a piano piece against her knee. It wasn't until Sophie came trotting into the room and jumped up to nestle between Haruhi's feet that Tamaki spoke again. "I hope the baby is just like you."

"Really?" She chuckled, imagining a child with all the same characteristics she had grown up with. "What if I want him or her to be just like _you_."

Tamaki shook his head. "I like you better."

Haruhi couldn't hold in the laugh that bubbled from her. "How about half of me and half of you?" She offered, indulging him in his childish whims even though she knew they had little say in the finer personality traits of their child.

"I still like you better." He stated defiantly.

"We can't negotiate at all?" She asked, fighting to keep the smile off her face. "There's nothing I can do to convince you?"

Tamaki lifted his head, his eyes narrowed as he looked at her failed attempt to look serious. "Don't you dare try to seduce me."

Haruhi leaned down, brushing her lips gently against his. "I would never."

 _ **Xxx Two Days Later xxX**_

Alexa shifted nervously in her seat. She didn't handle _news_ well and Haruhi had been very secretive as to why she wanted to meet with everyone. Literally _everyone_ had been gathered together in the Suoh home. Kasanoda and Mei, Renge and Jean-Pierre, Hikaru and Kaoru, Honey and Reiko, Mori and Vishmi and even Ranka. Something big was going on.

Did Haruhi know?

As if in response to her anxious jittering, Mori gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Relax." He breathed, his gaze reminding her to settle her nerves.

"Don't you dare tell me to relax." She huffed, but she could feel some of her anxiety lift away from her shoulders with just his simple touch.

Mori smiled lightly at her and was about to reply when Haruhi jointed their group on the deck with Tamaki at her side. "Thank you all for coming." She smiled, taking a seat on one of the deck chairs beside her father. Tamaki placed a small gift bag down in front of him. "We were hoping to talk to all of you at once."

Alexa could feel her heartbeat accelerate and nervously she gripped onto Mori's hand a bit tighter.

"It's come to our attention that there hasn't been complete honesty between us all and we wanted to make sure that you all were included in every step of our lives." Haruhi explained, her gaze shifting through her friends and finally landing on Alexa. She seemed unaware of the way her best friend was practically squirming beneath her gaze.

"Big moments like this are supposed to be shared among friends." Tamaki smirked, grasping Haruhi's hand gently in his.

"And we didn't want any of you to feel left out or like we hadn't included you." Haruhi smiled, shifting her gaze from Alexa to Mori and circling around the group. "And-"

"ALRIGHT!" Alexa practically wailed, hanging her head in defeat.

"Alexa." Mori warned, squeezing her hand gently to silence her.

"I suck at the secret thing, okay? And I just didn't want to take any of your special moment away from you and I thought you would understand why we waited to tell you all and I didn't think you would call this huge intervention once you found out and I'm sorry, okay?! It happened after you and Tamaki left for your honeymoon and there was just so much love floating around and I couldn't imagine anyone better to spend my life with and I wanted to tell you I just didn't know how!" She blurted out, some of her words running together as she released all of the tension she had been holding inside for the last few weeks.

Haruhi stared, eyes wide, blinking back the surprise as she began to put the pieces together. "Are you two…" She trailed off, the hints of a smile edging upon her lips.

"Engaged? Yeah." Alexa breathed in defeat, pulling her hand gently from Mori's to reveal the large diamond that lived happily upon her ring finger.

"Alexa!" Vishmi and Haruhi yelled in unison, equally large smiles crossing their features as they rose from their seats and wrapped their arms excitedly around their friend.

"You mean… you didn't know?" Alexa blanched, her eyes wide. "This isn't an intervention?"

"I mean I had other news planned but this is much bigger." Haruhi smiled, rocking back on her heels as she admired Alexa's ring.

"I would have to disagree. Ours is probably just as big." Tamaki pouted.

Haruhi smiled sheepishly back at her husband. "It is very big news."

"Are you going to tell us what it is or not?" Hikaru finally huffed, clearly agitated that he was being so left out of the conversation.

Haruhi smirked. "Show them what's in the bag, Senpai." Nodding, Tamaki reached into the gift bag and pulled out a small pair of baby shoes.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **Author's / Note Two:**_ So there it is; the end of it all. I was going to make this one more chapter but because of the way I've decided to do the sequel I really cant go any farther than this. I've also decided not to do an epilogue because basically the entire next story is going to be an epilogue. It just makes more sense, in my opinion, to end this here. Nice and clean with the introduction to the product of all the broken hearted love. How even something that went so wrong so many times can still be beautiful in the end.

The next story will be called "You Had Me From Hello" and I will be posted by the end of November, I promise. It's going to be a series of seven chapters leading up to the birth of their son or daughter and then will continue from there as a series of one shots raising their child. I've already written most of the first seven chapters so that's exciting.

I want to thank you all for sticking with me for forty-three chapters. It's hard to believe that it's all over now. There were quite a few times where I didn't think I was going to finish it but there was always a new and positive review right when I needed it most. Another person pushing me to finish when I thought my writers block would kill me.

So now I present this to you. While "You Had Me From Hello" is definitely on the way, I have quite a long list of other stories I would like to write. I'm hoping to start an all-new OHSHC story by the end of the year once I've finished "Always" which will be wrapping up soon. So what would you all rather read?

1.) I have a storyline that is not romance at all following Mori's character.

2.) I have one that is a Haruhi/Kyoya storyline.

3.) Another that is a different ending to Tamaki's life from the final episode.

Please leave me a review and tell me what you're interested in seeing from me next.

You all have been amazing and I love you all so much. Thanks for being the glue that held this story together and for always giving me exactly what I needed to persevere. Keep reading, my perfectly wonderful little geeks. There's a whole world out there to explore. And always remember I am only a PM away if you ever need anything.

All of my heart and soul;

Kaasuten


	44. Chapter 44

Hello my lovelies!

I'm just popping in to let you all know that the official sequel was posted this afternoon! I've missed this particular storyline too much to stay away for too long.

The sequel is called "You Had Me From Hello" and it can be found on my page. I hope you all enjoy!

 _All my love;_

 _Kaasuten_


End file.
